Sailor Moon Terra
by Sailer Sak Morr
Summary: Una nueva amenaza se interpone entre las sailor y una vida normal... aparece una guerrera del pasado para ayudarlas en su mision ¿O trabajará por su cuenta?
1. El programa de Serena

SAILOR MOON TERRA

by: Saky... V

Capitulo #1:  
"El Programa de Serena"

-Era verano y las chicas platicaban en el Templo Hikawa-

Lita: Hace tiempo de la partida de Daríen.

Serena: Sí, ya quiero que regrese, lo extraño mucho. (Serena baja la mirada,  
se le nota muy deprimida)

Rei: (tratando de animarla) Lo sabemos Serena, pero cuando regrese podrá   
trabajar aquí y ya nada los separara.

-Serena continua muy deprimida-

Amy: Sabemos que extrañas mucho a Daríen, Serena, pero no es momento de que  
de deprimas. Recuerda que tienes que estar muy alegre, no puedes estar con  
él animo bajo los suelos en tu primer día de trabajo.

Serena: (regresando a su estado habitual) ¡¡¡Es cierto! No puedo  
deprimirme, he estudiado mucho como para echar a perder esta oportunidad.

-Serena mira su reloj y:-

Serena: ¡¡¡Ahhh!. ¡¡¡Ya es tarde!. Chicas, me tengo que ir. Las espero  
en el programa. Adiós.

Todas menos serena: Adiós Serena y suerte...

-Serena sale del Templo con rumbo a la Estación de Radio y las chicas   
siguen platicando-

Lita: Pobre serena

Amy: ¿A que te refieres lita?

Lita: Digo que pobre de Serena, Tener que estar lejos de su amado Daríen, de  
su familia y tener que vivir con .

Rei: (Con su acostumbrado mal humor) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Oye!

Lita: (Con un tono nervioso) No es por ofenderte Rei... Lo que digo es que   
es difícil separarse de alguien y acostumbrarse a vivir en otro lugar,  
aunque solo sea por un año ¿No lo crees?

Rei: (Regresando a un tono suave) Creo que tienes razón.

Lita: (suspirando) Aún así envidio a Serena.

-Mina parece haber comprendido el sentimiento de lita y dice: -

Mina: Yo también envidio a Serena.

Rei y Amy: ¿Por que?

Lita y Mina: Por que serena tiene novio. (Rei y Amy no saben que decir)

Amy: Chicas, creo que no es momento de pensar en eso. Recuerden que pronto  
entraremos a la Escuela y hay que estudiar.

Lita: Eso lo dices...

Mina: Por que tu...

ambas: Ya tienes novio.

Amy: Yo no tengo novio.

Mina: Si lo tienes, y Richard ¿Qué es? (Amy se queda con una expresión de  
asustada) (Cuando recupera su estado normal dice)

Amy: Richard y yo solo somos amigos

Lita: Amigos? (Mira a mina y ambas comienzan a reír)

Mina: Cuanto me gustaría tener un amigo así. (Amy se ruboriza)

Amy: Mina... (Todas comienzan a reír.)

-En la calle. Serena al entrar a la estación de Radio se tropieza con un  
muchacho alto y bien parecido-

Muchacho: Hola Señorita Serena.

Serena: Hola Brian. Ya comenzó la clase?

Brian; No, todavía no.

Serena: ¿¿¿Que? Pero si ya es tarde. ¿Que raro? (Pensando) Y yo que me  
vine corriendo desde el templo.

Brian: Para nada, es que hubo una junta urgente, por lo del programa, pero  
pronto terminara.

Serena: Brian, estas nervioso?

Brian: para nada.

Serena: ¡Es cierto!. Si tu ya fuiste locutor en un programa de radio   
¿verdad?

Brian: Así es, pero fue por poco tiempo. Y usted ¿esta nerviosa Señorita  
Serena?

Serena: Ya te he dicho que no me digas señorita, solo serena. Y si, estoy  
nerviosa, nunca me imagine que trabajaría en un programa de radio.

-Muchas personas comienzan a salir del cuarto-

Brian: Bien señ... Serena, creo que es hora de que entremos.

Serena: Si, vamos.

-Serena y Brian entran y se sientan, enfrente de un señor-

Señor: ¡Serena, Brian, que bueno que ya llegaron!.Están listos para comenzar  
su ultima reunión antes del programa.

Ambos: Sí

Señor: Muy bien. ¡Serena!

Serena: Sí, señor William.

Señor William: Serena, espero que estés lista para comenzar. Recuerda que  
esta empresa no puede darse el lujo de que su proyecto fracase. Confiamos en  
ustedes, no nos decepciones.

Ambos: No lo haremos.

Señor William: Muy bien. (Pensando) esta juventud, tiene mucha energía.   
Espero que les vaya bien y no estén nerviosos.

-En otro lugar muy oscuro, desde los cielos-

Voz: ¡Telsa! Ya llego la hora

Telsa: Si Astre, pronto, todo el universo sabrá quienes somos.

Astre: Nos vengaremos de los dioses que nos hicieron eso... No tendremos  
piedad con su hija.

Otra voz: ¿Y como lo conseguirán?

Telsa: ¿Quién eres?

Voz: yo soy otro alguien que fue exiliada por eso dos dioses, pero a   
diferencia de ustedes yo fui encerrada en un lugar oscuro.

Astre: ¿En donde?

Voz: En los corazones

Telsa: En nuestros corazones?

Voz: No. En los corazones de los planetas y la luna. Deben liberarme y las  
ayudare a cobrar venganza.

Telsa: ¿Cómo te liberamos?

Voz: Con las alas de poder.

Astre: Justo lo que nosotras buscamos.

Telsa: Ahora, nada nos detendrá.

Astre: La tierra y esos dioses se rendirán ante nosotras.

Ambas: Nosotras gobernaremos (Se ríen, con una risa macabra)

-Regresando al Templo Hikawa-

Rei: Así que de ahora en adelante Richard vivirá aquí.

Amy: Sí, así es.

Mina: Vaya, eso te dará ventaja Amy. (Amy se ruboriza y todas comienzan a  
reír)

-De pronto, llegan corriendo Luna y Artemis-

Luna: Chicas, llego esto del futuro.

Mina: ¿Que es Luna?

Luna: Es una carta de Rini

Todas: ¡¡¡Una carta de Rini!

Luna: Así es. Dice que vendrá a visitarnos por un largo tiempo y que llegará  
mañana.

Lita: Que buena noticia, así Serena no se sentirá tan triste.

Luna: (Algo preocupada piensa) Eso espero. Serena ha actuado muy extraña.   
Ahora pasa horas estudiando con Amy, Cocina y hace todas las actividades que  
hace lita, Ayuda a Rei en el templo y canta con Mina, Y todo, desde la  
partida de Daríen. ¿Que será lo que le pasa a Serena?

Rei: ¿En que piensas Luna?

Luna: ¿Ah? Emm... En que Serena se ha comportado muy extraña últimamente.

Amy: Era de esperarse, Recuerden que Serena está madurando.

Luna: Si, pero eso me preocupa...Lo esta haciendo muy rápido.

Lita: En eso tienes razón luna. Serena ha madurado mucho desde la partida de  
Daríen.

Mina: Lo que pasa es que ellos nunca han estado tanto tiempo separados, eso   
los hace pensar más en el futuro. ¿No lo creen?

Artemis: Pero eso no explica por que se corto el cabello.

Rei: Simplemente estaba harta de tenerlo tan largo, es un cambio repentino.

Lita: Pero se lo corto mucho.

Mina: Hay chicas, dejen de preocuparse tanto... Serena solo esta madurando.   
(Todos comienzan a discutir por los repentinos cambios en la vida de serena,  
Cuando:)

Rei: Chicas... cálmense... no es momento para discutir.

Luna: ¿Que pasa Rei?

Rei: Siento una presencia Maligna.

Artemis: ¿En donde?

Rei: Por allá (Rei Señala en Dirección del parque No. 10)

Luna: Comuníquense con Serena... Vamos a averiguar que es eso.  
-Mina se comunica con Serena y Todas, junto con Luna y Artemis, se reúnen en  
la entrada del parque No. l0-

Rei: El aura maligna esta aumentando.

Serena: Rei ¿en donde esta? ¿No lo veo?

Rei: No lo sé... pero... parece que... ¡Sobre nosotras!

Serena: ¡¡¡Chicas Transformémonos!

Todas: Sí.

Eternal Sailor Moon: donde esta el enemigo?

Sailor Mars: Ahí viene. (Algo, con alas, llega desde el cielo)

Sailor Mercury: ¿Quién Eres?

Ang-co: Soy un enviado.

Sailor Jupiter: ¿De quien?

Ang-co: De su peor pesadilla. (comienza la batalla contra las sailors)

Sailor Mercury: Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio.

Ang-co: Eso no es poder, es blasfemia. Ustedes, tontas humanas, no podrán   
destruirme.

Sailor Venus: Eso lo veremos. Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon: Sí. Por el poder, del Cristal, de la luna, plateada.

-El Ang-co desaparece, desintegrándose-

Luna: Ahora, que nos esperará.

Eternal Sailor Moon: No lo sabremos Luna, hasta que nos enfrentemos   
directamente con él.

-Desde el Cielo-

Telsa: Lo derrotaron...

Astre: No te preocupes, no era indispensable... Aún tenemos muchos más  
Ang-co para derrotarlas. Y ahora nadie nos derrotara...(se comienzan a  
reír).

-Ese mismo día, pero un poco más tarde, en la Estación de Radio-

Brian: Hola. Sean Bienvenidos a este su programa...

Ambos: "Juventud"

Brian: Yo soy Brian...

Serena: ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Serena...

Ambos: Y desde ahora en adelante, estaremos con ustedes todas las tardes,   
para aconsejarles de todo lo que ustedes quieran preguntarnos.

Serena: Y no solo hablaremos de consejos, también de música, moda, deporte y  
otros temas que interesan a la juventud.

Ahí mismo, desde el público, las chicas comentan sobre este programa-

Amy: Creo que lo hacen muy bien

Lita: Sí. Pero me pregunto cuanto durará.

Mina: Apuesto a que no mucho.

Rei: ¿Por que lo dices Mina?

Mina: Por que este programa no será un éxito si yo no estoy en él.

Amy: Hay... Mina.

Lita: Nunca cambias.

Rei: (Pensando) Me pregunto ¿Quien será el nuevo enemigo? ¿Cuál es su  
objetivo? ¿Que tan grave es esta batalla? Hummm, Creo que es como Serena  
dijo No lo sabremos, hasta que no nos enfrentemos directamente con él..


	2. La llegada de Rini

Capitulo 2:  
"La llegada de Rini"

-Era de día y las chicas estaban reunidas en casa de Amy-

Serena: ¿¿¿Qué? ¡¡¡Rini viene a visitarnos!... Pero,... porque no me lo  
habían dicho.

Rei: Cálmate Serena, no pudimos decírtelo ayer por que estabas en el  
programa.

Lita: (con un tono nervioso) Si serena, estabas tan entretenida que pensamos  
que no le tomarías tanta importancia, jajaja (risa nerviosa)

Mina: Además, se nos olvido.

Todas menos serena: ¡¡¡Mina!

Serena: Bueno, no importa. Y díganme, cuando llega.

Lita: jajaja (risa nerviosa) Pues... llega... hoy.

Serena: ¡Hoy!

Amy: Sí, hoy.

Serena: Deberíamos darle la bienvenida.

Mina: ¡Que buena idea Serena! Le haremos una fiesta de bienvenida a Rini.

Todas: Sí.

Lita: Pero... ¿En donde?

Rei: Pues... No se puede en el templo Hikawa, por que habrá una reunión.

Amy: En mi casa tampoco.

Serena: (al parecer se le ha ocurrido una idea) Que tal... si la hacemos...  
en la casa de mis padres.

Mina: Sería perfecto.

Lita: Pero... Como la familia de Serena no está... ¿No va a estar muy sucia?

Serena: Claro que no. Mis padres me dijeron que fuera una vez por semana a   
limpiarla para que el polvo no se acumulara.  
Artemis: ¿Es cierto Luna?

Luna: Es cierto. Serena ha estado yendo a limpiar su casa cada semana.

Mina: Entonces ahí será.

Después de un rato, las chicas ya estaban organizadas. Amy y Richard irían a  
comprar las decoraciones y otras cosas, Lita y Serena harían la comida y  
Mina y Rei arreglarían la casa. Todo estaba bien planeado.

-En la cocina de la casa de Serena-

Lita: (algo nerviosa) Serena, no se te valla a...

Serena: No te preocupes Lita, el pastel no se me va a quemar.

Lita: (Pensando) A mejorado mucho, ya no es la misma niña llorona que todo  
lo que hacia se le quemaba. No, ya no es así. Serena ha madurado bastante.

Serena: ¡¡¡Lita!

Lita: (Siendo interrumpida de sus pensamientos) Ahh, ¿qué serena?

Serena: Lita, ¿no deberías estar vigilando las galletas?

Lita: ¡¡¡Es cierto!... ¡¡¡Las galletas!

Serena: No te preocupes, todavía hace falta tiempo para que estén.

Lita: (Suspirando) Ahh, menos mal. Si se arruinan nos quedamos sin galletas,  
por que ya no tenemos ingredientes.

Serena: No te preocupes, no se van a arruinar.

-Llegan Amy y Richard-

Amy: Chicas, ya llegamos.

Richard: Trajimos todo lo que nos pidieron.

-Lita se asoma desde la cocina y les hacce seña a los chicos para que pasen.-

Lita: ¿Trajeron todo?

Richard: Sí, todo.

Serena: ¡Que Bien!. Pronto comenzaremos a decorar.

-Rei y Mina entran en la cocina-

Rei: ¿Que huele tan bien?

Lita: Es el pastel de Serena.

Rei: (Asustada) El... pastel... de... Serena (tragando saliva)

Serena: Así es. Yo sola cocine ese pastel.

Mina: (Tragando saliva) Tu... Sola?

Lita: Sí. Serena se esforzó mucho, y logro hacerlo muy bien.

Amy: En Serio?

Serena: Claro. (Dando un respiro) Vamos chicas, admítanlo, he mejorado  
mucho.

Rei: Sí, creo que tienes razón.

-Después de hora y media todo esta listoo. La casa de Serena luce fantástica.   
Todo esta muy bien adornado, muy limpio y la comida huele deliciosa.-

Amy: ¡Todo esta listo!

Rei: Casi todo. Rini aún no ha llegado.

lita: No debe tardar. (Pensando) espero que no tarde mucho, no quiero que  
Serena se desilusione.

-en un lugar oscuro desde los cielos (unniverso)-

Telsa: Astre, esta lista nuestra victima?

Astre: Efectivamente... (Se forma una cortina de humo) Primero atacaremos  
a ella. (La cortina de humo muestra a una chica haciendo deporte en el   
parque No. l0)

Telsa: ¿Quién es ella?

Astre: Es una famosa corredora, se llama Rumiko O.

Telsa: Muy buena decisión. Será ella. Ang-co, toma tu victima y tráenos las  
alas de poder.

Ang-co: Sí amas.

Astre: Ahora solo falta esperar a que aparezcan.

-Nuevamente en la Tierra-

Rei: Serena estas lista, hay que ir por Rini al parque No. 10.

Serena: Si, ya estoy lista. Vamonos Rei.

-Serena y Rei salen de la casa en direccción al parque no. 10- En el parque  
no. 10. -

Chica: uff, ufff (pensando) Valla, ahora he corrido mucho más que otras  
veces. (dando un respiro) Debo continuar.- Alguien se acerca a la chica-

persona: Disculpe.

Chica: Sí?

persona: Usted no es Rumiko O., la famosa corredora.

Rumiko: Sí. Así es.

persona: Usted puede ayudarme, se lo suplico... ¡¡¡Ayudenme!

Rumiko: Dígame en que puedo ayudarlo.

Persona: (Con un rostro perverso) ¡¡¡¡¡Entrégueme sus alas de poder!

Rumiko: ¿Que?

-La persona se transforma en un Ang-co yy ataca a Rumiko-

Ang-co: ¡Vengan a mí alas de poder!. -Mientras dice esto, lanza un rayo   
negros con el movimiento de sus manos. Rumiko lo único que puede hacer es  
gritar-

Rei: Serena, ¿Oíste eso?

Serena: Sí. ¡¡¡Transformémonos!

Serena: ¡¡¡Eternal Sailor moon... transformación!  
Rei: ¡¡¡Por el poder del cristal de Marte... transformación!

Ang-co: ¡¡¡Rayos! Estas son unas excelentes alas de poder, pero no las que   
busco!

-llegan Eternal sailor moon y sailor marrs-

Eternal Sailor Moon: No te permitiremos que arruines un bello dia para hacer  
deporte...

Mars: nosotras te castigaremos...

Las dos: En el nombre de la luna.

Ang-co: ¡Qué ridiculeces hacen!... Bueno... si las elimino, are que el mundo  
deje de sufrí con esas tonterías.

Eternal sailor moon: (tono sarcastico) ¡Que preocupado!

Mars: Tú eres el ridículo... Ahora veras... ¡¡¡Saeta llameante de Marte...  
enciéndete!

-el Ang-co lo logra esquivar-

Ang-co: (un tono sarcástico) Valla a esa llamita le llamas poder...  
jajajajaja... (regresa a su tono) No me subestimes.

Mars: ¡¡¡Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon!

Eternal Sailor moon: Sí... Por el poder... del cristal... de la luna...

Ang-co: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooooooooo.!

Eternal Sailor moon: ¿Qué paso?

-una sombra aparece detrás de las cenizaas del mounstro-

Mars: ¿Quién eres?

"..." : "Allá... veo que llegue en el momento justo... ¡¡¡No puedo creer que  
aún seas tan lenta... Serena" - La sombra aparece enfrente de ellas... es...  
una joven con un lindo traje de marinerita-

Eternal Sailor M. y Sailor Mars: ¿Una Sailor?

Sailor: Valla, creo que no me reconocen... Soy Sailor Chibi moon.

Eternal sailor moon: ¿¿¿Qué? ¿¿¿Rini?

Sailor Chibi moon: Sí.

-En otro lugar-

Telsa: (con tono de rabia) Maldición... nos volvieron a vencer...

Astre: No te preocupes... aún quedan muchos... lo importante es saber donde  
están esas alas de poder... y que es esa energía tan poderosa que percibo.

Telsa: Lo averiguaremos.

-las chicas se des transforman y caminann a la casa de serena, con Rini,  
quien ahora aparenta unos l6 años-

Rei: Has crecido mucho.

Rini: Sí y también he mejorado como sailor scout.

Serena: Fantástico. -Serena se da cuenta que dos niños las están siguiendo.  
Se voltea y les dice-

Serena: Niños... están perdidos... quieren que les ayudemos a encontrar a  
sus papás. -los dos niños se detienen y se lanzan sobre serena-

Serena: ¡¡¡Valla, que amorosos!

Rei: Serena... ¿Quienes son esos niños'

Rini: (pensando) Espero que no los descubran...


	3. La aparición de 3 estrellas

Sailor Moon Terra

"Capitulo 3:  
La Aparición de Tres Estrellas"

-Camino a la casa de Serena. Rei, Serena y Rini habían encontrado dos niños,  
un niño de 6 años de cabello negro y una niña de 4 años de cabello rubio.  
Serena les pregunta quienes son, ellos dos se abalanzaron sobre serena.-

Rini: (extremadamente exaltada) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Qué están haciendo ustedes dos  
aquí!

-El niño se aleja de serena y se acerca& a Rini, mostrándole un hermoso  
cofre dorado-

Rini: ¡¡¡El cofre! -Los niños hacen una muestra de afirmación con su  
cabeza. Rini viendo esto, comienza a reflexionar-

Rini: (algo nerviosa) Déjenme adivinar... La comandante los envió por que se  
me olvido el cofre en la puerta del tiempo... ¿No es así? -Los niños vuelven  
a hacer este movimiento de afirmación-

La niña: (Mostrando una tierna voz) Debes ser más cuidadosa... jijiji

Rini: Si, si, ya entendí... Ahora vuelvan a Tokyo de Cristal.

Serena y Rei: ¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué? ¿Ellos también don de Tokyo de Cristal!

Rini: Así es.

Serena y Rei: Pero... ¿Cómo llegaron?

Rei: Pensé que solo existía una llave del tiempo...

Rini: Chicas, por que no los llevamos a casa con nosotras y allá les   
explico, ¿esta bien?

Rei y Serena: Sí.- Rini ha notado algo extraño-

Rini: No lo había notado Serena... pero ¿qué le paso a tu cabello?

Serena: ¿Ah? Oh, es que decidí cortármelo.

Rini: ¿Por que?... Si lo tenias muy bonito

Serena: Es que ya estaba cansada de tenerlo largo.

Rini: Pero... por que como sailor moon le tenias igual de largo...

Rei: Veras Rini, eso ni siquiera nosotras mismas lo sabemos...

Rini: pero...

Serena: Shhhh, nada de peros, dejemos esto así, no tiene importancia... ¿Sí?

Rini: Esta bien.

-Ahora las chicas, junto con los niños sse dirigen a casa de Serena. Mientras  
tanto, En un lugar oscuro desde los cielos-

Astre: ¿Quién será la próxima victima?

Telsa: No lo sabemos, pero utilizaremos un método diferente.

Astre: ¿Y que hay respecto a esa poderosa energía?

Telsa: Aún no han encontrado nada... pero hemos descubierto que ella esta en   
está época.

Astre: ¿Estás segura?

Telsa: Sí. Pero será difícil encontrarla... a menos que utilice su poder...  
solo tendremos que aguardar.

Astre: ¡¡¡Rayos! Detesto aguardar...

Telsa: Lo se hermana... pero no queda otra opción.

Astre: Muy bien, aguardare.

Telsa: Bien. Y respecto a la nueva victima, no te preocupes, no seremos tan   
descuidados como sus antiguos enemigos.

Astre: Perfecto, no queremos que nos ocurra lo mismo que le ocurrió a la  
reina Beryl, el gran sabio, el caos y a los demás.

Telsa: Realmente nos sirvió mucho estudiar todos sus combates por medio de  
la nube de humo. Sabríamos que pronto tendríamos que enfrentarnos a ellas...  
y este es el momento perfecto... sabemos cuales son sus debilidades y pronto  
también sabremos sus identidades.

Astre: Así es hermana... muy pronto la raza humana pagará lo que esos dos  
nos hicieron... muy pronto... jajaja.

-Regresando a la Tierra. Ya esta oscurecciendo. En la puerta de la casa de   
Serena-

Rini: Ya tengo ganas de ver a mamá Ikuko, a papá y a samy.

Serena: Lo siento Rini, pero mis padres y mi hermano no viven aquí.

Rini: ¿¿¿Qué? Entonces vives sola en la casa.(Pensando) yo que tenia  
tantos deseos de ver a mi familia. (A Serena, con cierta risa picara) Oh,   
vives con Daríen. -Serena queda algo pensativa-

Rei: Veras Rini, Daríen esta de viaje... pero... Por que no pasas y te lo  
explicamos mejor, ¿Sí?

Rini: Esta bien.

-Rini esta a punto de abrir la puerta, mmientras que las chicas y Richard,  
dentro de la casa, aguardan silenciosamente para la gran sorpresa-

Rini: (pensando) Está muy oscuro, encenderé la luz.

Todas: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sorpresa!

Rini: ¿Eh?

Todos: Bienvenida Rini... ¿Eh? ¿Serena, donde esta Rini?

Serena: Ahí. (serena señala a Rini)

Lita: Vaya, has crecido mucho Rini... Bienvenida.

Rini: Sí... Gracias chicas.

Amy: Esperamos que te guste este detalle.

Rini: Claro.

Richard: (apoyándose en el hombro de Amy) Hola Rini.

Rini: Hola... ujum... ¿Quien eres tú?

Mina: Rini, él es Richard, el novio de Amy.- Richard y Amy se ruborizan-

Amy: ¡¡¡Mina!

Mina: vamos, admítanlo.

Amy: ¡¡¡Mina! -Richard tiene una cierta riza nerviosa-

Mina: bueno, que comience la fiesta... - Mina ha notado algo extraño-  
¿Quienes son esos niños?

Serena: Son amigos de Rini.

lita: Eso quieres decir... que también vienen... del futuro.

Rei: Sí.

-los dos niños se acercan a Rini, temerosos por no conocer a nadie-

Rini: Cálmense, no les va a pasar nada... vamos, convivan con ellos.

lita: bueno, comencemos con la fiesta.

Todos: sí.

-En un lugar en el Universo, dos seres dde apariencia humana conversan-

Voz de mujer: Mira, se están divirtiendo... son tan lindas.

Voz de hombre: Deja de pensar en eso... Ahí que buscarla antes de que ellas  
la encuentren.

Voz de mujer: Lo sé... Es que no puedo creer que haya escapado... Como pudo  
hacernos esto...

Voz de hombre: Tranquila, la encontraremos.

-De regreso a la Fiesta. Todos están commiendo el delicioso pastel, Rini,  
Serena y los niños no han dejado de comer-

Rini: ¡¡¡Que rico pastel! Te quedó excelente Lita.

Lita: (risa nerviosa) En verdad... jajaja... yo no lo hice... Fue serena  
quien lo hizo.

Rini: ¡¡¡¿Qué?... Serena cocino!

Serena: Si, yo cocine y por lo que veo Rini, te agrado su sabor.

Rini: No te emociones Serena tonta, solo has tenido un poco de suerte.

Serena: ¡¡¡Rini!... jum

Rini: Sin embargo, está muy bueno. (dándole una mordida al pastel)

Serena: jajaja.

Rini: Por cierto, ¿donde están luna y Artemis?

Mina: Ambos están en el Templo Hikawa, investigando.

Rei: Rini, nos dirás ahora quienes son esto niños.

Rini: ¿Eh?... Ah, ¿puedo hablar frente a Richard?

Serena: Claro, él es de mucha confianza.

Rini: Esta bien, ellos dos son parte importante del futuro.

Mina: Si pero, por que están aquí.

Rini: Mis padres me han enviado para que advierta a Sailor Moon y a las   
Sailors Scouts de que algo terrible esta amenazando el presente y el futuro.  
Las Sailors Scouts del futuro junto con los reyes de Tokyo de cristal me han  
dado esto -Rini saca el cofre dorado-

Serena: Que hermosos cofre dorado

Rini: Sí, es hermoso. Dentro de este cofre se encuentran algunos poderes  
para las Sailors Scouts del presente. Estos poderes nunca debieron de   
aparecer en el presente, pero debido a lo que esta ocurriendo, Sailor  
Mercury investigo y era posible que se presentarán estos poderes ante  
ustedes, sin que el futuro cambiara, lamentablemente no puedo abrir el cofre  
hasta recibir una señal del futuro.

Lita: ¿Que es eso tan grave a lo que te refieres? ¿Que es eso que cambiara  
el presente y el futuro?

Rini: Por lo que sé... es algo terrible.

Rei: (algo exaltada) Pero hay alguna manera de evitarlo... ¿Los poderes de  
sailor moon serán suficientes? ¿Cómo sabremos si con los poderes que ese  
cofre contiene podremos derrotarlos?

Mina: ¡¡¡Rei!

Rini: Tranquila Mina, Rei tiene razón, los poderes que el cofre contiene  
solo podrán contener a esos mounstros llamados ang-co, pero para derrotar a  
la entidad maligna tendremos que encontrarla.

Amy: ¿a quien?

Rini: En el futuro, han descubierto que una sola persona, con una  
sorprendente energía podría acabar con los amos de los ang-co, esa persona  
vive aquí, en está época, y mi segunda misión es encontrarla, pero aún no sé   
quien es.

Lita: No te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos ¿verdad chicas?

Todas: Sí.

Rini: Bien, gracias chicas...

Serena: ¿Pero quienes son estos dos niños?

Rini: Cierto, olvide mencionarlo. Estos dos niños son Arie y Eren, están  
encomendados a mi cuidado.

Rei: No entiendo, tú eres algo así como... ¿su guardián?

Rini: Quizás no entiendan esto ahora... pero tomen- Rini les da unas cartas  
a Rei, Lita y Amy-

Lita: Esta dirigidas a nosotras.

Rini: Estas cartas fueron escritas por ustedes en el futuro, hay les explica  
algo sobre sus vidas y la situación de Tokyo de Cristal.

Amy: Vaya, algo realmente impresionante. -mina observa que Rini aún tiene  
más cartas, las cuales guarda-

Mina: Rini... ni a mí, ni a serena, nos diste carta.

Rini: Bueno, Serena sabe todo lo que necesita saber... y en cuanto a ti...  
Lo que pasa es que Sailor Venus no esta en Tokyo de cristal... en estos  
momentos se encuentra visitando a las representantes... embajadora y  
Senadora de América, por eso no tuvo tiempo de escribir una carta...  
(pensando) De la que me salve (A mina) Si quieres yo puedo decirte todo lo  
que quieras saber de tu futuro.

Mina: Muy bien, que te parece si mañana te invito un helado y me cuentas  
todo ¿Sí?

Rini: ¡¡¡Sí!

-Todos continúan tranquilamente la fiestta hasta que-

Rei: ¿Que fue eso?

Amy: Pareció un grito.

Serena: Chicas... transformémonos.

Todas: Sí.

Serena: eternal Sailor Moon...

Amy: Por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio...

Rei: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte...

Lita: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter...

Mina: Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus...

Todas: Transformación.

-Las Sailors Scouts, junto con Rini salen corriendo de la casa y Richard se  
queda cuidando a Arie y Eren-

Eternal Sailor Moon: (Despues de correr dos cuadras) Donde está ese moustro.

Ang-co: Me buscabas... odiosa.

Eternal Sailor Moon: No permitiremos que arruines este día tan importante,  
Sailor moon...

Rini: Y las Sailors Scouts te castigarán...

todas: En el nombre de la Luna.

ang-co: (entre risa) Tontas... han caído en mi trampa

Todas: ¿Que?

Ang-co: Hoy no hemos atacado a nadie... son unas Tontas.

Sailor Mars: Pero... ¿Y ese grito?

Ang-co: Crees que no puedo gritar... (el ang-co grita)- A todas les aparece  
una gota de sudor-

Ang-co: jajaja... Vamos... Ángeles consumidos por el odio, aparezcan.   
-muchos mounstros al igual que el ang-coo aparecen- Vamos pelen contra esas  
odiosas niñas. -Comienza la batalla, donde las chicas no tienen mucha  
oportunidad pues las superan en número-

Eternal Sailor Moon: Tenemos que derrotarlos...

Sailor Júpiter: pero son muy fuertes... - Se escucha una voz desde el cielo-

Voz: ¿necesitan ayuda?

Eternal Sailor moon: Esa voz...

Todas: ¿Que? - aparecen desde el cielo Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker  
y Sailor Star Healer-

Eternal Sailor moon: Sailor Star lights... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Sailor Star Fighter: Luego hablaremos... ahora ahí que combatirlos.

Eternal Sailor moon: sí... Por el poder... del cristal... de la luna...  
plateada... - con esto logra desaparecer una gran cantidad de ang-co, pero  
no la suficiente-

Sailor Star Fighter; Vuélvelo a hacer Sailor Moon.

Eternal Sailor moon: Sí... Por el poder... del cristal... de la luna...   
plateada... Ahora han desaparecido todos los ang-co, incluyendo al supuesto  
líder.

Sailor Venus: Muy bien, acabaste con ellos sailor moon.

Eternal Sailor moon: Sí... ahora díganme chicos... ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?


	4. Se rentan habitaciones

Capitulo 4:  
"Se Rentan Habitaciones."

-Todas se destransforman, incluyendo a los chicos-

Serena: ¿Ahora nos dirán que hacen aquí?

Seiya: Vaya... que recibida Bombón.

Serena: Lo siento... pero es que es raro que estén aquí.

Rei: Lo que Serena trata de decir es que pensamos que nunca más los  
volveríamos a ver.

Lita: Como regresaron a su planeta esta es una sorpresa para nosotros.

Mina: Deben comprendernos.

Yaten: Créannos, las comprendemos... pero esta, por desgracias, no es una  
visita social.

Serena: ¿Qué?

Taiki: Hemos venido a entregarle esto a la representante de la Tierra.  
-Taiki saca de su bolsillo una gema-  
  
Amy: ¿A la representante de la Tierra?

Rini: (Pensando) ¿Qué? ellos también la buscan...

serena: ¿Una Gema?

Seiya: Es mas que eso... esta gema contiene un poder magnifico... pero solo  
puede usarse por ella.

Rini: (Perturbada se dirige a Seiya) ¿Ustedes también la buscan?

Seiya: ¿Quién eres tu?

Serena: Ella es Rini... es mi... prima.

Seiya: Otra sailor... y en la familia... que lindo... jajaja

Yaten: ¡¡¡Seiya!. (Espera un momento) Nuestra misión es entregar la gema a  
la representante y proteger a las Sailors Scouts... eso es lo que nos   
encomendó la princesa.

Mina: ¿Proteger a las Sailors? ¿Por que?

Seiya: Aparentemente lo que esta ocurriendo es muy grave...

Rini: (piensa) Ellos son...

Serena: Chicos... que les parece si vamos a mi casa y allá seguimos  
conversando... ¿Esta bien?

Todos: Sí.

-Todos van a la casa de Serena- Mientrass en un lugar oscuro desde los  
cielos.-

Astre: ¡¡¡Maldición!.

Telsa: Cálmate... todavía ahí muchas oportunidades.

Astre: Tienes razón... pero me desespera tener a Ángeles tan incompetentes.

Telsa: No te preocupes... lo haremos mejor.

Astre: Así será hermana.

-Regresando a la Tierra. En la casa de SSerena-

Serena: Seiya, Taiki, Yaten... él es Richard.

Los tres: Mucho gusto.

Richard: Igualmente.

Amy: Bueno... continuemos con la fiesta... ¿donde esta mi carta?

Rei: ¿Y la mía?

Lita: Nuestras cartas ha n desaparecido.

Rini: No es así... El problema con las cartas es que solo pueden abrir  
cuando les entregue los poderes. Es un pequeño truco que hizo sailor  
Mercury... jajaja

Mina: Que curioso... jajaja. -Taiki, Yaten y Seiya no han entendido nada. Se  
escucha el sonido del teléfono-

Serena: Permítanme. - Serena va a contestar.

Serena: Hola.

Voz: Serena, hija, ¿Cómo estás?

Serena: Mamá... hola. Estoy bien.

Mamá Ikuko: Me alegro... -Seiya, Taiki y yaten han aprovechado que Richard se  
ha ido y están conversando con todos sobre lo que esta pasando-

Seiya: Las Sailors del universo han ido a nuestro planeta y están protegiendo  
a nuestra princesa, por eso se nos permitió venir.

Mina: Vaya... y... ¿Van a seguir siendo Trhee lights?

Yaten: Sí... pero hemos pensado incluir a dos personas más para que esa sea  
la excusa por la cual nos separamos.

Taiki: Así es y mañana iremos a los estudios de grabación para buscar  
talentos.

Rini: ¿Ustedes son cantantes?

Lita: Veras Rini... ellos eran el grupo más exitóso, cuando estábamos en   
primero de preparatoria- Lita comienza a conversar sobre el año pasado...  
todo lo que les ocurrió y sobre el grupo Trhee lights. Mientras que Serena-

Serena: ¡¡¡¿Qué!

M. Ikuko: Así es Serena. Tu padre y yo te pedimos que rentes la casa a  
estudiantes. Así podrás ganar dinero y podrás darle mejoras a la casa.

Serena: Pero mamá... ¿Tu crees?

M. Ikuko: Claro. Están a punto de regresar a la Escuela... sería conveniente  
por que habrá estudiantes nuevos... No creo que te importe Serena... como tu  
vives con Rei.

Serena: Si pero vino Rini de Visita.

M. Ikuko: Maravilloso. Serena, porque no le pides a una de tus amigas que  
viva contigo así tú, Rini y ella podrán cuidar la casa y no estarías sola.

Serena: Esta bien.

M. Ikuko: Muy bien. Hija Confiamos en ti. (Espera la respuesta de Serena) me  
tengo que ir... tu padre y tu hermano les mandan saludos... adiós.

Serena: Adiós Mamá. -Se ha cortado la comunicación. Serena cuelga y se  
dirige con sus amigas-

Rei: Serena... ¿Quien era?

Serena: Era mi mamá.

Mina: Por que estas así serena... ¿no te alegra que haya llamado?

Serena: Claro que me alegra... pero me ha pedido que rente la casa a  
estudiantes.

todos: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Serena: Quiere que gane dinero para remodelar la casa... y cree que seria  
buena idea que una de mis amigas vivan conmigo para no estar sola.

Mina: Estaría bien.

Serena: ¿Qué?

Mina: Piénsalo Serena... Chicos viviendo contigo... yo podría ayudarte.

Rei: Todas lo haremos.

Amy: Todas te ayudaremos para que no tengas que preocuparte por nada.

Lita: y para que no pierdas un día de trabajo.

Serena: Gracias chicas.

Los chicos y Rini: ¿Trabajo?

Mina: ¡¡¡Es cierto! Ustedes no saben nada de eso.

Lita: Serena tiene un trabajo.

Seiya: Bombón... me asombras... y ¿en qué trabajas?

Serena: Conduzco un programa de Radio.

Seiya: Me encantaría escucharlo.

Serena: Por que no vienen mañana a la estación de Radio.  
Taiki: Yaten y yo ayudaremos a las chicas... pero ¿por qué no la acompañas  
tu Seiya?

Seiya: Muy bien... te acompañare bombón.

-Todos continúan con su fiesta... Pero cuando es tarde, Serena ofrece su  
casa para que los chicos duerman ahí, ya que no han reorganizado su vida.  
Las chicas se van a sus casas y Serena, Rini y los niños, que ya estaban  
dormidos, se van con Rei. -En la mañana siguiente, Rini había llevado a los   
niños a pasear, mientras las chicas iban por los chicos. En Casa de Serena-

Amy: Taiki, Yaten. Hemos venido por ustedes.

Taiki: Pasen... ya estamos listos.

Serena: ¿Y Seiya?

Yaten: Aún no se ha despertado.

Las chicas: ¿Qué?

Taiki: Es un poco difícil para despertarse. Bueno serena lo dejamos en tus  
manos nosotros nos vamos.

Serena: Sí, esta bien... Que les vaya bien.

Las chicas y los chicos: Adios. -Salen de la casa-

Serena: Ahora a despertar a Seiya. -Serena va al cuarto donde esta Seiya  
dormido.

Serena: (con una risa picara) jijiji... ¿Donde estará la trompeta de juguete  
de Samy?... aja... ahí esta. -Serena comienza a tocar la trompeta y Seiya de  
repente brinca de la Cama-

Seiya: ¡¡¡ Ahhhhh! ¿Bombón que te pasa? Pudiste haberme matado de un susto.

Serena: Seiya... levántate es hora de irnos.

Seiya: Pero si es muy temprano... por que no me dejas dormir más.

Serena: (tono sarcástico) Temprano... Son las l0 de la mañana.

Seiya: Lo ves... es temprano.

Serena: Ya levántate... tengo que estar allá a las 10:45. -Serena sale de la  
habitación-

Seiya: Esta bien. -En un momento Seiya se levanta y se arregla-

Seiya: Ya estoy listo. Vámonos

Serena: Muy bien. -Ambos se van a la estación de Radio. Al llegar-

Brian: Serena... pensé que no llegabas.

Serena: Lo siento... pero se me hizo un poco tarde. Brian él es Seiya.

Brian: Mucho gusto.

Seiya: Igualmente.

Brian: Serena... ya vamos a comenzar la junta.

Serena: Si... en un momento voy. -Brian entra a la junta y Serena se acerca  
a Seiya- Seiya... No se te permite estar en la Junta... ¿por qué no vas y  
hechas un vistazo por la estación de Radio? Cuando vaya a comenzar el   
programa yo te busto. ¿Esta bien?

Seiya: Claro.

Brian: Serena...

Serena: Ya voy. -Serena entra a la junta, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus  
labios.-

Seiya: (Pensando) Que hermosa sonrisa... lastima que ya me haya olvidado del   
sentimiento que tenia por ella. Creo que solo era una enorme Amistad. -Seiya  
Camina por la radiodifusora y ve algo en un cuarto que le llama la atención.

-Ha pasado el tiempo y el programa de Radio de serena se ha terminado.  
Mientras tanto las chicas han llegado a casa de Serena-

Mina: Hoy si que hemos caminado.

Rini: Mina te ves agotada.

Lita: Mina ha caminado más que todos... De tienda en tienda... (todos   
comienzan a reír)

Mina: Había muchas ofertas... jajaja. -Llegan Serena y Seiya-

Taiki: ¿Cómo les fue?

Seiya: Muy bien... Serena lo hace muy bien.

Todas: ¡¡¡Lo sabemos!.

Serena: Chicas... ¿pusieron los anuncios?

Amy: Sí... mañana Saldrán.

Serena: Que bien.

Seiya: Serena, chicas, he estado pensando...

chicas: ¿Qué?

Seiya: ¿Por que no... los chicos y yo nos mudamos aquí?

Taiki: es una buena idea...

Yaten: Así podremos cuidarlas.

Lita: Pero... ya pusimos los anuncios.

Serena: Es cierto.

Taiki: No se preocupen... si Amy y las chicas deciden ayudarme lo tendremos  
todo listo.

Chicas: Esta bien.

-A la mañana siguiente, Taiki, Yaten y llas chicas salen muy temprano,  
dejando dormidos a Seiya, Arie, Eren, Rini y Serena. Cuando serena despierta  
en casa de Rei-

Serena: Ahh. Pero si son las 8:00... ¿donde estarán las chicas?

Rini: De seguro están con los chicos...

Serena: Es cierto.

Rini: Por ciento Serena... ¿No he visto a Luna y Artemis?

Serena: Me olvidaba de eso... ellos dos fueron a la Luna por un tiempo, a  
buscar información del nuevo enemigo. Se me había olvidado mencionártelo.

Rini: ¿Cuándo te lo dijeron?

Serena: Ellos dos partieron ayer.

Rini: ¿Las chicas lo saben?

Serena: Claro y... -Un grito interrumpe su platica-

Rini: Serena:

Serena: Sí.

Serena: Eternal sailor moon...

Ambas: Transformación.

-Ambas salen de la casa de Rei y ven quee un ang-co ha atacado al abuelo de   
Rei-

Eternal Sailor Moon: Détente monstruo...

Sailor Chibi moon: No permitiremos que ataques a las personas...

Ambas: Nosotras te castigaremos... en el nombre... de la Luna.

ang-co: Niñas tontas... no podrán detenerme. -El ang-co saca del cuerpo del  
abuelo de Rei una gema con alas que son... sus alas de poder-

ang-co: Lo ven... ya tengo las alas de poder de... (El ángel nota algo)   
¡¡¡Maldición! estas no son las alas de poder... Creo que mejor me iré...  
-El ang-co intenta escapar pero es detennido por el poder de Sailor Chibi  
moon-

Sailor Chibi moon: Hazlo ahora Sailor moon.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Sí... Por el poder... del cristal... de la luna...   
plateada.

Ang-co: ¡¡¡Noooooooo!

-El ang-co se desintegra, las alas de pooder regresan al cuerpo del abuelo de  
Rei, este regresa en si, Serena y Rini se destransforman y van a casa de  
Serena. Mientras tanto.-

Astre: ¡¡¡Otra vez!

Telsa: Calma... todo estará bien...

Astre: Me alegra que estés aquí hermana... sin ti... terminaría explotando  
de coraje...

Telsa: Lo sé... y no te preocupes la próxima vez...

Astre: Lo se... aun tenemos mucho tiempo. Jajaja.

-En la Casa de Serena-

Serena: ¿Qué es esto?

Taiki: Pues Recordé que los chicos y yo teníamos una cuenta bancaria con  
mucho dinero y... lo consultamos y decidimos comprar cosas para mejorar tu  
casa... solo unas cuantas.

Serena: Esto es una cuantas... es mucho.

Los tres hombres: Lo sabemos...

Amy: Taiki y Yaten insistieron en que seria buena idea remodelar de una vez  
tu casa... así podrían vivir ellos aquí y podrías rentar la casa para tres   
estudiantes más... no te parece genial.

Serena: Pues si... pero ¿Donde vamos a acomodar a los estudiantes?

Mina: Eso es lo de menos... Veras... Amy y Taiki Tomaron unas medidas y  
elaboraron un esquema de tu casa...

Serena: ¿Qué?

Lita: Mina dice según los cálculos de Amy y Taiki... con unas cuantos   
arreglos... pueden vivir ellos aquí y podrás rentar la casa a tres chicos  
mas...

Serena: Que bien... y ¿Cómo nos arreglaremos para los cuartos?

Rei: Es sencillo... explícanos Amy.

Amy: Sí... Como hay dos cuartos de huéspedes... si le sumamos el cuarto de  
tu hermano ahí... pueden dormir tres chicos. En el cuarto de tus padres   
dormirán Seiya, Taiki y Yaten... en tu cuarto Tu, Rini y alguna de nosotras y  
en el cuarto de Rini los dos niños... ¿Qué opinas?

Serena: Muy bien... ahora solo tendremos que arreglar la casa y esperar a  
los nuevos inquilinos. -Se escucha el timbre-

Lita: Yo voy.- Lita abre la puerta y se encuentra a un chico y a una chica-

Chico: hola... mi nombre es Erick... ¿Es aquí donde rentan habitaciones?

Seiya: Hola... que bueno que ya llegaron... los estaba esperando.

Todos: ¿qué?

Erick: Hola Seiya... ella es de quien te hable... Claudia.

Seiya: (sujetando la mano de la chica) Mucho gusto... soy Seiya kou.

Claudia: Igualmente... - Los chicos pasan y comienzan a formalizar con las  
chicas... de Repente suena nuevamente el timbre-

Serena: Yo voy. -Serena abre la puerta-

chica: Hola... soy Tai... Vine a hablar con la Srita. Serena respecto a la  
habitación que renta.

Serena: Hola... yo soy serena... Pasa...  
Tai: Gracias...


	5. ¿Quién es esa extraña chica?

Sailor Moon Terra

Capitulo 5:  
¿Quien es esa extraña chica?

-A la casa de Serena han llegado sus tres nuevos huéspedes. Los dos primeros  
han llegado acompañados de sí mismos. Son linda chica, la cual tiene unos  
hermosos ojos, un cabello largo, y un rostro angelical, quizás demasiado y  
un chico que es alto, tiene un rostro apuesto y cabello oscuro. El tercer   
inquilino es una chica, de una estatura promedio, unos hermosos ojos, un  
cabello sedoso y de un asombroso color y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Ahora las chicas tienen que conocer a los que pronto serán sus nuevos  
amigos y comenzar a convivir con ellos.

-Una chica de una hermosa sonrisa y de un corto cabello dorado se acerca a  
la puerta con la tarea de hacer sentir el calor del hogar a su nueva  
huésped.

Serena: Pasa.

Tai: Muchas Gracias.

-Ambas chicas se dirigen tranquilamente a la sala, donde las esperan los  
chicos, para conocerla.

Serena: Tai... ellos son Mina, Rei, Lita, Amy, Rini, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki,  
Arie, Eren...

Tai: Hola, Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Seiya: igualmente... Y ellos son Claudia y Erick.

Claudia: Hola Tai... gusto en conocerte.

-Erick y Claudia sienten algo extraño al estar cerca de esta chica, como si  
un extraño calor familiar los rodeara-

Claudia: Bueno... cuando hablamos sobre los cuartos?

Serena: No creo que hay problema con eso ¿O si?

Seiya: No, Erick ya sabe todo.

Taí: Y usted ya me hablo al respecto por teléfono, Srta. Serena.

Serena: Por favor llamanos por nuestros nombres.

Taí: ohh, Claro Serena.

Serena: Bien.

Rei: Y... ¿De donde son ustedes... pero que no parecen pertenecer a este  
lugar? -Dice la chica señalando a Erick y a Claudia.

Claudia: Es que nosotros venimos de un lugar muy lejos.

Amy: ahh y tu Tai... ¿De donde vienes?

Tai: ¿Eh? Pues yo vengo de un internado en Roma.

Serena: ¿Desde Roma?

Taí: Sí... mis padres murieron cuando era muy joven y estuve viviendo con  
una pareja de adultos mayores que me adoptaron como su hija desde los 6 años  
al igual que a otros niños... después me internaron en una prestigiosa  
escuela en Roma.

Yaten: ¿Por que no permaneciste ahí?

Taí: Pues... (baja un poco su mirada) Hace poco recibí noticias de ellos  
donde me pedían que me trasladara aquí, exactamente en este lugar, tuve  
suerte en encontrar un lugar donde vivir cerca de la escuela donde quieren  
que estudie.

Seiya: Así que tu también asistirás nuestra escuela.

Taí: ¿Eh?

Seiya: Erick y Claudia también estudiarán con nosotros, pero Erick en otro  
grado.

Todas: ¿Qué?

Erick: Aunque no lo aparento mucho, ya tengo 17 años.

Taiki: Vaya sorpresa nos has dado, y yo que creí que tenias nuestra misma  
edad. -Erick tiene una cierta risa nerviosa-

Serena: Eso será maravilloso, todos juntos en la misma escuela. (Recordando  
algo) Casi todos, solo nos falta la aguafiestas de Rei.

Rei: ¡¡¡Serena!

-Todos comienzan a reír hasta que alguieen rompe ese cuadro-

Erick: Bueno ya que todos nos conocemos... deberíamos decírselos... ¿No lo  
crees... Seiya?

Mina: ¿Decirnos que?

Seiya: Si, creo que tienes razón. Yaten... ¿por qué no les dices tu?

Yaten: Para que yo. Taiki lo explicará mejor.

Taiki: Chicas... Recuerdan que les mencionamos de nuestro regreso al  
espectáculo.

Ellas: Sí.

Taiki: Pues verán, regresaremos... pero...

Seiya: Taiki quiere decirles que Erick y Claudia serán los nuevos integrantes  
del grupo Trhee Lights...

Ellas: ¿Qué?

Yaten: Así será... ambos tienen una increíble voz...

Seiya: Sí... yo mismo los escuche en la estación de Radio.

Serena: Ahh, conque eso era lo que estabas haciendo antes de que iniciara el   
programa.

Lita: Y... ¿Cuando comenzarán con todos esto?

Taiki: Primero queremos anunciar nuestro regreso... y eso será dentro de  
tres días... Seiya ya lo ha arreglado con la prensa.

Yaten: Pero aún tenemos un problema.

Amy: ¿Cuál es?

Seiya: La presentación de ellos tres será en tres días y aún no hemos  
encontrado a alguien que les haga los trajes adecuados para estar ahí.

Mina: Yo puedo hacerlo.

Lita: Estás segura, Mina.

Seiya: Si Mina, los trajes deben de parecerse a los nuestros...

Mina: Tranquilo Seiya... chicas... la grandiosa Mina lo tendrá listo...  
jajaja.

Yaten: Confiamos en ti Mina.

Mina: Sí... ahora, tendré que tomarles medidas a ambos.

Erick y claudia: Claro.

Taí: Sí quieres puedo ayudarte...

Mina: Gracias.

Serena: Ya es tarde... Chicas... ayúdenme a mostrarles sus habitaciones.

Mina: Sí. Erick acompáñame.

Erick: Sí- dice el joven al mismo tiempo que levanta su equipaje.

Amy: Claudia... por favor sígueme.

Claudia: claro.

Seiya: Taí... yo te mostrare tu habitación.

Taí: Gracias.

-En un lugar oscuro desde los cielos-  
Astre: Tienes planeada una victima... hermana.

Telsa: Sí... esta vez no fallarán.

Astre: Mas les vale a esos inútiles no fallar... aunque...

Telsa: Hermana...

Astre: ¿Será posible que encontremos las alas de poder?

Telsa: Claro... no te desanimes.

Astre: No me estoy desanimando... pero

Telsa: ¡¡¡Hermana!

Astre: Esta bien... continuemos con el plan- dice mostrando una pequeña   
sonrisa.

Telsa: Así se habla Astre. (sonríe)

-Ya siendo de noche serena ha terminado de recoger sus cosas de la casa de  
Rei y de acomodarlas en su cuarto. Ahora solo quedaba una incógnita...  
¿Quien de sus amigas se quedaría a vivir con ella?-

Taí: Gracias por ayudarme a acomodar mis cosas Lita...

Lita: No fue nada... ahora que te parece si vamos a ayudar a serena en la  
cocina...

Rei: No entiendo en que la va a ayudar Lita, Serena ya no es la niña torpe  
que todo quemaba...

Lita: Es cierto... jajaja.

Amy: Chicas... ¿Han visto a Mina?

Taí: Yo si... salió hacia su casa... dijo que iría por sus cosas.

Las tres: ¿Qué?

Rei: Mina me ha traicionado... hoy dormiría yo aquí.

Lita: Rei... recuerda que yo iba a dormir hoy.

Amy: Pero me toca a mí.

Rini: ¡¡¡Chicas! Pensé que aún no decidían quien dormiría hoy- Dice Rini  
quien ha llegado para calmarlas-

Amy: Es cierto... mejor vamos con Serena.

-Las chicas bajan las escaleras y se encuentran a Erick y Seiya mirando la  
TV. a Taiki y Yaten jugando ajedrez, a Claudia jugueteando con Arie y Eren y  
a Serena Cocinando-

Rini: Serena... ¿has decidido quien se quedara a vivir contigo?

Serena: Pues...

Rei: Serena tonta, no seas tan indecisa... deberías de...

Mina: Chicas ya llegue...

Serena: Hola Mina... ¿Qué traes ahí? -Dice serena admirando la bolsa que  
mina sujeta entre sus brazos-

Mina: Esto... son telas para hacerles los trajes de los chicos- Mina  
comienza a sacar las telas- no puede resistirme y al mirarlas yo... - Mina  
piensa que sus ojos la traicionan, lo que ella tiene entre los brazos no es  
la tela que ella había elegido-

Lita: ¿Qué pasa Mina?

Mina: (algo indiferente) Esta no es la tela que yo pedí... debieron   
habérmela cambiado... En fin... tendré que ir a que me la cambien de  
inmediato.

Serena: Yo iré contigo... (pensando) Así las chicas pueden seguir   
discutiendo sin que yo este presente.

Amy: Pero serena...

Seiya: Ya es tarde para que vayan solas... yo las acompañaré.

Minas: Chicos vámonos. -Los tres chicos salen de la casa, dejando a Rei,  
lita y Amy con la incógnita en la cabeza-

Taí: Será mejor que les escriba a mis hermanos... prometí hacerlo. -Con esto   
Taí se dirige a su habitación-

-Ahora vamos con los chicos que ha llegado a la tienda-

Amano Ku: Mina... que bueno que has vuelto, temo que te he dado la tela   
equivocada.

Mina: Ya me he dado cuenta Amano... por eso he regresado.

Amano Ku: Que bueno... no te preocupes en un momento arreglare esto.

Serena: ¿Amano Ku? Acaso no eres...

Amano Ku: Creo que descubriste mi secreto.

Mina: Así es serena... Amano ha sido nombrada la mejor diseñadora de Japón  
por dos años consecutivos... y lo seguiría siendo de no ser por...

Amano: No te preocupes Mina puedes decirlo... De no ser por que mi novio me  
dejo en el tiempo en que iba a presentar mis mejores diseños... estaba tan  
nerviosa que todo lo que hice... no impresiono a la prensa...

Mina: Desde entonces Amano se ha deprimido mucho y constantemente comete   
errores... le he dicho que no le tome importancia... que eso fue en el  
pasado... pero no me hace caso... Además...

Ang-co: Srta. Ku... es hora de mostrarme sus alas de poder.

Amano Ku: ¿Qué?

Seiya: Un ang-co.

Serena: chicos... transformémonos.

ambos: Sí.

-Después de haberse transformado, se dann cuenta que el ser maligno ya ha   
sacado las alas de poder de Amano-

Sailer Venus: Déjala...

ang-co: ¡¡¡Maldición! Ha fallado... pero ahora ella morirá.

Eternal Sailor moon: Noooo. -Una voz femenina hace callar a Serena-

-Ser maligno Suéltala.- dice aquella misteriosa chica

Ang-co: ¿Qué?

-he dicho que la sueltes... ¡¡¡Hazlo!-- vuelve a decirle.

Ang-co: Oblígame. -viendo la situación de su oponente comienza a reír... por  
no por mucho tiempo-

Sailor Star Figther: ¿Qué está haciendo?

-La joven quien tiene el cabello corto negro, pero como unos roles largos,  
viste un traje parecido al de shun-li, de Street fighters, y de que en vez  
de tener esos brazaletes usa unos largos guante, sin ver a su oponente  
reaccionar, comienza a lanrzarle una serie de golpes, los cuales lo dejan   
acabado.-

Ang-co: Ahora veras. -pero antes de que pueda terminar, ella saca  
mágicamente de un anillo que porta, una bolsa mágica, con la cual le rocía  
unos polvos y hace que desaparezca-

-Bien... las veré luego.- dice dándose uun respiro.

E. Sailor Moon: Espera... ¿Quien eres?- La joven voltea a ver a Sailor Moon,  
y reconoce algo en su rostro que hace que se acerque a ella-

Sailor Venus: ¿Qué quieres con Sailor Moon?

-Ella sigue acercándose, sin hacer caso a las palabras de Sailor Venus. Al  
estar enfrente de Sailor moon se inclina y hace una reverencia. Sailor  
venus, Sailor Star Figther, al igual que sailor moon no pueden creer lo que   
ven-

-Princesa... -Ahora se ha detenido, se pone en pie y se aleja-

-La veré luego... -Eso es todo lo que dice antes de retirarse. Amano empieza  
a despertar y ellos tres creen que es momento para destransformarze-

-Al caminar por la calle con las telas correctas, Mina y Serena no pueden  
dejar de pensar en quien era esa misteriosa chica, hasta que-

Seiya: Chicas... creo que es mejor que no comentemos nada de esto a los  
demás... hasta que tengamos más información sobre ella.

Serena: Creo que tienes razón... además ella nos ayudó con el demonio, creo  
que no es una enemiga.

Mina: Yo opino lo mismo.

Seiya: Aun tengo una duda... ¿Por qué te dijo princesa... Serena?

Serena: Buena, es una historia larga, mejor esperamos a que sepas más de  
ella para que las chicas mismas te lo cuenten.

Seiya: (tono sarcástico) ¿Estas usando mis palabras en mi contra?

Serena: (Tono sarcástico) No... claro... mira, ya llegamos.

Mina: Entonces será mejor que no mencionemos nada... ni siquiera eso de  
princesa... ¿esta bien?

Seiya: Mina... ¿tu también?

-Las dos chicas, corren la interior de lla casa para no ser alcanzadas por  
Seiya. Cuando entran, Amy, Rei y Lita persiguen a serena hasta que ella dice  
quien será la que se quedará con ella esa noche-

Lita: Bien Serena... ¿quien será?

Serena: Estuve pensando... ¿Por qué no todas?

Rei: Pero que dices, no creo que... (Reflexionando) Aunque...

Amy: Podríamos dormir con unas cuantas mantas en el suelo.

Serena: ¿Entonces que opinan?

Las tres: Sí.

Mina: Que alegría todos nosotras... estaremos más unidas.

Lita: (Risa nerviosa) No exageres Mina... jajaja

Mina: Esta bien.

Erick: Mina... ¿nos tomarás las medidas?

Mina: Sí... ya voy. -Mina toma una cinta métrica y comienza a medir a Erick,  
estaba junto a Claudia y a su lado estaba sentada Taí, quien al terminar su  
carta, acababa de bajar de su cuarto... cuando Erick-

Erick: (Pensando) ¿Qué será ese hermoso perfume que percibo? ¿Será ella?  
-Claudia también percibió ese aroma, e iintentando sacárselo de su cabeza  
pregunto-

Claudia: Mina... ¿Donde aprendiste eso?

Mina: ¿Aprender que?

Claudia: A tomar medidas, a hacer ropa, todo eso.

Mina: Pues... mi amiga Amano me enseñó. -dijo mostrando su sonrisa   
encantadora-


	6. La primera aparición de Telsa y Astre

Sailor Moon Terra

Capitulo 6:  
"La primera apareción de Telsa y Astre"

-Era el día de la presentación del Nuevo grupo llamado "Five lights"  
integrado por Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Erick y Claudia. Las chicas, desde los  
camerinos los estaban ayudando, Para Seiya, Taiki y Yaten esto no era cosa  
del tercer mundo, pero Erick y Claudia si estaban nerviosos.-

Serena: Lucen geniales...

Mina: Se ven muy bien...

Rei: ¿Estan nerviosos?

Erick: (tono sarcástico) No para nada, esto me ocurre todos los días...

Seiya: Mina... gracias por ayudarnos con todo... te lo agradecemos

Mina: No es nada... para mí fue un placer

voz: Chicos... ya es hora de que salgan...

Los cinco: Sí.

Lita: Que tengan suerte

Taiki: Gracias...

-Los cinco chicos salen al escenario parra una conferencia de Prensa y a  
pesar de estar nerviosos Erick y Claudia lo hacen muy bien.-

-Al terminar la conferencia, los 14 chiccos se dirigen a su hogar, agotados  
de estar tanto tiempo en un sofocante lugar. Cuando llegan hay alguien   
esperándolos en la puerta de su casa.-

Mina: ¿Quién esta allí? -Mina se dirige a ver a la jovencita, de cabello   
negro, con unos hermosos ojos y vestida con una falda negra y una blusa  
tinta. Rini se acerca a ver a la jovencita y la observa de pies a cabeza.-

Rini: ¡¡¡¿Hotaru!

Hotaru: Rini...

Las chicas: ¿que?

Serena: ¿Hotaru? Estas muy grande como para ser Hotaru

Hotaru: Soy yo Serena

Lita: Pero como creciste tanto

Hotaru: Pues... -Hotaru hecha una mirada a Erick, Claudia y Tai.-

Seiya: Erick, Tai, Claudia, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Hay que dejar a las chicas  
con su amiga...

Erick, Tai y Claudia: ¿Pero...? -Seiya obliga a los tres jóvenes a entrar a   
la casa, junto con él, entran Taiki y Yaten-

Rei: Hotaru... Dinos ¿Cómo creciste tanto?

Hotaru: Pues... -Hotaru mira a Serena- Serena ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?

Serena: ¿Eh? Pues luego te lo explico ¿sí? Primero todas queremos saber como  
creciste tanto...

Hotaru: Sí... después de estar peleando contra Sailor Galaxya, decidimos  
irnos con Sailor Plut a la puerta del tiempo, para que no estuviera sola...

Mina: ¿Dejaste solo a tu padre?

Hotaru: Él sabe que soy una Sailor... así que... pues me dejo estar con  
ellas, sabiendo que regresaría a visitarlo de vez en cuando

Serena: ¿ya has ido a verlo?

Hotaru: Sí... y esta muy feliz de que haya regresado

Rini: Esperen... pero yo no te vi cuando estuve en la puerta del tiempo...  
ni a ti, y a Haruka y Michiru...

Hotaru: Pues... nosotras tres estábamos entrenado en otro lugar y cuando  
supe que habías pasado por ahí y tenias 16 años no me quise quedar atrás  
y... pues... crecí con un entrenamiento especial de Sailor Plut...

todas: ¿Que?

Hotaru: En la puerta del Tiempo, todo es diferente, así que con un poco de  
entrenamiento y el deseo de ser grande pude crecer...

Rini: ¡¡¡Eso es genial! Y ¿Te quedarás... Verdad?

Hotaru: ¡¡¡Claro! Si a eso vine...

Rini: Uhhhhh... Nos divertiremos mucho Hotaru... No pararemos nunca...

Hotaru: ¡¡¡Qué bien! Pero por ahora tengo que irme a mi casa... mi papá me  
esta esperando... Pero mañana vendré desde muy temprano por ti para que  
vayamos a divertirnos...

Rini: Esta bien... hasta mañana...

Hotaru: Adiós... -Hotaru se despide de las chicas y parte a su casa-

-En esos momentos, ellas entran a la cassa-

Rini: ¡Que bueno que Hotaru esta aquí... así ya no me aburriré!

Erick: ¿Quién era ella?

Amy: ella es la mejor amiga de Rini...

Claudia: Parecía muy amable...

Rini: Lo es... bueno Arie, Eren, es hora de dormir...

Los dos: sí. -Los tres se suben a sus habitaciones, poco después son  
seguidos por los chicos del grupo Five Lights y un rato más por las chicas y  
Tai.-

-A la mañana siguiente... Taí se acerca sigilosamente a la habitación de  
Seiya, intentando tomarlo por sorpresa, pero este se encuentra dormido-

Tai: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Seiya!

Seiya: ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh! (Dando un salto sobre su cama) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que me  
despiertas tan temprano?

Tai: Ya estamos por irnos y tú ni te levantas...

Seiya: ¿irnos? ¿A donde?

Tai: Se nota que sigues dormido... ayer dijimos que llevaríamos a los niños  
a un balneario... ¿No lo recuerdas?

Seiya: Es cierto

Tai: Apresúrate o te dejamos... solo tienes 30 minutos -Tai sale del cuarto  
y Seiya susurra para sí mismo-

Seiya: Esta chica es peor que el jefe militar más exigente...

Tai: ¡¡¡Ya te escuche!

Seiya: ... Será mejor que me cambie antes de que decida regresar y enviarme  
a la guerra... jajaja

-Después Seiya esta listo, y todos los demás lo esperan para llevar a Arie y  
Eren al balneario... incluso Hotaru ya ha llegado-

Seiya: ahora ya estoy listo- Dice sujetando en sus hombros una mochila-

Yaten: ¿Ya podemos irnos?

Taiki: Ya. Vámonos. -Los 15 chicos salen de su casa, todos abordan un  
autobús que los llevará a un balneario en las afueras de la ciudad-

-Desde el cielo, en un lugar oscuro-  
  
Telsa: Ya hemos decidido a la próxima victima...

Astre: ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Telsa: Su nombre es Tashi Nakayama, es un excelente nadador y se encuentra  
en el balneario Nakayama

Astre: ¿Es dueño?

Telsa: Sí

Astre: Perfecto. Envía al ang-co

Telsa: Sí.

-Ahora nos dirigimos al balneario Nakayama, que se encuentra ubicado en las   
afueras de la ciudad-

Eren: ¿Llegamos?

Rini: sí, ya llegamos

Hotaru: Rini, tu y yo cuidaremos a Eren y Arie en el área para niños,  
mientras las chicas disfrutan en la otra área

Rini: bien... vamos Arie, Eren...

ambos: Vamos... -los cuatro se apartan del grupo y serena los nota-

Serena: ¿A donde van?

Rini: Estaremos en el área de niños, cuidando a Arie y Eren...

Serena: Ahh, esta bien, luego las vemos...

Rini: Adiós, diviértanse...

Serena: Igualmente...

-Serena y los demás estan el área de adultos y han ido a los baños a  
cambiarse de ropa. En los baños-

Claudia: Detesto usar traje de baño!

Lita: ¿Porque lo dices?

Claudia: Por que es incomodo...

Lita: Pero se te ve muy bien ese traje de baño color café de dos piezas...

claudia: ahh, gracias y a ti tambien se te ve bien ese traje de baño de una  
pieza color negro con verde...

Mina: ¿y que tal yo? pregunta Mina, saliendo con un traje de baño con  
faldita, de dos piezas floreado con amarillo, rojo, y naranja-

Amy: Te ves muy bien Mina

Mina: gracias Amy a ti te queda genial ese traje de baño de una pieza color  
Azul cielo.

Amy: ah, gracias... mira, Serena no se queda atrás. -Serena sale con un  
traje de baño de dos piezas, con un estampado tropical en color verde,  
amarillo y rojo

Serena: Rei, Tai, faltan ustedes. -Rei sale con un traje de baño rojo y   
negro-

Rei: Tai... ¿ ya estas lista?...

Tai: Ya voy. -Tai sale con un taje de baño de dos piezas, de shorsito, con  
un estampado de flores con color naranja, verde y lila claro y amarado a la  
cintura algo parecido a una faldita transparente color lila claro.

Claudia: Ya. vámonos que los chicos nos esperan.

-Las chicas salen de los baños, y se encuentran con los chicos listos, pero  
hay alguien más-

Amy: ¿Richard?

Richard: Hola Amy...

Amy: Que bueno que pudiste venir- Amy se abraza amorosamente de Richard,  
esta muy feliz, pero para su desgracia cuando hace esto, Mina y Rei ya le  
han comenzado a echar burla con Richard-

Mina y Rei: Uhhhhhh... ya sueltense enamorados... no ven que es muy  
temprano... -Amy y Richard se sonrojan-

Amy: ¡Mina... Rei! -Todos comienzan a reír por los diferentes tipos de rojos  
que aparecen en las caras de Amy y Richard-

Serena: Bueno mejor comenzamos o se nos hace tarde- Dice tratando de sacar a  
su amiga de ese embarazoso problema-

todos: sí- Todos se dirigen a bañarse, pero serena ha llamado la atención a  
Seiya y esta se acerca a él, luego le susurra algo al odio-

Seiya: ...¡¡¡Es una excelente idea bombón...!

Serena: Verdad que sí... Es que soy toda una genio... jajaja

Seiya: ... (con una gran gota de sudor sobre su cabeza)

Mina: Seiya... Serena... no se queden ahí, vamos...

Serena: Ya vamos Mina... (dirigiéndose a Seiya) Entonces... lo harás...

Seiya: Se lo comentare a los chicos... Pero por ahora disfrutemos de este  
tiempo tan agradable que tenemos presente...

Serena: ...

Seiya: Digo que vayamos con los chicos a divertirnos...

Serena: Ahh... -Serena y Seiya se dirigen con los chicos... cuando un grito  
desde uno de los baños hacen que serena se dirija a sus amigas-

Claudia: ¿Qué fue eso?

Serena: Taiki, Yaten, quédense con Tai, Erick, Richard y Claudia, los demás  
iremos a ver que pasa

-Sí- Afirman ambos chicos.

-Serena con sus amigos se acercan a los baños, decididos a transformarse-

Serena: (pensando) Sería bueno que les dijéramos a Taí, Erick y Claudia que  
somos Sailors... así nos ahorraríamos muchas excusas... En fin...  
(regresando a su antigua condición) Eternal... sailor... moon...  
Transformación...

-Todos se han transformado y el ang-co esta atacando a un joven de unos 29   
años, de cabello café y ojos color miel-

Eternal Sailor Moon: No permitiremos que arruines un hermoso dia como   
este... Sailor moon y las sailors scouts te castigarán en el nombre de la  
Luna

ang-co: ¡¡¡Entrometidas!

Sailor Mercury: ¡¡¡Es Tashi Nakayama!

Sailor Figther: ¿Quien?

Sailor Júpiter: Tashi Nakayama... el mejor nadador de Japón y dueño de este   
valneario

Sailor Figther: Aja- dirigiendose al ang-co- conque te gusta atacar a  
deportistas... ya verás... Lace de Estrella fugaz!

-Mientras tanto, vamos donde están Yatenn y Taiki-

Taí: ¡¡¡ahhhhhh!

Yaten: Taí, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Taí: Sí, no te preocupes, esto me sucede con frecuencia

Taiki: Y ¿Qué haces para que baje tu dolor de cabeza?

Taí: Tranquilos, solo iré a caminar por allá.- Taí dirige su vista hacia un  
lugar apartado de donde esta la batalla-

Yaten: (Pensando) no creo que haya problema, no sabrá que están haciendo los   
demás... (A Taí) Esta bien... ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Taí: No te preocupes... Será rápido, además prefiero que estén aquí para  
cuando regresen los demás...

Taiki: Esta bien... ¡Cuídate! -Le grita Taiki, al tiempo que la joven se  
aleja-

-Tai camina unos pocos metros y cuando sse percata de que nadie la observa,  
misteriosamente su dolor aumentan-

Taí: ¡¡¡Otra vez no!

-Parece que Taí estuviera poseída, por que camina sin dolor alguno y se  
mueve sin dolor alguno, pero no es Taí, sino que como si alguien hubiese  
tomado su lugar. Se incorpora, saca (de quien sabe donde) su joya que  
siempre lleva colgada y la coloca, con un movimiento en su frente, lo que  
hace que le aparezca una tiara con dos lunas (una como la le serena y la otra  
es una luna llena) estas y la gema se unen y ella dice...

Taí: ¡¡¡Terra!

-Ahora volvemos a la pelea entre las saiilor y él ang-co-

Ang-co: Eso no parece que haya sido lo que derroto a todos les demás   
Ángeles, como me han dicho mis amas esos no son poderes...

Eternal Sailor Moon: Ya veras... Por el poder... del cristal... -Una luz  
desde afuera hace que Serena sea interrumpida-

-no se moleste princesa... yo terminare con ellos... -aparece de esa luz la  
joven extraña del cap. 5-

Sailor Mars: ¿Quién eres tú? -Pero la joven no responde y saca de su anillo  
una bolsa mágica, pero ahora no rocía unos polvos, sino saca unas estrellas  
de ninja, las arroja al ang-co, todo parece fracasar pues este las evade,  
pero las estrellas regresan a ella como un bumerang.

ang-co: Parece que fracasaste.

-No del todo, porque no te fijas bien.- El ang-co comienza a desaparecer.

ang-co: ¡¡¡Nooooooo!

ella: Ang-co, todos son una porquería.

Sailor Figther: ¿Ahora nos vas a decir quien eres? -De pronto se escuchan  
dos voces... y aparecen dos mujeres flotando.

Astre: ¡Valla! ¡Valla! ¡¡¡Mira Telsa a quien tenemos aquí!

Telsa: Pero mira es Terra, la protectora de la Tierra...

Todos: ¿Terra?

Terra: Pero véanse, no han cambiado siguen siendo los mismos Ángeles odiosos  
que atacaron y destruyeron mi hogar... ¿Cómo les ha ido Telsa, Astre?

Astre: Eso mismo te iba a preguntar a ti ¿Te gusto tu tumba de cristal,  
Terra?

Telsa: Aún no entiendo... ¿cómo lograste despertar?

Terra: Es sencillo Cuando me llego el olor del fracaso de sus Ángeles, eso  
me trajo a la vida...

Telsa: su sarcásmo no nos impresióna

Astre: Ya veras... ¡¡¡Maldita! -aparece una gran gota de sudor en el  
rostro de Telsa-

Telsa: Cálmate...

Terra: Perdedora... Pero ahora que he regresado no permitiré que destruyan  
mi hogar... ¡¡¡Las destruiré! -Ambas desaparecieron-

Sailor mars: Dinos ¿terra? ¿Que es lo que buscas aquí?

Terra: Sailor Mars, Venus, Mercury y Júpiter... Protejan a la Princesa  
-Terra da media vuelta y se dispone a marcharse-

Eternal Sailor moon: ¡¡¡Dinos quien eres y que quieres!- Terra voltea y  
mira a Sailor Moon.

Terra: Ya que lo pide princesa... Por si no lo recuerda soy la protectora de  
la Tierra y mi deber es siempre mantener la paz en ella. -Ahora Terra ya se  
ha ido-

-El joven Tashi comienza a despertar y las Sailors prudentemente se retiran  
para poder continuar con su día de descanso-

-Mientras en el cielo-

Astre: ¡¡¡Terra volvió!

Telsa: Así la batalla será más satisfactoria...

Astre: sí pero aún tenemos que buscarlos para destruirlos...

Telsa: Pronto aparecerán, por que si Terra apareció, ellos no podrán  
esconderse más... jajaja

-La risa de ambas se deja oír por todo eese lugar-

-Ya habiendo pasado un par de horas, loss chicos se han divertido mucho y por  
supuesto Taí ya estaba con ellos, así como Hotaru y Rini se les han unido,  
junto con Arie y Eren-

Erick: ¡¡¡Qué excelente idea Seiya!

Seiya: Gracias pero la idea fue de Serena...

Claudia: Entonces gracias a Ti Serena...

Serena: No fue nada (esta algo sonrojada)

Yaten: Y... ¿cuando se lo diremos?

Taiki: Seria prudente que se lo dijéramos ahora mismo ¿No lo creen?

todos: sí... tienes razón

Serena: Mina... Puedes venir...

Mina: Claro que pasa -Serena los deja a los seis chicos solos... cree que   
eso sería más prudente-

Mina: ¿que sucede chicos?

Erick: Pues... ¡¡¡Queremos pedirte que seas nuestra representante!

Mina: ¡¡¡¿Que!

Yaten: ¿no te gustaría?

Mina: ¡¡¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡¡¡ES AGO GENIAL!

Taiki: ¿entonces aceptas?

Mina: Por supuesto... pero ¿por qué yo?

Claudia: Por que nos has ayudado mucho... eres la que te le mereces...

Seiya: Y no te preocupes, todos te ayudaremos, aunque no creo que necesitas  
ayuda -mina se lanza sobre los cinco chicos, esta muy feliz-

Mina: gracias, gracias, les prometo que no los defraudare- Se separa de  
ellos y va con sus amigas-

Mina: Chicas... ¡¡¡Seré la representante de Five lights!

Ellas: Eso es genial Mina...

Lita: no tendrás problemas...

Mina: Claro que no Lita, La grandiosa Mina podrá hacerlo... jajaja

Todos: ¡¡¡Ay Mina!

-Al final, el ocaso nos deja un hermoso recuerdo de ellos, pero hay algo en  
las mentes de las Sailors... y su nombre es Terra.

C o n t i n u a r á . . .


	7. Secretos

Sailor Moon Terra

Capitulo 7  
"Secretos"

-Rini se encontraba recostada sobre su cama pensando en su hogar, extrañaba   
a sus padres, sus amigos y por alguna extraña razón también extrañaba sus  
deberes. Tenia sentimientos muy profundos, parecía estar lejos de la  
realidad, cuando algo la interrumpe-

Arie: ¡¡Rini, hermana!

Rini: ¡¡¡ahhhh! (dándose una pausa) Arie, niño problemático me asustaste

Arie: Lo siento

Rini: Esta bien (deteniéndose a pensar un poco) ¡¡¡Cuantas veces te tengo  
que decir que AQUÍ no me llames hermana! Se que soy tu hermana mayor y   
que estas acostumbrado a llamarme así, pero estando aquí será imposible. Ya  
tienes 6 años, debes comprenderlo

Arie: También lo siento, Pero quería decirte algo...

Rini: Dime... te escucho

Arie: Serena está cuidando a Eren y ella te está llamando

Rini: ¡¡Ahh! ¡¡¡Habérmelo dicho antes!

Arie: eso no importa, ahora ve a verla...

Rini: Ya voy... Cielos (tono sarcástico) Heredaste casi todo de Papá

Arie: Graciosa... Anda ve...

-Rini baja de su cuarto y ve a Serena sentada, sobre sus piernas tiene a  
Eren quien no deja de jalarle su cabello y juguetear-

Rini: (pensando) Ah, si Serena supiera... (a Serena) Te ayudo... ó solo me  
rió... jajaja

Serena: Muy graciosa... Ya que las chicas y Tai fueron de compras, Hotaru  
con su papá, los chicos y Mina están en un ensayo, Dime ¿puedes cocinar?

Rini: ¿Eh? ¿Para eso me querías?

Serena: Sí, Eren está muy entretenida y no quiero molestarla...

Rini: Esta bien ¿qué quieres que prepare?

Serena: Curry... ¿aún recuerdas como hacerlo?

Rini: sí, eso no se olvida... Bueno, en un momento lo tendré listo...  
mientras tu sigue entreteniendo a Eren -Rini entra a la cocina y desde hay  
comienza a conversar con Serena-

Serena: Me gustaría saber de quien es hija

Rini: ¿Eh? De que hablas Serena

Serena: El rostro de Eren me recuerda a alguien y también el de Arie,   
Pero... ¿Me gustaría saber a quien?

Rini: (con una gota de sudor) Es probable que solo lo imagines, en realidad   
tu no conoces a los padres de ellos dos

Serena: Oye Rini, ¿Por qué los cuidas tu? Digo, si sus padres están bien y  
están en Tokio de Cristal, ¿Por qué no están con ellos?

Rini: Pues, Ellos dos me siguieron hasta aquí, Creo que les hubiera hecho  
falta

Serena: ohh, (viendo a Rini) ¡¡¡Cuidado no se te valla a tirar...!

Rini: ahhh (se escucha un golpe en el piso)

Serena: el arroz... Tendremos que hacer otra cosa...

-En otro lugar, En el Universo, dos figuras aparentemente una mujer y un  
hombre conversan-

Voz de mujer: Ella apareció

Voz de hombre: Así es Diosa Sere, ambos sentimos su presencia

Diosa Sere: Dime Dios Eri, ¿Cuando Crees que Despierte?

Dios Eri: Si te refiere a ella, ya despertó, pero sus poderes aún no los  
puede manejar sin su piedra, la piedra que perdió en la batalla

Diosa Sere: Será mejor que sigamos atentos a su presencia

Dios Eri: Así será mejor

-Ahora veamos que hace Mina y su grupo quienes están ensayando para un  
concierto-

Seiya: ¿Dónde estarán Claudia y Erick?

Mina: Es verdad, ya se tardaron

Erick. (llegando y sujetando por su lado a Claudia) Lamento que nos   
tardáramos pero Claudia tenia un terrible dolor de Cabeza

Mina: bien, ahora hay que comenzar con los ensayos...

Five lights. Sí

-Regresando a la casa de Serena-

Lita: (entrando a la casa con sus amigas) ¡¡¡Ya llegamos!

Rini: ¡¡Que bueno! ¡¡Así la cena no se enfriará!

Tai: ¿Y los chicos?

Serena: Están ensayando... Parece que Mina es una jefa muy exigente

-Todos ríen-

-En otro lugar, Las malvadas Astre y Telsa estan planeando su nueva   
estrategia para derrotar a las Sailors Scouts-

Astre: ¡¡¡Tenemos que derrotarlas!

Telsa: ¿Crees que podremos hacerlo?

Astre: ¡¡CLARO QUE PODREMOS, NO POR NADA SOMOS ARCÁNGELES!

Telsa: Pero fuimos desterradas de ese titulo hace mucho tiempo

Astre: ¡Ya lo sé, pero recuperaremos nuestras alas y venceremos a esos dos!

Telsa: ¿Gobernaremos a los Ángeles?

Astre: Así es, y esos Arcángeles y dioses se inclinarán ante nosotras

Telsa: (Pensando) Sí no fuera mi hermana diría que está loca

Astre: ¡¡¡AHORA, ¿QUÉ PLANES TENEMOS!

Telsa: ¿Eh? Ah, atacaremos al empresario de una importante línea Aérea

Astre: ¿Su nombre?

Telsa: Es... Kenry Natsuki Dueño de Aerolíneas World

Astre: Perfecto... ¡Espero que está vez todo ocurra bien!

Telsa: Así será, enviaré a un ang-co de inmediato

Astre: ¡¡Espera un poco, no quieras apresúrate, primero analiza bien la   
situación!

Telsa: ¡Cómo tu digas... hermana!

-En ese mismo momento se escucha una voz-

-díganme, ¿Ya encontraron las alas de poder?

Astre: Ahh, es usted, Todavía no, Pero las conseguiremos

-Espero que no se tarden mucho

Telsa: Por favor espere Señora, Pronto la sacaremos de los corazones de los  
planetas...

-No desesperen tendré paciencia...

Astre: Muchas gracias señora

-No se preocupen todo saldrá de acuerdo a lo previsto. Sere liberada y  
ustedes dos obtendrán sus alas nuevamente

Ambas: Así será.

-Mientras que en la casa de serena-

lita: Ahora que lo recuerdo... ¿Chicas, me acompañan al aeropuerto?

Serena: ¿Al aeropuerto? ¿Que tienes que hacer allí?

Lita: Es que un amigo mío me llamo el día de ayer y me pidió que fuera a  
recoger un paquete importante

Amy: ¿Un paquete?

Lita: Sí, ya está por llegar

Tai: Pues vamos...

Todas: Vamos...

Rini: yo me quedaré a cuidar a Arie y a Eren

-En el aeropuerto-

-Podemos observar que un vuelo de las aerolíneas World ha llegado y todos  
los pasajeros estan descendiendo. Notamos a un joven en especial, viste una  
gabardina color café claro, pantalón gris claro, con unos lentes negros.  
Este joven sostiene en su mano derecha un portafolio.

-Al fin regrese- Eso es todo lo que dice

-En otro lugar del Aeropuerto, un hombre de apariencia mayor, camina  
despreocupado por el aeropuerto, cuando una joven se acerca a él y este se  
detiene

-Disculpe- dice la joven

-¿Que se le ofrece señorita?-

-No quiero molestarlo Señor Kenry Natsuki pero podría... ¡¡¡ENTREGARME SUS  
ALAS DE PODER!- La joven se revela como un ang-co

Sr. Natsuki: Que ha dicho usted?- El ang-co hace unos movimientos con sus  
manos mientras conjura

ang-co: ¡¡¡ALAS DE PODER, VENGAN A MÍ!-

Sr. Natsuki: ¡¡¡AHHH!

-Desde la entrada del Aeropuerto, el grito del señor Natsuki hace que Serena  
y sus amigas dejen allí a Taí, con la excusa de ir a investigar

Todas: ¡¡¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Ang-co: ¡Maldición! ¡¡Estas no son las alas de poder que estoy buscando!

Eternal Sailor Moon: Alto ahí... No permitiremos que interfieras con los  
vuelos de las aerolíneas soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la  
justicia, soy Sailor moon

Sailor Mercury: Y nosotras, las Sailors Scouts

Sailor Mars: No permitiremos que ocasiones problemas

Ang-co: ¡¡Rayos! ¡¡Ahora me tendré que enfrentar a estas mocosas!

voz: Y no te olvides de nosotros

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¿Sailors Star Lights? ¿Sailor Venus?

Sailor Júpiter: ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?

Sailor Star Maker: (sacando una piedra azul) La piedra de la guardiana de la  
Tierra fue la que nos trajo

Sailor Mars: ¿Dónde están Clau... ?

Sailor venus: Ellos están bien. Están en casa.

Sailor Figther: ¡¡¡Hazlo ahora Sailor moon!

Eternal Sailor Moon: Sí. ¡¡¡Por el poder... del cristal... de la luna...  
plateada!

-El Ang-co esquiva el ataque de sailor moon

ang-co: Son unas tontas, ¡¡¡YO SOY MÁS PODEROSA! -mientras dice esto lanza  
un ataque sobre sailor moon-

Todas: ¡¡¡Sailor moon!

Eternal Sailor moon: (al ver que no le ha pasado nada) ¿Eh?

-Dirigiendo una mirada al piso, ve una rosa roja incrustada y después a un   
hombre vestido con un Tuxedo deslizándose hasta ella

Eternal Sailor moon: ¡¡¡Pero si es Tuxedo Mask!

Tuxedo Mask: No permitiré que ataques al Equipo de las Sailors Scouts... Yo  
Tuxedo Mask no te lo permitiré

Ang-co: (cansado) Ah, llego otro payaso al festín... Bueno, tendré que  
liquidarlo también

-el ang-co dirige uno de sus ataques hacia Tuxedo Mask, pero la poderosa   
energía que emite la piedra azul de Taiki crea un campo de energía-

Sailor Healer: ¿Que paso?

Sailor Figther: La piedra de la Guardiana nos protegió

-Misteriosamente el Ang-co comienza a desaparecer-

Tuxedo Mask: ¿que esta ocurriendo?

-Todos ven a una figura descender por detrás de lo que antes era un Ang-co-

Sailor Venus: ¡¡¡Terra!

Tuxedo Mask: ¿quién es?

Eternal Sailor Moon: Ella es Terra, la protectora de la tierra

-Terra se acerca a Sailor moon y hace una reverencia en su presencia-

Terra: Princesa...

Tuxedo Mask: Dime, ¿quien eres?

Terra: (Notando a Tuxedo Mask, con una expresión de asombro) ¡¡Tu... eres a  
quien vine a buscar!

Todos: ¡¡¿qué!

Terra: Príncipe Endimión

Sailor Figther: (Dirigiéndose a Sailor Maker y quitándole la piedra, luego  
dirigiéndose a Terra) Si en verdad tú eres la protectora de la Tierra, Esto   
debe ser tuyo (Sailor Figther le arroja la gema azul)

Terra: (tomándola en sus manos) ¡¡¡Mi espada!

Sailor Healer: ¿Tu espada?

-Terra eleva la gema, la cual es muy parecida a la que ella usa en su   
frente, y esta se convierte en una espada, la cual tiene incrustada aquella  
gema azul.

Terra: Les agradezco que me hayan regresado mi espada... Adiós...

Sailor Maker: Espera... Dinos tus propósitos

-Terra voltea a mirarla algo dudosa de hacerlo

Eternal Sailor Moon: Por Favor...

Terra: ah, lo hare... Pero debo llevarlos a otro lugar -Con su espada, Terra  
los transporta a otro tiempo-

-En las ruinas del Milenio de Plata-

Seiya: ¿Dónde estamos?

Daríen: estamos en las Ruinas... ¡¡¡Del milenio de Plata!

Serena: Sí estamos en las ruinas ¿donde están luna y Artemis?

Terra: (Apareciendo con un vestido de princesa y el cabello más largo como  
Rei y suelto) Estas ruinas son creadas en su imaginación

Serena: ¿Quién eres tu?

Terra: Soy la princesa Terra

Todos: ¿Princesa? - Terra Toma su gema en las manos, la cual usaba como dije  
de un collar, y con esto reconstruye el Milenio de Plata

Serena: WOW... Pero creí que la única princesa de la luna era yo...

Seiya: ¿que dices bombón?

Lita: Luego te explicamos... Ahora explícanos Princesa Terra

Terra: Así es, Princesa Serena, tú eres la única princesa de la Luna.

Mina: Dinos, ¿cómo estás relacionada con este lugar?

Terra: Primero, deben de transformarse -Con un movimiento, Terra convierte a  
las chicas en princesa y a Daríen en el príncipe Endymión, dejando a Seiya,  
Taiki y Yaten con lo que traían.

Yaten: dinos ahora ¿Quien eres?

Terra: Como ya les había dicho... Soy Terra protectora de la Tierra. (Con  
algo de tristeza en sus ojos) Pero antes era conocida como La princesa   
Terra.

Serena: (notando su tristeza) Cuéntanos tu historia. Debes haber sufrido  
mucho

Terra: ¿Eh?... Sí.

Terra: Verán yo soy parte de su pasado, quien al igual que ustedes pude  
reencarnar en esta época y desde entonces he estado buscando al príncipe  
durante mucho tiempo. Antes de su nacimiento, los reyes de la Tierra,   
deseaban arduamente tener un hijo y le rezaban a los dioses de la Creación y  
destrucción por su nacimiento.

Los dioses otorgaron a ellos una bebe que tendría la misión de proteger a la  
Tierra a costa de su vida y utilizaría algunos dones mágicos. Esta bebe no  
era su hija, pero ellos la aceptaron como si fuese suya. Cuatro años después   
de ella, nació el príncipe Endymión, este niño era un humano, un verdadero  
hijo de los Reyes. A pesar de esto la pequeña princesa lo cuido como si  
fuera su hermano.

Pasaron los años y cuando la princesa tenia 10 años le dieron a escoger si  
deseaba la corona que representaba su reinado en la tierra o la espada que  
representaba la lucha por el reino, ella escogió la espada, pues esa era su   
misión y así se convirtió en la comandante de las fuerzas de la tierra y  
protectora de esta.

Los años siguieron pasando y cuando ella tenia 14 años algo místico hizo que  
la princesa se hiciera más joven y conforme pasaron los años ella llego a  
tener diez años de nuevo. Hasta allí llega su retroceso, luego continuo   
creciendo y cuando tuvo 16 años y su hermano 20, se libro la batalla contra  
La reina Beryl, donde intervinieron las Arcángeles Telsa y Astre, Si estas  
arcángeles no hubiesen intervenido, ella habría terminado con la Reina   
Beryl, pero como las arcángeles fueron más rápidas encerrando a la princesa  
en un ataúd de hielo, donde permanecería eternamente.

Así la batalla siguió y las Sailors Scouts lucharon contra Beryl. La reina  
Serenity arriesgo su vida y protegió a las Sailors y a los príncipes   
enviándolos a la Tierra, para que renacieran y borrando todo aquel recuerdo  
de las batallas.

Princesa Serena: Esa historia... ¡la recuerdo!

Terra: Efectivamente princesa, Así fue mi vida y es todo lo que recuerdo de  
ella.

Príncipe Endymión: Eso significa que tú eres ¡¡¡Mi hermana!

Terra: Así es soy tu hermana mayor...

-En otro lugar, los Dioses Sere y Eri conversan. Lo que antes se había visto  
como oscuridad, ahora es revelado como un majestuoso palacio, tipo griego, y  
en su exterior revela un hermoso jardín.

Diosa Sere: Dime, ¿Cuando podremos reunirnos con ella?

Dios Eri: Será pronto, desde este momento enviaremos mensajes a su mente

Diosa Sere: ¿Ya sabes cual es su identidad en la tierra?

Dios Eri: todavía no, Aunque también es probable que ella tampoco lo sepa,  
pero eso no importa, los mensajes le llegarán

Diosa Sere: Bien. Es hora de regresar, Serena y las demás deben de estar   
preocupadas -Con un movimiento de su mano se transforma en Claudia-

Dios Eri: No debemos hacerlas sospechar -Con un mismo movimiento se  
transforma en Erick-

-La apariencia de ambos no cambia, se ven exactamente iguales, solo su forma  
de vestir, ya saben de túnicas blancas con vivos de colores a ropa de Five  
lights-

-Mientras en el Milenio de Plata-

Seiya: Pero... Todo esto... todo lo que ocurre

Terra: Los arcángeles Telsa y Astre han escapado del lugar donde los dioses  
las castigaron y quieren venganza. Los dioses les hicieron mucho daño...   
pero aún no sé cuál es ese daño

Taiki: ¿Eso que tiene que ver con la tierra?

Terra: Ellas buscan las "alas de poder" para cobrar su venganza... Deben de  
tener cuidado príncipe y princesas... Y ustedes también Sailors Stars...

-La imagen de Terra desaparece y todos reaparecen en la época actual-

Tuxedo Mask: Así que eso fue lo que paso...

Eternal Sailor Moon: Por cierto... (Enojada) ¿por qué no me avisaste que  
ibas a llegar?

Tuxedo Mask: no te enojes... era una sorpresa... jajaja

-todos ríen-

-Terra observa desde lo alto esta escena, cuando un dolor de cabeza la hace  
perder el sentido-

Terra: ¿Dónde me encuentro?

Diosa Sere: (Apareciendo detrás de ella) Estamos en tu mente

Dios Eri: Ahora, debes recordar

Terra: (Volteando a verlos) Díganme ¿quienes son ustedes?

Diosa Sere: Tu mente está un poco nublada, (Levanta sus manos y le toca la  
frente) Déjame aclararla

Terra: (Quitándose las manos de encima) No, Déjenme

Dios Eri: Déjanos ayudarte

Diosa Sere: Queremos ayudarte

-Un dolor de cabeza hace que Terra despierte, ella se encuentra ya  
convertida en Tai, no recuerda nada de la pelea con el ang-co, solo está un  
poco confundida.

Ve que serena llega a su lado, con sus amigos, y Daríen.

Taí: ¿Que era lo que ocurría?

Lita: (nerviosa) Solo... le habían robado una cartera a un señor...

Taí: Oh

Serena: Taí... él es mi novio Daríen...

Taí: (Estrechando su mano con Daríen) Mucho Gusto... Yo soy Taí

Daríen: Igualmente... soy Daríen Chiba -Una imagen viene a la mente de  
Daríen. Ve el rostro, lleno de sangre, de una joven que le dice "Por  
favor... vete"

Serena: Daríen... ¿Estas bien?

Daríen: ¿Eh? Sí serena.

Serena: Pues vámonos.

-Los jóvenes se van a casa de Serena-  
-Al llegar-

Rini: (saltando sobre Daríen) ¡¡¡Daríen!

Daríen: ¿Rini? Que grande estás. (Mirando a los dos niños detrás de Rini)  
¿Quienes son ellos? ¿Acaso son...?

Serena: No. Son amigos de Rini

Rini: Daríen... ellos son Arie y Eren... (A los niños) saluden...

Eren: Hoda Soy Eden... Ch...

Rini: jaja... Ella es Eren Chi y El Arie Chi...

Daríen: hola niños...

Arie: Mucho gusto...

-Todos tuvieron una apacible noche... muy tranquila y llena de risas y  
diversión. Daríen se entero de que Serena rentaba su casa a tres estudiantes  
y que las chicas Vivian con ella. Él no se molestó, confiaba en ella, pero  
aunque no lo dijo, estaba algo celoso.

-Serena y Daríen conversaban en la puerta de la Casa de Serena. Habían   
estado mucho tiempo separados, era hora de tener un poco de romance. De  
pronto Daríen tuvo una visión... Vio a un joven, sangrando, diciendo:

-"Llévatela..."

El rostro del joven le pareció Familiar, pero no pudo recordar por que... no  
tuvo tiempo... la imagen fue muy corta.

Serena: ¡¡¡Daríen!

Daríen: ¿Eh? ¿Que decías?

Serena: Estas muy distraído... ¿Te ocurre algo?

Daríen: Estaba pensando en Terra... En realidad es poco lo que sé de ella y  
parece que ella recuerda más que yo del reino de la Tierra...

Serena: Ya nos dijo todo lo que sabíamos

Daríen: Si, pero aún así... hay algo más...

Serena: ¿Has tenido visiones?

Daríen: sí. Dos

Serena: ¿Cuales?

Daríen: soy muy confusas... Prefiero no contarlas hasta tener más...

Serena: Como gustes...

Daríen: Oye, me voy. Te dejo descansar...

Serena: Tan pronto te vas...

Daríen: Mañana vendré temprano por ti... lo prometo.

Serena: Esta bien.

-Ambos se despiden de un tierno beso, mientras la luna los ilumina-

C o n t i n u a r á . . .


	8. Las raras circunstancias del primer beso

Sailor Moon Terra

Capítulo 8 :  
"Las raras circunstancias del primer Beso"

Era un día hermoso en Japón. El cielo se presentaba de forma transparente,  
sin ningún nubarrón que pudiera arruinarlo.

Rei caminaba por una de las tantas calles de esa enorme ciudad. Vestía un  
conjunto de short negro y blusa blanca con bordes negros. Traía consigo unos  
paquetes que Mina le habia encargado, debido a su escaso tiempo libre.

Rei: -Pensando- ¿cuando llegara la paz? Hemos peleado en muchas batallas.  
Primero fue la Reina Beryl y los cuatro generales de Negaverso, después Alan  
y Ann y sus "cartas del Tarot", el gran Sabio, junto al príncipe Diamante y  
sus aliados, El faraón 90 manipulando a la Dama 9, los cazadores de la  
muerte, La reina Neherenia, Circonia y el cuarteto y trío amazonas, Y al  
final Sailor Galaxya y sus aliadas.

Rei: ¿valdrá la pena tanta sangre derramada?

Rei: ahora nos enfrentamos a algo que parece ser más grande, "Ángeles", pero  
¿estaremos haciendo lo correcto? ¿Tendrá algún significado todo esto? ¿Esos  
dos ángeles que menciono Terra serán las causantes de esta nueva batalla?

Rei: ¿sobreviviremos?

-Mientras tanto, en otro lugar-

Sere: ¿Ya te comunicaste con ella?

Eri: Ha recibido tres mensajes, el primero siendo Terra y los últimos dos  
siendo humana, pero aun no logro descifrar su verdadera identidad

Sere: Es irónico que siendo dioses no podamos encontrarla... tan solo es una  
guerrera

Eri: Recuerda Hermana que es una guerrera poderosa y que goza de poderes y  
astucia, si la humana aún no sabe que ella y la guerrera son una sola, no  
podremos tener contacto

Sere: Según lo especificado si, pero ¿no habría otro modo?

Eri: Solo la paciencia...

Sere: ¡¡¡Que aburrido!

-En otro lugar-

Astre: ¿hay noticias? ¿La has encontrado?

Telsa: No, es difícil, creo que ni ellos saben quien es...

Astre: ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Quién se cree esa mocosa para esconderse de  
nosotras?

Telsa: Ya no es una niña, es muy astuta...

Astre: Me da la misma, la ví crecer y para mí siempre será una mocosa   
entrometida...

Telsa: Tranquila, Esta vez si nos desharemos de ella...

Astre: Esta bien. Dime ¿tienes algún nuevo plan?

Telsa: Leyendo uno de los antiguos libros encontré la manera en que podemos  
viajar al reino mortal

Astre: Bien, prepáralo todo, partiremos.

-Regresando a la Tierra, En el pasillo del segundo piso de la casa de  
Serena-

Rini: ¡¡¡ARIE! ¡¡¡EREN! ¡¡¡VENGAN INMEDIATAMENTE!

Serena: ¿que sucede Rini?

Rini: ¿estoy segura de que alguno de ellos tomo mi diario?

Lita: ¿tu tienes Diario?

Rini: -sonrojada- bueno, no es algo malo

Arie: -llegando con Eren escondida detrás de él- ¿qué pasa Rini?

Rini: -con tono serio- ¿alguno de ustedes dos tomo mi Diario? ¿Quiero la  
verdad?

Ambos: Nop.

Amy: Lo vez Rini, ninguno de ellos fue

Lita: ¿segura que lo buscaste bien?

Rini: Si, por todos los lugares de la casa, No pudo haber desaparecido así,  
como así...

Serena: Créeme ya aparecerá

Rini: -pensando- Tengo la sensación de que alguien lo tomo... Es importante  
que aparezca, ahí escribí sobre... él.

-Corta la escena y vemos la sala de la casa de Serena-

-Mina se encuentra en una de sus muchas juntas con el grupo, (incluyendo a  
Sere y Eri en su forma humana -Erick, Claudia-)

Seiya: ¿aun no tenemos gran éxito?

Mina: Según las encuestas pocas personas conocen a este grupo... aunque esto  
no siempre es acertado

Erick: Deberíamos hacer algo grande, que impacte que a las personas...

Yaten: ¿alguna idea?

Mina: mmmm, pues si no es un concierto, no se me ocurre nada...

Claudia: Un concierto es buena idea, pero necesitaremos más patrocinadores

Erick: ¿que hay de Celesti's Corp?

Mina: Ya hice una cita para mañana con Momoko Ayama, espero acepte nuestras  
propuestas

Taiki: ¿necesitas que vayamos?

Mina: Solo uno de ustedes ¿quien se ofrece?

Seiya: debo ir a la estación de Radio con las chicas, lo prometí

Taiki: Yo también

Claudia: Yo podría pero me toca hacer las compras, lo siento

Yaten: Y yo

Erick: Pues, yo te acompaño ¿a qué hora es?

Mina: a las 9:00 AM

Erick: Eso implica levantarme temprano, pero un día no me hará daño...  
jajaja

Seiya: este tipo es de los míos... jajaja

Yaten: Y de los de Serena y Rini... jajaja

-Mina da por terminada la junta y todos se retiran a sus "labores" de  
siempre-

-Por la noche-

Rini se encuentra dormida junto a Serena, (recuerden que ella y las chicas  
duermen en el mismo cuarto) parece que esta teniendo un sueño no muy  
placentero

-"sueño"

Rini se encuentra sola, corriendo por toda la ciudad de Tokyo, vestida con   
un traje de princesa, siendo perseguida por toda clase de demonios, de  
pronto voltea y se encuentra con la escamosa cara de uno de ellos, quien la  
sujeta de un brazo y dispone a matarla, cuando alguien sujeta su otro brazo  
y se la lleva corriendo. Rini no alcanza a ver su cara, pero su ropaje es  
blanco, con azul y dorado. El joven que la sujeta se detiene y ambos entran  
a un callejón sin salida. Los monstruos se acercan y por arte de magia ambos  
desaparecen. Cuando Rini abre los ojos se encuentra en un gran prado, llego  
de flores de muchos colores y a lo lejos se ve un hermoso bosque, junto a  
este un lago de agua cristalina y muchas hermosas y extrañas criaturas la  
rodean. De pronto escucha tres voces.

voz1: Pronto será pequeña princesa...

voz2: Hemos decidido cumplirte un deseo...

voz3: algo que beneficiara tu próxima lucha...

De pronto detrás de Rini aparece el mismo joven que la rescato, sosteniendo  
algo en sus manos, pero por alguna razón Rini no puede ver el rostro del  
joven, solo alcanza a escuchar su voz, de un tono varonil, pero al mismo  
tiempo suave.

joven: Pequeña, Han decidido cual es tu deseo y se te será cumplido

Rini: ¿dime quien eres? Y ¿qué es este lugar?

Joven: La llegada será próxima y la lucha sangrienta, No pierdas la fe, el  
valor y tu inocencia, por que es lo que te ha perdurado...

El joven desaparece y Rini despierta algo exaltada del sueño, al mismo  
tiempo intentaba recordarlo y buscar desesperadamente quien era el joven-

-Al día siguiente-

Todos se encuentran en el gran comedor (una nueva adquisición, gracias a  
Yaten) conversando sobre la posibilidad del primer concierto

Serena: entonces ¿cabe la posibilidad? -sosteniendo

Mina: Al parecer la Srita. Ayama podría ser una de nuestros principales  
patrocinadores, pero todavía falta que acepte nuestras propuestas, sino, el   
concierto podría posponerse.

Lita: Mina, pareces ya toda una experta, hablando como profesional y  
vistiéndote como tal -señalando un traje sastre color gris, con una blusa   
rosa por debajo del saco, y zapatillas altas. (oigan, como dato Mina no se  
tropieza con las zapatillas -)

Mina: jajaja, parece que sí...

Amy: a propósito ¿donde esta Erick?

Claudia: Conociéndolo debe seguir dormido...

Rei: Ya son las 8:00, ¿no creen que ya es hora de que se levante?

-Mina sale disparada a la habitación de arriba, después de escuchar a Rei-

Amy: Creo que se les hará tarde si no se apuran...

-Arriba-

Erick: Zzzzzz Zzzzz Zzzzzz

Mina: -moviéndolo de un lado para otro- Erick, Erick despierta ya es  
tarde...

Erick: -hablando dormido- profe... ¿reprobé Química?

Mina: -tomando aire- ¡¡¡ERICK!

Erick: Zzzzz Zzzzz Zzzzz

Mina: mmm... ya sé... -toma un vaso con agua y le arroja el contenido-

Erick: ¡¡¡AHHHHH! Me dijo que los problemas no contenían Agua...!

Mina: -con una sonrisa de satisfacción- al fin despertaste...

Erick: -tallándose los ojos- ¿qué hora es?

Mina: Las 8:00

Erick: ¿tan temprano?...

Mina: ¿Ya se te olvido que me acompañarás a Celesti's Corp?

Erick: No.

Mina: entonces que haces ahí acostado ¡¡LEVÁNTATE!

Erick: Ahhhh, esta bien...

-Mina sale del cuarto y comienza a bajar las escaleras-

-Abajo-

Tai y Claudia (a las que les toca) Se levantan y comienzan a levantar la  
mesa, mientras las chicas y los chicos hablan bajo-

Amy: chicos, ayer recibí un mensaje de Luna por mi computadora...

Serena: ¿que dice?

Amy: Aún no han encontrado nada de que preocuparse, pero han localizado tres  
energías que podrían ser del enemigo...

Lita: ¿quienes?

Amy voltea, cono señalando con la mirada a Claudia y Tai

Seiya: ¿ellas? -Amy mueve su cabeza en señal de afirmación-

Rei: Y Erick... ¿verdad?

Amy: Sí. Parece que su energía es muy parecida a la nuestra, pero hay algo  
que se hace notar... es muy fuerte, mucho más que la de una Sailor

Yaten: ¿tanto así?

Amy: Si, nos han pedido que los investiguemos y que no los perdamos de   
vista... por supuesto no saben que ellos son las tres personas que viven con  
nosotros...

Taiki: Puede ser peligroso, no hay que arriesgarnos, cada uno vigilará...  
¿de acuerdo?

Yaten: Hoy me tocan las compras, yo puedo vigilar a Claudia...

Serena: Tai vendrá con nosotras a la Estación... ¿solo faltaría Erick?

Rei: Le diremos a Mina, creo que ella podrá...

Claudia: (llegando por detrás) ¿podrá que?

Amy: Ahhh, Es que hable con Mina y me ayudará a planear una sorpresa para  
mmm Mi mamá solo me faltaba conversar con las chicas... jajaja

Serena: Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos -levantándose de la mesa-

Rei: Serena ¿sabes para que te quiere tu jefe a esta hora?

Serena: El Sr. Williams es muy reservado, casi nunca habla con nosotros,   
exceptuando en juntas o para regañarnos... jajaja

Todas: Ahí serena... jajaja

Después de un rato, Las chica, Seiya y Taiki se habían ido a la estación de   
Radio, Yaten y Claudia de compras y Mina y Erick a Celesti's Corp

-En la entrada de la estación de Radio-

Sr. Williams: Serena, lamento haberte hecho venir pero era muy importante

Serena: No tiene importancia Sr. Williams, dígame ¿qué se le ofrece?

Sr. Williams: Espera pequeña, no comas ansias, hay que esperar a que venga  
Brian, No debe tardar...

Serena: De acuerdo.

-Mientras tanto en el recibidor de Celesti's Corp-

Mina: Buenos días señorita, Vengo a ver a la Srita. Momoko Ayama

recepcioncita: Un momento ¿es usted la Srita. Aino?

Mina: Sí.

Recepcionista: La Srita. Ayama la espera...

Mina: Gracias. -Toma a Erick de un brazo y ambos suben el elevador-

-Al llegar-

Erick: No sé para que me necesitas...

Mina: alguien debía acompañarme -acercándose a un escritorio- Disculpe ¿la  
Srita. Ayama?

Secretaria: Srita. Aino, es por ahí -señalando la puerta de al lado-

Ambos: Gracias... -Caminan hasta la puerta, la abren y adentro se encuentra  
una mujer de cabello café claro, tez blanca, con un traje sastre color café,  
sentada alrededor de una gran mesa (han visto en programas los salones de  
conferencia, pues es algo parecido ) Se levanta y les hace una seña para   
que se sienten, a lo cual, ambos siguen su sugerencia-

Momoko: ¿Ustedes deben ser la Srita. Aino y...?

Erick: mi nombre es Erick, Mucho gusto Srita. Ayama...

Momoko: Igualmente, pero por favor, sin formalidades, solo soy Momoko...

Erick: Bien...

Momoko: -a mina- Ya ha hablado con usted Srita ¿no es cierto?

Mina: Puede decirme Mina, y sí, pero solo por teléfono...

Momoko: bien, quiero escuchar sus propuestas. Así que comencemos...

-En otro lugar-

claudia: ¿Veamos que más?

Yaten: -Cargando un montonal de paquetes- ¿qué te parece la tienda de una  
vez?

Claudia: No exageres, no es tanto... ¿quieres que te ayude?

Yaten: ¿Por que no llevamos esto al auto y luego volvemos? (como soy medio   
descuidada y no lo mencione Si, los tres conducen y tienen unos dos autos,  
con eso de que no caben en uno... jajaja )

Claudia: Ok.

-El tiempo ha corrido y han pasado ya tres horas. Veamos ahora la Estación  
de Radio, donde el Sr. Williams ha terminado de hablar con Serena y Con  
Brian

Serena: ¿Dónde están Lita, Taiki, Arie y Eren?

Rei: Los niños querían irse a casa y Taiki junto con lita se ofrecieron a  
llevarlos...

Serena: Ahhh...

Rini: ¿y bien de que se trataba?

Serena: El Sr. Williams quiere que Brian y yo participemos como conductores  
estelares en el programa especial

Rei: ¿y por eso te vez tan preocupada?

Serena: Es que Será transmitido por TV... al parecer el dueño de la  
Televisora "Akeo" y el Sr. Williams han hecho un acuerdo, como es algo tan  
importante quieren que todo sea perfecto.

Amy: ¿Así que tu y Brian serán los conductores estelares?

Serena: Sí, y otras dos señoritas de la Televisora...

Rini: ¿y para que nos querían aquí?

Sr. Williams: -metiéndose a la conversación- jovencitos, mi estación carece  
de talento joven, así que pedí a Serena que me los presentará, para  
contratarlos por lo menos en esa festividad

Rini: ¿En TV?

Sr. Williams: Sí, ¿algún problema?

Rini: No... ¡¡Será maravilloso!

Amy: ¿Precisamente cuando Será?

Sr. Williams: Dentro de un mes, pero tiene que venir todos los días, después  
del programa Juventud ensayaremos... ¿esta bien?

Todas: Si!

Seiya: ¿chicas donde esta Tai?

Sr. Williams: La jovencita que conversaba con Brian, Creo que la acompaño...  
sé fueon por ahí -señalando un pasillo-

Seiya: -pensando- ¿se fue con él? -en voz alta- Yo iré a buscarla...

Serena: Seiya te vemos en casa...

Seiya: esta bien... -Seiya corre por el pasillo, intentando buscar a Tai,  
para ya no perderla de vista-

-Mina y Erick han salido de Celesti's Coorp, (parece que les fue bien) y  
comienzan a caminar por la ciudad

Mina: -dando un suspiro- todo salió bien, es perfecto...

Erick: no pensé que seria tan fácil hablar con ella

Mina: lo importante es que Five lights ya tiene para rato, ahora solo falta   
la coreografía, vestuario, y otros detalles que hablare con Momoko, Creo que  
también habrá que hacer nuevas canciones ¿tu que opinas?

Erick: No importa, luego nos arreglaremos, ahora solo quiero comer...

Mina: jajaja ¿tienes hambre?

Erick: oye, no te rías, recuerda que con las prisas no desayune...

Mina: ¡¡Si te hubieras levantado a tiempo no hubieras tenido prisas...!

Erick: Ya no me lo reproches, mejor ¿te invito a comer? -señalando un  
restaurante enfrente-

Mina: OK.

Seiya: -pensando- ¿donde estará? -Seiya se encontraba en el estudio de  
grabación, un pequeño lugar donde solían grabar algunas canciones para los  
programas. Específicamente estaba donde se le hacen el ajuste para las  
voces. Comenzó a ver siluetas, miro que enfrente de él había una gran   
ventana que daba a un cuarto continuo, allí los vio.

Brian: ¿te gusta? -Se encontraba detrás de un teclado tocando una bella  
música

Tai: es muy bonita... -decía, observándolo tocar-

Seiya: -en voz baja- Son ellos... ¡¡¡al fin! -Ellos no habían notado a  
Seiya por que la ventana era de ese vidrio que por un lado se puede ver y  
por el otro parece espejo

Brian: -mirando su reloj- Cielos...

Tai: ¿que pasa?

Brian: ¿me esperas en un momento vuelo? -Tai le dice que si y él sale de la  
habitación por otra puerta-

Mina: oye Erick, casi no se sobre ti, por que no me platicas algo?

Erick: pues veras mina, creo que no soy el sujeto perfecto en una   
conversación.

Mina: Vamos, háblame un poco.

Erick: Bueno... solo te puedo decir que no he vivido aquí toda mi vida, hace  
medio año llegue, desde un lugar muy distante... solo para proteger los  
ideales de las personas...

Mina: por eso te hiciste cantante?

Erick: la verdad ese no era mi plan... Cuando conocí a Seiya, estaba   
haciendo una audición en la estación solo por diversión, como no me  
contrataron, a Seiya le pareció grandiosa la idea de que estuviera en su  
grupo, y a mí me dio lo mismo.

Mina: y como se conocieron tú y claudia?

Erick: En realidad, conozco a claudia desde siempre... es más que una amiga  
(pensando) es mi hermana.

Mina (pensando) rayos, será muy difícil que me diga quien es realmente.  
Quiero saber por que Luna sintió tanta energía de él. (A Erick) En serio  
quieres mucho a claudia, no es así?

Erick: (nervioso) ah ja, algo así... (pensando) espero que no haya pensado  
otra cosa. (A mina) bueno, por que no seguimos caminado.

Mina: me parece bien... (pensando) no eludirás más mis preguntas.

- Erick paga la cuenta y se levanta junto con mina, caminan mientras siguen  
platicando-

-En el estacionamiento del centro comercial-

Claudia: Creo que es todo... -mirando hacia atrás- ¿Cómo vas Yaten?

Yaten: -Detrás de muchos paquetes- Parece que bien, aunque ten... ten...  
¡¡ACHU!

-Yaten estornudo y soltó todos los paquetes, los cuales cayeron encima de  
Claudia, haciéndola caer al piso-

Yaten: lo siento...

Claudia: ¿me ayudas?

Tai: -en voz baja- ¿Se molestarán si toco un poco?...mmmmmm No lo creo...  
-Diciendo esto se acomoda detrás de un gran piano que estaba enfrente de  
ella y comienza a tocar una música

Seiya: ¿que hace? -toma unos audífonos y comienza a escuchar la melodía, de  
pronto Tai interrumpe esa melodía y comienza a tocar una nueva. Seiya se da  
cuenta que Tai esta cantando y no lo hace nada mal... (mientras sale la  
canción, se ven varias escenas)

Tai: Hoy en mi ventana brilla el sol...  
y el corazón,  
se pone triste contemplando la ciudad  
¿Por que te vas?

-Yaten ayuda a Claudia a levantarse, pero como casi se tropiezan, quedan  
frente a frente a solo unos cuantos centímetros. Viendo su situación están a  
punto de besarse...

Como cada noche desperté  
pensando en ti  
y en mi reloj todas las horas vi pasar  
¿Por que te vas?

Erick: -telepáticamente con Claudia- Sere... He sentido algo extraño, algo  
que no sentía desde aquellos días...

Claudia: -telepáticamente molesta- ¿por qué se te ocurrió en este momento?

Erick: Uyyy, bueno, luego conversamos de ello...

Yaten: -despertando como si no hubiera estado apunto de pasar algo- ¿qué  
pasa?

Claudia: Ahh. ups, creo que va a empezar a llover...

-Yaten mira el cielo y se ve perfectamente claro. Claudia, resignada, sin  
que Yaten sé de cuenta, "Crea" un nubarrón y comienza lentamente a llover

-coro-  
Todas las promesas de mi amor se irán contigo  
me olvidarás, me olvidarás  
junto a la estación yo lloraré igual que un niño  
¿Por que te vas, ¿Por que te vas?  
¿Por que te vas, ¿Por que te vas?

Erick: -pensando- Me siento muy bien estando a su lado, como cuando  
observaba a mi princesa en aquellos tiempos, pero creo que hay algo más...

Mina: -pensando- Erick me recuerda a Armand, aunque siento que lo conozco mejor, pero  
aún así... creo que...

-Parece que ambos estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta cuando  
cruzaron una calle y un auto les paso muy cerca. De repente ambos despiertan  
y se encuentran con un auto a escasos centímetros de ellos, actuando por  
instinto se abrazan y comienzan a retroceder, para quedarse en una situación  
que seria incomoda si no hubiera esa fuerza de atracción. (a pocas palabras  
se van a besar)

Bajo la penumbra de un farol,  
se dormirán,  
todas las cosas que quedaron por decir,  
se dormirán

-En esos momentos comienza a llover, siendo interrumpidos por la lluvia que creo  
Sere, comienzan a correr para resguardarse

Erick: -pensando- ¿cómo se le ocurre crear algo así en este preciso  
momento?

Claudia: ¿Cómo se le ocurre comunicarse en este preciso momento?

Junto a las manillas de un reloj,  
esperarán  
todas las horas que quedaron por vivir  
esperarán

Erick: -pensando- Me las pagarás Sere...

Claudia: -pensando- me las pagaras Eri...

Todas las promesas de mi amor se irán contigo  
me olvidarás, me olvidarás  
junto a la estación yo lloraré igual que un niño  
¿Por que te vas, ¿Por que te vas?  
¿Por que te vas, ¿Por que te vas?

Seiya: -por el comunicador- Lo haces muy bien...

Tai: -asustada- ¿quien? ¿Seiya?

Seiya: -Saliendo por la puerta que conecta ambos cuartos- Lo siento ¿te   
asuste?

Tai: Un poco... ¿desde cuando has estado ahí?

Seiya: Desde que salió Brian

Tai: ¿tanto así?

Seiya: no te sientas mal, lo hiciste muy bien...

Tai: Mentiroso... solo lo dices para que no me sienta avergonzada...

Seiya: no es cierto.- esperando un momento- Oye, ¿Me ayudarías?

Tai: ¿a que?

Seiya: quiero que me enseñes algunas canciones, yo lo haría, pero el estilo  
de esa canción es perfecto para Five lights

Tai: Creo que sí... ¿cuando?

Seiya: Ahora...

Tai: O.k.

-Seiya se sienta junto a Tai, y esta comienza a mostrarle algunas canciones-

-Mina y Erick no hablaron en todo el camino a casa, estuvieron pensando,  
algo confundidos, pero en fin, se la pasaron caminando sin decir ni una sola  
palabra-

-Yaten conducía y Claudia iba escuchando algo de música mientras hacia las   
cuentas de todo lo que compro. Ambos tampoco hablaron en todo el camino,  
solo estuvieron allí, lado a lado, sin mencionar nada de lo ocurrido-

-Naturalmente las primeras en llegar a lla casa fueron las chicas, pero aún  
no entraban-

Rei: ¿Amy, por que no hemos visto a Richard últimamente?

Amy: Una emergencia familiar, ayer recibí correo de él, dice que todo paso y  
pronto volverá...

Serena: ¿lo extrañas?

Amy: Sí,

Rini: Serena ¿Por qué Daríen no te acompaño?

Serena: Creo que tuvo una oferta de trabajo, no lo veré sino hasta mañana   
-Serena abre la puerta-

-Las cuatro se quedan sin habla, se han encontrado con una sorpresa no muy  
agradable-

-Lita, la "callada" y Taiki el "serio" estaban sobre el sillón besándose, y  
no de esos besitos tiernos, sino de los otros-

Rini: ¿lita?

Lita: oh oh

Amy: ¿que estaban haciendo?

Serena: ¡¡¡que sorpresita nos tenían guardada!

Taiki: todo ocurrió tan rápido... aunque no sé por que estoy dando   
explicaciones...

-La cosa fue así-

Lita y Taiki trajeron a los niños, ambos subieron y como estaban muy   
cansados se quedaron dormidos. Lita comenzó a cocinar algo, mientras ella y  
Taiki conversaban. Después de un rato tocaron el tema de Sailor Galaxya,  
todo lo que vivieron y como ambos difieren en eso, comenzó una pelea. Una  
cosa llevo a la otra y al poco tiempo lita se acerco a Taiki, disgustada por  
todo lo que el habia dicho y este se le acercaba más, hasta que estuvieron  
tan cerca que dejaron que sus instintos siguieran, dando por conclusión el  
espectáculo que ambos dieron.

-En otro lugar-

Telsa: Esta listo...

Astre: nuestra primera visita a la tierra después de mucho tiempo...

Telsa: Sabes creo saber quien es...

Astre: ¿quien?

Telsa: Su nombre es Serena Tsukino...

C o n t i n u a r á . . .


	9. Light Primera parte

Sailor Moon Terra

Capítulo 9:  
"Light" -Primer Parte-

Han pasado casi cuatro semanas desde que el Sr. Williams propuso a Brian,   
Serena y sus amigos ayudarlo en el programa especial. Han sido semanas de  
arduo trabajo, pero ya todo estaba listo para el fin de semana. Pero no  
habia sido fácil, ya habían regresado a la escuela y el trabajo sé había   
duplicado.

También habían ocurrido otras cosas entre las Sailors y sus amigos. Mina y  
Erick no mencionaban nada sobre aquel día que pasaron juntos, a excepción de   
su cita con Momoko. Claudia y Yaten tampoco habían hablado de la situación,  
y cada vez que alguna de estas dos parejas se quedaban solas, evadían  
conversaciones. Lita y Taiki ya eran novios, pero no lo demostraban mucho, a  
excepción en los descansos cuando Lita le daba de su almuerzo a Taiki. Seiya   
había convencido a Tai para ayudarlo con algunas canciones, pero sé  
propuso no mencionarlo a sus compañeros hasta que todo estuviera listo.

-Jueves por la mañana en el cuarto de Serena-

Rini: Aún no logro acostumbrarme a este uniforme -decía mientras intentaba   
acomodárselo-

Lita: -Cepillándose el cabello- Ya lo harás... es cuestión de tiempo, apenas   
llevas tres semanas con él

Serena: -mirando el reloj- Chicas, creo que ya es tarde...

Todas: ¡¡¡¿QUE!

Serena: -agitándolo- Ahhh no, es que se detuvo... jajaja

Rini: Serena tonta, me diste un susto tremendo

Serena: lo siento...

-Alguien toca la puerta-

Amy: Sí?

Tai: -desde el otro lado- Ya esta el desayuno...

Rei: Ahora bajamos... -a sus amigas- ya vámonos...

-Mientras en el comedor-

Mina: -conversando con Taiki y Yaten- Y si hacemos esto, quedaría menos  
dinero, pero de esta forma habría más publicidad

Taiki: Si, pero si invertimos esto nos arriesgásemos...

Erick: ahh -suspiro-

Yaten: de que se quejan, no creo que necesitemos más publicidad, ya es mucha

Seiya: ¡Oigan! ¿Ya olvidaron que Five lights estará en el programa especial?  
¿Que más publicidad necesitan?

Mina: No lo hemos olvidado, pero seria necesaria más publicidad, por lo  
menos desde mi punto de vista

-Las chicas bajan y se unen a los que ya estaban en el comedor-

Serena: ¡¡Que rico! felicidades Claudia

Claudia: -sonrojada- En realidad Tai me ayudo, ambas lo hicimos...

Tai: Quedo delicioso... -de pronto mira su reloj- ¡¡¡AHH, YA ES TARDE!

Serena: Que dices, si es muy temprano

Tai: -levantándose de su asiento- Para mí si, tengo que ir a arreglar un  
asunto legal... digo, ir a ver a una amiga...

Rei: ¿Tan temprano?

Tai: Si, bueno, los veo en la escuela...

Todos: ¡¡adios! -Tai sale de la casa-

-Los demás siguen desayunando, mientras--

Astre: ¡¡¡Listo!

Telsa: Aún no sé si debemos...

Astre: claro que si debemos... Ya habíamos hablado de esto, es importante  
que realicemos bien nuestro plan...

Telsa: ¿ y si fallamos?

Astre: Para eso existe el plan B... jajaja

Telsa: Si tú lo dices,

Astre: Ya no te quejes... Vámonos -Astre jala a Telsa y la hace desaparecer  
por una cortina de humo-

-En la escuela Juban-

Profesora: Jóvenes, me acaban de llamar a la dirección, los dejare solos 10   
minutos, no hagan escándalo  
alumnado: ¡¡¡Sí profesora!

-La Profesora sale y casi de inmediato se arma un escándalo, algunos alumnos  
avientan bolas de papel, otros conversan entre sí, otros se hacen los  
payasos enfrente de todo el salón. Erick y Claudia se encontraban  
conversando entre sí, en el asiento de la profesora

-Serena conversa con sus amigos-

Serena: Chicas ¿qué saben de ella? -mirando a Tai, quien estaba en su  
asiento, leyendo un libro titulado "El Cuervo y otras historias" de Edgar  
Alan Poe

Lita: Nada, no parece extraña

Serena: ohh -a mina y a Yaten- ¿Ya saben algo de ellos?

Ambos:...

Serena: ¿chicos? ¿Hola?

Mina: Nada...

Taiki: Ambos han estado muy extraños... ¿qué les pasa?

Ambos: Nada...

Seiya: Mira quien habla... ¿ y a ti como te va con tu amorcito, Taiki?

-Taiki y lita se sonrojan-

Mina: Si, chicos, Dígannos como les va... -pensando- Salvada...

Serena: -seria- ¡¡¡Mina!... -recupera su estado- Ya sabemos que son  
novios... ¿o lo van a negar?

Lita: Pues... ah... y... Serena, que cosas dices...

-La maestra llega y concluyen las clases. Los alumnos salen descansados, por  
un completo fin de semana, pero para nuestros amigos es diferente.

Serena: ¡¡Es increíble que llevemos tres semanas y ya tengamos nuestros   
primer viernes sin escuela!

Amy: Creo que mañana habrá una junta del Sindicato, por eso nos darán el día

Serena: Un fin de semana sin Tarea, pero tenemos que trabajar... wuaaaa, por  
que la vida será tan injusta...

Mina: tranquila Serena, al menos tendremos toda la mañana del Viernes para  
nosotras...

Serena: ¡¡¡Siiiiiiii!

-Horas después en la estación de Radio, donde "juventud" esta por terminar

Brian: Así es, La Estación hará un programa especial de Aniversario de 24  
horas. Será Este Sábado a las 5:00 PM.

Serena: Será transmitido por el canal 35 y por esta estación.

Brian: Bien, es hora de despedirnos, el tiempo se nos ha acotado, pero los  
dejamos con esta canción, de un grupo muy conocido.

Serena: Es Savage Garden con "Crash & Burn"

Ambos: ¡¡¡Hasta luego!

-El programa ha concluido y todos se reúnen para su ultima junta-

Sr. Williams: Jóvenes les presento a las señoritas Ángela Smith y Terri  
Debon, las anfitrionas por parte de la Televisora "Akeo"

La primera era de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, con lentes. Usaba  
un traje tipo sastre color gris y una diadema del mismo color. La otra era  
de cabello rojizo, corto, recogido en una pequeña cola, con un traje sastre  
pero de pantalón, color café y unos lentes negros.

Las señoritas se presentaron ante todos y todos hicieron lo mismo. Después  
de un rato se encontraban dando los últimos toques al programa especial del  
fin de semana.

Sr. Williams: Bien, Serena, Brian, Ángela y Terri estarán a cargo de la  
información y con ella abrirán el programa. Continuando "Desde afuera" con  
Rini y Hotaru. Después la sección educativa con Amy y Taiki. Música con Five  
lights. Continua algo más de la información. Luego la sección de Chismes por  
la señorita Kioko. Entrevista con Five lights. Después entretenimiento por  
parte de Rei y Mina. Deportes con Seiya y Yaten. Más información. Continua  
aprendiendo a cocinar con Lita y Tai. Más información. Sigue "desde afuera"  
con Rini y Hotaru. Regresamos al estudio con más información. Música con  
Five lights. y Ahí concluimos y lo que surja entre uno y otro, pues eso se  
hará de improvisación.

Ángela: A mí me parece bien, pero creo que falta todavía algo...

Terry: mmmm

Serena: ¡¡Falta el historial de la Estación!

Sr. Williams: Es cierto, es lo más importante ¿cómo es que se olvido?

Brian: ¿Quién esta a cargo de ese tema?

Amy: Yo

Tai: Y yo

Seiya: ¿ya decidieron donde colocarlo?

Sr. William: Tendría que ser entrelazándolo a cada momento, es algo muy   
importante... o mejor en el centro del programa...

Ángela: disculpen, pero ¿no iba a ver también una sección de "Moda por los  
años"?

Serena: Si, Mina, tu ibas a conducirla ¿no?

Mina: Sí

Brian: Pero, necesitamos a un chico con Mina, para la parte Varonil, ¿quien   
se ofrece?

hombres: ...

Brian: Vamos, yo lo haría, pero ya tengo mucho...

Rini: Que tal Erick, el no hace nada...

Erick: ¿¿Yo?

Mina: ¿¿Él?

Sr. Williams: Perfecto, la pareja perfecta... No habrá oposición ¿o sí?

Ambos: ...

Sr. Williams: Así ya quedo... pero...

Sr. Williams: Falta ¿"Consejos y Valórate"?

Claudia: Si, esa es mi sección...

Sr. Williams: La pondremos por ahí, déjame ver -rayando una hoja- Así, listo

Lita: ¿Todo ya esta?

Sr. Williams: Si, ya quedo. Primero la información. Continuando "Desde   
afuera" con Rini y Hotaru. Después la sección educativa con Amy y Taiki.  
Música con Five lights. Continua algo más de la información. "Moda por los   
años" con Mina y Erick. Luego la sección de Chismes por la señorita Kioko.  
Entrevista con Five lights. El historial de la Radiodifusora. Después  
entretenimiento por parte de Rei y Mina. Deportes con Seiya y Yaten. Más   
información. "Consejos y Valórate" con claudia. Continua aprendiendo a  
cocinar con Lita y Tai. Más información. Sigue "desde afuera" con Rini y   
Hotaru. Regresamos al estudio con más información. Música con Five lights. Y  
Ahí concluimos.

Serena: Parece que ya...

Sr. Williams: Antes de que se me olvide. Hemos decidido que como han  
trabajado tanto, les daremos el día de mañana, ya todo esta listo para el  
sábado, así que disfruten su día libre y pobre del que falte al especial...  
jajaja

Todos: ¡¡¡Sí!

-Quedando todos de acuerdo, La junta habia terminado. Todos comenzaron a   
salir-

Serena: Ahh, que bueno que ya termino... estoy agotada...

Darien: -llegando- Serena...

Serena: Darien, Que bueno que te veo... Te he extrañado tanto

Darien: Y yo a ti... Mira a quienes traigo... -Detrás de él están Arie Y  
Eren-

Ambos: Serena...

Serena: Hola niños ¿se divirtieron con Darien?

Eren: Siiiiii, Darien Lindo...

Arie: Si, fue divertido...

Serena: Me alegro...

-Mientras todavía en la sala de conferencias-

Ángela: Ahh, estoy agotada, ¿tu no?

Terri: Si, ¿crees que podremos aguantar sin dormirnos?

Voz: No lo creo...

Ángela: ¿quien?

Voz2: Nadie, Solo duerme, Solo duerme...

-Ángela y Terri caen rendidas por el poder. Dos personas entran nuevamente a  
la sala, siendo atacados-

Astre: Rápido Telsa...

Telsa: ¡¡¡Polvos! Duerman... duerman...

-El Sr. William y Brian caen también rendidos-

Astre: ¿Aplicaste los polvos correctos?

Telsa: si, cuando despierten no recordarán nada...

Astre: bien, ahora la segunda parte -Con un poco de esfuerzo, Telsa y Astre  
se transformaron en Ángela y Terri respectivamente y salieron de la  
habitación-

Rini: Niños... -los abraza- Créanme que los extrañe...

Eren: ¡¡¡Mentirosa!

Rini: solo un poco...

lita: Ya es tarde... Es mejor que nos vayamos...

Seiya: -Señalando a Tai- Nosotros nos quedaremos un poco más...

Mina: No entiendo que hacen todo el día juntos, ¿acaso...?

Tai: -sonrojada- No es lo que piensan...

Seiya: -sonrojado- Solo somos amigos... una amiga que ayuda a otro, eso es  
todo...

Mina: si como no, y Amy y Richard solo son amigos, así como Lita y Taiki...

Amy: ¡¡¡Mina!

Lita: Nunca cambia...

Tai: -apenada- Seiya, ¿por qué no se los dices?

Seiya: Parece que no tengo otro remedio. Chicos, Tai, pues, me esta  
enseñando unas canciones para el grupo, eso es todo...

Rei: ¿Ese era su secreto?

Seiya: Si, iba a decírselos luego de que esto terminara para no ejercer más  
presión...

Mina: bueno, por lo menos ya sabes que hacían tanto tiempo juntos, pero eso  
no explica que se sonrojen...

Rei: Calma Mina... mira es como si a ti te dijeran que te traes algo con  
Erick -mina se sonroja-

Rini y Hotaru: jajaja

Rei: Lo vez, te sonrojas, pero no es cierto...

Erick: ¿que tengo que ver yo en esto?

Claudia: Nada... solo es un ejemplo...

Rei: Si

Lita: Buen punto Rei...

Serena: Rei 1, Mina 0

Mina: Si, ya entendí... jajaja, en ese caso, espero que las canciones sean  
buenas...

Tai: Tenlo por seguro...

Darien: Ahora si hay que irnos, empieza a oscurecer

Serena: Sí, ya vámonos

-Todos comienzan a irse y Seiya, junto con Tai, se retiran a seguir  
practicando-

Ángela: ¡¡¡Serena, Serena!

Serena: -A Darien- Váyanse sin mí, luego los alcanzo...

Darien: ¿estas segura?

Terri: ¡¡¡Serena, Serena!

Serena: Si, no te preocupes -lo besa- luego nos vemos...

Mina: Espera, voy contigo...

Serena: bien, vamos...

Darien: Adiós Serena... ¡¡¡Cuídense!

Ambas: ¡¡¡Sí!

-Todos se van y dejan a Serena y a Mina--

Serena: ¿por que me quieres acompañar Mina?

Mina: Pues, necesito hablar con alguien...

Serena: bien, de camino a casa ¿te parece?

Mina: Si... -ambas se acercan a Terri y Ángela-

Serena: ¿para que me necesitan chicas?

Terri: ¿que hace ella?

Mina: ¿yo?

Terri: Maldición, tendremos que matarla... ¡¡¡Telsa!

-Ángela y Terri se revelan como Telsa y Astre-

Serena: ¡¡¡¿QUE!

Astre: Es hora... ¡¡¡Capturémosla!

Serena: ¡¡¡NO! ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-El grito fue escuchado por Seiya, Tai, Darien y los demás y de inmediato  
fuero a ver que pasaba-

Telsa: Astre, se acercan...

Astre: ¡¡¡Maldición! Duérmelas, nos las llevaremos a ambas...

Mina: Eso no... ¡¡Por él...!

Telsa: Duerme... Duerme...

-Ambas se duermen y son trasportadas por Telsa y Astre a otro lugar. Todos  
pueden ver perfectamente el secuestro, pero no pueden llegar a tiempo-

Darien: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SEEEEEEEERRRRRRRREEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!

-todos se sienten mal, no pudieron evitar que fueran raptadas-

Seiya: -en shock- ¿bombón?

Rini: ¡¡¡SERENA!

Rei: ¡¡¡Serena y Mina!

Amy: Dios, que ha pasado...

lita: las... las... las han raptado... -lita comienza a llorar y Taiki la  
consuela-

-Amy, Rei, Tai y Hotaru se abrazan y comienzan a llorar-

-Darien abraza a Rini-

-Claudia y Erick se quedan meditando, se ven también tristes-

claudia: -telepáticamente- Telsa...

Erick: -telepáticamente- Y Astre...

-Seiya sigue sin reaccionar, mientras que dos pequeños niños se acercan a  
él-

Eren: ¿Dónde esta Serena?

Arie: ¿y Mina?

-Seiya no puede hablar y solo atina a abrazarlos, los niños parecen entender  
y comienzan a llorar-

Darien: -pensando- Serena... Te encontrare, cueste lo que me cueste

-En otro lugar-

-Serena comienza a despertar, le duele la cabeza-

Serena: ¿¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? -Puede observar que todo es oscuridad, pero se  
va aclarando poco a poco.

C o n t i n u a r á . . .


	10. Ligth Segunda parte

Sailor Moon Terra

Cap. 10  
"Light" -Segunda Parte-

En el Capitulo anterior vimos como Serena y Mina eran raptadas por las   
perversas Telsa y Astre. Darien, y los chicos no habían podido evitar esta  
tragedia, pero se habían prometido rescatarlas.

-Esa misma noche en la sala de juntas-  
Brian: ¿que paso?

Sr. Williams: Me... me duele la cabeza...

Ángela: Que jaqueca...

Terri: Ángela, ¿recuerdas algo?

Ángela: Solo que estábamos aquí y luego todo desapareció...

-Darien y los chicos entran a la sala-  
Darien: Se encuentran bien...

Sr. Williams: alguien podría explicarme que nos paso...

Amy: tuvieron una recaída... eso es todo

Brian: ¿todos estan bien? -notando algo- ¿Y Serena?

Darien: Ahh, esta bien, ya se fue a descansar...

Sr. Williams: que bueno que a ella no le paso nada, estaría muy  
preocupado...

Lita: No se preocupe, nada le pasará a Serena...

Brian: Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde...

Ángela: Tiene razón, Terri, vámonos...

Terri: Si, antes de que algo más pase...

-Los cuatro se van y los demás se quedan en ese salón-

Darien: Hay que encontrar a Serena y a Mina

Claudia: ¿Cómo piensan hacerlo? ¿Saben quien se las llevo? ¿A donde se las  
llevaron? No tienen nada ¿verdad?

Darien: Eso no importa, tenemos que encontrarlas,

Rini: Darien tiene razón, debemos hallarlas lo más rápido posible...

Erick: claudia tiene razón. Todos estamos preocupados por ellas, pero no  
podemos hacer nada, no sabemos nada de las personas que se las llevaron

Claudia: Si pudiéramos encontrar a las Sailors Scouts, ellas no ayudarían...

-Todos los mencionados, comienzan a pensar-

Amy: -pensando- la teletransportación... eso ayudaría...

Darien; -pensando- debemos transformarnos, pero es arriesgado sí ellos cinco  
estan aquí-

Darien: Erick, llévate a Claudia, Tai y a los niños, nosotros nos  
encargaremos...

Erick: ¿Que dices? Estas mal, yo no me iré...

Claudia: Ni yo...

Yaten: Hagan lo que dice Darien, es lo mejor...

-Todos se empiezan a alejar, dejando a los cinco mencionados ahí-

Erick: ¿que se traen? ¿Creen que solos podrán encontrarlas?

Claudia: Yo no me quedare aquí -comienza a correr a donde se fueron ellos-

Erick: Espérame... -a Tai- ¿Vienes?

Tai: Vamos niños, yo los cuidare, -Carga a Eren, mientras Erick a Arie y los  
cuatro siguen a Claudia-

-En un pasillo vació de la estación-  
  
Seiya: Ya nos libramos de ellos... ahora... ¡¡¡PODER DE LUCHA ESTELAR!

Taiki: ¡¡¡PODER DE CREACIÓN ESTELAR!

Yaten: ¡¡¡PODER DE CURACIÓN ESTELAR!

Amy: ¡¡¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA MERCURIO!

Rei: ¡¡¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA MARTE!

Lita: ¡¡¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA JÚPITER!

Hotaru: ¡¡¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA SATURNO!

Rini: ¡¡¡POR EL PODER DE LA LUNA DEL FUTURO! (nota: Puse esa transformación   
para Rini por que es sinceramente no sé que transformación ponerle, sí la de  
Sailor moon S o Super S)

Todos: ¡¡¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Claudia: -asombrada- ¿Ustedes son?

Erick: Sailors...

Tai: Eso significa que Serena y Mina son Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus...

-Mientras en otro lugar-

Serena: ¿ehh? -mira a su lado- Mina... ¡¡MINA DESPIERTA!

Mina: ¿Serena? ¿Dónde estamos? -ambas estaban atadas, contra una pared, y  
todo lo que se podía ver era oscuridad-

Serena: No lo sé -dos sombras aparecen-

Voz: Ya nos conocen...

Mina: Vamos, salgan, muéstrense ante nosotras

-Dos jóvenes, Una de cabello corto y azul, con un traje negro y con corte  
estilo "hada" y vivos amarillos. La otra de cabello rojizo, sostenido en una  
trenza, con un traje estilo "hada" de puntas y mangas negras, con vivos  
amarillos y lo demás blanco. Ambas de ojos color verde. Las dos siluetas no  
eran otras que Astre y Telsa, respectivamente.

Serena: Astre, Telsa

Astre: Al fin te tenemos, ahora, porque no nos dices lo que queremos,  
Terra...

Mina: ¡¡¡¿QUE!

Telsa: Revela tu identidad de una vez,

Serena: No sé de que hablan... YO NO SOY TERRA

Astre: Vamos, la energía de ambas es tan asombrosa, no creo que haya dos  
personas con una energía así...

Mina: Pues créelo, ella no es Terra

Astre: ¡¡¡Tu cállate! ¡¡¡Solo estas viva por que no tuve tiempo de   
matarte!

Telsa: Cálmate Astre,

Astre: Estas humanas me sacan de mis casillas...

Telsa: Deja, yo lideare con ellas...

Telsa: ¡¡Por favor dígannos donde están las alas de poder! -A Astre, Serena  
y Mina les aparece una gota de sudor-

Serena: lo sentimos, pero no sabemos dónde están...

Telsa: Dime por favor ¿acaso alguna de ustedes es Terra?

Mina: Lo sentimos, ninguna de nosotros es Terra...

Telsa: Gracias... -a Astre- Lo vez, ninguna de ellas sabe donde están las  
alas de poder y ninguna es Terra...

Astre: ¡¡Maldición! ahora que haremos... tendremos que matarlas...

Telsa: ¡¡Astre! ¡¡Ya habíamos quedado, no mataremos a nadie!

Astre: -como perrito regañado- Eres mala, no me dejas divertirme...

Telsa: Yo sugiero que las dejemos aquí, conociendo a esa Sailor moon, Vendrá  
a rescatarlas...

Astre: Esto no me gusta, siento algo familiar en ambas...

Telsa: recuerda que ya dijeron la verdad, ninguna me ha mentido...

Mina: ¿Cómo es que están tan segura?

Telsa: Él haber sido ángel hace que las personas tengan cierta confianza en  
mi, algo que no le sucede a mi hermana... ¿o me dirán que me mintieron?

Serena: No, te hemos dicho la verdad

Telsa: así es...

Astre: les creo, pero ahora... todavía tenemos que encontrarla...

Mina: disculpen pero ¿para qué necesitan a Terra y a las "alas de poder"

Astre: Eres una jovencita entrometida, pero te lo diré, Queremos vengarnos  
de ella

Telsa: Y volver a ser lo que alguna vez fuimos...

Serena: La venganza solo trae más tragedia...

Telsa: Lo sabemos, pero tomaremos las consecuencias...

Serena: Ustedes no parecen tan malas...

Astre: ¿Quién dijo que no lo éramos? Nos gusta hacer que la gente confié...

Telsa: No le crean, no somos malas. La necesidad nos hace actuar de esta   
forma...

Astre: bien, termino la hora de visita, debemos volver a nuestros deberes...

Telsa: Si, que pasen un buen día...

-ambas se van.

Mina: son algo extrañas...

Serena: si, pero creo que son algo inofensivas...

-En la estación-

Tuxedo Mask: Les dije que se fueran...

Claudia: -sarcásticamente- Y desde cuanto te hacemos caso...

Mars: Mejor váyanse, ustedes no deben pelear...

Erick: ahora que sabemos que ustedes son Sailors no las dejaremos ir sin  
nosotros...

Healer: ¡¡váyanse!

Claudia: ¿Yaten?... Lo siento, pero No

Maker: Son unos tercos...

Erick: No permitiremos que peleen solos, nosotros queremos ayudarlos...

Maker: ¿Alguno se ha puesto a pensar como nos va a ayudar? No pueden pelear,  
mejor retírense...

Claudia: Pero...

Healer: Los veremos en casa -Todos se van y los dejan ahí-

Claudia: -telepáticamente- Maldición ¿con quienes creen que tratan?

Erick: -telepáticamente- Ya cálmate, será mejor que regresemos a casa,   
esperemos que ella los ayude

-Ambos se van y ven como Tai, y los niños presenciaron todo sin decir  
palabra alguna-

-Una hora después en la casa de Serena-

claudia: No puedo creer que nos dejarán...

Tai: No podíamos hacer nada, era mejor que regresáramos...

Arie: Estoy cansado quiero dormir...

Eren: Yo también...

Erick: Yo los llevare, vengan -toma a los niños y los sube a su habitación-

Claudia: Por lo menos ellos podrán dormir...

Tai: Sí

Erick: -telepáticamente- Enviare un mensaje a Terra, para que vaya a  
ayudarlos-

Claudia: -telepáticamente- Si, espero que esta vez si nos haga caso

-El mensaje es enviado y Terra lo recibe, pero-

Tai: ahh, ahh

Claudia: ¿que tienes?

Tai: Los dolores de siempre...

Claudia: -telepáticamente- Eri, ven de inmediato, creo que...

Erick: -telepáticamente- ¿qué? ¿Que es lo que pasa?

Claudia: Encontré a Terra...

-Erick baja después de dormir a los niños y ve a Claudia auxiliando a Tai-

Erick: -a Claudia- Deja, yo me encargo... -A Tai- Escúchame... ¿sabes quien   
eres?

Tai: -aun con dolor- ¿a qué te refieres?

Erick: -telepáticamente- Todavía no es tiempo de decirle ¿qué hago? no  
podemos forzarla a recordar

Claudia: -telepáticamente- Nada, hay que irnos y que se trasforme sola, así  
las ayudará

-Erick y Claudia se van y casi de inmediato Tai se transforma en Terra   
inconscientemente. Y se va a auxiliar a las Sailors-

Erick: Como lo pensé, todavía no lo sabe

Claudia: no debemos presionarla. Debemos esperar hasta que sus recuerdos  
afloren por si solos, por ahora podemos conformarnos con saber quien es y   
con poder estar cerca de ella

Erick: Nuestra búsqueda ha terminado, al fin la hemos encontrado

-mientras en alguna parte de la ciudad-

Júpiter: Aún no hemos encontrado nada...

Healer: Este no ha sido un buen día, primero son secuestradas y luego ellos  
descubren nuestra identidad

Tuxedo Mask: No hay que rendirnos, debemos encontrarlas...

Terra: Quizás, yo pueda ayudarlos...

-todos miran a la persona que hablo, asombrados, no esperaban encontrarla-

Figther: Terra ¿has venido a ayudar?

Terra: La princesa esta en peligro, debo ayudarla ¿no? -mira a Tuxedo Mask-  
Príncipe, debe estar preocupado, pero le prometo que encontrare a la  
princesa...

Tuxedo Mask: Terra... -pensando- ahora comienzo a comprender la confianza  
que le tiene Serena a ella, quien dice ser mi hermana...

Terra: Lo soy... príncipe Endymion

Tuxedo Mask: ¿Puedes... ?

Terra: ¿Leer la mente?... Si, pero no lo hago tan a menudo -dando una  
apariencia más seria- Ya es hora de que vayamos por la princesa

Mercury: ¿Cómo piensas encontrarla?

Terra: Ya lo verán. -a todos- Sujétense, los trasportare con ella...

Chibi-moon: Espera -sacando el cofre- Ya es hora de darles esto -lo abre y  
saca unos anillos de los colores de las Sailors y se los da a cada una-  
Úsenlos solo cuando estemos cerca de Serena -le da un broche y un anillo a   
Tuxedo Mask- Daselos a Serena y a Mina -Ella toma un anillo y le otro a  
Hotaru- Estos son para nosotras

Terra: Bien, ahora vámonos -Levanta su piedra, la de la espada y son   
transportados-

-En otro lugar-

Telsa: Astre, percibo intrusos,

Astre: Es natural, deben de venir a buscarlas...

Telsa: -aparece una cortina de humo- Ang-co, encárguense de ellos, pero sin  
matarlos...

Astre: -se cae de la impresión- ahhh, ¿estas segura de que eres mi hermana?

-En ese mismo lugar-

Terra: Aquí es...

-el lugar es como un antiguo palacio, llego de columnas de color blanco, o  
que parecían ser blancas, por que están todas percudidas. Muchos caminos  
llenos todos de columnas. De pronto todo comienza a llenarse de ang-co. Las  
Sailors, Terra y Tuxedo Mask pelean con ellos, pero parecen más fuertes que   
antes.

Chibi-moon: Son más fuertes que antes debemos encontrar a Serena y Mina  
rápido

Mars: -A Júpiter, Chibi moon, Saturn y Tuxedo Mask- ustedes váyanse,   
nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos

Tuxedo Mask: Esta bien -alejándose- ¡¡¡Cuídense!

Terra: Ahora verán... ¡¡¡ILUSIÓN! -aparecen muchas terras que pelean con  
ellos

Healer: buen truco... ¿cuanto durará?

Terra: -ve que todas comienzan a desaparecer- Parece que no mucho...

-Mientras-

Tuxedo Mask: ¡¡¡SERENA! ¡¡¡MINA!

Serena: ¿Darien? ¡¡¡DARIEN!

Júpiter: Por ahí -señalando una puerta-

-los tres entran y ven a Serena y Mina ser custodiadas por cinco ang-co-

Tuxedo Mask: ¡¡¡Serena! ¡¡¡¿Están bien!

Serena: Tuxedo Mask, chicas... Estamos bien...

-comienza una batalla entre nuestros héroes y los ang-co. En la cual no  
pueden ser derrotados por que cada vez que derriban a uno, se divide en dos  
y se levanta nuevamente-

Júpiter: Parece ser que estos son diferentes a los otros...

Chibi moon: tengo una idea... Tuxedo Mask, libera a las chicas y entrégales  
el broche y el anillo.

-Tuxedo Mask hace lo que le dice sailor Chibi moon-

Serena: -al ser liberada- Tuxedo Mask -y le da un beso...

Tuxedo Mask: Estaba muy preocupado...

Chibi-moon: no es momento para eso...

Mina: Ella tiene razón, Transformémonos...

Tuxedo Mask: Rini, me dijo que les diera esto -Entregándoles el anillo y el  
broche-

Serena: Rini, ¿qué es esto?

Chibi-moon: El contenido del cofre... ahora transformémonos -Mina se pone el  
anillo y siente como unas palabras comienzan a brotar por su boca, la misma   
sensación tienen Rini, Hotaru y Lita.

Mina: ¡¡¡Uvenus!

Rini: ¡¡¡Ychibi-moon!

Hotaru: ¡¡¡Ysaturn!

Júpiter: ¡¡¡Ijupiter!

Las cuatro: ¡¡¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

-Las tres se transforman en guerreras del futuro-

Ysaturn: ¡¡Resplandor! -con eso saturno aniquila a todos los demonios, sin  
que vuelvan a regenerarse-

Serena: Vamos con las chicas...

-Los seis van a auxiliar a sus amigos, mientras que estos no parecen estar   
pasándola muy bien-

Healer: ¡¡INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER! -el poder no causa ningún efecto en   
ellos-

Maker: Parece que te estas oxidando Healer!

Healer: Muy graciosa...

-llegan Tuxedo Mask, las nuevas Sailors y Serena-

Mars: Serena, que bueno que estas bien, tu también Mina

Serena: Sí, gracias Rei

Ychibi-moon: ¡¡CHICAS, TRANSFÓRMENSE! ¡¡USEN LOS ANILLOS!

-Rei y Amy escuchan a Rini y de inmediato siente como algo surge en su  
interior-

Rei: ¡¡¡Emars!

Amy: ¡¡¡Amercury!

ambas: ¡¡¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

-Ellas también se transforman en el nuevo prototipo de Sailor, ahora solo  
falta Serena-

Serena: Es mi turno... -pero cinco ang-co se ponen detrás de ella y la  
sujetan- ayuda!

T. Mask: Serena! -intenta ir a ayudarla, pero en su camino se interpone  
tres ang-co

Terra: Príncipe... -arroja dagas al aire y dan contra esos tres ang-co-

T. Mask: Gracias... -se acerca a Serena, pero sigue sujeta por dos ang-co...

T. Mask: ¡¡Dejenla! -Estos parecen más poderosos que los anteriores e  
hieren a Tuxedo Mask-

Todos: ¡¡TUXEDO MASK!

T. Mask: Estoy bien... uh, -De todos lados parece que salen nuevos Ang-co,  
sin darles oportunidad a las Sailors de que ayuden a los príncipes-

Ychibimoon: ¡¡Serena, transfórmate! ¡¡No pierdas tiempo!- Pero serena no  
podía reaccionar, estaba siendo asfixiada por un demonio, mientras que  
Tuxedo Mask intentaba a toda costa ayudarla, pero un poderoso ang-co se lo  
impedía, atacándolo constantemente

-En la mente de Serena-

Serena: He dejado de sentir dolor, ya todo lo oscuro se vuelve transparente

Rini: ¡¡SERENA! ¡¡SERENA! ¡¡SERENA!

Serena: Rini me esta llamando, pero no puedo contestarle, no... ¡¡POR QUE NO  
PUEDO CONTESTARLE!

Darien: ¡¡SERENA! ¡¡SERENA! ¡¡SERENA!

Todos: ¡¡SERENA! ¡¡SERENA! ¡¡SERENA!

Serena: ¡¡DARIEN! ¡¡CHICOS! ¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN! ¡¡VENGAN A MI! ¡¡NO QUIERO   
SENTIRME SOLA!

-No estas sola...

Serena: ¿que? ¿Quién...?

-Quizás no me recuerdes Sailor moon...  
Serena: ¿Neo-Reina Serena?

N Reina: Si, Necesitas ayudar a tus amigos... Por favor usa el broche que te   
obsequio mi hija

Serena: ¿Rini? ¿Pero como?

N Reina: Úsalo sabiamente, contiene un poder enorme... La respuesta del  
poder esta en tu corazón -La voz de la Neo Reina desaparece-

Serena: ¿En mi corazón?... Sí, ahí esta...

-Regresando a la batalla-

Emars: Son muy fuertes, como los detendremos...

Terra: ¡¡¡RESPLANDOR! -(Si, Terra tiene el mismo poder que Saturno, ¿Por  
qué? Pues esto se explicará en otro capitulo )

Terra: Debemos seguir, hasta que podamos hacer que la princesa reaccione...

-De pronto una cálida energía emana del cuerpo de Serena, es tan fuerte que  
los demonios que sujetaban a serena, comienzan a desaparecer, y con ellos  
los que rodean a las Sailors

-De la energía radiante, se comenzó a ver una silueta, era Serena con su  
nueva transformación

Todos: ¡¡SERENA!

-Serena Traía un short negro, con unas grandes botas negras que daban desde  
arriba de las rodillas. Un "Top" con escote color negro, pero en el frente  
traía el broche, que era más pequeño que los anteriores y a su alrededor  
unas alas blancas. Tanto el short como el Top eran delineados por un  
contorno amarillo. Así como un pequeño collar amarillo. Tenia la forma de la  
luna creciente en el ombligo. En su brazo derecho, así como en la frente  
usaba dos lunas, una llena y otra creciente unidas. Su forma de peinado era  
distinta, en vez de sus largos cabellos que crecían con las  
transformaciones, ahora tenia dos mechones pequeños colgando desde sus  
orejas, y agarraba su cabello con dos pequeños chonguitos, pero sin cabello  
que les saliera, a excepción de los dos pequeños lazos que los sostenían.

-La Nueva transformación de Serena difería un poco a comparación de las  
chicas. Todas usaban un short un poco más grande que el de Serena, botines  
con el contorno de su color, y los tops eran de diferente escote, además de  
que una línea unía al top con el botón del short. Rini usaba un escote sin  
mangas de cuello recto, Hotaru uno igual pero con mangas, Amy uno en forma  
de una gran "V", Rei en forma de una "V" pero más pequeña, Lita con tirantes  
que se llegaban hasta detrás del cuello y Mina con un escote con cuello  
desabrochado. Usaban también el collar. Además que de ellas llevaban la   
figura de su planeta en el pecho del lado izquierdo. También traían el  
símbolo de su planeta en el brazo derecho. Todo su traje era negro, a  
excepción de los vivos que eran del color de cada una. ( Amy-azul claro;  
Rei-rojo; Lita-verde; Mina-Anaranjado: Rini-rosa y Hotaru- lila) Todas   
portaban una imagen de su poder en la frente (Amy-burbujas; Rei-fuego;  
lita-trueno; Mina-corazones: Rini- luna creciente y Hotaru- una espada de la  
muerte y un retoño de flor unidos ) Y su modo de peinarse también había   
cambiado, a excepción de hotaru y Rini, Rei usaba el cabello sujeto con un  
chongo. El cabello de Amy havia crecido un poco y lo traía suelto. Lita  
usaba su cabello suelto, pero todavía con sus rizos. Y Mina, ella usaba una  
media cola, pero con dos colitas altas. (En mi opinión, son trajes muy   
reveladores o )

-Todos corrieron hasta Serena, quien inspeccionaba sus nuevas  
transformaciones-

Mina: Serena, que bueno que estas bien

Serena: Sí, ¿todos están bien?

Voz: Todos están bien... no te preocupes... -todos voltean al lugar donde  
provino la voz, allí se encuentran un holograma de la Neo Reina-

Ychibimoon: Madre, he cumplido con lo que me pediste... -hace una  
reverencia-

Neo Reina: Gracias, Rini. Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos, has hecho un  
buen trabajo.

Neo Reina: Sailors Scouts, Sailor moon. Los poderes que les han sido  
entregados, fueron diseñados especialmente para ustedes. -aparecen detrás de  
la Neo Reina imágenes holográficas de todas las partes futuras de las  
sailors presentes-

Neo Reina: Todas nos hemos esforzado mucho para que sus poderes fueran  
realizados... Es momento del cambio... Ahora las Ciber Sailors protegerán   
todo lo existente

Mercury del futuro: Amercury...

Mars del futuro: Emars...

Júpiter del Futuro: Ijupiter

Venus del futuro: Uvenus

Neo Reina: Ysaturn, Ychibimoon y...

Neo Reina: Light... Ustedes se encargarán de proteger todo, tanto en el  
presente como en el futuro...

Júpiter del futuro: Ha hecho un buen trabajo, Princesa Serena, la  
felicito...

Ychibimoon: Gracias Comandante

-Las imágenes comienzan a desaparecer-  
Neo Reina: ¡¡Hasta luego, Ciber Sailors!

-Ya se han ido. Todos se encuentran algo confusos aún, hasta que-

Light: ¿Dónde está Terra?

-todos miran entre sí, hasta comprender que Terra ha desaparecido  
nuevamente, sin dejar rastro-

-Light y las Ciber Sailors usan la transportación de las Sailors para llegar  
a Tokyo. Todo parece normal, y regresan a su casa, pero alguien se quedo en  
aquel lugar-

-¿Dónde están?

Astre: ¿Nos buscabas, Terra?

Terra: Menos mal, temía que fueran unas cobardes...

Telsa: ¿por que lo dices? Nunca hemos sido cobardes...

Terra: Bien, el tiempo cambia a las personas y como ustedes no son unas  
jovencitas...

Astre: Ahora verás... ¡¡¡RESPLANDOR OSCURO!

Terra: ¡¡ESCUDO!

Astre: ¿te escondes de mí?

Terra: Ja, como si tu me fueras a proporcionar una buena golpiza

Telsa: ¡¡¡RESPLANDOR!

-Antes de que Telsa pudiese herir a Terrra, aparece delante de ellas dos   
siluetas-

Eri: ¡¡YA BASTA!

Astre: Eri ¡¡NO TIENES POR QUE ESTAR AQUÍ, HACE MUCHO DEJE DE ESTAR BAJO TU  
TUTELA! ¡¡YA NO SOMOS ÁNGELES!

Sere: ¡¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE ATAQUEN A TERRA!

Telsa: ¡¡SERE! ¡¡YA NO QUEREMOS QUE NOS SIGAN PROTEGIENDO, AHORA SOMOS  
MALAS! ¡¡YA NO SOMOS ÁNGELES!

Terra: ¡¡HÁGANSE A UN LADO! ¡¡NO NECESITO DE SU PROTECCIÓN!

Sere: Si, si la necesitas... -Sere se acerca a Terra Y con su mano toca su   
frente, mientras que miles de recuerdos llegan a su mente, su infancia en el  
milenio de plata, tus combates, el príncipe Endymión, todo, en especial, su  
vida, los dioses, y sus senseis...

Astre: ¡¡Rayos! ¿Que quieren ahora ustedes dos?

Eri: No lastimaran a Terra...

Telsa: Ella fue la que ocasiono todo esto, es la que debe morir...

Sere: Ella no fue, fuimos nosotros, nosotros somos los responsables...   
¡¡ella no tiene nada que ver!

Terra: ¡¡NO ME DEFIENDAS! ¡¡YO TENGO QUE VER EN TODO! ¡¡YO SOY LA  
RESPONSABLE DE LA TIERRA!

-Todos quedan aludidos-

Terra: ahora que he recordado mi verdadero origen debo continuar luchando,  
es nuevamente mi responsabilidad, como lo ha sido siempre -alejándose-  
Espero que podamos continuar después este combate...

Astre: ¡¡¿A DONDE VAS! ¡¡AÚN NO HEMOS TERMINADO!

Eri: corrección, Ella ya terminó y nosotros también... -Mira a Sere y esta  
arroja a los rostros de ambas un polvo de color dorado, que las hace dormir-

Eri: No me gusta tener que hacer esto, pero Serena y Mina pueden correr  
peligro si ellas saben su identidad...

Sere: Es mejor que borremos ese recuerdo de sus memorias por ahora...

Eri: Más adelante volverán a recordarlo, por ahora...

Terra: -aún volteada- ¿Nos vamos ya?

Eri: sí...

-Las tres figuras desaparecen y Telsa y Astre despiertan, solo sin recordar  
las identidades de las Sailors-

-Esa noche todo fue normal, Serena y sus amigos no sospechan que Terra es en  
realidad Tai, y sin embargo Erick, Claudia y Tai ya saben de las identidades  
de las Sailors y estan de acuerdo con guardarles sus secretos.

-Al día siguiente, todo paso normal, a pesar de que Brian, y el Sr. Williams  
se preocuparon por Serena tanto como Terri y Ángela, entre todos los  
convencieron para hacerles creer que fue una broma pesada de unas amigas de  
Serena y Mina, algo que no causo mucha gracia a los cuatro, pero en fin, el  
especial quedo muy bien, La participación de todos fue excelente, aunque  
algunos como Erick y Mina se mostraron algo nerviosos, por el hecho de estar   
juntos, pero todo en general salió bien.

C o n t i n u a r á . . .


	11. Recuerdos y sueños Robados

SAILOR MOON TERRA

By: Saky

Cap 11: "Recuerdos y sueños... robados"

-La noche anterior tan complicada e inexplicable como muchas otras que habían pasado en su vida daba paso a una madrugada arrolladoramente calmada, con un poco de esa paz que en cada momento les recordaba por lo que luchaban.

-La noche anterior Mina y Serena fueron secuestradas por Telsa y Astre, quienes haciéndose pasar por Angela y Terri lograron entrar en la estación de Radio y transportarlas hasta su dimensión, con el único objetivo de encontrar en alguna de ellas a Terra.

-La noche anterior Tai, Claudia y Erick descubrieron que sus amigos eran el equipo de las sailors al ir tras ellos aún cuando les pidieron dirigirse a su hogar y no seguirlos.

-La noche anterior los Dioses Sere y Eri en sus identidades actuales, Claudia y Erick reencontraron a Terra en su amiga Tai, al enviar un mensaje a la guerrera para que ayudara a las sailors.

-La noche anterior las Sailors fueron dotadas con nuevos poderes, provenientes del futuro, con los cuales aseguraban una victoria antes los ang-co y sus amos, y recibiendo con ellos una breve visita de ellos mismos pero de una época futura.

-La noche anterior Terra ante un combate con Telsa y Astre pudo recordar su origen por la intervención de los Dioses y los poderes de Sere sobre ella y ahora seguirá luchando por sus responsabilidades pasadas...

-La noche anterior Sere utilizó sus poderes sobre Telsa y Astre haciéndolas olvidar esa noche, para proteger la identidad de Serena y Mina... este hechizo es solo temporal y después de un tiempo, ellas recordarán todo...

...Imagínense, Si todo esto ocurrió la noche anterior... que ocurrirá el día de mañana?

CAP 11

... Que puedo decir del día siguiente?... Lo que nos espero a las chicas y a mi fue una sesión de interrogatorio por parte de Claudia...

Rini escribía esto muy animadamente en un pequeño pedazo de papel. Sentada frente a una ventada, los recuerdos del día después del programa fueron vividos nuevamente en su memoria y plasmados por su pluma.

-Flashback-

Serena se disponía a preparar la comida, mientras los demás realizaban diferentes actividades. Mina, como siempre, conversaba con Five lights sobre sus próximas actividades.

-Darien, Hotaru y Rini jugaban con los niños. Ami estaban enseñando a jugar ajedrez a Lita, mientras Rei las veía, aunque de vez en cuando, observaba la televisión. Y por último, Seiya (quien no prestaba atención a Mina) estaba sentado junto a Tai conversando de una melodía que compuso

Serena: Chicos, ya esta la comida... pasen al comedor.

-Y de un dos por tres, todos se acomodaron en el elegante comedor, conversando animadamente, como una gran familia.

Claudia: bien, ¿Lo dirán ahora?

Serena: ¿A que te refieres?

Erick: Vamos, han estado evadiendo el tema... Creo que nos deben una explicación

Darien: Tienes razón. No hemos tenido tiempo para explicarles nuestra situación, deben disculparnos,

pero es que...

Claudia: No se preocupen... entendemos lo delicado del asunto

Amy: Bien, entonces... ¿Quién empieza?

Darién: Creo que Serena... ¿Quieres?

Serena: Claro -muy sonriente- Bueno, pues, como pudieron comprobar, somos el equipo de las Sailors, junto con Tuxedo Mask y las Star lights. Todas nosotros,(excepto Three lights y darien) recibimos nuestros poderes de mi gata Luna y del gato de Mina, Artemis, quienes tiene la habilidad de hablar y además son como mensajeros de nuestra vida anterior.

Amy: Verán, hace mil años, existía en la luna el Milenio de Plata, que era el Reino que gobernabaa los demás planetas, del cual la heredera es Serena. Y También un Imperio en la Tierra, donde Darien era el príncipe. Claro que anteriormente sus nombres eran Princesa Serena y príncipe Endymion.

Claudia: -mentalmente a Eri- ¿Piensan relatarnos toda la historia?

Erick: -mentalmente a Sere- Cálmate, si? tu pediste que nos lo dijeran, así que ahora no te quejes...

Claudia: -igual que antes- Bueno, si, pero creo que esto le servirá un poco a Terra, vela que entretenida esta, parece disfrutarlo

Erick: -igual- tienes razón, le servirá de mucho, quizás se de cuenta más rápido de lo que creemos...

-Efectivamente, Tai tenia toda su atención puesta en el relato del Milenio de Plata, sin notar que era observada por la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

Seiya: -al lado de Tai- ¿Porque será ella tan misteriosa? ¿Qué es lo que esconde? -sonríe- Sea lo que sea, Yo lo averiguaré.

Rei: Así que reencarnamos en esta época y fuimos convocadas, como ya lo mencionaron, por

Luna y Artemis, encontrándonos poco a poco con nuestro destino, y superando muchas pruebas.

Claudia: Que historia tan interesante...

Serena: la verdad faltan algunos detalles, como por ejemplo la existencia de Rini... -la aludida comenzó a observarla, le pareció en estos momentos como si fuera su madre. Claro que ella ya sabía que Serena se convertiría en su madre y Darien en su padre, pero por solo ese momento, vio en ella la figura maternal que siempre le ha inspirado.

Yaten: Que con la chiquilla? (así le dice que cariño a Rini) Ya sabes que ella vino por que no había nada mejor que hacer en el reino de los monstruos.

Rini: -voltea a ver maliciosamente a Yaten- Chiquilla? Grrrrrrrrrr Eres desesperante Yaten!

Taiki: por favor, no vayan a comenzar a discutir de nuevo...

-Últimamente Yaten y Rini habían establecido una maravillosa relación. Eran como un molesto hermano mayor y su hermana. De un día a otro y sin que nadie se lo explicara, comenzaron a llevarse bien, a conversar mucho entre ellos y por consiguiente se tenia mucho cariño y respeto

Rini: es que el siempre es asi...

Yaten: jajaja... no te sientas chiquilla, solo estoy jugando...

Rini: -le saca la lengua- ya lo se,

Erick: entonces... Que con Rini?

-Serena miró a Darien y este le devolvió la mirada-

Darien: resulta que Rini es nuestra hija, que viajo del futuro a esta época.

-Five lights y Tai no cabían en su asombro. ¿Rini hija de Serena y Darien? ¡Era algo imposible de creer!

Yaten: Es cierto eso? -Yaten observo a su lado, mirando de una manera interrogativa a Rini-

Rini: Sip -sonreia la joven- Ellos en el futuro serán mis padres... Además de que seré la princesa de Tokyo de Cristal

Tai: ¿Asi que en el futuro ustedes reinaran la Tierra?

Darien: si, en el siglo XXX

Claudia: Y que otros detalles interesantes nos tienen? No nos dirán que ya conocen su futuro o si?

Rini: De hecho, -Rini saco unas cartas de sus bolsillos- Están por descubrirlo.

-Y entregándolas a Lita, Amy y Rei, vuelve a tomar su asiento-

Amy: ¿Las cartas? Las había olvidado!

Rini: Estas cartas contienen un poco de su futuro, les sugiero que la lean detenidamente y no sean afectadas por lo que dicen en ellas, déjenme decirles que siempre he notado muy felices a las sailors, no deben preocuparse.

Serena: Me estas asustando... Suena algo malo Rini... ¿Por que no deben dejarse influenciar?

Rini: Nada importante Serena, es solo un pequeño... no, nada.

Tai: bueno, deberíamos de...

-RING! RING!-

Tai: yo contesto -Se levanta y dirige al teléfono, quien parece haberla llamado a ella.

Tai: Hola? Si...Ay, hola... ¿por que me llamas ?... En serio? ES GRAVE? Si, iré de inmediato... -se dispone a colgar- Que? ¡¿Estabas jugando!... ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE, NO CREES QUE ME PUSISTE MUY NERVIOSA?Si, esta bien, iré en un momento... -cuelga-

Tai: -a los demás- Debo de ir con... con -medio nerviosa- con mi amiga, es que le dio un terrible resfriado y pues me necesita, regresare luego, nos vemos...

-Se va antes de que alguien pueda protestar, pero al parecer solo Seiya nota su comportamiento raro-

Claudia: -continuando con la conversación- y Que creen del enemigo? Qué es lo que busca?

Lita: Están buscando algo llamado "Alas de Poder" pero no tenemos muy en claro que son,

solo sabemos que las obtienen de las personas y que quieren destruirlas si no son las correctas

Amy: hasta ahora hemos podido evitarlo, pero...

Hotaru: pensemos... ¿Que es lo que tiene en común las personas a las que han atacado?

Amy: todas eran personas importantes... -ve la cara de sus amigos, que no parecen comprender- Piénsenlo un poco, Rumiko O, La mejor corredora de Japón? o Tashi Nakayama, el mejor nadador? Y El señor Kenry Natsuki, un importante empresario... además de las otras personas

Rei: Todos excepto mi abuelo...

Amy: si mi teoría es correcta, no entiendo porque ataco a tu abuelo...

Taiki: debemos analizar detalladamente la situación, pensémoslo un poco.

Yaten: Sugiero, como dice Taiki, tomarnos un tiempo para reflexionar sobre las Alas de poder

Serena: esperen... ahí algo más...

Darien: a que te refieres?

Serena: No buscan solo las alas de poder... Cuando estuvimos en esa dimensión con ellas,

tuvimos la oportunidad de intercambiar una o dos palabras... Nos aclararon que la verdadera razón por la cual fuimos secuestradas era por que creían que una de nosotras era Terra...

Erick: ¿Terra? -haciéndose el que no sabe nada al respecto-

Darien: ella es parte de una historia que ni nosotros conocemos...

Mina: Apareció antes de que Darien regresara... creo que más o menos cuando los conocimos a ustedes...

Rei: Dice ser la hermana de Darien en el milenio de plata, además de la protectora de la Tierra

Claudia: No entiendo por que buscan a esa joven... o a las alas de poder... ¿que esperan

obtener de eso?

Amy: Quizá las solo busquen a Terra... si lo pensamos bien, no se han quedado con ninguna de las alas de poder que han quitado

Rei: por que no se los hemos permitido

Amy: si pero... que tal si lo que buscan sean las alas de poder de Terra...

Taiki: lo mejor será que dejemos el tema por el momento...

-Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y así, continuaron con sus actividades de la Tarde-

Pero a pesar de que todos quisieron dejar por un momento ese tema, no pudieron. La incertidumbre que se presentaba en cada uno de ellos mezclada con la curiosidad y la necesidad de entender a su enemigo no les permitía seguir las cosas como normalmente

lo harían.

Lita descansaba de su habitación compartida, había comenzado caer profundamente dormida, cuando algo entre sus ropas pareció despertarle. Esa extraña carta de repente llego a su recuerdo y decidida, comenzó a leerla. Las expresiones que Lita manifestó en su bello rostro eran de dolor puro. Simplemente vio su vida reducida a lo que ella siempre temió, la soledad...

"La Neo-Reina me necesitaba, y me convertí en la comandante de las fuerzas armadas de las Sailors, y ahí acabo mi florería, como dije, enterrada en el cuartel general de la Tierra, junto con la esperanza de encontrar el príncipe que siempre busque."

Mientras más leía, más lágrimas borraban las palabras escritas que relataban su destino.

"No quiero que pienses que no soy feliz, créeme, lo soy. Es una extraña felicidad, una que nunca pensé tener, y que simplemente revoluciono mi vida"

Terminó de leer, pero no de llorar. Su vida, sus anhelos, sueños y demás planes futuros desechados para dar paso a la vida solitaria... seria de verdad así? No era algún tipo de broma absurda por parte de si misma?... Pero de repente dejo de pensar en ella y solo pudo pensar en alguien más...

Lita: ... Taiki

Salió corriendo de su habitación y buscó a Rini con desesperación. Si toda la carta era verdad,

entonces Taiki no estaría en su vida. Encontró a Rini en la sala y llamándola hasta el corredor, fue ahí donde le preguntó.

Lita: Rini... es verdad? La- la carta?Estaré sola... no se realizará mi sueño de una florería,

o una pastelería, o mi sueño de...

Rini: Que? - la chica pareció entender a que se refería Lita, aquello era lo que Rini temía que preguntara- Si. Es verdad, todo en ella

Lita: Entonces... -iba a continuar pero recordó de nuevo a esa persona- Y Taiki?

Rini: No... lo siento lita... pero puedo decirte que Sailor Jupiter siempre ha sido feliz, nunca la he notado triste- Rini pareció convencer a Lita, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por mentirle a su amiga. No, no era totalmente feliz.

Lita: -dudosa- Este... era todo lo que quería saber... te lo agradezco Rini.- Subió de nuevo a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Bueno, era feliz no? que más importaba. Sin embargo, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, como era de esperarse ella no engañaban a nadie. Lita de verdad sentía lo que pasaba, intentara aparentarlo o no, a ella le dolía.

-Fin del flashback-

Rini: ... A ella le dolía. -dejó de escribir por un momento- Siento que Lita lloró ayer por la noche, y lo lamento mucho. Pero lo único que podía decirle era que la Comandante es feliz. Se que no totalmente, pero a veces la veo sonreír.

Guardó el pedazo de papel que contenía los sucesos anteriores y lamentó aún no encontrar su diario. Recordó que la noche anterior también tuvo el sueño de ser perseguida y luego rescatada... solo que esta vez, estaba segura de que había escuchado decir a aquel chico que el tenia su diario.

Rini: solo mi imaginación que quiere saber donde esta mi diario, eso es todo y nada más.

Serena: -desde el primer piso- Rini a desayunar!

La joven perdida en sus meditaciones no noto el olor del desayuno recién hecho, en el ambiente y tuvo que ser Serena quien le recordara su apetito. Bajo con su "familia" por que esta era la forma correcta de llamarlos y se sentó junto a su "hermano" Yaten. Frente a ella, observó un puesto vacío que normalmente era de los primeros en estar ocupados y eso le hizo pensar que no había visto a esa persona desde que se fue día anterior.

Rini: ¿Y Tai?

Casi como contestando su pregunta, la chica bajo rápidamente del piso superior y saludando a todos con un fugaz "buenos días" siguió de largo su camino hasta la puerta .

Tai: Ya me voy, los veo en la escuela

Seiya: -apenas bajaba a desayunar- No es demasiado temprano?

Serena: no vas a desayunar?

Tai: No tengo hambre, los veo luego -cerro la puerta tras de si-

Mina: -con un bocado en su tenedor- A estado comportándose rara últimamente...

Rei: -observa que Claudia esta en la cocina y Erick aún no baja- Quizás, -habla más bajo para nos ser escuchada por Claudia- Quizás ella si tenga algo que ver con Telsa y Astre

Seiya: no estés fantaseando Rei, No creo que Tai tenga nada que ver

Rei: dime, has cumplido con tu misión de averiguar por que tanto misterio con ella?

Seiya: No- se levanta- pero me encargare ahora mismo de ello.

-Sin más que decir, Tomo su mochila y salió de la casa-

Yaten: Se comporta muy extraño

Rei: y Apuesto a que tu tampoco has averiguado nada de Claudia ¿o si? Ni tu Mina

Mina: jajaja, la verdad es que con tanto trabajo me había olvidado por completo, pero prometo apresurarme con ese tema

Amy: la verdad yo no creo que ellos tengan algo que ver con Telsa y Astre, simplemente sospecho que la energía que Luna y Artemis sintieron de ellos sea coincidencia o es que tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad, claro que tampoco hay que descartar la posibilidad de una equivocación, nunca esta de más esta posibilidad.

Serena: A pesar de que no los conocemos muy bien, confío en ellos y opino igual que Amy

Rei: yo también quisiera creer, pero siempre existe el beneficio de la duda. No debemos fiarnos

Taiki: pero, si se dan cuenta, cuando Serena confía en alguien, siempre tiene razón...

Mina: Debe ser por su gran corazón, imposible desconfiar de las personas...

Rei: o es que es increíblemente Tonta

Serena: Te oí, Rei -Rei le saca la lengua como respuesta a su llamada de atención-

Rini: -estaba tan entretenida con Arie y Eren que no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación, hasta ahora- Aunque no debemos fiarnos, no todos son buenos, pero no les niego que aprecio mucho a Tai, Erick y Claudia.

Darien: Como todos nosotros... Rini -le sonrio-

-En otro lugar, mejor dicho en otra dimensión-

Astre: Que rayos paso... ¡¡¡POR QUE NO RECUREDO NADA!

Telsa: Tu turu ruru ruru... tu turu ruru ruru

Astre: ¿Qué rayos haces?

Telsa: Me parece tan divertido no saber nada de esa noche... jijiji

Astre: ¿Eres tonta o que? Puede ser que hayamos encontrado a Terra esa noche... rayos!

Telsa: cálmate... si la encontramos una vez lo volveremos a hacer

Astre: que bueno que siempre me des esperanza.. snif, snif

Telsa:

Astre: Bueno, lo mejor será seguir con el plan... ¡Buscar las alas de poder!

Telsa: Así se habla!

A pesar de sus muchos intentos por seguirle la pista a Tai entre tantas personas no pudo hacerlo. La chica caminaba muy aprisa, Y el no era el perfecto espía. Así que la joven desapareció de su vista y ya resignado, partió hacia su escuela. La verdad era que con las prisas no había desayunado por seguir a Tai y el hambre le estaba matando. Si regresaba a su casa perdería tiempo, así que opto por un excelente puesto de comida cerca de su escuela.

Seiya: me pregunto... a donde iría? -antes de poder seguir reflexionando, Seiya tropezó con una chica. No pudo ver su rostro, pero reconoció que era alumna de su preparatoria. Se levantó y ayudó a levantarse a la joven. - Discúlpeme, iba distraído.

Yunuette: No te preocupes seiya... -Le sonrió. Se agacho a recoger sus libros, pero no noto que algo había salido de ellos. Él si lo noto, recogiendo aquel papel, y al mirarla nuevamente, la reconoció.

La chica usaba lentes que escondían unos ojos tristes, castaños. Su boca irregular, resaltando su labio inferior, pero acentuando el superior, hacia que pareciera muy seria. Sonreía, estirando sus

labios de una manera risueña y acentuando sus ojos de forma picara. Su cabello era negro, y lo usaba en una trenza que llegaba hasta cerca de su pecho. No tenia pestañas largas, más bien medianas. Sus cejas no eran pobladas ni escasas, algo levantadas, pero regulares. Su nariz no era fina, pero tampoco era grande. Más bien un poco chatita, coordinada a la perfección con su rostro. Tenia pecas en la nariz y parte de sus mejillas. Orejas sin aretes, no perfectas, pero curiosas. Piel morena clara. Su cuerpo era delgado medio pero se veía más llena debido al uniforme holgado y a un pecho grande. No pensaba que fuera fea. Nunca le había parecido, por que sabía que si la joven se arreglara más, cambiarían las cosas.

Seiya: Yunnuette... - Era su compañera de salón. Amiga de Claudia y Tai. La conocía también por ser la mejor amiga de su compañero de Futbol americano, Yoy, y de un amigo de Taiki, Ken

Yunnuette: te dirigías a la escuela? no es algo temprano? -le dijo al tiempo que limpiaba un poco su falda, sin saber siquiera que Seiya tenia entre sus manos algo que le pertenecía.

Seiya: Si. Es algo temprano... iba a desayunar... ¿Me quieres acompañar?

Yunnuete: Hasta la escuela... si!

Comenzaron a caminar, conversando de cualquier cosa. Seiya, sin pensarlo, había guardado el papel en su mochila, y ahí lo había olvidado. Llegaron rápidamente a la escuela y ahí se separaron. Seiya camino una calle más, en espera de que ese lugar estuviera abierto, y en cambio, yunnuette ingreso a la escuela.

Terminando de desayunar, y dispuesto a pagar, Seiya metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y no encontrando nada, recordó que su billetera siempre la guardaba dentro de su mochila el día anterior, por que era su costumbre olvidarla si no lo hacía así. Abrió su mochila y encontró el papel. Divago un momento recordando como había llegado a sus manos y por que no lo había regresado. Rápidamente regreso de su viaje de recuerdo y pago por su desayuno. Salió del local y camino de vuelta a la escuela, sosteniendo el papel en sus manos. Vío que en la parte superior estaba escrita la fecha de meses antes y un poco abajo decía "el día de hoy... confesare"... Siguió leyendo, y se encontró con un bello poema de amor. Un amor puro. De esos que aguardan muchos años para florecer.

Entró a la escuela y se dirigió al salón. Llego por inercia ya que estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo para fijarse en el camino. Dentro del salón, los ojos castaños de Yunnuette miraban por la ventana. Yoy, su mejor amigo estaba sentado frente a ella, hablándole de mil cosas a las que ella asentía o negaba sin siquiera mirarlo. Se acercó Seiya a ellos y deslizo el papel por las manos de la chica. Al instante ella reacciono y Yoy también, arrebatando el papel. Leyó un poco y dijo a Seiya.

Yoy: Que bueno que lo encontraste tu y no otra persona... Yunny estaba preocupada...- Para dar una breve descripción, el chico era de la estatura de ella, de cabello castaño oscuro que fácilmente se confunde con negro. Piel morena y actitud de galán.

Yunnuette: Gracias... -dijo ella, sosteniendo su preciado tesoro y guardándolo nuevamente. Observó que Seiya la miraba fijamente -Lo leíste... -dijo.

Seiya: Si, discúlpame.

Yunnuette: No, no hay problema... no es nada del otro mundo...

Yoy: Seiya, me dejas hablar con Yunnuette- Pidió su amigo. Seiya asintió y se fue a sentar en su lugar. Había muchos alumnos ya, incluso estaban Serena y compañía. Solo faltaban Tai y nos 3 o cuatro estudiantes más.

Desde su puesto, Seiya siguió observando a Yunnuette. Es cierto que crees conocer a una persona y esta te sorprende. Lo que estaba escrito fue lo sorprendente. Era un mensaje claro de amor. Ciertamente ella estaba enamorada, y lo había estado por mucho tiempo. La pregunta que a Seiya le inquietaba, como a todo curioso, era... ¿de quien estaba enamorada? El podía considerarse su amigo, y después de las charlas de la mañana con mayor razón. Volvió a mirarla. Estaba nuevamente perdida en ver la ventana. Ni siquiera Yoy la sacaba con su platica de aquel trance.

Ken: Si, acabo de terminarlos...

Esa voz sobresalto a la distraida Yunnuette, y Seiya lo noto. Solo esa voz la saco de su burbuja. De verdad que Seiya parecía atar unos cabos poco a poco. Pero, solo era la voz de Ken. Su mejor amigo. Ken era alto, de buen físico. Piel blanca y ojos verdosos. Tenia un cabello castaño muy claro. Un Joven atractivo y sobre todo inteligente. De los mejores. Para Seiya era normal que alguien al escuchar una voz conocida reaccionara así. Así que de nuevo, los cabos estaban sueltos. Decidió dejar de pensar en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia y concentrarse en otros temas. Vío a Tai entrar y sentarse a su lado.

Seiya: ¿Donde te metiste?

Tai: ¿A que te refieres?

Seiya: Fuiste la primera en salir y la última en llegar... ¿por que?

Tai: Asuntos... jijiji -le susurro-

Seiya: siempre tan misteriosa... - le sonrió-

Tai: Ya vez... hacen interesante mi vida... -se volvió al frente y puso atención al maestro que acababa de llegar.

Las siguientes clases fueron tan normales y aburridas para Seiya que prefirió no concentrarse en ellas. Miró a todos a su alrededor, uno por uno de sus amigos. Yoy y Claudia conversando por lo bajo. Eran muy buenos amigos, desde que estaban juntos en la misma mesa del Laboratorio

de Química. También observo a Yaten mirando de reojo a Claudia, obviamente para el, la estaba vigilando. Mina tomando notas o solo dibujando... que diferencia habría?. Tai poniendo atención, pero de vez en cuando se distraía para aconsejar a Mina en una que otra cosa con respecto a lo que hacia en su libreta, fueran notas o dibujo. Taiki y Amy, como siempre con la atención en el frente, sin perder ni un solo dato. Serena anotando y poniendo atención. Debía admitir que cabeza de bombón había cambiado desde que la dejo. Superándose día a día. Al ver a todos sus amigos tan interesados en sus asuntos, se sintió alegre. Desde que se levantó sintió que algo malo ocurriría el día de hoy, pero al ver a sus amigos, tranquilos y despreocupados, se sintió igual a ellos. Puso algo de atención y decidió dejar que el día siguiera pasando.

En un rato libre decidió quedarse en el salón. Solo pensando y pensando. Pero fue interrumpido. Había alguien a quien no había visto hace rato. Ciertamente ahí estuvo todo el día, y el la había notado. Lo que no observó fue que estaba deprimida. Usualmente y en estas condiciones tenia un humor maravilloso, pero el día de hoy, Lita no era la misma.

Ella pareció entender que era observada por Seiya. Volteó, lo miró y le sonrió falsamente.

Se retiró de inmediato y se reunió con Taiki. Seiya capto que quizás su deducción de que

estuviera triste era falsa. Después de todo, era Lita. La eterna romántica.

Siguió dejando el día pasar y se encontró ya en la puerta de la escuela. Era una hora y media después de la hora de salida. Tuvo prácticas por eso el retraso en irse a su casa. (a partir de aquí se relacionan dos escenas, podrá identificarlo por esto ..:) PEro recordó que necesitaba un libro para un trabajo, así que regreso con la biblioteca escolar como destino.

-En el anterior hogar de los Tsukino-

La pequeña Eren estaba por tomar una merecida siesta, pero no podía dormir a menos de que alguien le contara un cuento. No había nadie en la casa, todos tenían asuntos que resolver ylugares a donde ir, todos menos Claudia y Yaten.

Eren: Clau, Clau... cuento! cuento!

Claudia: un cuento? Ay, pero que hago... yo no me se cuentos... jejeje

Arie: inventa uno.. .ándale si...

Cladia: Ay.. por que no hay nadie más en la casa... Solo esta Yaten pero creo que tiene menos ideas que yo sobre cuentos...

Eren: anda... uno de Sailor moon...

Arie: Tendrás que contarle uno...

Claudia: Ah -resignada- creo que esta bien. -a los niños- Me se uno... -sonríe- uno muy viejo...

Seiya caminaba algo distraído en su recorrido por la escuela. Se encontró a si mismo recordando unas palabras alentadoras que escuchó decirle Yoy a Yunnuette poco antes de la práctica. "Tu puedes"... "Solo hazlo" "se tu misma" "Ten mucha fe y el corazón abierto, sabes que te apoyaré siempre pase lo que pase... aquí estaré para ti"... Pensaba en su significado.

Divisó a Yunuette y a Ken sentados en una banca de los jardines de la preparatoria.

Claudia: Existió una vez una niña muy linda, la menor de tres hermanos. Ellos eran seres con poderes. El hermano mayor controlaba las cosas que se destruían, la hermana siguiente las cosas que se creaban y ella, aquella niña, las cosas que se amaban. Solo existían ellos tres en este inmenso universo. Creando, destruyendo y amando poco a poco. Hubo felicidad alrededor de esa pequeña familia conforme los años pasaban. Pero, en algún momento, la felicidad debe esfumarse, verdad? Dicen que el amor no debe controlarse, solo se deja escapar...

-Seiya observaba la escena como si pudiera leer los labios de ambos... Sabia lo que ambos decían.

Ken: ... De que estamos hablando en realidad? No me trajiste para solo sentarnos y hablar de nuestros años de amigos verdad? Algo te preocupa yunni, y me sorprende que hayas recurrido a mi por un consejo y no a Yoy como es tu costumbre...

Yunnuette: Esto no es por un consejo... Esto es algo más fuerte... -no podía mirar al joven a los ojos-

Ken: Dime entonces pequeña... ¿que es?

Yunnuette: Esto es por que... por que -se acerco mas a él y ligeramente dijo- Por que estoy enamorada de ti...

Claudia: La pequeña niña, como sus hermanos, no tenia las ventajas que tienen los seres humanos, tener el derecho de enamorarse. Pero ella, curiosa pequeña, deseo con todo su corazón sentir el amor. Así, se enamoro de cada una de las cosas del maravilloso universo. Como la maldad ya existía, no iba a permitir que la niña llegara más lejos y se enamorara de alguien como ella, así que tomo posesión de su cuerpo.

La pobre chica sintió que sus mejillas se encendían al decir esto. No quiso esperar una respuesta, pero tenia que hacerlo, por ella misma. Para terminar el tormento de una buena vez.

Yunnuette: ha sido mucho tiempo callándolo... lamento que fuera en este momento en el que te lo dijera... desearía no haber tenido que hacerlo, pero... -su voz se detuvo, ya no podía continuar. Lo observó y él la miro, serio.

Ken: yo, lo siento...

Era lo que ella esperaba... nada diferente a ello quería albergar en su corazón. De alguna manera, ella lo sabía. Se levantó y giró a un lado opuesto. Parecía muy segura de si misma pero las apariencias engañan.

Yunnuette: Solo, solo quería que lo supieras... -comenzó a caminar- nos vemos... -ahora camino más apresuradamente...

Claudia: De alguna forma u otra, uno siempre huye del amor. Por eso, los tres jóvenes habían hecho la promesa de nunca amar. De jamás enamorarse. Esa promesa solo se rompería si los tres estaban de acuerdo. Por eso la niña tenia esa curiosidad, era demasiado pequeña cuando lo prometió y siendo la encargada de que existiera ese amor en los seres que se creaban, no entendía por que ahora que lo deseaba no podía romperse esa promesa. Lo que trato de decir es que se enamoro sin que sus hermanos supieran y de igual forma fue poseída.

Ken: seremos amigos, verdad? -dijo al fin. Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaba ahí.

-Seiya observó todo y comprendió el hermoso poema. La chica de verdad estaba enamorada. Continuo su camino a la biblioteca, y subió hasta el 3er. piso que era donde se encontraba aquel lugar, cuando desde una ventana observó que una luz extraña descendía desde el cielo y se depositaba cerca de Ken. Tuvo de alguna forma extraña un mal presentimiento y corrió desde el 3er piso en que estaba hasta el 1ro. Sentía que era un ang- co.

En efecto, un ser extraño con alas descendió del rayo de luz. Su voz fue escuchada por Ken.

Era algo seca, sin ni una sola pizca de sentimientos. Firme era su tono y pocas sus palabras.

Señaló a Ken al tiempo que decía...

Ang-co: ...Alas de poder...

Ken estaba paralizado. No sabia que era lo que estaba enfrente de él. No podía moverse, no

podía hablar... no podía hacer nada. Seiya seguía corriendo, estaba ahora cerca del 1er piso

y ya había establecido comunicación con Serena, Darien, Taiki, y Rei que estaba muy cerca de ahí.

Claudia: Comenzó a comportarse extraño. No quería que nadie se le acercara y el odio invadía poco a poco su corazón. Sus hermanos comprendieron que estaba poseída. Que su linda hermana, su tesoro más grande estaba siendo llenada de maldad pura. Y ellos no podían hacer nada en su contra. No querían lastimarla... No tuvieron más opción que...

Ken seguía sin moverse. Esperaba que si el ser lo iba a atacar, lo hiciera pronto. Seiya estaba cada vez más cerca. Pudo ver a Ken frente a frente con el Ang-co. Intento aumentar su velocidad pero sus piernas no daban más rápido.

Seiya: Cuidado Ken! -Alcanzó a gritar estando muy cerca de él, pero el ang-co, percatándose de algo que ningún otro había notado, disparó un rayo negro de su mano en dirección a joven, solo que él no lo recibió...

Yunnuette: Ahhh!

Claudia: ... hacer un sacrificio de amor. Fue algo terrible para ellos. Sacrificaron su propia

felicidad, la de los tres por salvar la vida eterna de su hermanita. No podían curarla ahora y

era posible que nunca fuera curada. Así que, La encerraron. Eternamente estaría encerrada.

Viviría, pero jamás podrían volver a verla. Quedaba la posibilidad que dentro de muchos miles de años ella cambiará y retornara junto a ellos. Esa era su única esperanza. La encerraron donde no pudiera causar más daño y nunca fuera encontrada. Se prometieron entre ellos no amar, ahora con un motivo más fijo, que no les pasara lo que a la pequeña. Fue un sacrificio de amor el que hicieron por su hermana. Era la única manera. La extrañarían tanto. Hacer un sacrificio de amor por una persona significa renunciar a una parte de ti...

Una pequeña esfera con alas, brillante, salió del cuerpo de la chica. Eran como las anteriores. Las alas de poder de Yunnuette eran ordinarias. El ang-co se llevó una desepción.

Ang-co: La energía era tan poderosa, pero las alas de las que provenía tan comunes. Sin embargo, este regalo les servirá a mis amas.. no esta de mas coleccionar una alas tan magnificas, con un asombroso poder.

El joven Ken sostenía el cuerpo desmayado de la joven. Solo así había podido reaccionar. Al ver a su amiga, arriesgarse por el, había podido moverse. El ang-co llamó su tesoro con el y las hizo desaparecer llevándolas con sus amas.

Seiya: ¡¡¡REGRESALAS!

Ang-co: claro que no... son un presente...

Seiya: buscabas lastimarla a ella?

ang-co: Esa era mi misión desde un principio. Mis amas me mandaron por sus alas de poder...creían que eran las indicadas... -señalo a Ken- sabía que por medio de el, llegaríamos a ella... Él, lo es todo para ella... y la tonta, estaba ilusionada... por eso sus alas de poder brillaban tanto...

Seiya: Te destruiré... lo prometo... ¡¡¡Regrésalas ahora mismo! -El ángel corrompido solo sonrió, victorioso-

Serena: No permitiré que te quedes con ese tesoro... Yo Light, no te lo permitiré...

Emars: Ni nosotros. El equipo de las Sailors ha llegado... Ah!

Seiya: Light! Le han quitado sus alas!

light: Que?

T. Mask: Tenemos que derrotarlo para que se las regresen... vamos Light

Light: Si! - saca su dije y sosteniéndolo cerca de su corazón hace aparecer una luz, que desde su corazón traspasa el dije y se refleja en el lugar donde están- ¡Esta es la Luz del Futuro...!- Serena arquea la espalda, en la que aparecen dos pequeñas alas. y desde su dije aparece una fina espada, parecida a las de esgrima, que sostiene con la mano derecha arriba y la mano izquierda abajo, ambas en el mango de la espada, de manera que la punta queda hacia abajo y el mango cerca de su rostro, del centro de la espada (donde se juntan el mango y la espada) aparece la luz , al tiempo que Serena termina... -¡¡¡DE LIGHT !- que culmina con el ang-co.

Al desaparecer el ente. Todos se acercan a Yunnuette. Sus alas No habían vuelto a ella y todavía no despertaba.

Seiya: que pasa? por que no regresan?

-Se escucha la voz de Terra-

Voz: no regresaran... se han quedado con ellas. Esa es su manera de hacerse más fuertes...

Ken:; que pasará con Yunnuette... ¿morirá?

Voz: No ella estará bien por un tiempo, solo... -algo triste- ha perdido lo más importante de ella...

Light: ¿Por un tiempo? ¿que pasará cuando después de ese tiempo? -Terra ya se había ido-

Seiya: será mejor llevarla a un hospital...

Ken: tienes razón... -pero la chica comenzó a moverse, a despertar-

Yunnuette: ¿Qué paso? ah... me duele la cabeza

Seiya: ¿estás bien Yunnuette?

Yunnuette: Seiya? si, estoy bien...

Light: nos alegramos

Yunnuette: ¿quienes son ustedes?

Emars: somos el nuevo equipo de las sailors

Ken: te llevare a tu casa Yunny, ahí estarás mejor...

Yunnuette: espera... ¿por que? ¿quién eres tu?

Claudia: Pero antes de encerrarla, le dejo un mensaje a su hermana. Le dijo que debía amar para vivir. Que sin amor, no se podía vivir... Y que sin el amor, que era lo más importante, uno moriría lentamente...

Yaten: ¿Que tonterías les estas contando a los niños?

Claudia: ¡Yaten!... -enojada- No son tonterías..

Yaten: Una niña con poderes y que no puede amar... ¿Seres con poderes, creadores y destructores? Si que lo son... je

Claudia: -sarcasmo- Las tonterías son creer en "marineras" estelares... jeje... ups, lo olvide. Los niños crecieron creyeron eso, al igual que yo en esa leyenda...

Yaten: mmmmm

Claudia: jeje... eres todo un caso Yaten!

Yaten: Por que lo dices... -pero sin contestar su pregunta, ella musito algo, a lo que Yaten

entendió como-

Claudia: Sin amor, uno morirá lentamente... Cuando se llevan aquello que te hace ser especial, mueres... Esa es la triste realidad, por que sin eso, ya estas muerte en vida.

C o n t i n u a r a . . .

¡¡¡nOtAs De La -feliz- AuToRa!

TERMINE! DESPUÉS DE CERCA DOS AÑOS, AL FIN HICE EL CAP 11,

¿FUE EN VERDAD TANTO TIEMPO? SEPA.

Ya ya, me estoy conteniendo... Se que es un capítulo aburrido y algo largo, pero quedo justo como yo quería... Debo decirles que estos dos años (por que del cap 10 al 11 dure sin escribir ese tiempo)me he oxidado un poco, por eso parece que mi estilo ha cambiado, espero les agrade el nuevo estilo, además de que intentaré no escribirlo tan largo para la próxima... jejeje... Deseo aclara que el poema del inicio (si a eso se le puede llamar poema es por que no sabia como comenzar y se me ocurrió relatar brevemente lo que paso en los últimos dos cap... jejeje. Y por supuesto esto: (...) lo utilice como un separador, pero no se acostumbren, puede que solo sea un hermoso adorno navideño... jejeje (por las próximas festividades, digo yo)

Bueno, OK, agradezco a las personas que siguen mi historia, y a quienes me han ayudado con ella... Karen y siempre seguidora Serenity... jejeje

Bueno, no tengo mas que decir... ah, si... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LATANA SE HA PERDIDO... JEJEJE... BUENO, LA HE LLEVADO A PASAR LAS FESTIVIDADES CON MI HERMANA... JEJE, QUE LA AGUANTE ELLA ÑACA ÑACA!

NOS VEMOS LUEGO, BYE...!

Contáctame Para lo que desees... v


	12. La premonición del pasado

SAILOR MOON TERRA

Capitulo 12: "La premonición del pasado que ocurrirá mañana"

El paisaje era maravilloso. A donde observaras solo podías ver pastizales, árboles, caminos de flores... cosas que te conectaran con la naturaleza. Solo, si tu vista era muy buena, divisabas un castillo demasiado alejado, posado en un valle, con un pueblo a sus pies. Detrás, no muy lejos del campo de orquídeas, había una cabaña con un invernadero a su lado... La cabaña parecía algo grande y muy bien cuidada como para decir que ahi solo Vivian tres hermanos.

_Our Last kiss carried_

_the flavor of tobacco_

_it was a bitter and cruel smell_

Una chica corría por entre los prados. parecía agitada por el trayecto tan largo desde el castillo. Algo gritaba al viento y al ser escuchado sonaba como...

- ¡¡¡ SENSEI ! ¡¡¡ SENSEI ! -

Era una joven de aproximadamente 15 o 16 años. Usaba un traje azul, con aberturas a los lados. Su cabello era negro, y su piel por lo que se alcanzaba a ver era de un color pálido. Corría dirigiéndose a la cabaña, gritando la misma palabra una y otra vez.

_about this time tomorrow_

_i wonder where will you be?_

_who will you be thinking of?_

Del lugar parecido a un invernadero, salió un hombre. Llevaba en su mano izquierda una flor muy extraña. parecía él de unos 30 años o quizás menos y usaba una especie de lentes. Era muy atractivo. Su rostro, que lucía cansado se alegro de ver quien se dirigía hacia él. La chica se detuvo a menos de un metro de él.

Hombre: ¿Has venido a entrenar?- la joven ante la pregunta parecía nerviosa. Intento contestar lo más natural que pudiera.

Jovencita: El día de hoy no...

Hombre: ¿Entonces a que has venido pequeña?

Jovencita: Yo... yo solo... -comenzó a morder su labio. Tenia algo muy importante que decir, pero no podía hacerlo

Hombre: -se acerco a ella, soltando la extraña flor que tenia en sus brazos - No puedo seguir así...

Jovencita: a que se refiere?

Hombre: pronto será la batalla ¿verdad?

Jovencita: sensei... -se acerca más y lo abraza-

_you are always gonna be my love_

_even if i fall in love with someone else someday_

_i´ll remember to love_

_you taught me how_

Hombre: siemrpe te protegere... lo prometo...

Jovencita: eh visto el futuro... y se que no será así...

Hombre: yo también lo se, pero...

Ninguno de los deseaba soltarse. Sabían, que no volverían a estar juntos. Ya fueran maestro y alumna, se tenían mucho aprecio.

Hombre: debemos irnos ya...

Jovencita: Si. -de un momento, observa lo que su maestro dejo caer. Era una magnifica flor. Su aspecto era el de una orquídea y su color era de un azul tornasol - Sensei... esa es ¿la rosa azul?

Hombre: Si. He trabajado durante mucho tiempo en ella. -Se agacha y recoge la flor- Se que no es una rosa, sin embargo, fracase al intentarlo con una rosa verdadera... -sonrió- Quiero que la conserves tu...

_you are always gonna be the one_

_now i still sing a sad love song_

_until i can sing a new song_

Hombre: Es triste verdad? La primera y la última "Rosa Azul"... –coloca el preciado regalo en las manos de la joven- ¿La aceptas? Ella solo movió la cabeza, sin perder de vista la maravillosa flor.

Hombre: Hoy será un día muy especial... El tiempo se detendrá unos instantes para luego continuar moviéndose

Jovencita: Se refiere a la batalla? -El hombre, no queriendo contestarle, cambia a otro tema.

Hombre: es especial sabes? te permitirá recordar todo- dijo, mirando específicamente a su creación, su rosa.

Jovencita: -Sin mirarlo a los ojos, sonrió- Me alegro, por que no quiero olvidar nada...

_the moment in time that stood still_

_seems to be trying to move_

_but i don´t want to forget anything_

Jovencita: ya debo irme..

Hombre: si, yo también.

Se alejan por caminos distintos. El regresa a su casa, toma su espada y sale en dirección contraria a la de ella, que por su parte, había partido al castillo. El tiempo paso tan rápido para ambos. En solo unas horas se reunieron con el destino. Una entidad maligna había atacado el planeta donde ellos vivían. En defensa, tres aguerridos samurais salieron a su

rescate, junto con el príncipe que comandaba las fuerzas armadas de la Tierra. Pero lo que en realidad hacían era dar un tiempo sufriente para que se completara un hechizo, que sería su única salvación

No muy lejos de ahí, observando todo, estaba aquella joven. Traía puesto su mismo traje, pero su cabello ya no era largo, a excepción de dos mechones muy delgados que estaban junto a sus orejas. El lazo que anteriormente sostuvo sus cabellos, ahora estaba atado a su sangrante mano izquierda, en la cual tenia la "rosa azul" manchada de su propia sangre y en la mano derecha una espada con la que se había cortado su cabello. Su cuerpo presentaba pequeña heridas, parecidas a rasguños, pero a la vez más profundos.

Jovencita: Ya me he desecho de lo material... -miró al cielo y comenzó a emanar una luz color dorada de su cuerpo- ¡¡¡AHORA SERÉ UNA CON MI PODER!

Se elevo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, que con el impacto de su poder, comenzó a destruirse y los restos a esparcirse a su alrededor, pero siendo suspendidos en el aire.

Jovencita: ¡¡¡PERMITANME ESTAR DONDE DESEO ESTAR! –había comenzado a derramar varias lagrimas, que se mezclaban con la sangre de su mejilla-

_about this time tomorrow_

_i will definitely be crying_

_who will you be thinking of?_

Voz1: Tu no deseas estar en la dimensión de los Dioses... no seas hipócrita...

Jovencita: ¡¡¿Ustedes!

Voz2: Si... venimos por la venganza que nos quitaron hace años... y hemos comenzado a cobrarla ahora... -hizo una señal para que mirara hacia el campo de batalla. Ahí, su sensei combatiendo.

Voz1: Lo matarán muy pronto. Dinos ¿Qué vas a hacer?...

Voz2: el hechizo ya esta casi listo, si lo dejas ahora, no habrá esperanza de que ganen y no podrás salvar a tu adorada Tierra, pero si abandonas a tu maestro, lo mataran... ¡Decide!

Sin pensarlo, salió al campo de batalla. Corrió desesperadamente, habriendose paso entre el enemigo, solo importandole llegar en el momento justo. Pero, a solo unos metros, llego lo peor. Vió como lo atravesaba una espada, más de tres veces para que fuera una muerte certera.

jovencita: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SENSEI...!

El príncipe vio a quien también fue uno de sus maestros, y sostuvo su caída. Lo reconfortó en su último suspiro. Ella no podía moverse. La imagen se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Estuvo parada un minuto, antes de correr hasta él. Aún estaba con vida. Había dicho algo al príncipe antes de que ella llegara, una confesión. Continuo diciendo otra cosa estando ella junto a él. Ella no parecía escuchar nada, todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio. No quería reaccionar. Pudo evitarlo, pero no lo hizo.

Hombre: -al príncipe- Lle-llévatela...

Príncipe: Maestro...

Hombre: Hazlo!... Ella será la salvación. -La miró y volvió a hablar para su discípulo- Protégela... -Ella reaccionó

Jovencita: No, no lo dejaré... -se quitó el lazo de su mano y con eso comenzó a presionarlo contra la herida que parecía la más profunda. Aún sostenía la Flor

Príncipe: Es demasiado tarde ya... -Observó a su maestro, estaba formando su última frase

Hombre: -al príncipe- Re-recuerda lo que dije... mi confesión... –Después de esto, murió.

_you will always be inside my heart_

_because there is always a place for just you_

_i hope that i have a place in your heart too_

Jovencita: Siempre estará su recuerdo en mi corazón... -La flor que anteriormente había estado en su mano, desapareció

Príncipe: Debemos irnos, Debo dejarte a salvo... Tienes un hechizo que terminar, confiamos en ti.

Jovencita: No. Debes advertir a la Luna. La reina Serenity debe saberlo... Además, que caso tiene el hechizo. No me darán la oportunidad de permanecer donde deseo

Príncipe: Pero...

Jovencita: no diga nada, lo haré. Por favor... vete

El príncipe solo asiente. Se levanta y se aleja. Sabe que lo mejor es advertir a la Luna, sin embargo, teme por el destino de su hermana.

_now and forever you are still the one_

_now i still sing a sad love song_

_until i can sing a new song_

Ella también se levanta y observa la destrucción que esta causando la batalla. Ahora, sabe que tiene que terminar ese hechizo. Que ese es su destino.

Voz1: ¿Lo ves? A salido todo mal... jeje

Voz2: Pobre princesita... va a quedarse sola

Las Voces anteriores hicieron presencia nuevamente, flotando encima de ella.

Jovencita: Telsa, Astre... terminaré ese hechizo... - De nuevo la joven comienza

a flotar. A su alrededor, se formaba una burbuja de tierra y viento protegiéndola... ¡¡¡¡PERMITANME ESTAR DONDE DESEO ESTAR! ¡¡¡REGRESEN EL PODER QUE ME FUE QUITADO! ¡¡¡TIERRA, DAME AQUELLO QUE ME HA SIDO OTORGADO PARA PROTEGERTE!...

Telsa: no te lo permitiremos... ese escudo no te protegerá eternamente... ¡¡¡ATAQUEMOSLA!

Astre: ¡¡SI! -entre las dos, logran romper el escudo de la princesa. El hechizo aún no ha sido terminado.

_you are always gonna be my love_

_even if i fall in love with someone else someday_

_i´ll remember to love_

_you taught me how_

Jovencita: -ve que esta siendo atacada por Telsa y Astre. De pronto, siente mucho frío. Esta siendo encerrada en una ataúd de cristal. No puede luchar, no le han quedado fuerzas después del hechizo- Mi último momento despierta... Recuerdo tantas cosas. Todas las veces que mi corazón cantaba una canción triste... Hasta que tu me enseñaste una nueva canción sin saberlo. Pero ya no importa verdad... e incluso aún ahora el destino No me ha dejado estar donde deseo estar... No con los dioses, no viva, sino a tu lado...

_you are always gonna be the one_

_i still sing a sad love song_

_now and forever_

Jovencita: Ahora y siempre- Fue lo último que dijo

Tai se levantó sobresaltada. Eran las 3:00 A. M. o eso fue lo que le hizo ver su reloj. Había tenido un sueño que la despertó. Una canción que no sabía como, recordaba de algún lugar. Era todo tan extraño... Ese sueño, parecía haberlo visto, como si lo hubiera vivido...

Tai: -somnolienta- De seguro... lo vi en alguna película, al igual que la canción... No se de que me preocupo

Sin embargo, le costo volverse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Ya todos se hallaban desayunando cuando Tai se levanto. Se arreglo y bajo.

Mina: al fin despertaste... ya nos estábamos preocupando

Tai: Me he quedado dormida... Desperté en la madrugada y me costo volverme a dormir

Serena: ¿Algo en especial? -Dijo refiriéndose al desayuno. El día de hoy, Serena lo preparaba

Tai: No gracias, Comeré algo en el camino

Serena: ¿ A donde vas? -Pero antes de que contestara, Seiya interrumpió

Seiya: Llevas días que no desayunas aquí...

Tai: -apurada- ya me debo ir... -casi saliendo de la casa- Veré a Yunny... nos vemos en la escuela

Serena: Se fue...

Rei: Ha estado muy rara últimamente...

Mina: No es la única -miro a su lado. Lita estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había probado bocado, solo lo picaba con su tenedor-

Taiki: Me preocupa también... -La mirada de Taiki reflejaba una verdadera angustia- Lita? Cariño? -Ella despertó bruscamente

Lita: eh? Disculpa, me distraje... me decías?

Taiki: Nada linda, nada...

Rini: -pensando- Estará asió por la carta? Espero que no...

-Todos continuaron tranquilamente desayunando. Después, partieron a la escuela. Tai llegó después que ellos, había pasado a ver a Yunnuette y regreso acompañada de Yoy y Ken

Seiya: Sigue igual?

Yoy: Si, recuerda todo perfectamente, excepto...

Ken: A mi... Ha olvidado todo lo relacionado conmigo.

Claudia: Qué han dicho sus padres? Cómo reaccionaron?

Yoy: Están de viaje

-No pudieron seguir hablando porque el maestro llego. No hablaron tampoco durante clases, sino hasta la salida, cuando quedaron de ir a verla.

Tai: Yo no voy, ya le he explicado a Yunny el porque

Yoy: Esta bien, nos veremos luego

Tai: Si, adiós -pero antes de que se fuera, Seiya la detuvo-

Seiya: Te acompaño

-Aunque ella intento negarse, el insistió tanto hasta que la joven termino accediendo. Caminaron sin hablarse, ella parecía muy ocupada en sus pensamientos y él solo la observaba-

Seiya: -pensando- Me encargaron que la investigara y no pienso faltar a mi deber -a ella- ¿A donde vamos?

Tai: Eh? Ah, pues a ver a una persona... -no dijo más y Seiya no preguntó

más. Llegaron a un edificio de apartamentos. Subieron hasta el último piso, y ahi, tocaron la 3ra puerta, que también parecía ser la última. Un joven, de unos 22 o 23 años les abrió. Era muy apuesto, de un cabello castaño claro, que en estos momentos llevaba mojado, lo que lo hacía ver más seductor. Usaba una camisa blanca con los 3 botones superiores abiertos, y unos pantalones negros de mezclilla.

Raúl: Oh, veo que has llegado gatita... -ve a Seiya- Has traído un amigo... pero que niña tan coqueta... jejeje -Sin siquiera contestarle, Tai lo empujo para que los dejara pasar- Pero que salvaje... jajaja

Tai: ¿Dónde esta?

Raúl: En el cuarto viendo televisión...

Tai: Seiya, espérame aquí si? -El joven asintió-

Raúl: así que te llamas Seiya -Raúl le extiende la mano. Ambos ya estaban sentados- Mi nombre es Raúl

Seiya: Mucho gusto...

Raúl: Entonces, debo suponer que eres compañero de clases de Tai...o es que vives con ella?

Seiya: ambos, digo... compartimos la casa con otros estudiantes... -estaba nervioso-

Raúl: no te alteres... no te golpearé... bueno, yo no pero no se si Albert, John, y los demás lo harán

Tai: -saliendo de una habitación con una niña en brazos- ¿Qué le estas diciendo?

niña: Ra malo... -le saca la lengua- Se ha portado mal conmigo... no ha leído cuento... me ha gritado...

Tai: ¡¡¡¿QUE TE HIZO QUEEEE! ¡¡¡¿ES CIERTO RAÚL!

Raúl: Ah.. esa niña ya me tenia harto, TODO EL DIA SE LA LLEVA

QUEJANDOSE! Solo le pedí que se callara un momento

Tai: -se acerca y le da un coscorrón pero muuuuuuuuuy duro... (jeje v)- Eres un tonto... -a la niña- Si te vuelve a molestar May... me llamas eh?

May: Sip -ve a Seiya- ¿Quién es el?

Seiya: Hola pequeña... -se acerca a la niña- Me llamo Seiya, Soy amigo de Tai

May: ¿Tu eres Seiya? MinniMa habla de ti... Dice que...

Tai: mejor nos vamos no?

Raúl: ¿A donde iremos hoy?

Tai: Sería bueno dar por lo menos un paseo, No quiero que May este todo el día encerrada, y menos contigo...

Raúl: Vamos al parque entonces...

-Quedo decidido. Se dirigieron los cuatro al parque. Seiya parecía algo distante de la plática, No sabía muy bien quienes eran ellos dos en la vida de Tai, pero podía suponer, que serían sus hermanos. Se sentaron en una banca del parque, que estaba muy cerca del lago. Tai se sentó en el pasto mientras veía como la pequeña May perseguía a unos patos. Comenzaron a conversar.

Raúl: Mamá llamó. Quería saber como estaba May y como estabas tu? -luego recordó algo, recordó que Seiya estaba ahí- ¿Te molesta que hable de esto?

Tai: No.

Raúl: Ha dicho que deberías de ir a verla.. quiere que regreses al colegio... Y que vayas a casa por el cumpleaños de Jules

Tai: me lo imaginaba... -miró a Seiya- Espero me perdones Seiya por ocultarte a ti y a los chicos cosas sobre mi vida... Les dije que mis padre me pidieron que me reuniera aquí con ellos, Parte de ello es cierto. Si me lo pidieron, pero ahora, cuando ya tengo amigos y han pasado meses desde eso me piden que me regrese a Roma...

Raúl: Mamá y Papá han sido así siempre, buscando lo mejor para nosotros...

Seiya: así que te piden que te vayas...

Raúl: le pidieron que viniera a Tokio para cuidar de mi... como ves, soy la famosa oveja negra de la familia...

Tai: Eso no es cierto... Demostraste que has madurado... Has cuidado de la Pequeña May muy bien

Raúl: con tu ayuda...

Tai: Bueno, no soy de mucha ayuda por ahora... -observó que Seiya no entendía- He estado... Estado... -no podía hablar-

Raúl: así que no se los has dicho Gatita? -se dirigió a Seiya- Ha estado enferma... Se desmaya constantemente, sus dolores de cabeza han aumentado y cosas raras han pasado a su alrededor...

Tai: ocasionadas por mi claro, -intento sonreír- Hace unos días, May y yo estábamos jugando, cuando me desmaye de repente, ella fue corriendo por Raúl y cuando regresaron, yo estaba aún más pálida y no podía respirar... aparecieron unos rasguños en mi brazo, creo que me los ocasione yo misma por el dolor, pero no estoy muy segura. Llamaron a un

médico, y antes de que este me examinara, ya había recobrado el conocimiento. Dijo que estaba todo normal... que no hay nada malo en mi

Seiya: Entonces no tienes por que preocuparte...

Tai: supongo que no... -Raúl la miró un rato y luego, decidido, hablo-

Raúl: supongo Gatita, que no les has dicho mucho de ti o me equivoco?

Seiya: ¿A que te refieres?

Tai: Veras, cuando mis verdaderos padre murieron en ese accidente, lo único que pudieron saber acerca de mi fue mi nombre, Tara, que estaba grabado en mi medallón. -sacó su medallón azul, y por detrás, de forma borrosa estaba escrito lo que parecía "Tara"- No tengo ningún recuerdo de mi familia, quizás una imagen muy borrosa, pero o es nada certero. Días después, me adoptaron los Oki. Ellos me criaron como su hija y son los únicos padres que conozco...

Raúl: Seiya.. ¿Has oído hablar de los siete prodigios?-el chico reconoció que sabia muy poco del tema, pero no nada-

Raúl: son 7 hermanos que manejan las mejores compañías... ¿entiendes? Los hermanos Oki... -Seiya parecía algo sorprendido, no mucho en realidad- así que ustedes..?

Raúl: Estas viendo al Séptimo Oki, Y Tai es la octava...

-Tai no dijo nada, estaba mirando a su hermanita jugar-

Raúl: Me imagino que la pequeña MinniMa no dijo nada por que de verdad le importan. Me ha hablado de ti y de tus amigos, ella también los considera así y les tiene un gran aprecio... Verás, Mi madre quiere que ella regrese a Roma por que sabe que allí estará segura... No quiere que intenten algo contra ella por ser una Oki, sin embargo, aquí en el anonimato, ella esta bien cuidada. Yo tampoco quiero que regrese a Roma, ese maldito internado ha hecho que mi hermana dejará de sonreír... Tai estuvo triste por algo, y ahora, que por fin ha regresado su linda sonrisa, no permitiré que se la lleven... Mi madre ha llamado por la mañana y me ha comunicado su decisión... Tai -parecía triste-

May: AHHHHHHHHHH! -Tai retrocede, sosteniendo a una asustada May en sus brazos. Los chicos solo veían algo saliendo del agua. Seiya deduce que se trata de un Ang-co

Raúl: ¿Que rayos es eso? -toma a sus hermanas- Vengan, hay que huir... -salen corriendo, con Seiya siguiéndolos, al tiempo que se comunica con los demás-

Seiya: -por el comunicador- Chicos, hay problemas en el parque... - "Vamos para allá" -le contesta Serena

El ang-co, se había acercado hasta ellos a una velocidad increíble, Se poso ante ellos, y detuvo su huida.

Ang-co: ¿A donde creen que van? He venido por esas alas de poder y no me iré hasta obtenerlas - dijo al tiempo que señalaba a May-

Raúl: no se de que hablas, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hermanita...

Tai: -casi en un susurro- Transfórmate Seiya, yo intentaré entretenerlo... -él solo asintió y se fue sin ser visto a unos arbustos cercanos, donde comenzó a transformarse-

Ang-co: Jajaja... -a Raúl- No me detendrás... -De sus manos lanza un rayo directo a donde esta la pequeña May, pero antes de que la lleguen a tocar, Raúl se interpone y los rayos le dan a él, atravesándolos y tocando también a May. Dos alas de poder se posan antes del ang-co, quien las admira sin tocarlas... - Dos por el precio de uno... me gusta, me gusta... Wajajaja

Tai: -llorando por el destino de sus hermanos- MALDITO! -se le lanza, intentando hacerle algo, pero un escudo esta entre ella y el ente-

Ang-co: Pero que tenemos aquí una pequeña tonta, jugaré primero contigo y luego también te robare tus alas de poder... -le lanza un rayo que la manda golpearse contra un árbol y deslizarse, semi-inconsciente, hasta el verde pasto. La cabeza le ha comenzado a sangrar, se siente mareada y no puede levantarse...A lo lejos, escucha a Sailor Star Fighter pelear con el ang-co, sabe que tiene que hacer algo, tiene que ayudar, pero no puede ni levantarse... Entonces como?

Voz: Transfórmate Tai..

Tai: Que?... -esa voz venía desde su cabeza, le recordaba a la suya. No. Era idéntica- ¿Que haga que?

Voz: Transfórmate... Sabes que han pasado cosas extrañas... todo se debe a tu poder... Tu tienes grandes poderes que inconscientemente utilizas para ayudar las Sailors

Tai: ¿poderes? ¿Transformarme? ¿Cómo?

Voz: Tu sabes como, con tu talismán... hazlo...

Tai: -Aún continua tirada en el pasto y sostiene su talismán en sus manos. Lo lleva muy confiada a su frente, donde aparecen dos lunas, que rodeen su talismán azul. La primer luna como la que representa a Serena, la otra, la de la izquierda es una luna llena. Comienza a pensar mientras la transformación continua- Si, lo recuerdo, Comienzo a recordar en quien me trasformo para ayudar a las Sailors, Se ahora quien soy... Soy... Soy –grita ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TERRA!

Ang-co: ¿Ya no quieres pelear, Sailor de pacotilla?

S. S. Fighter : -algo cansada- Porque tardan tanto?

Terra: -ha llegado hasta donde esta ella- Yo te ayudaré... -al ente- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RESPLANDORRRRRRRRRR!

-Con esto, el Ang- co ha desaparecido y las alas de poder han regresado a sus dueños-

S. S. Fighter: Gracias...

Light: -estaba llegando- Terra...

T. Mask: ¿Tu has acabado con el?

Terra: así es príncipe... Y ahora, debo irme ya...

S. S. Maker: Siempre desaparecer sin dejar explicación...

Terra: Créame que... no era mi intención... - y comienza a alejarse-

S. S. Fighter: Ayúdenme, hay que llevar a Raúl y a May al hospital...

Serena - ya de destransformo- ¿De donde los conoces?

S. S. F: Son hermanos de Tai -De repente, caí en cuenta- TAI!

-Unos arbustos comienzan a moverse y aparece la chica, con un hilo de sangre en su frente-

Tai: Estoy bien... pero que fuerte me golpeo... auhh

-Raúl y May comienzan a despertar-

Tai: Hay que llevarlos a un hospital...

Darién: tu también tienes que curarte...

Tai: no, Solo fue un raspón... Estaré bien...

-Viendo que la situación estaba bien, lo demás se fueron. Seiya acompaño a Tai y sus hermanos al departamento. May ya se había quedado dormida, logrando antes convencerla de que todo había sido un sueño y que se había caído, lo que ocasiono su inconciencia.

Raúl: ¿Estas bien MinniMa? -ella asintió

Seiya: por cierto... Puedo preguntar porque le dicen MinniMa

Raúl: es un sobrenombre que le pusimos, por el hecho de que se parece demasiado a nuestra madre... es desesperante... jajaja

Tai: Que mentiroso eres... jijiji

Raúl: lo olvidaba... Mamá tomo una decisión... Dijo que si pasas las vacaciones en la casa y estas para el cumpleaños de Jules, podrás quedarte...

Tai: en serio... Es maravilloso...

-Dejaron a Raúl y May en su depa, y partieron a su casa. El cielo estaba pintado de naranja, y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en él. No hablaron mucho en el camino, y cuando llegaron, Tai se fue directo a su cama... estaba muy cansada.

Tai: -recostada, pensando- Ahora se todo, ese sueño y lo demás... Era mi pasado, cuando fuí encerrada por Telsa y Astre. Los dolores de cabeza y las recaídas eran por que me transformaba en Terra... y - recordó la imagen del hombre de su sueño- Todavía no recuerdo muy bien quien es ese señor... tengo una que otra cosa en blanco, pero se que poco a poco, me iré recobrando...

C o n t i n u a r a . . .


	13. Adios a un hermoso sueño

SAILOR MOON TERRA

Cap. 13 : " Adiós a un hermoso sueño"

Que manera de decir las cosas tenían los niños. Era de mañana y los pequeños Arie y Eren interrogaban a su tutora. Rini se encontraba entre la espada y la pared por sus insistentes hermanitos, que deseaban saber en que momento les revelaría la verdad a Serena y a Darien

Rini: ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo ocultemos?

Arie: No es justo, ellos saben quien eres tu, pero y Eren, y yo... ¿Qué hay de nosotros? No podremos nunca llamarlos Papás?

Eren: Sip... Quiero llamar a Serena mami y a Darien Papi

Rini: Si se los diré, pero creo que este no es el momento adecuado...

Arie: ¿y cuando lo será? - Pregunta insistente el infante...

Rini: Lo haré... lo prometo... -Ve la mirada nada convencida de su hermano y aclara- Además, se suponía que ustedes no iban a venir. Lo mejor será que consulte con la comandante.

Arie: Si depende de ella jamás les diremos. Esta amargada! No entiendo como es tan diferente aquí de lo que es en el futuro. Que la cambio?

Eren: Ella asusta!

Rini: Sé que es muy estricta pero lo hace por nuestro bien -Hace una pausa para retomar el tema- Esperaran hasta recibir noticias?

Arie: Supongo

Eren: Yo no quiero!

Arie: -Ve a Rini- Yo la convenzo

Con eso Rini dio por terminada la conversación. Salió de su antiguo cuarto (en el ático) y se dirigió al segundo piso.

Arie: Sigue preocupada por su diario...

Eren: ¿Cuál Diario? ¿Que es un diario, hermanito?

Arie: Es donde se escriben muchas cosas que le pasan a uno...

Eren: ohhhh... es donde leí que le gustaba un chico de esta época

Arie: leíste eso? En el Diario de Rini? Cuéntame!

Eren: Nop... jijiji Consigue galletas y te digo!

Arie: Es un trato!

Arie salió del cuarto rápidamente en busca de alguna galleta que pudiera convencer a su hermana de revelar el secreto. Al pasar por la sala se le hizo raro ver a tantos adultos juntos conversando muy serios, pero siguió de largo hasta la cocina.

Serena: Cómo esta Yunny? Sigue igual?

Taiki: Ken comento que su salud es muy buena. Según el Medico no tiene absolutamente nada raro y comienza a sospechar que Ken esta paranoico. El diagnostico es Amnesia selectiva.

Yaten: Parece una broma... -bufo

Rei: Hasta ahora Yunnuette ha sido la única victima a la que el enemigo le ha quitado con éxito las alas de poder. Y eso que no era la victima original, recuerden que el ang-co ataco a Ken pero Yunuette se puso en medio.

Mina: Parece como si nunca se las hubieran quitado, exceptuando lo de Ken

Amy: Por que olvido a Ken? Que tiene que ver ese recuerdo con las alas de poder?

Serena: Esto seria mas fácil si supiéramos que son las alas de poder...

Amy: Tengo una Teoría. -La atención de todos se centro en ella- Creo que las alas de poder tienen que ver con la pasión. -La ven de forma rara- No me vean así! -Se sonroja- Si recuerdan a las victimas podrían establecer una conexión.

Rei: Rumiko O! Ella estaba entrenando...

Amy: Exacto! -miraron incrédulos a Amy- Ella ha mencionado que su gran pasión es correr. Igual que para el joven Nakayama lo es nadar.

Mina: Amano ama diseñar, es su vida!

Rei: Pero y mi abuelo? Qué con él?

Mina: Tu abuelo es un hombre con mucha pasión en su vida, Rei. Tienes que admitirlo- Dio un codazo a su amiga y comenzó a reír.

Rei -roja- No digas tonterías... Es un viejo verde!

Darien: El sujeto que ataco cuando regrese a Japón es el dueño de las aerolineas World... -Mina lo interrumpió-

Mina: Escuche que jamás se ha casado por que su mayor amor son los negocios...

Amy: Ven lo que les digo? pasión por el trabajo...!

Taiki: Podría ser una opción, hay que tomarla en cuenta.

Mina: Taiki, tu que eres amigo de Ken dinos que le apasiona?

Amy: Estoy comenzando a dudar que Ken fuera la victima. Si el enemigo hubiera querido atacarlo desde le principio al verse frustrados lo hubieran vuelto a intentar.

Serena: Crees que fue una trampa? Para Yunny?

Seiya: Pero Yunny, ella no sentía una pasión así, a menos que...

Yaten: Que ocurre?

-Llega Claudia con Erick y Tai detrás de ella y toman parte en la conversación-

Claudia: Yunny esta enamorada, o mejor dicho lo estaba...

Amy: De ken! Por supuesto, esa era su pasión... Y al habérsele esfumado sigue todo igual, solo que no recuerda a Ken!

Serena: Debe de sentirse destrozado, ella es de sus mejores amigas

Seiya: La mejor. Pero parece que las cosas iban a cambiar

Rei: ¿A qué te refieres?

Seiya: Ese día por la mañana encontré un poema que escribió Yunny, aunque no decía para quien llegue a sospechar que era para Ken. Además, antes del ataque los vi conversando. Alcance a entender algo y ella...

Tai: Se le confeso...

Claudia: ¿Por que no lo mencionaste antes?

Seiya: Eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros deberíamos de saber... era solo entre Ken y ella, pero dadas las circunstancias, ya no importa

Erick: es algo muy importante como para ocultarlo, debiste decirlo antes -reflexiono un poco- aunque entiendo tu situación...

Claudia: así que por eso Yoy nos dijo que no la esperáramos -le había comentado la chica a Tai, quien no le había prestado atención. Estaba como en un trance, solo mirando al piso, con su mano derecha muy cerca de su boca

Seiya: ¿Tai?

Claudia: Esta ida -suspiro- Desde ayer es difícil hablar con ella. ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron ustedes dos ayer, eh seiya? -la castaña oscura miro de una manera pícara a Seiya, quien se sonrojo con este hecho

Seiya: NO HICIMOS NADA, SIMPLEMENTE LA ACOMPAÑE A UN LUGAR!

Mina: si claro, eso ni serena se lo cree... jajaja A otro niño con ese dulce... jajaja

Tai -regresando la atención a sus amigos- Ah! Decían? -Siente la mirada reprochadora de Claudia sobre ella. No era la primera vez que se desconectaba en el día- Lo siento, me fui por un segundo... Es falta de sueño, ya pasara. - Esa no era la verdad. El día anterior la chica había descubierto su verdadera identidad y algunos de los recuerdos de su antigua vida regresaban a ella. También, tenia la curiosidad con respecto al sueño... Estaba segura de que la chica del sueño había sido ella, pero ¿quién era ese hombre? No recordaba nada sobre él y el sueño con el tiempo comenzaba a ser confuso. Además, algo con respecto a las alas de poder estaba en su mente. Si su presentimiento era acertado, ella pronto recordaría que eran las alas de poder, esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Yaten: -Llamo la atención de Taiki y solo el alto joven pudo escucharlo- No sé que hacen ellos tres aquí, no me parece bien!

Taiki: Solo tratan de ayudar...

Yaten: -molesto- Es mejor que no estorben... Esto no es un juego

Claudia: -levantando la voz- TENEMOS MUY EN CUENTA QUE ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO, YATEN! PERO YUNNY ES NUESTRA AMIGA Y NO NOS QUEDAREMOS COMO IDIOTAS MIENTRAS ESTA EN PROBLEMAS! -ya por lo bajo, reprocho a Yaten- Al menos yo no me ando con niñerías...

Yaten: Cómo sea, déjennos hacer nuestro trabajo ok?- Haciéndose a un lado, cruzo los brazos y se desintereso de la conversación

Serena: Por que no nos tranquilizamos todos.. jeje -nerviosa-

Darien: Serena tiene razón, de nada sirve que nos separemos... Tenemos que trabajar todos para resolver esto... de acuerdo? - Miro a Yaten y luego a Claudia

Claudia: Ok! prometo no exaltarme de nuevo... Pero es que... -se calmo- Sé que es difícil para ustedes confiar en nosotros...

Serena: Confiamos! Créenos! Sabemos que solo quieren ayudar...

Taiki: Lo que dice Yaten tiene un poco de verdad. Ustedes no tienen poderes y no podrán ayudarnos en dado caso de que se presente una batalla, sin embargo, pueden brindarnos su ayuda de otra forma pero primero deben prometernos que no se podrán en peligro...

Claudia: De acuerdo...

Erick: Ok

Tai: -ida- Sí, esta bien...

Cuando la conversación iba a retomar se escucho un rasgar en la puerta principal, como el sonido de unas garras contra la madera.

Darien: Que fue eso?

Erick: Debe ser algún animal. Había un extraño gato cerca de aquí hace unos momentos. A lo mejor tiene hambre

Mina: Extraño gato?

Serena: Dime, tenia un lunar raro en la cabeza?

Erick: Si... muy raro, verdad? -volteo a ver a Claudia quien asintió. -En forma de una luna creciente

Serena: Luna!

Mina: Artemis!

Ambas chicas se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron a la puerta. Regresaron unos minutos después, Serena con una gata negra en sus brazos

Darien: Luna...

Amy: Al fin has regresado.

Mina: Rayos! Artemis no esta!

Claudia: Conoces a ese gato?

Serena: Es mi gata Luna. Se fue por un tiempo y estaba muy preocupada...

Mina: Dinos, como te fue en el viaje?

Claudia: Esa es la gata que les dio sus poderes? -Luna lanzo una mirada de reproche a Serena, quien solo le sonrió

Serena: Son de confianza. Hazlo...

Luna: -pensando- Espero no arrepentirme de esto...

Erick: Entonces de verdad esta gata les dio sus poderes?

Claudia: Ya nos lo contaron, no lo recuerdas?

Erick: Pensé que era una broma.. jejeje

Mina: No es ninguna broma... Vamos Luna, dime donde esta Artemis? Se quedo?

Luna: Es un testarudo que quiso seguir investigando. Bueno para nada!

Claudia: Wow... Que gata tan genial...

Erick: -Telepáticamente- De verdad lo crees?

Claudia: -Telepáticamente- Ey! me estoy haciendo pasar por una mortal... ayuda quieres...

Erick: No lo puedo creer! Y Artemis es el otro gato? También habla verdad?

Mina: Sí...

Erick: Wow!

Luna: Quiénes son ellos? -Mira a Serena esperando una respuesta- Como saben de ustedes?

Mina: Viven con nosotros y nos descubrieron cuando raptaron a Serena...

Luna: Que paso?

Serena: Nada grave, el enemigo nos confundió. Estaban buscando a Terra

Luna: TERRA! La princesa apareció!

-El conocimiento de Luna sobre la guerrera sorprendió a todos. Pero fue Tai la que presto mayor atención sin que ninguno de sus compañeros se percatara de su interés.

Serena: Luna, tu conoces a Terra?

Luna: No pensé que en algún momento ella apareciera...

Amy: Por favor Luna cuéntanos de ella...

Luna: Ella es la hermana del príncipe Endymion, o sea de Darien -Miro al joven- Los Dioses la crearon para ser la protectora de la Tierra y la colocaron como la hija de los Reyes. Después nació Endymion y al pasar los años ellos dos se volvieron muy unidos. Algunas personas creyeron que esa fue la razón por la que la Princesa Terra tuvo un retroceso de edad, pero los allegados a la familia real como Artemis y yo sabíamos que fue a causa de una maldición.

Seiya: Una maldición?

Luna: había dos Ángeles que le tenían mucho odio a Terra. Eran las manos derechas de los Dioses Supremos de la Creación y la Destrucción. -Luna parecía muy perdida en su relato, como recordando algo muy triste- Por fuera la princesa era una chiquilla y por dentro, era una mujer... una mujer muy atormentada...

Tai: Atormentada?

Luna: La mejor amiga de Terra era la princesa Serena a pesar de su gran diferencia de edad. Era su confidente, quien sabia todos sus secretos. De hecho, la princesa Serena regaló a Terra una hermosa tiara con dos lunas que desde ese momento Terra jamás dejo de usar.

Amy: Y hasta ahora la sigue usando...

Rei: Por que Atormentada, Luna?

Luna: Terra estaba destinada a no poder amar. Estaba prohibido. Era una mujer con mucho amor por dentro y con los años ese amor la fue consumiendo. En la vida diaria era una señorita perfectamente educada, En batalla era una guerrera sin corazón.

Serena: Como? Mataba?

Luna: En el milenio de plata no todo fue paz. El mal nos acosaba constantemente y muchas veces hubo la necesidad de llegar a la guerra para conservar esa paz. Las sailors combaten el mal con amor, logrando purificarlo. Terra es muy diferente a una sailor, ella arranca al mar de raíz, destruyendo. Sin embargo jamás mato a un humano. Terra siempre estaba en cuanta pelea había, esperando su momento final, la batalla donde daría todo y para la que fue creada. Estuvo desde pequeña siendo entrenada para esa pelea por los mejores espadachines del Universo, quienes defendían a toda costa el milenio de Plata y que al igual de Terra, no se tocaban el corazón.

Darien: Espadachines? Jamás nos habías contado nada de esto! No eran las sailors las máximas protectoras?

Luna: Los Samurais, así les llamaban pelearon antes de que las Sailors nacieran. Y gracias a ellos llegaron años de maravillosa paz. Fueron tus maestros Darien y los de tu hermana. Y al aparecer nuevamente el mal defendieron el milenio de plata y el reino de la Tierra. Murieron en la batalla contra Beryl, en el momento esperado por Terra.

Darien: Eso esperaba? A Beryl? Pero no era una enemiga tan fuerte a comparación a lo que nos enfrentamos ahora. Terra podría haber acabado con ella.

Luna: Si, lo hubiera hecho. Beryl era el reto final para ella, después de eso, subiría al cielo y se convertiría en la Diosa de la Tierra, Geo.

Amy: Como? Una Diosa?

Luna : Para eso fue creada, para proteger a la Tierra y esa era la mejor forma de hacerlo. Sin embargo, y el misterio sigue abierto y aun no hay una explicación de porque el hechizo contra Beryl no fue terminado. Ella fue encerrada en un ataúd de cristal donde dormiría eternamente...

Mina: Parece un cuento de Hadas...

Luna: Es la peor pesadilla para ella. Ahora... -regresa al presente- Dices que ella esta aquí?

Serena: Apareció poco después de que tu partiste y no sabemos quien es...

Luna: No intenten averiguarlo, dejen que las cosas sigan su curso. Puedo decirles que si Terra despertó esta batalla es mayor que cualquiera a la que han enfrentado...

-En otro lugar-

Telsa estaba frente a un cristal muy fino, un vitral, que entre dos de sus fragmentos sostenía unas alas de poder común y corrientes. Al parecer este vitral era una fuente de energía, que utilizaban para almacenar las alas de poder que habían quitado, aunque por el momento, solo estaban las de Yunnuette. Esta extraña fuente de energía era la que mantenía el poder de los ang-co en un mayor nivel. Además de ser la vitrina de "trofeos" de Astre.

Telsa: -pensando- ¿Por qué brillan tanto? Las alas de poder tienen un hermoso brillo pero que las hace brillar? Será la fuerza de voluntad de los humanos. ¿De quien serán estas alas? Ah si... De la chica enamorada... -en voz alta- ¿Qué pasará con ella ahora?

Astre: Lo olvidaste hermana? -Telsa la miro sin comprender- Me refiero a la falta de alas de poder en un ser humano...

Telsa: -sin importarle lo que su hermana había dicho- ¿Porque hacemos esto Astre? ¿Por que robar esta hermosa joya?

Astre: Es la venganza- comentó algo molesta- NO NOS PIDIERON PERMISO... Ellos nos robaron lo que nosotros éramos... nos quitaron todo lo que teníamos, defraudaron nuestra confianza... LOS ODIO! -Se calmó- ¿Acaso tu no?

Telsa: Si esas son las razones, Sí. -seguía contemplando las alas de poder- Pero ningún humano tiene la culpa de lo que hicieron los Dioses... ¿No podríamos...?

Astre: No!. La única manera de vengarnos de los Dioses es por los humanos... además, no olvides que las alas de poder ayudaran a...

Telsa: ¿La voz misteriosa? ¿Sabes quien es?

Astre: No importa quien es... lo importante es lo que siente... LOS ODIA TAMBIÉN... jajaja

Telsa: -siguió con la vista fija a las alas de poder, que resplandecían a través del vidrio- Son hermosas... espero que no se manchen de sangre... ni esta, ni ninguna otra.

-En la Tierra las cosas se habían calmado un poco. El grupo se había dividido para realizar sus actividades cotidianas. Aprovechando esto, Taiki invito a Lita a dar un paseo, pues la había notado muy distante en la conversación. Esta muy preocupado. Se dirigieron a una cafetería. Conversaron de nada en especial. Hasta que Taiki toco el tema importante.

Taiki: ¿Lita? Podría pedirte un favor?

Lita: eh? Claro!

Taiki: ¿Podrías decirme que te ocurre? Has estado rara últimamente. Todos lo han notado, no solo yo. Sé que algo te preocupa, y quiero saber que es... Sé que entre los dos encontraremos una solución adecuada... Confía en mi ¿Sí?

-La chica se sorprendió un poco, no sabia hasta que punto Taiki lo había notado. Estos días las palabras escritas en la carta habían rondado su mente y pese a que le dolía mucho, había tomado una decisión.

Lita: Creo que... - dudo un poco, pero decidió continuar- Nos.. nos precipitamos...

Taiki: Como? -estaba muy serio-

Lita: Esta relación no creo que sea lo mas adecuado. No hemos podido formar una amistad sólida y nuestro noviazgo se baso en un impulso...

Taiki: Entiendo -Tomo su café y bebió un poco- Si crees que es lo correcto... -Lita lo escucho atentamente. Sabia que era lo mejor pero le dolía romper con Taiki. Le costaba creer que en el futuro no estarían juntos a pesar de que ella... que lo... No. No pensaría en eso jamás.

Lita: Si, es lo mejor -intento sonreír, pero él fue en vano. Sostuvo la mano de Taiki, se acerco y dándole un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que le decía gracias, se fue.

Taiki se quedo unos momentos mas sorbiendo lo que restaba de su café. Meditaba como era su costumbre, sin siquiera mostrar un solo gesto de inconformidad.

Taiki -pensando- Es lo mejor... para ella. Si no esta segura no debemos de seguir. Sin embargo fue lo mejor que he tenido por un impulso. Je, yo no soy una persona impulsiva como Seiya y Yaten, siempre me he considerado frío y calculador. Y es verdad que Lita estuvo en mi cabeza desde que nos fuimos hace un año. Quizás después de todo no fue completamente un impulso, sino un deseo reprimido... de besarla. Como sea, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. No, no estoy dispuesto a perderla tan fácilmente...

Un maravilloso resplandor rojo cubría la ciudad numero 10, pero de la multitud de gente que caminaba por entre sus calles solo Lita lo notaba. Era un melancólico y reconfortante atardecer, justo como ella se sentía. Bien por resolver el asunto del futuro, mal por romper con Taiki. Estaba comenzando a pensar las cosas con mayor claridad... quizás, no fue lo mejor.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Lita: Ese fue un grito! Vino de aquel lugar -salió corriendo directo a una calle desierta donde pudo ver a un ang-co atacando a una pobre mujer. Las alas de poder de la chica se encontraban resplandeciendo en las manos del ángel corrompido. Lita no dudo sobre lo que tenia que hacer

Lita: IJUPITER!

El traje negro ceñido de CyberSailor reconforto a Lita del fuerte viento que el ángel producía. Se acerco a él colerizada...

Júpiter: Suelta eso, Devuélvelo!

Ang-co: No! -haciendo un ademán de sus manos, la maravillosa gema desapareció- Créeme, no eran para nada importantes...

Júpiter: No permitiré que escapes... Tendrás que devolverlas... -Antes que de tuviera oportunidad de actuar Lita fue sostenida por una mano esquelética que salía del ang-co sofocándola a cada intento por respirar.

Ang-co: Eres una tonta... -Con la mano libre el "ente" movió los dedos llamando algo, la chica no sabia que. -Vengan a mí... Preciosa gema...

Aun más impotente, Lita tuvo que soportar el dolor agudo que le producía ser arrancada de sus alas de poder. Se movía y retorcía pero eso solo aumentaba su dolor. Al fin, cuando el ang-co tuvo su trofeo la soltó. La scout se sostenía en pie de milagro.

Ang-co: Eres demasiado fuerte y este premio es muy preciado... pero no es lo que buscamos -miro la joya y sonrió- Que hermoso resplandor verde... Se nota que eres la digna representante del planeta Júpiter... - Ya en el suelo, Lita observo como el ángel corrompido desaparecía con sus alas de poder. Inmediatamente después se desmayo.

C o n t i n u a r á. . .

NDA:

_Hi!... ¿Les gustó? La verdad a mi no tanto... pero tenia que suceder... eso si, el final fue como lo esperaba... Ahora el cap 14 está en proceso y espero pronto pueda terminarlo. Para aquellos que no me conocen, soy Sakura y tengo unos 7 años con esta historia, más o menos desde que estaba en secundaria y ahora curso 3er. Año de UNI... solo para aclarar. Bueno los dejo, sigan leyendo mi historia y escríbanme de vez en cuando... ok?_

_Kisses of milk_

_Saky _


	14. Conociendo

SAILOR MOON TERRA

By: Saky v

Cap. 14 : " Conociendo a la familia Oki: Julie "

Estaba agotada. Sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y le costaba abrir los ojos. No sabia que había pasado pero algo la estaba despertando. Una voz.

-Señorita? Señorita?

Al abrir un poco los ojos el rostro de una joven que jamás había visto en su vida se le unió a la voz. La imagen comenzaba a hacerse un poco mas clara.

-Que ha pasado?- pregunto y la joven no supo que responderle

Se sentó en el sucio y duro suelo y noto que estaba vestida normalmente. Tenia la impresión que debería estar convertida en Sailor. La joven le tendió amablemente la mano para levantarse y ella la acepto.

-Se encuentra bien? -le había preguntado

-Si, eso creo... No sabes que ocurrió? -Le volvió a preguntar y nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta

Ya más despierta se froto el cuello pues había comenzado a molestarle. Respirar le costaba un poco pero todo parecía normal.

-Sabe, creo que algo nos ataco... -dijo finalmente la joven, y Lita la miro - Y alguien debe de habernos ayudado... Tengo la vaga imagen de una pelea...

Lita: Algo nos ataco... -las palabras le llegaban al cerebro y comenzaban a enlazarse con imágenes de una pelea. Con un áng.-co. Si, eso era... la joven junto a ella, la conocía. La había visto momentos antes en el suelo, y un áng.-co con manos esqueléticas sostenía las alas de poder.

Jovencita: Estas bien? Te ves ida!

Lita: Si... -pensando- Tuve una pelea con ese áng.-co y ... no recuerdo mas... que paso?- Miro a la chica y le pregunto si estaba bien...

Jovencita: Si, solo algo adolorida. Oye, iré al medico, quieres venir? No te ves muy bien...

Lita: Estoy bien, gracias. Iré a mi casa...

Jovencita: OK. -Lita la observo alejarse y tomo rumbo a su hogar. El pensamiento la asecho todo el camino haciéndola cuestionarse sobre lo ocurrido- Luche contra ese áng.-co pero no se como termine en el piso. De seguro me arrojo algún poder y huyo mientras me encontraba noqueada. Eso debe de haber ocurrido.

Llego a casa de Serena cuando la noche comenzaba y se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía mucha hambre. Como si no hubiera comido nada en días. Se encontró con Mina y Claudia en ese lugar.

Mina: Vaya, te ves fatal!

Lita: Y así me siento... Tengo hambre, que hay de cenar? -Fisgoneo entre lo que cocinaba Claudia y robo un poco de todo

Claudia: Para o no tendrás apetito -reflexiono un poco- ¿No habías salido con Taiki a un café?

Lita: Si pero no comí nada... solo hablamos... -Intento robar un poco mas y Claudia se lo impidió

Mina: OH, los enamorados, que lindos son... -suspiro y Claudia le siguió el juego-

Lita: Rompimos... -Mina y Claudia se quedaron congeladas no solo por la noticia sino por la forma en que lo dijo

Mina: Lo siento mucho

Claudia: Yo igual

Lita: La verdad es que es mejor así, somos muy diferentes. -Tomo un poco mas de comida ahora que Claudia estaba distraída y se fue

Mina: Pobre Lita, aunque se ve muy normal. Sabes, deberíamos advertirles a los demás que no comenten nada... ni a ella ni a Taiki...

Claudia: Ve tu, yo me encargo de la cena... -Mina salio

-En otro lugar-

Astre estaba frente a su vitrina de trofeos admirando las alas de poder que ahí se encontraban. Un áng-co estaba detrás de ella, arrodillado por estar en presencia de su señora. Había realizado un trabajo muy bueno al obtener dos trofeos excepcionales.

Astre: Magnifico, has cumplido tu trabajo muy bien... a pesar de que no son las alas correctas...

áng.-co: Gracias, mi señora... Me hace muy feliz complacerla...

Astre: Muy bien... puedes irte...

Comenzando a levantarse, el áng.-co fue detenido por una voz.

-Detente! Debes de ser castigado por tu error... no mereces vivir...- sin decir mas el áng.-co comenzó a retorcerse hasta convertirse en un triste polvo plateado, que desapareció.

Astre: Por que hizo eso?

Voz: Debes de castigarlos si no hacen su cometido, no importa que tan bien traten de enmendar su error, ¡tu no mereces la mediocridad!

Astre: Eso lo decido yo, le agradecería que se mantuviera lejos de mis áng.-co

Voz: Eres débil, eso será tu destrucción... -La voz desapareció y Astre miro triste el lugar donde su áng.-co había estado.

Astre: No, no seré débil.

Rei estaba dispuesta a tomar en cuenta lo que decía su carta, pero no sabia que hacer. Debía comentarlo con alguien. Sabia que Lita había estaba rara últimamente, por lo que lo mejor era ir con Amy. Encontró a su amiga leyendo en el sillón mientras los niños miraban la tele. Al acercarse a ella, Amy dejo el libro por un lado.

Amy: Pasa algo?

Rei: ¿Ya leíste tu carta? -Amy se sonrojo instantáneamente -Veo que si... Como te fue?

Amy: Muy bueno, lo que esperaba y mas.. - ¿seguía roja- y tu?

Rei: Bien, pero...

Amy: Que?

Rei: Léelo por ti misma -Amy tomo la carta y le paso a Rei la suya.

Amy: Es lo justo, adelante...

Mientras las dos iban leyendo decían fragmentos de la carta que les parecían importantes...

Amy: (Carta de Rei) " Hiciste un grupo con Mina... y fueron reconocidas a nivel mundial"

Rei: (Carta de Amy) "Te convertirás en una de las mejores doctoras...te encargaras del instituto de investigación y ciencia de Tokio de Cristal..."

Amy: (Carta de Rei) " Después de separarte de Mina, comenzaste a ejercer como abogada, y te convertiste en juez... te casaste y tienes un linda familia, un maravilloso esposo y dos hermosos hijos. ¿Con quien? Eso no te lo quiero decir, por que debes darte cuenta que el amor te rodea. "

Rei: (Carta de Amy) " Estas casada! ¿Puedes creerlo? No vives completamente de tu pasión por tu profesión... así es, tienes una familia maravillosa..."

Amy: (Carta de Rei) "abre muy bien tus ojos y tu corazón para la persona indicada, que te ama incondicionalmente "

Rei: (Carta de Amy) "Si, aunque no lo creas, te has casado ¡con Richard!..." -Amy se sonrojo al escuchar esto, pero siguió leyendo la carta de Rei.

Amy: mmm... -Cuando Rei termino Amy la miro- Cual es el problema?

Rei: No lo entiendes? Es una vida que jamás pensé tener...

Amy: Lo mismo me ocurre a mi pero... -comenzó a divagar- No se por que nos permitieron enterarnos de este tipo de detalles

Rei: Me siento confundida... no se que pensar, que hacer... no se que pasa...

Amy: Aquí dice que no nos preocupemos, que dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso natural...

Rei: Pero y ese chico... yo no puedo dejar las cosas así, tengo que saber quien es... -Amy la miro de forma extraña- Imagina que un día se presente y yo no sepa que es el. Y si el amor se me escapa de las manos?

Amy: Calma Rei, deja que todo siga su curso. Te aseguro que todo estará bien.

Rei: un poco resignada- Eso espero...

La noche siguió su curso normal. Cenaron como un gran familia y Darien había traído la maravillosa noticia de que tenia trabajo. Serena estaba muy contenta pese a que ahora pasaría menos tiempo junto a su adorado novio. Aparentemente había una vacante para suplente en el Hospital de la ciudad 10 y Darien lo ocupo. Por el momento era algo muy bueno.

Al siguiente día Serena y compañía disfrutaban de un almuerzo agradable bajo la sombra de un roble en uno de los patios de la escuela. Serena había notado muy seria a Tai y debía de saber porque, además las miradas cómplices entre la chica y Seiya solo aumentaban su curiosidad

Serena: estas muy seria... ¿Es algo grave?- Tai la miro inmediatamente pues sabia que se refería a ella. Su labio inferior tembló un poco y se acomodo el mechón rebelde de cabello tras su oreja. El asunto de Terra la tenia así, pero no podía decirles aun... Sin embargo, había algo que no quería seguir ocultando

Tai: Te... tengo que decirles algo...

Voz: ahí estas...

Súbitamente se vio interrumpida por un apuesto joven de su edad que se inclino y la abrazo. Seiya se movió agitado y los demás no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando alguien salio de entre los arbustos, separando a Tai del extraño. La chica lo miro enfadada...

Tai: Deberías estar trabajando -dijo al 2do joven.

Raúl: Alguien tenia que traerlo- Miro al otro joven y le dijo- ¡Sepárate de ella y compórtate!

El 1er. joven, de piel blanca y cabello castaño oscuro con unos ojos verdes increíblemente bellos se separo de tai recobrando su cordura.

-Ha sido un placer volverte a ver, Sara...

Todos: SARA!

Raúl le da un codazo y este chico reacciona

-Lo siento, he olvidado el paso del tiempo... Como estas, Tai?

Tai: Ah... -suspiro de resignación- nunca cambiaras, verdad? -ve a sus amigos esperando y vuelve a la realidad- De esto quería hablarles... Este es mi hermano Raúl y el es Mark- señala al primer joven y comienza a hablar sola- que no se que hace aquí... mas le vale tener una buena excusa o si no...

Mark: Cálmate! quieres? La tengo!

Raúl: No te exaltes MinniMa, te pondrás fea y vieja... jajaja

Tai: -enojada- Ya deja eso! Vete a trabajar, vago!

Raúl: OK, OK... -ve a Mark y le susurra amenazadoramente - Cuidado eh? Ya no son unos niños... además no seré el único que te parta la cara si algo pasa- Mira a Seiya, quien solo presta atención a Tai-

Mark: -Habla casi imperceptible- Recuerda que es mi mejor amiga...

Raúl: Yo solo bromeo, no debes preocuparte por mi... por otro lado -mira a Seiya- Entiendes?

-Mark asiente y Raúl se va despidiéndose de todos. Tai capta la atención del chico pues esta controlándose de sobremanera para no perseguir a su hermano y estrangulando. Piensa que ella no ha cambiado en nada.

Tai- ya mas cuerda- Mark, ellos son mis amigo: Serena, Lita, Mina, Amy, Claudia, Yaten, Erick, Taiki, y Seiya...

-Todos se saludan y Mark toma asiento junto a ellos. La situación se vuelve algo tensa hasta que el chico decide hablar-

Mark: Tu madre dijo que iras en vacaciones, es verdad?

Tai ve a los chicos que intentan en vano no escuchar la conversación, así que decide dejar las cosas en claro. La mirada de Seiya hacia ella, le ayuda a dar ese paso. Para entonces, Seiya había prometido mantener el secreto de Tai sobre su familia hasta que ella les dijera a sus amigos, sin embargo, había sugerido hacerlo pronto. La chica lo había considerado mucho dado que en su mente otro asunto ocupaba mayor espacio.

Tai- pensando- Un secreto por otro... es hora que sepan quien soy... lo de Terra puede esperar.

Tai: Chicos, de esto quería hablarles. La verdad no he sido del todo sincera con ustedes y creo que ya es hora... Mi nombre es Tara Sarawill Oki, soy la hija adoptiva de una pareja adinerada, los Oki, probablemente hayan odio de ellos pues son los padres de Los siete prodigios...

Amy: Oki! Como no lo había relacionado...

Serena: Que son los siete prodigios...?

Seiya: son 7 hermanos que manejan las mejores compañías en Japón...

Yaten: Tu como sabes?

Tai: Seiya me descubrió hace días y prometió no decirles nada hasta que yo estuviera lista...

Serena: -piensa- Por eso las miradas... Seiya escondía su secreto...

Mina: No entiendo cual es el problema...

Taiki: Por que ocultarlo?

Tai: Vine desde Roma a cuidar a mi hermano Raúl. De cierta forma yo deseaba alejarme de los medios. Quería que por una vez en la vida me consideraran Tai, y no Tara Sarawill Oki... Por eso lo oculte.

Serena: No te preocupes Tai- le sostuvo la mano- Yo entiendo tu posición.

Tai: -vio que sus amigos concordaban con Serena- Gracias... Quisiera que escucharan todo... Mi dije es el único recuerdo de mis padres Biológicos pues en el llevo grabado mi nombre, "Tara"...

Claudia- observa el dije y comienza a recordar. Telepáticamente- El dije? Como no lo vimos antes..

Erick: -Telepáticamente- Tai lo ha usado desde que la conocemos y jamás le prestamos atención. Estábamos enfrascados en encontrar a Terra cuando la teníamos justo frente a nosotros...

Claudia: -Telepáticamente- El pasar de los años ha convertido el grabado "Terra" en un débil "Tara", al llegar a la tierra y no recordar nada se aferro a esa suposición...

Tai: -pensando- Tara? Aquí parece que dice...

Serena: Que ocurre?

Tai: Ah? nada... jeje Este... Mis padres me pusieron SaraWill por que deseaban tener un hijo que llevara sus nombres. Sara es mi madre, y William mi padre... Por eso Mark me dijo Sara...

Mark: Era como un juego entre nosotros... recuerdas?

Tai: -enojada- Yo recuerdo que te gustaba bromear de mis nombres, decías que era... La señorita Tara SaraWill tellium Celes novation Mirr...

Mark: jajaja... era muy bueno... -Tai lo golpea con su puño en el hombro-

Seiya: Creo que no necesitas continuar...

Tai: Como?

Serena: Confiamos en ti. A nosotros no nos importa que seas una Oki o no, eres parte de nuestra familia.

Tai: Gracias! Son los mejores -abraza a Serena-

Mark: cof, cof -tose- Hablando de familia, tu madre envía esto... -saca un sobre bastante gordo y se lo entrega-

Tai: Una carta? Que es esto... - Ve muchas invitaciones pero sin destinatario...

Tai: -comienza a leer- Querida Tai. Nos complace informarte a tu padre y a mi que Julie celebrara sus 16 años este fin de semana. Todo ha salido de improviso por eso no hemos podido avisarte antes. A tu hermana le daría mucho gusto verte en su cumpleaños, por favor ven. Anexo en el sobre muchas cartas de tus hermanos, una de Julie por supuesto. Y las invitaciones para tus amigos. No permitiré que vengas sin ellos, de acuerdo. Esperamos verte. Atentamente Sara Oki

Mark: Créeme que es cierto, Julie no esperaba una fiesta pero cuando se lo sugerí a tu madre, fue una buena idea.

Tai: Tu lo sugeriste?

Mark: Desde que dejo el internado y asiste a la misma escuela que yo, he pasado mucho tiempo con ella y la he notado muy triste. Te extraña mucho...

Tai: Es normal, siempre hemos sido muy unidas. En casa el mayor es Ferdinand, y Julie le lleva 5 años, veo que ha estado algo sola... Te dijo por que dejo Paris?

Mark: Extrañaba mucho a la familia, lo dice todo en su carta...

Tai: -ve el sobre y dice a sus amigos- Parece que tenemos planes para el fin de semana... -sonríe-

Taiki: será lo correcto? no conocemos a tu familia...

Tai: Esto será genial! -se ve muy animada- No se preocupen por mi familia son de lo mas normales... y que me dicen? Vamos?

Todos: Si!

-Por la tarde en la casa Tsukino se dio una reunión familiar. Mark había regresado a casa de Raúl desde donde partiría a su hogar y entregaría a Sara Oki y Julie unas cartas de parte de Tai.

Tai: Todos están invitados... sin excepciones...

Serena: Eso es perfecto... muchas gracias Tai!

Tai: De nada. -sonrió- No pensaba irme sin ustedes... necesito valor para ver al Clan Oki- volvió a sonreír- Solo pensar en mis hermanos se me eriza la piel... jajaja

Darien: Tu familia parece muy agradable... -Para estos momentos, Tai ya había hablado con cada uno de sus amigos faltantes sobre su secreto.

Tai: Muchos creen que los Oki son una familia muy extraña... pero somos personas sencillas, así nos han educado papa y mama.

Amy: Y cuantos son? Quiero decir, cuantos hermanos tienes? Pues solo se conocen los 7 prodigios...

Tai: Somos 19. Tengo 10 hermanos mayores que yo, pero 3 de ellos tienen trabajos que no son muy públicos, o interesantes para los medios, por eso solo han contado a 7, y bueno, Julie y yo aun estudiamos, y los demás son pequeños...

Taiki: Entonces tu serias la octava...

Tai: Es lo que estoy evitando... mi vida depende de eso! -rió- La verdad no me interesa para nada estar en el ojo del huracán, quiero una vida normal, algo menos publico... Solo quiero ser Tai, nada mas.

Mina: Y que opinan tus padres? Que quieren para ti?

Tai: Lo mejor. Desean que sea feliz. Aun si mis hermanos no fueran conocidos o tuvieran trabajos menos públicos ellos estarían orgullosos, por que han sabido educar a sus hijos. -Reflexiono un poco- Yo no estoy hecha para ser una figura publica, pero Julie si. Ella es en realidad la octava Oki, pues fue adoptada antes que yo. - comenzó a hablar soñadoramente- Cuando la conozcan, verán que es una persona maravillosa y llena de talentos. Tiene una voz hermosa, y toca el violín de una manera única, es tan correcta y divertida a la vez. Se, que llegara muy lejos.

Rei: Se nota que estas muy orgullosa de ella...

Tai: - sonriendo- no tienes idea... Ya veras cuando la conozcas...

Rei: Me encantaría conocerla, pero no puedo ir... Debo ayudar al abuelo en el templo... de verdad lo siento... -se veía afligida-

Amy: Yo tampoco puedo ir, prometí a Richard verlo este fin de semana...

Mina: Pues ustedes se lo pierden, verdad chicos?

Erick: De hecho, Tu y yo tenemos una junta en Celesti's corp este sábado... lo olvidaste?

Mina: Ay no! Rayos! yo de verdad quería ir...

Tai: Pues serán cuatro personas menos... lastima

Rini: Seremos 5, y los niños, prometí que los llevaría a una exhibición de juguetes el sábado por la mañana...

Eren: Olo etara un día... vedad hemanito?

Arie: Si

Amy: Si quieres yo los llevo, Richard llegara por la mañana y se que podemos cuidarlos...

Rini: -a los niños- Esta bien que los lleve Amy? Se portaran bien?

Arie: Por mi no hay problema... yo cuido a Eren...

Eren: Ve a Festa! Yo poto bien!

Rini: Genial! Gracias...

Claudia: Parece que seremos Seiya, Yaten, Serena, Darien, Taiki, Lita, Hotaru, Rini, tu- ve a Tai- y yo... 10 personas...

Tai: 13, si convenzo a Yunny, Ken y Yoy...

Claudia: Yo te ayudo!

En la escuela al día siguiente que era Miércoles Tai y Claudia se encargaron de informar a Ken y Yoy de la fiesta. Yunny seguía sin asistir a clases pero ya pasarían a hablar con ella.

Yoy: No puedo ir... lo siento

Ken: Yo cuidare de Yunny...

Tai: Pero ella también esta invitada...

Ken: Gracias pero tiene un chequeo el sábado... Estaremos todo el día en el hospital, creo

Yoy: Si fuera por ti no respiraría sin ayuda... eres un exagerado!

Ken: Cállate!- sonrió- Ella es mi amiga y me interesa su salud...

Yoy: O es que quieres pasarte todo el día solo con ella ya que no estaré yo?

Ken: Idiota!- volvió a sonreír- Es mi amiga, que te quepa en esa cabezota... Si fuera tu entrenador no dejaría que siguieras jugando para no dañar la ultima neurona que te queda...

Yoy: Vaya! Don correcto y todo perfecto me llamo idiota! En que mundo vivimos...

Tai: Es una lastima que no vayan...

Ken: Gracias por invitarnos de todas formas...

Claudia: Iremos por la tarde a ver a Yunny y pasarle apuntes...

Ken: No se molesten... llevo un copia de todo para ella, pero se animara con verlas...

Yoy: En serio hombre, ya admítelo- rió- solos... ñaca, ñaca

Ken: Cállate!

Pareciera que el día viernes se resistía a llegar pues la semana paso muy lenta para Serena y compañía. Con el nuevo trabajo Darien estaba poco tiempo con ella, además de que trabajaba unas horas extras para asegurarse de salir el fin de semana. Todo el asunto del vestuario formal que utilizarían en la fiesta se resolvió con ayuda de Amano Ku y su taller, Mina le había prometido a cambio se la única diseñadora del Five Lights y Amano no pudo estar mas que feliz, así que entre ella, Mina, el taller y claro las chicas, hicieron un verdadero milagro en pocos días. Por fin todo parecía listo.

Salieron de la estación de Autobuses el viernes a las 3 de la tarde, Tai les había dicho que su casa se encontraba en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo a 4 horas de Tokio, así que llegaron a la estación del pueblo alrededor de las 7. Había oscurecido para entonces pero eso no les impidió notar que el lugar solo tendría unas 5 calles. Afuera de la estación los esperaban 2 coches, uno conducido por Mark, el otro por un hombre regordete y bajo, con un bigote muy tupido. Tai se acerco y abrazo efusivamente a ambos.

Tai: Thomas! que gusto verte!

Thomas: Señorita Tai, es una alegría para este viejo el verla de nuevo

Tai: Chicos, el es Thomas Perkins, amigo de la familia desde siempre

Thomas: En realidad soy el mayordomo de los Oki...

Mark: Vamos Perkins, usted sabe que es mas que eso...

Serena: Es un gusto conocerlo, señor Perkins. Soy Tsukino Serena -estrecho su mano. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Subieron a los coches y siguieron derecho el camino hasta dejar el pueblo atrás. Estaba muy oscuro como para distinguir algo mas que las montañas a lo lejos y una que otra casa. Durante la media hora de trayecto Tai pregunto a Perkins por cada uno de sus hermanos menores, lo que permitió a Seiya, Darien, y Serena darse una idea mas concreta de la familia de su amiga. Taiki, Hotaru, Lita, Claudia, Yaten y Rini viajaban con Mark, que se encargo de darles algunos detalles de la familia, pero la mayor parte del tiempo Claudia discutió con Yaten y Yaten peleo con Rini.

Llegaron hasta un punto en que se distinguía la silueta de una gran casa por el lado derecho del camino. Dieron vuelta donde se abrió un sendero cubierto de hojarasca y rodeado de árboles muy juntos unos de otros. Al final, la casa Oki.

Bajaron de los autos y entraron inmediatamente en la residencia cada uno portando su bolso de viaje. La decoración era estilo ingles con muchos de los muebles en estampados florales muy bien conservados, el salón era amplio con un piso brillante y lámparas de cristales colgando desde el techo. De lado opuesto a los muebles había un piano negro bastante tradicional. Se notaba que era un hogar muy grande y con muchas comodidades, pues la sola vista de la escalera de piedra blanca con decorados angelicales y que se partía en dos en el segundo piso da la idea de que ahí han ocurrido muchas fiestas de sociedad. Todo era como un sueño.

Tai: Bienvenidos! Siéntense por favor! Iré a buscar a Mama.

Voz: No es necesario, aquí estoy- Una mujer que no aparentaba mas de 45 apareció junto a ellos proveniente de la sala de estar que estaba a mano derecha del grupo. Usaba un vestido ligero color verde olivo de mangas largas y cuello ojal. Tenia el cabello negro sostenido en un moño muy elegante y un relicario de plata acompañaba su atuendo.

Tai: Mama, me asustaste! -la abrazo y beso en la mejilla- Ellos son mis amigos: Serena, Rini, Hotaru, Darien, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Claudia y Lita. Ella es mi madre, Sara.

Sara: Mucho gusto jóvenes, es un placer tenerlos en esta, su casa.

Darien: Muchas gracias por recibirnos, señora Oki.

Sara: Pueden llamarme Sara. Por favor, siéntense- invito y los chicos accedieron- Thomas, puede llamar a William y a los niños, por favor?

Thomas: Por supuesto, señora.

Voz: No te molestes, amigo Thomas, jajaja ya estoy aquí!

Tai: Papa, me asustaste!

De la habitación a mano izquierda apareció un hombre alto, fornido, de unos 50 años con barba y bigote. Se paro junto a su esposa y saludo a los chicos, quienes se presentaron apropiadamente ante el Señor Oki.

William: Y te has divertido en Tokio, pequeña? Como esta Raúl?

Tai: Muy bien, el y May vendrán mañana por la mañana... May se ha portado muy bien... Raúl no tanto... jajaja

William: Bien, Bien! -ve que viene Perkins, seguido de 6 niños y una joven. Una niña de 10 años de cabello negro y corto venia vestida de pirata, con un parche cubriendo uno de su hermosos ojos violetas. Otro niño tenia la misma edad pero era rubio y de ojos color miel. Vestía como príncipe y traía una espada. Dos de los niños eran Rubios y de ojos azul, idénticos, de 8 años. Detrás de los gemelos venia una niña pelirroja y pecosa arreglándose su alborotado cabello y limpiando un poco su vestido. Y atrás de ella estaba la joven, de cabello castaño, ondulado y hasta la cintura recogido en media cola con dos rizos sobre sus orejas como los usa Tai. Tenia unos ojos verde esmeralda realmente bellos y era quien cargaba a la niña mas pequeña, de 6 años, con cabello rizado, negro y corto sobresalían sus ojos amielados desde atrás del gato panzón que cargaba.

William: Perkins! Que dices si terminamos el juego pendiente de pokar de ayer? -a su esposa- Dejo que tu te encargues de todo, querida, justo como te gusta!

Sara: Gracias amor- se besaron ligeramente-

William: Mark, Nos acompañas? Aunque no te aseguro que ganes esta vez!

Mark: Prometo no dejarlo sin nada en esta ocasión!

William: Bien, bien.

Después de esto los dos hombres se fueron y Mark les acompaño. Sara se acerco a sus hijos y los llamo uno a uno ante los visitantes.

Sara: Ella es Julie, de quien estoy segura, ya sabrán bastante por Tara. Y a quien sostiene es Tessy, la mas pequeña en ausencia de May.

Tai: May es la que vive con mi hermano Raúl- aclaro. Julie dejo en el piso a Tessy y esta soltó al gato.

Airi: El gato es Duque, y yo soy Airi.- La pelirroja se acerco hasta ellos e hizo una reverencia. El gato pareció despertar en el momento y comenzó a llamar a la niña para que lo cargara. Airi lo tomo en sus brazos y fue a abrazar a Tai. Julie miraba la puerta por donde habían desaparecido su padre, Perkins y Mark hasta que Tai llamo su atención y se abrazaron.

Julie: Me gusta el detalle de los mechones violetas, resalta mucho en tu cabello negro.

Tai: Sabias que no me iba a quedar con las ganas o si? -Julie negó. Sara continuaba presentando a los niños.

Sara: Los gemelos son Keishi y Tenshi. La niña pirata es Agatha y el niño, que es querida?- pregunto a Agatha, quien le respondió "príncipe"- Y el niño príncipe es Ferdinand...

Los muchachos se presentaron ante la familia e inmediatamente Sara los llevo a recorrer la casa y llevarlos a sus habitaciones. Subieron por las escaleras topando con una pared, que al rodearla se encontraron en un laberinto de pasillos.

Sara: Los hombres pueden dormir aquí (se paro junto a dos puertas y señalo la derecha- Es la habitación de mis hijos mayores. Hay 4 camas y creo que será mas cómoda.

Darien: Gracias, esta muy bien.

Tai: Cuando llegaran?

Julie: Albert dijo que el y John llegaran al mediodía, Souske, Karen y Yuka por la mañana, Hunter y Kaylei no han dado hora y Arthur vendrá por la noche.

Sara: Para las chicas tengo una habitación de huéspedes al final de este pasillo y dos camas en este cuarto junto al de los chicos, y una cama con Tai y Julie. Perdón que no los escolte personalmente por la casa, pero tengo que ir a ayudar a Hannah con la cena. Tai, Julie -vio a sus hijas- confío en ustedes.

Julie: Claro mama.- Sara Oki se fue y ahora Tai y Julie encabezaron el recorrido.

Tai: Veamos! Les daremos un tour express por la casa y la familia. Lista Julie?

Julie: Cuando quieras! Chicos?- sus hermanos respondieron que también y Tai comenzó a caminar. Todos los siguieron en fila india-

Tai: La habitación de los chicos es de Albert, Souske, Jhon y Arthur...

Julie: 28, 27, 24 y 26... -Seiya tardo en comprender que se trataban de las edades de los hermanos y que el juego de las chicas era completar lo que dice la otra y así sucesivamente..

Gemelos: Presidente de una compañía de tecnología, Director del instituto molecular de Japón, Antropólogo en Inglaterra, y gerente de un banco en Suiza...

Agatha: Albert es moreno, alto, cabello y ojos negros...

Julie, Tai, Agatha: Y actitud de príncipe de cuento de hadas!

Tai: Souske es muy serio, delgado, blanco como papel jajaja... cabellos y ojos negros y mirada fría y calculadora... ah! y lentes...

Julie: Jhon es alto y delgado, cabello castaño y ojos negros...

Tai: Arthur es rubio como los gemelos y ojos azules también... con unas gafas muy aburridas...

Agatha: La habitación siguiente pertenece a Karen y Yuka, las inseparables...

Tai: De niñas ellas eran como los gemelos... quienes nos jugaban las peores bromas...

Gemelos: Oye!

Keishi: Nosotros tenemos mas ingenio y bromas mas pesadas...

Airi: Karen tiene 24 y Yuka 27

Tai: Karen es delgada, con lentes estrafalarios y un corte degrafilado. Trabaja como traductora de 5 idiomas y mano derecha del embajador japonés en estados unidos. Yuka es blanca, ojos verdes, y cabello largo, lacio, castaño. Ella ejerce también en estados unidos como medico forense y trabaja con el FBI.

Tessy: Tiene un lunar en su mejilla izquierda.

Julie: Al fondo del pasillo esta una habitación de huéspedes. A la derecha el pasillo continua con un baño, otra habitación de huéspedes muy pequeña y la habitación de Hunter.

Agatha: Hunter trabaja escribiendo películas aquí en Japón... también es director...

Keishi: Tiene 25 años y el cabello largo como niña...

Teishi: Pero lo usa amarrado. Sus ojos con negros, muy oscuros...

Tai: Como las películas que hace... Del otro lado del pasillo, a mano izquierda esta el cuarto de Hitsumi y Kaylei. Al fondo comunicado con el otro pasillo esta el cuarto de Raúl y entre ese espacio la sala de reposo...

Tessy: No hay paredes, no hay techo y se ve el cielo -señala hacia arriba- ven?

Efectivamente, era un espacio entre los pasillos con sillones cómodos, almohadas y el piso alfombrado, de hecho, toda la segunda planta lo estaba. En el techo se observaba el cielo estrellado a través de un tragaluz que rodeaba la "habitación".

Julie: Hitsumi y Kaylei tienen 26 años. Hitsumi trabaja en un instituto altruista y Kaylei es abogada en New York.

Tenshi: Le apodan "K.O." por sus iniciales...

Keishi: Como en los videojuegos cuando nockeas a tu contrincante y aparece "K.O"...

Tenshi: Es una abogada muy buena...

Tai: despiadada... Delgada, casi frágil, de cabello negro y largo, con ojos muy rasgados y una mirada seria... no parece "Nipón Tigger"...

Julie: Deja de decirle así...

Tai: Raúl fue quien comenzó!

Agatha: Hitsumi tiene el cabello rojizo como Airi y los ojos verdes...

Tai: A Raúl ya lo conocen, así que súmenle una actitud de macho casanova y un trabajo de vago y ya!

Keishi: Trabaja en una disquera o algo así, la verdad la que sabe es May...

Tai: Junto a la habitación de Raúl esta la de George Perkins, el hijo de Thomas...

Julie: Es abogado, tiene 27 años y novio de Hitsumi...

Tai: Tiene el cabello y ojos castaños...

Julie: Si damos vuelta aquí llegamos a la habitación de Papa y Mama, luego la de May y al final la de Ferdinand.

Tai: Si damos otra vez vuelta esta la de Tessy, Airi y Agatha y la siguiente es de los gemelos. Al final del pasillo el cuarto de Julie y mío. Como ven si damos vuelta aquí llegamos a donde comenzamos...

Seiya: Su habitación parece mas alejada de las demás o me equivoco?

Tai: No. De hecho decidimos ese lugar para no molestar tanto a los demás...

Julie: Cuando éramos niñas ese cuarto eran dos y decidimos hacerlo uno solo por que Tai y yo éramos muy unidas y ambas practicábamos piano y violín.

Serena: Vaya que es una casa muy grande...

Ferdinand: -hablando por primera vez- A papa le gusta la privacidad y comodidad. Por eso la casa es tan grande y esta tan alejada del pueblo...

Rini: Siempre vivieron aquí?

Tenshi: Esta casa fue construida especialmente para papa y mama, antes ellos Vivian en Inglaterra, pues de ahí es papa.

Keishi: Mama estuvo en un internado de niña y ahí conoció a Papa, que no tenia dinero

Agatha: Y se enamoraron...

Tessy: Y se casaron...

Airi: Y como una bella pintura, construyeron esta casa en este lugar...

Tai: Ahora no se aprecia mucho, pero es un lugar muy bello... ya verán mañana...

Julie: Creo que es hora de cenar... llevare a los niños a jugar...

Tai: Ya cenaron?

Agatha: Antes del cuento

Tai: Has hecho un nuevo cuento? Quiero leerlo!

Agatha: Sip! Ahora es Ferdinand en una aventura con piratas... Yo soy Morgana "La reina de los piratas" y he robado el cetro de la bruja de polvo por que quiero convertir al príncipe de hielo, Ferdinand, en mi sapo esclavo, para que haga Croack por el resto de su vida en mi barco...

Seiya: Wow... que imaginación...

Julie: La afición de Agatha es escribir cuentos. Todos participamos para realizarlos...

Agatha: Haré un cuento nuevo y estarás tu! -Señalo a Seiya- Lo prometo!

Seiya: Muy bien pequeña... y que seré?

Agatha: No se, mañana te digo! -comenzó a irse, jalando a Ferdinand de su camisa- Tu y yo tenemos que enfrentarnos, príncipe de hielo! jajajaja...

Keishi: Perdónenla, se cayo de la cuna cuando era bebe...

Julie: Bien, acompáñenme para continuar con nuestra aventura...

Airi: Pero yo no quiero ser la bruja polvosa!

Julie: Vamos, Agatha ha posado para que la pintes... tu también ayúdala un poco...

Airi: OK! -sonrió y miro a Tai- Quiero pintarte antes de que te vayas OK? Con ese pelo rosa... ya me imagino la combinación exacta de color que debo usar... será especial! si?

Tai: Claro que si...

Los niños junto a Julie se fueron.

Serena: Dejamos nuestras cosas y bajamos...

Los chicos se dividieron y en 5 minutos se reencontraron al pie de la escalera en el primer piso. Tai los guió hasta un espacio en la pared donde se distinguía el comedor. Una mesa bastante grande e inusual se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, con unas 20 sillas a su alrededor y varios platillo servidos en su centro. Frente a cada silla reposaba sobre un mantel de encaje un plato vació, y a sus lados los cubiertos. Una copa vacía y un vaso de agua frente al plato.

Rini: Wow, que bonito!

Serena: Que rico huele!

Sara: Adelante. Tomen asiento por favor

Cada uno ocupo un lugar en la mesa, incluso el señor Oki, Perkins y Mark los acompañaron segundos después. Y una señora junto a Sara Oki servia a cada miembro de la familia... Después, también ocuparon un lugar en la mesa.

Sara: Chicos, ella es Hannah, la esposa del señor Perkins.

La mujer blanca, risueña, regordeta y bajita saludo a los muchachos y se sonrió con Tai, que estaba a su lado. Muchas conversaciones salieron a flote durante la cena y los muchachos se permitieron un momento de paz y compañerismo en la casa Oki, que los hizo olvidar por momentos que había en el mundo brutalidades como los áng.-co y que eran ellos los encargados de eliminar semejante mal.

Se fueron a descansar dos horas después, a eso de las 11. Ya los niños se habían acostado y Mark regreso a su casa, prometiendo a Tai estar muy temprano por la mañana para llevar a sus amigos a conocer el pueblo. Julie estaba tocando violín en su habitación cuando entraron Serena y Tai. A primera impresión la rubia noto que un marco dividía la puerta y se prolongaba hasta la ventana de enfrente. Era de arco de medio punto y partía la habitación en dos permitiendo a las hermanas delimitar su espacio. También se notaba que la cama de Julie reposaba sobre un conjunto de tres escalones dándole mas altura. La parte izquierda era de Julie y tenia las paredes con papel tapiz a rayas en verde pastel y miel. Junto a la puerta en ambos cuartos se hallaba un ropero bastante amplio y una mesa de estudio, que Tai había colocado vertical a la puerta y pegada a la ventana, dejando un hueco entre ella y el ropero con muchos muñecos y peluches, así como un baúl que contenían mas juegos de su niñez y otros recuerdos. Julie había optado por poner en su esquina la mesa de estudio y bajo la ventana vertical una cómoda con un espejo y otros accesorios. Al lado de estos estaba la cama, sobre la que reposaban un cobertor color miel con flores bordadas y una base de cama de encaje. En la pared, varios posters, imagenes de ciudades y lugares, fotos y recortes formaban parte de un collage, representando muchos de los deseos de la chica, y lo que llamo la atención de serena de esa parte del cuarto en particular son varias fotos de Tai y Mark en el mismo collage, siempre juntos. Cerca del marco que dividía el cuarto estaban los peluches de Julie y un lugar estratégicamente usado para tocar su violín. Del otro lado, estaba el teclado de Tai, y varios cojines en el suelo, a manera de lugar de descanso. La cama estaba en diagonal con un cobertor verde olivo y encaje. Entre ella y la ventana una mesa con una lámpara. Por toda la habitación habían varios peluches regados en puntos huecos. Las paredes tenían el mismo papel tapiz que Julie pero a diferencia estaban cubiertas por letras y frases de la dueña que conformaban fragmentos de canciones y algunos pensamientos. Un dato curioso es que en el techo había posters y un collage muy parecido al de Julie, con un pequeño tiro al blanco perfectamente sujeto y algo agrietado.

Tai: Ah, estoy cansada...

Serena: Tengo sueño, -ve a Julie- que bonito tocas!

Julie: -sonrojada- Gracias! Es una melodía que compuse hace tiempo...

Tai: "Por mi inmenso amor"...

Serena: así se llama? -Julie asintió-

Tai: Cuando la toca, no puedo dejar de ver a una mujer con el corazón roto... Es una canción muy triste...

Serena: De eso se trata?

Julie: Por la melodía sientes que ella esta muy enamorada, pero no es correspondida y suplica por que el la vea y pueda amarla. Solo quiere ser vista y escuchada...- Tai mira a su hermana relatar tristemente su canción y hablar de un amor imposible. Sabe a que se refiere, y que es lo que su hermana siente.

Julie: Mejor dormimos...

Tai: Eso me recuerda, Mark pasara por nosotros mañana temprano y dijo que espera nos acompañes... -ve a serena- Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré con Julie...

Serena: Gracias...

Una hora después la habitación estaba a oscuras pero ninguna chica se encontraba dormida. Pensando lo contrario, Tai hablo por lo bajo con su hermana.

Tai: Julie? piensas cantarle alguna vez "Por mi inmenso amor"?

Julie: ah? Qué quieres decir?

Tai: Lo quieres mucho para guardártelo mas tiempo, no crees?

Julie: Mejor duérmete tai...

Tai: De acuerdo, pero te lo digo, Mark debe saberlo...

Julie: No, no tiene por que enterarse... Compuse esa melodía para sacarme lo que llevo dentro, no para que el sepa de mis sentimientos... además -piensa- el solo tiene ojos para ti... no importa cuanto trate, yo no seré nunca alguien importante para el, no de esa forma.

Tai: además que?

Julie: Nada, duerme ya...

Tai: De acuerdo, pero no creas que me engañas... dices que regresaste por que nos extrañabas, pero la realidad es que tenias que verlo... Te fuiste a Paris para olvidarlo, o no?

Julie: Me fui para estudiar...

Tai: Podrías haberlo hecho aquí, o en Roma conmigo. No creas que te reprocho algo, por el contrario, solo quiero que estés bien... que seas feliz.

Julie: Soy feliz- hizo un intento de sonrisa- ya duerme... -piensa- En parte regrese por el, para afrontarlo y no importa cuanto duela debo decirle adiós a ese sueño... Creo que es momento de que "Por mi inmenso amor" sea escuchada por ultima vez...

Ninguna de las dos hermanas se percato que serena había escuchado todo.

El campo donde se encontraban decidió brindarles una mañana llena de luz. Los árboles se movían al ritmo del viento de una forma acogedora y la brisa otoñal los reconfortaba. Después de desayunar Mark había venido por Tai y los chicos para llevarlos a conocer el pueblo, así que varios irían con el y otros con Perkins.

Al momento de subir a los coches, Julie estaba por sentarse en el asiento del copiloto junto a Mark, pero el chico rápidamente tomo a Tai y la sentó ahí, cerrando la puerta.

Mark: Hoy iras conmigo, ayer escapaste! -Rodeo el coche y tomo su lugar tras el volante. Al sentirse ignorada, Julie se adelanto y tomo asiento en otro auto junto a Hotaru, quien la miro rara.

Hotaru: Te encuentras bien?

Julie: Claro! -sonrió y cambio de tema- Veras que te encantara el pueblo, es muy lindo!

En el otro coche Tai reprendía a Mark

Tai: Eres un tonto!

Mark: Que? Que hice?

Tai: Nada! conduce...

El paisaje les dijo que la noche anterior no se habían perdido de mucho pues solo presentaba montañas y pastizales, casi todos iguales. Llegaron al pueblo en exactos 30 minutos y se estacionaron frente a la plaza.

Mark: Aquí estamos? Que desean ver primero?

Julie: Debemos recoger la estatuilla de ángel que nos encargo mama hace unos días, recuerdas?

Mark: Bueno, llevare a los chicos con el viejo Hiro mientras tu haces eso y nos vemos en la heladería OK?- jalo a Tai- Vamos Tai, vamos chicos!

Julie: de... de acuerdo...

Tai: Pe... Pero?

Rini: No te preocupes Tai, Hotaru y yo acompañamos a Julie...

Julie con Rini y Hotaru atravesaron la plaza y entraron a un lugar de antigüedades. Salieron a los 20 minutos Julie cargando un paquete envuelto.

Rini: Julie, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Julie: Desde luego...

Rini: Siempre te ignora?

Hotaru: Disculpa la indiscreción pero notamos el incidente del auto y ahora esto...

Rini: Debes quererlo mucho para aguantar...

Julie: -sonrió- Si, pero no se lo digan... es un muchacho muy bueno, y el mejor amigo que alguien puede desear, pero cuando Tai esta cerca todo cambia. Ellos han sido amigos desde siempre y el la quiere, lo se por que soy su confidente. Siempre se ha acercado a mi para preguntarme que quisiera mi hermana de regalo, que opino al respecto de esto o del otro, como creo que debe llamar su atención... y yo le aconsejo.

Hotaru: Y que piensa ella al respecto?

Julie: Tai sabe que lo quiero, pero no que el la quiere. Mark ha tratado siempre de demostrárselo, pero ella es algo despistada... jajaja. Ya no importa porque he decidido olvidarlo...

Rini: Eso no esta bien, debes de darte una oportunidad...

Hotaru: Es verdad, si lo quieres lucha por el, hazle saber que es importante para ti...

Julie: Gracias, pero ha sido mucho tiempo y ya tome una decisión... saben? Mama tiene un pequeño cuarto cerca del suyo lleno de estatuillas de Ángeles parecidas a esta -señala el paquete- Ella cree que si le pides el deseo a un ángel este te lo concede, así que compra estatuillas y debajo de cada una coloca su deseo. Les reza casi a diario. En ese cuarto hay una estatuilla de un ángel que compre para Mark, puse en el papelito " Que siempre este protegido y encuentre la felicidad", le rezo cada día y no he pensado dejar de hacerlo...- sonrió-

Rini y Hotaru no supieron que decir. Siguieron caminando hasta que vieron acercarse a Mark.

Mark: Tai esta muy rara y dice que hice algo mal, que crees que sea?

Julie: No se, pero algo le has de haber hecho... donde están todos?

Mark: En la heladería. Formaron un gran alboroto al probar un helado de la señora Oshin...- sonrió. Se encontraron caminando junto a un callejón desierto, que no se les hizo familiar. Mark se detuvo por instinto y observo el callejón embelezado. De pronto, algo apareció frente a ellos y lanzo una sustancia de color púrpura a Julie. Mark la empujo hasta quitarla del camino, pero se había desmayado al impacto con el suelo. Frente a los tres restantes un áng.-co que semejaba una mujer muy bella con uñas muy largas y los labios morados amenazaba con volverlos a atacar.

áng.-co: Denme sus alas de poder...

Mark: Julie, estás bien? Julie! JULIE! POR FAVOR ABRE LOS OJOS! REACCIONA JULIE!

áng.-co: Quítate estorbo- con la misma sustancia que arrojo la primera vez empujo a Mark contra la pared y lo aprisiono. El químico servia como un potente somnífero, que lo dejo inconsciente rápidamente.

Hotaru: Vamos Rini, hay que transformarnos... Ysaturn!

Rini: Ychibimoon!

Frente al áng.-co ambos se convirtieron de cyber-sailors. El ente solo llevaba segundos con las alas de poder de Julie en sus manos cuando un rayo púrpura la golpeo. De inmediato las alas de poder de Julie regresaron a su cuerpo

áng.-co: Estúpida! Tendré de deshacerme de ti!- Ante de arrojar cualquier cosa contra Ysaturn, el áng.-co se vio embestido por Rini. Su nuevo traje de Sailor color negro permite a su ya desarrollado cuerpo hacer 3 complejas vueltas parecidas a una mezcla de carro y espiral en el momento que enfocaba con su anillo a su adversario y grita.

Ychibimoon: ¡¡¡¡¡¡young love, expandete!

Desaparecido el enemigo, Julie recupera su respiración paulatinamente y Mark es liberado de la sustancia y cae al suelo. Momentos después los chicos ya concientes son convencidos de que todo ha sido producto de su imaginación por el golpe que se dieron al caer cuando algo como un gato los asusto. Llegaron a la heladería donde sus amigos continuaban ordenando. Julie se sentó junto a Tai, y pasó el paquete a sus manos...

Tai: Otro ángel? que pedirá ahora mama...

Julie: Que Hitsumi y George se comprometan...

Ambas: jajaja

Al ver a las hermanas reír se vio asaltado por recuerdos de la niñez. Pero algo hace unos minutos y que no tenia la certeza de que había sido, cambiaba la perspectiva de Mark y las palabras "Julie, despierta" le estrujaban el corazón.

C o n t i n u a r a . . .

Notas de la Autora:

Es casi oficial, ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HE HECHO! y les suplico, imploro, _RUEGO_, no me maten por ello... Espero sinceramente le guste pues llevo planeándolo mucho tiempo y la mayoría de lo que escribí es crucial para el siguiente capitulo y otros futuros...

Envíen sus opiniones, _por fis..._ y si no les respondo de inmediato es que sigo sin Internet!

Kisses of milk,

Saky...


	15. Por mi inmenso amor

SAILOR MOON TERRA

By: Saky v

Cáp. 15: "Por mi inmenso amor"

Amy se levanto de muy buen humor ese día en especial. Bajo a la cocina y preparo un gran desayuno para las 6 personas que aun habitaban el hogar Tsukino, incluyéndola. Richard pasaría por ella en dos horas, así que debía tener listo todo, incluyendo a los niños. Subió al ático después de servir el desayuno y los despertó. Arie fue el primero en reaccionar. Confuso y con sueño, se froto los ojos hasta reconocer a Amy.

Arie: Qué pasa? qué horas es?

Amy: Hora de levantarse si quieres ir a la exhibición de juguetes... -miro a la pequeña Eren dormir- Hay algún truco para despertarla?

Arie: Yo lo hago...

Abajo se encontró a mina y Erick ya disfrutando el desayuno. Pregunto por Rei, y le informaron que acababa de salir para el templo y no volvería hasta mañana.

Amy: Que mal... -ve a los niños llegar- Siéntense a desayunar que nos espera un largo día.

Richard llego por Amy, Arie y Eren a las 10 en punto y juntos se fueron al centro donde se realizaría la exposición de juguetes. Mina explico a Amy que podría cuidar a los niños hasta las 5 de la tarde, cuando terminara su reunión en Celesti's Corp., así que era responsabilidad de ella y Richard cuidarlos hasta esa hora.

Amy: Como esta tu familia?

Richard: Bien, las cosas se resuelven lentamente pero pronto regresare...

Amy: me alegro... -sonrojada- Extraño verte diario...

Richard: -rojo- yo también...

Caminaron por una calle bastante transitada hasta un parque donde una aglomeración de gente se vislumbraba. Grandes demostraciones de juegos eran exhibidas en los alrededores y grupos de familias disfrutaban de una refrescante mañana de sábado.

Arie: Que genial! en casa no hay cosas así -El niño se había acercado a un local con juguetes tradicionales como yoyos, trompos y canicas...

Richard: No conoces estos juguetes... pues ahora veras -se acerco al dueño del local y compro un yoyo, una bolsa de canicas, una matatena y un trompo. -Cuando lleguemos a casa te enseñare a jugarlas, veras que es muy divertido!

Eren: A mi también!

Richard: Por supuesto que si preciosa, a ti también... -Eren sujeto muy amorosamente su mano y lo guió hasta otro local, donde habían peluches y esas cosas...

Arie: Siempre ha sido mi tío favorito... jejeje

Amy: Que dices? De que estas hablando?

Arie: Rini me dijo de la carta que recibiste de Sailor Mercury, no te lo contó ella? -Amy se sonrojo- Me dijo que no dijera nada del futuro, pero se que ella te lo contó por que yo estaba ahí cuando escribió la carta...

Amy: Si, la carta lo menciona, pero por que tu tío?

Arie: -medio nervioso- Ah eso! es que paso mucho tiempo con Rini por que es mi niñera y pues me he acostumbrado a decirle tío a quienes Rini lo hace.

Amy: así que Rini le dice tío a Richard!

Arie: si, es cosa de la amistad entre sus padres y las sailors... la única a quien casi no llama así es la comandante...

Amy: Quien es ella?

Arie: Si no estaba en tu carta no debes de saberlo... no crees?

Amy: Perdón. Tienes razón -Ve a Richard cargando a la niña- Ven, -toma la mano de Arie- vamos con tu hermana...

En el templo Hikawa Rei disfrutaba del día sacando cuentas para su abuelo. Llevar la contabilidad no era una de sus tareas preferidas pero su abuelo había insistido mucho, así que tuvo que aceptar. Tenía varias horas sin parar sumergida entre números cuando Nicolás la interrumpió.

Nicolás: Señorita Rei, quiere comer algo?

Rei: si, por favor. Salí muy temprano y no tuve tiempo de desayunar...

- Sin decir mas, Nicolás trajo unos bocadillos y una taza de te.

Rei: Gracias, pero es mucho. Por que no te sientas a comer conmigo...

Nicolás: -un poco rojo- esta bien...

Se sentaron uno a lado del otro y Rei retiro las cuentas para tener mas espacio. Estaban en silencio absoluto y no parecían querer conversar de nada.

Rei: Tenía mucho sin verte... que has hecho?

Nicolás: Nada... -serio-

Rei: Bueno... Yo he tenido exámenes, ya sabes, un poco cansado pero me ha ido bien. -Ve que no parece quererle preguntar o decir nada- El abuelo no me ha comentado mucho... y no se como han estado las cosas por aquí, tu podrías decirme?

Nicolás: Bien... -se levanta e intenta retirarse- Si me disculpa Señorita Rei, tengo labores que terminar...

Rei: Espera por favor, Nicolás...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión Oki los chicos llegaron creando un gran alboroto en la estancia. De la sala, la figura de Sara oki los recibió gustosa e inmediatamente los condujo al comedor, donde otro gran alboroto se había formado. Muchas personas extrañas discutían entre divertidas y conformes. Eran los recién llegados hermanos Oki. Aunque no se encontraban todos, los chicos pudieron distinguir a Yuka y Karen sentadas cada una junto a Albert, que reía abiertamente de las ocurrencias de las mujeres. Jhon estaba enfrente de ellos, conversando con George Perkins, quien sostenía amorosamente la mano de Hitsumi entre las suyas. Souske estaba de pie tras Ferdinand revisando algunas de las notas que su pequeño hermano le mostraba, sonriendo complacido por la dedicación del infante. Agatha estaba en el regazo de Hunter, quien vestía como un parche pirata y hacia sonidos de caballo. Los gemelos se vislumbraban debajo de la mesa atando las cintas de los tennis de Albert, que ya los había notado, pero fingía no darse cuenta. De la cocina salían Hannah y la pequeña Tessy cargando algunos bocadillos que servían frente a los Oki, recibiendo de estos exclamaciones como "He extrañado mucho tu comida" o "Nadie me conciente como tu, Hannah".

Albert: -Ve a Julie- pequeña! Que bueno que llegas... -se levanta para abrazarla, pero se tambalea un poco-

Teishi: Un fracaso -saliendo de debajo de la mesa

Keishi: Aun no se ha marchado... -sonríe maliciosamente- tenemos oportunidad... -ambos salen corriendo-

Yuka: Vengan acá! ya las pagaran...

Karen: De que te quejas, si éramos iguales...

Yuka: Les dije que ataran las agujetas de Albert a las de Jhon... no entre si... -a los gemelos- Regresen...!

Albert: No me extraña... -a Tai- Tara! Con ese cabello no te había reconocido... jajajaja

Tai: mmm cállate!

Hunter: Te ves genial! Que buen maquillaje de monstruo! Dime quien lo hizo!

Tai: NO ESTOY MAQUILLADA...

Hunter: ups... que bonita te ves hoy hermanita... jajajaja

Hitsumi: Ya déjenla en paz -se acerca a su hermana y la abraza- me alegra mucho verte...

Karen: La defiendes porque también te pintas el pelo...

Hitsumi: CALLATE QUE ESTE ES MI COLOR NATURAL!

Yuka: -a Karen- Ten -le da un billete- Tenias razón, fueron 5 minutos... ganaste...

George: No deberían apostar, no es correcto...

Yuka: Entonces no quieres tu parte?

Hitsumi: GEORGE! APOSTASTE SOBRE MÍ?

George: Es dinero fácil, querida... te conozco tan bien...

Hitsumi: -le arrebata el dinero- Bien, esto es mío!

Para quienes esta rutina no era normal la observaban muy divertidos hasta que los Oki notaron su presencia.

Jhon: Ustedes deben ser los amigos de Tai! De Tokio, verdad?

Darien: así es. Mi nombre es Darien Chiba. Ellos son Serena, Lita, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Claudia.

Albert: Mucho gusto -dijo tomando la mano de Lita dulcemente y besándola, con lo que ella se sonrojo- Mi nombre es Albert... es un verdadero encanto tenerla aquí...

Karen: -a Yuka- Toma, te devuelvo tu dinero... fue menos de media hora lo que tardo en encontrar una victima nueva...

Yuka: -a Lita- Ten cuidado!

Lita: Este... -medio nerviosa medio sonrojada- Es un placer también, albert...

Tai: Es mejor que te alejes de ella ahora Albert si no quieres recibir un buen golpe...

Albert: Que salvaje te has vuelto Tara, ese internado era de gladiadores?

Tai: No lo decía por mi... -Susurro por lo bajo. Al parecer solo quienes conocían la historia notaban al serio Taiki asesinar con la mirada al moreno-

Hitsumi: Y la cumpleañera? -Hasta ese momento nadie había notado la ausencia de Julie, así como de Sara, Rini y Hotaru.

Hannah: En la sala con su madre y las señoritas Rini y Hotaru.

Sentada sobre el sillón orejero, Sara tomaba delicadamente su taza de te observando de reojo a su hija Julie que se paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación. Rini y Hotaru estaban sentadas juntas, con una taza cada una.

Julie: No lo entiendo?

Sara: -inocentemente - La estatuilla?

Julie: No. -hizo un silencio moderado- Por que tiene que ser así...

Sara: Por que tienes 16 años y es como se acostumbra... no es nada del otro mundo o si? -pregunto a Hotaru y Rini, quienes no sabían que contestar. Ellas tenían la misma edad que Julie, pero ninguna había pasado por algo similar, bueno más o menos.

Julie: Pero...

Sara: Solo serán algunos hijos de los amigos de tu padre, lo prometo. Solo bailaras un poco con cada uno y entablaras una que otra conversación con los que tú desees, solo te pido eso. -Observa que su hija no esta muy convencida- Estas en edad de tener novio y tu sabes que se acostumbra presentar a las jovencitas en sociedad. Desde luego, ni a tu padre ni a mi nos gusta exhibirlas como un trofeo por eso es que no lo hacemos...

Julie: De todas formas mi cumpleaños se parecerá a esas fiestas pretenciosas... Pero lo haré. -Ve a su madre complacida y se apresura a preguntar- podría preguntar Por que estas tan interesada en que yo consiga novio y no Tai? Siempre me ha parecido que el futuro amoroso de ella no te preocupa...

Sara: Porque es así. Tai no me preocupa -Ve a Julie que parece comprender. De repente por la ventana que observaba apareció la imagen de Tai y Mark conversando sentados bajo un árbol, con Airi y Duque en el regazo de Tai, y los gemelos lanzando papelitos a Mark desde la copa del árbol. Julie noto lo que su mama miraba y comprendió. Era por eso que Tai no le preocupaba. Era por Mark.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo la voz de su dulce Rei había logrado poner en duda su reciente determinación. Nicolás se encontraba de espalda a ella, esperando que le hablara, le preguntara, con la esperanza de que como otras veces no se hubiera dado cuenta para de una vez por todas, quebrar la ilusión.

Rei: Ha pasado algo? quisiera que me dijeras que cambio...

Nicolás: No la entiendo - sin verla-

Rei: Me tratas diferente... o solo es mi imaginación, no lo se...

Nicolás: No pensé que lo notara algún día...

Rei: Notar que...

Nicolás: Con permiso, tengo que continuar mis quehaceres...

Rei: NOTAR QUE, NICOLAS!

Nicolás: Que he decidido olvidarme de usted.

Lo había dicho, a ella, a Rei y aun así no se sentía mejor. Era quizás por que su determinación flaqueaba al verla? Durante el tiempo que ella no ha vivido ahí ha estado determinado a olvidarla, hacerse a un lado y dejarla en el pasado. Pero que en este momento se encuentre frente a el no le ayudaba a continuar con eso.

Rei: Pero Nicolás, no entiendo a que te refieres? Ya no me hablaras?

Nicolás: -voltea a verla muy serio- Usted se ha ido del tempo, pasa muy poco tiempo aquí y tiene una vida aparte... siendo sincero, nunca creí tener una oportunidad, lo anhelaba, pero era poco probable, ahora con mayor razón. Yo no soy nada para usted, Señorita Rei

Rei: Te considero un gran amigo. Siempre he sabido que tú sentías algo por mí, He intentado ignorarlo pero a veces no es fácil, de verdad te aprecio mucho, Nicolás...

Nicolás: Yo también a usted, señorita Rei. Disculpe si lo que le digo la incomoda, no se...

Rei: Al contrario. Se que llegaría el día donde hablaríamos de esto. Yo no quiero darte esperanzas, solo te pido que todo siga igual, crees que puedas? Que sigamos con nuestra amistad?

Nicolás: Si, señorita Rei. Le prometo que todo seguirá igual...

Rei: Gracias.

-Conforme el día avanzaba se convencía mas de que había sido una excelente idea traer a los niños a la exposición. Eran tan bien portados y ocurrentes que los hacían reír constantemente.

Richard: Ahora a donde quieren ir?

Arie: Por que no ahí- señalo un puesto con demostraciones de videojuegos- si? apostamos?

Richard: Ahh me quieres ganar verdad? de acuerdo... acepto!

Eren: Epeden! yo tamben uego! -Amy vigilaba a los " 3 niños" con ojos atentos mientras observaba ocasionalmente su reloj de pulsera. Las sensaciones que la invadían en esos momentos la hacían sentir plena. Nunca había tenido una familia completa pero ahora, con todo el asunto de la carta, se sentía reconfortada. Quizás esto era a lo que se refería su "yo" del futuro, una vida con Richard, una familia.

Se acerco a donde se encontraba su momentánea familia, solo para descubrir que habían sido engañados. En la carpa destinada a algunos videojuegos 3 ang-co sometían a los visitantes hasta robarles sus alas de poder, los demás eran paralizados por un cuarto ang-co que parecía una mujer muy atractiva, y al soltar gas de su aliento, eso era lo que los paralizaba. En una esquina, sin poder siquiera gritar, estaban Arie, Richard y Eren, ya paralizados.

Con la rapidez de una Sailor, sin pensarlo dos veces, se transformo.

Amy: AMERCURY! -El ceñido traje de cybersailor le quedaba bien. Se acerco a Richard sin ser detectada y tanteo la situación. 4 enemigos y solo ella, esto seria difícil. Mando un mensaje Mina y otro a Rei, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Como pudo observar los niños eran los únicos que despojaban de las alas de poder, por lo que dedujo era una trampa especialmente para ellos. Miro a Arie y Eren que a pesar de estar paralizados mostraban mucho temor. Cuando el ang-co más cercano se dispuso a atacar a Arie, Amy se levanto.

Amy: AMAZING SILVERRRR SHINEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Con uno menos y siendo descubierta, estaba lista para pelear.

Amy: no permitiré que lastimen a ninguno de esos niños, yo, amercury... NO LO PERMITIRE!

Ang-co: Tengo ya 30 hermosos trofeos para mis amas... creo que estarán contentas...

Amy: como? no estabas buscando a Terra?

Ang-co: No, esta vez no...

Amy: Pero... pero... esos niños? por que? -la tristeza comenzaba a afectarla

ang-co: sus alas de poder servirán para alimentarnos...

Amy: NOOOOO! -antes de reaccionar, el ang-co había desaparecido. Los dos restantes estaban por atacar a Amy, pero fueron destruidos

Emars: ENDLESS FIRE!

Uvenus: UNIVERSAL POWER OF LOVE!

Emars: Están bien?

-Las personas comenzaron a moverse, y Amy veía como los niños estaban aparentemente bien, mas no era así. La tristeza volvía a su corazón por no haber podido ayudarlos. Eren tomo su mano, y la abrazó.

Arie: A nosotros no nos paso nada, y es gracias a ti...

Uvenus: Lo resolveremos, ya veras!

-Para las 7 de la noche la mansión oki se había convertido en un alboroto. El primer piso se vio invadido de una docena de meseros, (unos muuuuy guapos.. jejeje) que avanzaban de un lado a otro tomando en cuenta cada uno de los detalles necesarios para hacer esta fiesta un éxito. En la cocina, Hannah supervisaba al servicio de banquetes para que no dejaran fuera ni un solo bocadillo de los predilectos por Julie.

En la planta superior la euforia era evidente. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro siendo perseguidos por alguno de sus hermanos mayores que pretendían vestirlos para la ocasión pero que los infantes se empeñaban en eludir a toda costa mas por jugar que por molestar. Los Oki restantes que faltaron a la comida habían llegado por la tarde, y se unieron al grupo. Serena se encontraba en el cuarto de Rini y Hotaru, donde también estaban Lita y Claudia todas entretenidas en su arreglo personal. Lita alisaba su vestido strapple de color chocolate con un pequeño moño rosa en el corte imperio y que llegaba abajo de la rodilla con un acabado de tul en tiras con forma de roles, al momento de que escuchaba atentamente lo que Rini les relataba.

Serena: no notamos su ausencia hasta que nos lo hicieron ver...

Rini: La sra. Oki nos llamo a la sala donde converso con Julie. Ella no deseaba estar sola por eso la acompañamos...

-Rini tenía en sus manos un cepillo con el que pretendía desenredar un poco las puntas de sus alborotadas colitas, mientras Claudia ponía color en las mejillas de la pelirosa.

Serena: Y bien? para que la quería?

Claudia: quizás no deberíamos meternos en esos asuntos...

-La morena ya estaba ataviada con un vestido hasta la rodilla de color dorado muy ceñido al cuerpo y con escote cuadrado que lograría que cualquiera se volviera loco al verla. Pero para Claudia lo más importante ahora era cualquier información que obtuviera de Terra, digo Tai, pues lo que sea le serviría para acercarse más a su hija.

Hotaru: Solo hablaron de la fiesta. Al parecer Julie tiene la responsabilidad de bailar y convivir con algunos de los hijos de los amigos del señor Oki.

Rini: Como una presentación en sociedad...

Serena: Tú sabes de eso?

Rini: Aun se acostumbra en la corte de Tokio de Cristal. Yo tuve la mía a los 15 años, pero la tradición exige que sea a los 16, de hecho, Mama insistió mucho en eso...

-Serena trago saliva y continuo agregando su cabello corto en un peinado totalmente recogido que combinaba a la perfección con su vestido de gasa azulada y escote en "V" que terminaba en tiras abajo de la rodilla con una faldilla de plumas que sobrepasaban el vestido y le daban un toque de ángel.

Rini: No te preocupes Serena- Sonrió. -Yo estuve de acuerdo en eso. -Tomo su vestido strapple color rosa viejo, con tul que le llagaba a media pierna y se metió al baño a cambiarse.

Hotaru: Debe ser difícil no? -le pregunto a serena mientras tomaba el vestido restante de la cama. Halter, con corte imperio en gasa negra con forro púrpura hasta media pierna y sobresaliendo un poco debajo del vestido- Saber tanto de tu futuro... Tener una prueba viviente...

Serena: A veces olvido que Rini es mi hija... pero en otras ocasiones me recuerda tanto a mí que me es imposible ignorarlo.

A las ocho en punto, todos los oki se dirigieron al salón de la mansión para recibir a sus invitados que comenzaban a llegar. Por costumbre, la cumpleañera esperaría un rato mas hasta que todos hubieron llegado y pudiera hacer una entrada triunfal. Las fiestas de la familia oki siempre se habían distinguido por ser totalmente maravillosas y esta no seria la excepción. Como tradición y para demostrar su unificación como familia, los oki vestían todos en colores coordinados: esta vez en blanco y negro.

El señor William Oki, Albert, Yuka, Karen, John, los gemelos Tenshi & Keishi y Agatha, quien había insistido mucho, vestían de negro. Souske, Hitsumi, Kaylei, Arthur, Raúl, Ferdinand, Airi, Tessy y May vestían de Blanco, mientras que Sara Oki opto por un vestido lardo negro con detalles en blanco, Hunter un traje tipo gangster de rayas negras y blancas, y Tai un vestido negro con detalles en lila.

Conforme pasaban los invitados y el cuarteto tocaba, la fiesta empezaba a tomar rumbo. Algunos muchachos miraban desesperadamente las escaleras para descubrir ahí un indicio de la cumpleañera, pero sin obtener nada. A las 9, la silueta de Julie apareció en el borde de la escalera. La música se detuvo para dar paso a otra más glamorosa y la familia y amigos dirigieron su mirada a ella. Julie usaba el cabello suelto formando bellos roles alrededor de su rostro. Su vestido era color crema con los hombros descubiertos y las mangas muy largas. Se ceñía a su figura de mujer hasta las caderas donde el vuelo aparecía. Se veía como una muñeca, muy perfecta para ser real.

El baile comenzó. Julie estuve en las manos de cada uno de sus hermanos durante media hora. después los muchachos presentes tomaron su turno para bailar con ella. Albert jalo a Lita a bailar y no se separo de ella ni una sola pieza. Serena y Darien hicieron lo mismo. Dos chicos que ya habían gozado del baile con julie sacaron a bailar a Rini y Hotaru, la segunda algo avergonzada, acepto. Taiki conversaba con Yaten solo como pretexto para vigilar a Lita y cuando Claudia se le acerco a invitarlo a bailar, la rechazo pero lanzo a Yaten en su lugar. Tai se turnaba entre sus hermanos y cuando Seiya la invito a bailar, la música se detuvo.

Seiya: -pensando- que mala suerte... -Julie había comenzado a hablar, pero seiya no escucho el inicio por ver a Tai alejarse de el-

Julie: ... Espero que les guste esta canción, como mi regalo para ustedes. -Julie camino hasta el piano, donde ya estaba sentaba Tai. Tomo su violín y comenzó a tocar. Tai la siguió.

Serena: "Por mi inmenso amor..."

Darien: Que dijiste?

Serena: Es una canción muy hermosa que compuso Julie. La escuche ayer.

-Mark que estaba cerca de ellos logro escuchar lo que decían. Julie jamás le había comentado nada sobre una canción.

_Regarde moi (mirame)_

_Aime moi (ámame)_

_je veux être qui tu aime (quiero ser quien amas)_

_Je veux faire l'amour (quiero hacer el amor)_

_avec toi (contigo)_

_Je voudrais (me gustaría)_

_Baiser toi (besarte)_

_aimer toi (amarte)_

-A cada sonido, y el avance de la melodía, Mark sentía en su corazón algo que le provocaba abrazarla. Estaba llorando?

_IL n'arrive pas à respirer (no puedo respirar)_

_je besoin de ton amour (necesito tu amor)_

_je besoin de toi (te necesito)_

_Je ne parle francais mais mon coeur il parlez (yo no hablo francés, pero mi corazón si)_

_je ne comprends pas (no comprendo)_

_tu me comprend? (tu me comprendes)_

_Ceci au revoir (Es un adiós)_

El sentía esto, pero al verla frente a todos intercalar su hermosa voz con el violín le daban una impresión diferente, de una mujer fuerte, de alguien a quien el amaba.

_S'il vous plait (por favor)_

_Aime moi (ámame)_

_ce soir (esta noche)_

Cuando termino de cantar, la melodía del piano ceso, Julie hizo una pequeña reverencia y al levantarse la acogieron aplausos. Recorrió con su vista a quienes la contemplaban para descubrir a algunas mujeres llorando, muy conmovidas. Vio a Serena abrazada tiernamente de Darien, quien le proporcionaba deliciosas caricias en su rostro y besaba sus mejillas. Claudia aplaudía efusivamente junto a Hotaru y Rini. Pero cuando su mirada llego hasta Mark, noto en el algo extraño: Desconcierto? Asombro? Dolor?

Después de esa interrupción se sirvió la cena. Algunos continuaron bailando, como Serena y Darien, o Lita y Albert. Dos horas pasaron para que el baile general se reanudara.

Julie, Hotaru y Rini estaban en la pista, disfrutando de los "Pretendientes" de la primera. Se divertía, de verdad lo hacia. A pesar de todo Julie estaba pasando un cumpleaños maravilloso. Era el centro de atención de muchos chicos, estaba muy solicitada. No solo por ser la festejada, sino por que su belleza era extrema. Pero ella, aunque esto le era muy agradable, lo cambiaria todo por Mark.

Julie: -pensando- No, debo dejarlo atrás... -Vio a Mark acercarse a Tai e invitarla a bailar. Ella accedió y dejo de un lado a seiya con quien solo conversaba. Verlos bailar, abrió en ella una herida que deseaba cerrar. Se disculpo con su acompañante y salio disimuladamente al jardín.

Mark: Tengo que hablar contigo, no te importa?

Tai: Adelante... -sonrió-

Mark: Tú sabes que por muchos años te he profesado un gran cariño, eres una parte muy importante de mi vida, mi mejor amiga...

Tai: Si, lo se...

Mark: Hasta que tu te fuiste, yo pensaba que te amaba... -Tai intento hablar, decir algo, pero Mark se lo evito- Yo lo creía firmemente, pero ahora, ya no es así. -le sonrió a Tai- Tu nunca sentiste nada por mi, solo amistad verdad?

Tai: Si, y de verdad lo siento.

Mark: Para nada. -rió- Tu estas mejor así, yo estoy mejor así y tu amigo Seiya esta mejor así... jajajaja

Tai: Seiya? Que tiene el que ver en esto?

Mark: Ay Sara, a veces sigues siendo igual de ingenua... En fin, de lo que tenía que hablar contigo es de tu hermana Julie. Ahora estoy realmente convencido de que a quien quiero es a ella.

Tai: Felicidades entonces!

Mark: Pero necesito un consejo de amiga... debo hacer algo?

Tai: Por favor! -lo reto- Ve inmediatamente con ella, es momento!

Mark vio que seiya se acercaba con determinación, y dejo a Tai. Al toparse con Seiya le deseo suerte y se fue. Seiya estaba un poco desconcertado por esto, pero sin darle mayor importancia se acerco a Tai y la invito nuevamente a bailar. Antes de poder aceptar siquiera, la pareja se vio interrumpida por agatha, junto con los gemelos. Sin decirles nada los condujeron hasta el segundo piso, directo a la habitación "De los Ángeles".

Tai: Saben que no pueden entrar ahí...

Tenshi: Por eso queremos que nos acompañes...

Keishi: Por favor... -Tai tomo de la mano a sus dos hermanos, y Agatha a Seiya. La habitación era pequeña a comparación de las otras en la mansión, pero estaba llena de brillo. Muchas estatuas de diferentes tamaños, todas en forma de Ángeles, rodeaban cada rincón de dicho lugar. Había desde unas muy elaboradas hasta otras más sencillas y de madera. Agatha saco del bolsillo de su vestido una estatua muy sencilla de lo que parecía un ángel en forma de bebe. Se la dio a Keishi junto con un papel y junto sus manos para orar. Tai y Seiya observaban todos sin perder ningún detalle. Keishi coloco el nuevo ángel en el centro de la habitación, lugar reservado para los Ángeles y deseos de los hijos de Sara Oki. Debajo del ángel, la nota que le dio Agatha.

Agatha: Por favor, ángel del amor, cumple nuestro deseo!

Tai: Que le pidieron?

Teishi: Eso es un secreto! -Salio de la habitación arrastrando a Tai. Keishi le siguió con Agatha y Seiya detrás de ellos.

Seiya: -a Agatha- Que fue eso?

Agatha: Mama cree que los Ángeles te ayudan si les pides deseos. Compra estatuillas, les pone deseos debajo de ellas y les reza. Yo también creo que cuando tienes fe se te cumplen tus deseos. Lo que me recuerda -saca de quien sabe donde unas hojas envueltas en un listón morado- Aquí esta la historia que te prometí.

Ver los árboles moverse por el viento y la luna observándola era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos cuando se trataba de pensar. La ayudaba a relajarse y evitaba que sus sentimientos salieran tan a flote como sus lágrimas lo permitieran. La calida brisa de la noche reconfortaba su corazón, hasta que trajo consigo la voz de mark llamándola.

Mark: Te escondes? -se sentó con ella bajo la copa del árbol, y se recostó en su tronco.

Julie: Para nada -intento sonreír- Te estas divirtiendo? -como no le contesto, siguió hablando- Yo creo que si... Sabes, Tai me dijo que esta muy cómoda en Tokio, quizás debas plantearte la idea de mudarte para allá...

Mark: No quiero hablar de tu hermana

Julie: Eso es raro. Normalmente me estarías interrogando si ha dicho algo favorable sobre ti o mostrado alguna señal de que le interesas...

Mark: Antes era así, y debo disculparme por eso -De su chaqueta saco una cajita circular que deposito en las manos de la chica- Espero que te guste! -sonrió. Un poco sorprendida, Julie abrió lentamente el regalo, descubriendo adentro un collar de fina plata con un dije en forma de rombo, con una piedra rosada en su interior- Es cuarzo rosa, me dijeron que sirve para el amor...

Julie: si, ya lo había escuchado. Gracias. -Se la puso y jugo con su dije de manera nerviosa- De que debes disculparte?

Mark: De muchas cosas...

Julie: No intentes zafarte, por favor dime!

Mark: OK. Porque durante mucho tiempo estuve empeñado en tu hermana cuando tú y yo sabíamos que nada podía ocurrir.

Julie: Eso no es cierto! Yo tengo mucha fe en ti! Se que si Tai te diera una oportunidad...

Mark: Siempre supiste que ella me veía solo como su amigo, verdad? Pero no dijiste nada para no herirme... -Ella guardo silencio. Mark cambio de tema- Esa canción, la compusiste para alguien que te gusta? -Julie se sobresalto.- Esta bien, puedes contarme. después de todo, soy tu mejor amigo... creo

Julie: Si lo eres -lo empujo en forma de broma- Pero no me siento lista para hablar contigo sobre ese chico.

Mark: Lo conociste en Paris? Regresaste para alejarte de el? -Ella lo miro raro- No me malinterpretes pero en tu canción le estas diciendo adiós... Te hizo mucho daño?

Julie: No intencionalmente... Pero eso no importa por que...

Mark: Su felicidad es la tuya -la interrumpió- No debería ser así. Tienes que luchar por el. Es mas, dime quien es y yo mismo lo haré entrar en razón! Te lo garantizo!

Julie: -rió un poco- No te molestes, ya me olvidare de el. -tomo el rostro de julie y conduciéndolo hacia el suyo, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de besarla-

Mark: Déjame ayudarte a ser feliz, es mi turno de ser tu confidente -Julie retiro su rostro bruscamente y lo escondió de los inquisidores ojos de mark

Julie: Mejor dime, cuéntame si has logrado algo con Tai... Hace unos momentos los vi bailando y yo... yo me sentí muy feliz por ti!

Mark: -dulcemente- Tu hermana y yo solo somos amigos.

Julie: Decías amarla?

Mark: Errar es de humanos. -intentaba verla, pero ella se escondía en las sombras de la noche- y tu? Amas a ese chico?

Julie: No cambies el tema...

Mark: Tú lo hiciste primero! lo amas? DIME! lo amas?

Julie: Si! -Desprevenida, Mark tuvo la oportunidad de obligarla a verlo. Tenia los ojos rojos y en la mirada estaba la determinación.- Siempre lo he querido! -Mark la soltó. Se sentía débil. Ahora, que por fin había descubierto sus sentimientos, los verdaderos, se daba cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad.

Mark: Me parece bien, Julie! muy bien. Te felicito... -silencio- y que piensas hacer al respecto? Vas a regresar a Paris a buscarlo? -la sola idea de verla alejarse le dolía, pero tenia que apoyarla si era lo que deseaba. Pero si no, quizás había una posibilidad...

Julie: no haré nada...

Mark: Ya veo... -tomo la mano de ella y la beso. Con esto, Julie se estremeció- Si me lo permites, y lo consideras adecuado, quisiera ayudarte a olvidarlo...

Julie: Mark...

Mark: Recientemente he descubierto que mi obsesión por tu hermana, cosa que nunca fue amor, me ha alejado de lo que verdaderamente quiero... a ti!. No se de que manera tomaras esto, probablemente estas tan asombrada como yo cuando lo descubrí, pero es la verdad. Mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros, así que...que opinas?

Julie: Entonces Tai? Tu no... -una lagrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla- Yo pensé que... oh no!

Mark: Ya te explique que ella y yo somos solo amigos, ahora lo entiendo, ahora que te veo muy lejos de mi...

Julie: Lejos? No, no, no! Mark, "Por mi inmenso amor", esa canción, es para ti! Siempre fue así! Pero tú nunca me viste!

Mark: Como?

Julie: He estado enamorada de ti desde siempre... Cuando me fui a Paris fue para olvidarte por que estaba segura de que solo podrías amar a Tai, pero estar tan alejada de ti me dolía tanto que volví, por ti! y cuando comenzaste a hablarme, a considerarme tu amiga fui la mujer mas feliz del mundo, aunque solo fuera para tener noticias de Tai...

Mark: Para nada! Aunque al principio me reconfortaba tenerte para recordar a Tai, después te volviste una persona mas fuerte en mi vida, incluso que ella... Se que estos días que ha estado aquí me he comportado muy mal contigo, pero estaba convencido de que la quería... No, no era así! Esta noche yo desperté! Eres tú! Eres tú! -la abrazo tan fuertemente que julie comenzó a llorar sin desearlo- No, por favor no llores... -la alejo de el mientras suplicaba que dejara de hacerlo. Cuando su llanto se volvió pequeños episodios, Mark levanto su barbilla y fundió sus labios en los de ella.

Mark y Julie fueron felicitados por su noviazgo en el instante en que entraron en el salón tomados de la mano. Desde luego, este fue un secreto que la familia oki mantuvo escondido hasta que los invitados se fueron. La fiesta termino muy entrada la madrugada. Para las 3 de la mañana solo quedaban los Oki, Mark y Serena y Compañía. Ellos fueron los encargados de prolongar la fiesta. Las chicas, por estar en tiempo de guerra se permitieron esta diversión. Pronto regresarían a Tokio donde los esperaba el destino, así que por no aprovechar al máximo este momento?

Al día siguiente Sara oki entro en la habitación " De los Ángeles" y descubrió la nueva adquisición, su hijo ferdinand estaba detrás de ella para explicarle todo. El niño, aunque aun era un infante se desenvolvió como era debido y explico a su madre todos los puntos que ella encontraría interesante: La idea surgió de Agatha, quien también redacto el deseo. Teishi hizo el diseño de la figurilla. Keishi la esculpió en barro que fue comprado con el dinero de Ferdinand, pero quien lo compro fue Tessy cuando acompañó a la Sra. Hannah al pueblo. Airi se encargo de pintarlo y cuando May llego, ella felizmente lo bautizo. Todos ellos estaban de acuerdo en el deseo que debían pedir, y cuando Sara levanto la estatuilla y vio lo que ahí estaba escrito, se sintió muy feliz. después de todo, Julie tenia razón. Tai no le preocupaba para nada. Aunque al principio pensó que ella estaría con Mark, al verla nuevamente descarto esa idea, y mejor no pudo haber sido, pues Mark y Julie eran tan perfectos que se sentía avergonzada de no haberlo notado antes.

Con la estatuilla nuevamente en su lugar, el deseo de " _Que Tai y Seiya descubran pronto sus sentimientos_" escrito en el papel descansaba hasta ser cumplido.

C o n t i n u a r a . . .

Notas de la Autora:

Kyaaaaaaaaaa! esto se hace costumbre! Espero de verdad que no me odien! Y sobre todo por el francés. Me pareció apropiado incluir unos cuantos versos en francés pues Julie es parisina! Jeje... (Si esta muy mal, mejor ignórenlo pues los idiomas no es lo mío). En cuanto a la fiesta... tu ru ru... (mejor ignoren todo! jajajaja!) Pero eso si, no ignoren mi mail y mándenme alguna critica destructiva! O una bomba! Así se la doy a algún profesor que no soporte (como es el ultimo año, creo que tendré muchos) y pos, ya la hice... que mas? que mas? KYAAAAAA esta maldita memoria de almeja! pos creo que ya nada... ah si, ando soltera (solterona mejor dicho y he andado así toda mi vida) así que si tienen algún buen candidato ( o un gato!) envíenmelo! PLIS! será de mucha ayuda (por lo menos para no sentirme piñata en velorio) ya que aquí hay epidemia de noviazgos y soy la única MEGALOSER que anda sola y triste, arrastrando la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui (pura mentira, pues siempre he sido solterona y siempre he arrastrado lo que sea) En fin, ya saben, envíenme algo (aunque sea un zapato! o un zapatazo!) Y disculpen esta muestra de ociosidad (buuu en 1 semana entro a la UNI y pos, que we...sos verdad? Un buu para la uni... BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!)

Que bonito se siente (aunque se sentiría más bonito si incluyera un galán y no anduviera de amargueitor!)

Ya pues, me despido...

Kisses of milk,

Saky...


	16. Unos días

SAILOR MOON TERRA

By: Saky v

Cap. 16: "Unos días"

_Risas. Por todas partes la atormentaban. Y corría. Corría como nunca lo había hecho pero las risas no dejaban de escucharse. Estaba asustada. Rodeada de personas extrañas en un pasillo largo que no tenía fin. Y muchas risas. Demasiadas para soportarlas más. Se detuvo y comenzó a gritar, cubriendo sus oídos con las palmas de sus manos. Pero no paraba. Una voz comenzó a distinguirse de entre las risas, recitando cosas que le sonaban conocidas._

_... A veces creo que ser la mayor es muy angustiante... Quiero tener más responsabilidades, pero me aterra no hacerlo bien... por ellos y por mí... Algún día yo estaré encargada de más personas... Me siento..._

_Lo reconoció. Eran pequeños fragmentos de su diario._

Antes de protestar siquiera, Rini se encontró en su cama. Estaba agitada y sudaba demasiado. El reloj de la mesita marcaba las 4 de la mañana. A su alrededor, las chicas dormían tranquilas sin percatarse de que ella había tenido un mal sueño. Salió de la habitación y como era su costumbre, subió al ático a checar a sus hermanos.

Durante las noches en Tokio de Cristal era constantemente despertada por Eren cuando la pequeña sufría de pesadillas. Y antes de ella, fue Arie. Así que era muy normal que a estas horas el sueño se le ahuyentara con cualquier cosa.

Al encontrarse al final de la escalera y observarlos dormir tan tranquilamente tuvo el impulso de irse de inmediato para no despertarlos. Pero su condición de hermana mayor la obligó a quedarse un poco más de tiempo solo para disfrutar de verlos tan tiernos. Estar en ese cuarto le traía muchos recuerdos. Sobretodo de él. Su sueño más preciado. Cada una de las experiencias que tuvo comenzaron a hacerse presentes en su mente. Aún extrañaba al Pegaso.

Rini no se percato al instante que detrás de ella, una persona aparecía. Solo cuando sintió una presencia conocida fue que la chica volteo.

Rini: Helios! -Su voz no fue fuerte, pero si denoto sorpresa.

Helios: Rini, me da gusto verte -le hizo una reverencia y prosiguió- Estás tan grande...

Rini: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, bueno, para mi sí -sonrió- Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

Helios: Vengo a devolverte algo -En su mano, Rini notó su diario- se que lo has estado buscando.

Rini: ¿Lo tenias tú? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

Helios: Se ha decidido cumplir tu deseo...

Rini: ¿Mi deseo? ¿A qué te refieres?

Helios: Aún no es el momento. Por hoy solo vine a devolverte esto. -le dio el diario. Rini lo tomo pero algo le preocupaba-

Rini: ¿Lo leíste?

Helios: Nos veremos después, Rini -y desapareció-

Rini se quedo ahí unos momentos más, sosteniendo su diario, sin creer que lo había vuelto a ver.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos debían regresar a clases y todos se encontraban muy animados desayunando como una gran familia. Erick, que estaba de un excelente humor se ofreció a preparar el desayuno a pesar de que no era su turno. Claudia lo ayudaba.

Claudia: Estás muy contento hoy, de hecho desde que regrese te he notado así...

Erick: ¿Lo crees? No me parece...

Claudia: Normalmente eres de los últimos en despertarte y nos vemos obligados a sacarte a rastras de la cama... ¿o no?

Erick: A veces...

Claudia: Casi todo el tiempo...-rió- pareces... diferente! Eso es!

Erick: Estás alucinando. -Colocó en la bandeja los vasos con jugo que había servido y salió de la cocina.

En el comedor se había abordado el tema del ataque a los niños el fin de semana. Amy todavía estaba un poco afectada, aún no lograba encontrar el motivo por el cual fueron atacados esos niños. Erick y Claudia se unieron a la plática.

Lita: ¿Se llevaron todas las alas de poder?

Rei: Si. Amy escuchó que no buscaban a Terra, pero que usarían las alas de poder de esos niños para alimentarse…

Serena: ¿Ellos?

Yaten: Esa debe ser la manera de obtener más poder…

Seiya: Entonces, las alas de poder de Yunny deben de haberles servido para lo mismo…

Taiki: Eso es muy probable. Si atacaron a Yunny por las alas de poder de Terra y descubrieron que se habían equivocado no desperdiciarían su poder. Suena lógico.

Claudia: ¿Podremos recuperarlas?

Amy: No sabemos si al utilizarlas estas se destruyen o solo su energía disminuye. No tenemos ningún dato sobre eso. Solo podemos fiarnos de lo que le pase a Yunnuette. Dependiendo de cómo reaccione ella podremos tener más información.

Serena: Es como usarla de conejillo de indias.

Taiki: Si, algo parecido.

Se hizo un leve silencio. El tema había quedado cerrado por el momento, así que cada uno regreso a sus preocupaciones personales. Serena recordó que debía pasar a la casa de Darien antes de ir al programa para recoger un CD con las fotos del cumpleaños de Julie Oki.

Rini recordaba a Helios, quien la visitó la noche anterior y le regreso su diario. Le preocupaba lo que el chico había leído en su diario. Tai estaba distante, igual desde que volvieron. Seiya intentaba repasar con ella una canción para el grupo, pero la joven no le prestaba mucha atención.

Mina le relataba a Taiki y Yaten los asuntos que trataron en la corporación Celesti.

Taiki: Solo faltan dos semanas... está de verdad todo listo?

Mina: Solo hay pormenores que arreglar y estas semanas la dedicaremos a ensayos.

Yaten: y ¿cómo van las ventas?

Mina: Casi todo se ha vendido... Hemos tenido una respuesta excelente con la publicidad que manejamos... Sólo me falta entregar los pases para tu programa de radio, Serena. Te los llevaré en la tarde.

Serena: Muchas gracias. Por cierto Mina, ¿cómo la pasaste el sábado? Rei estuvo en el templo y Amy con su mamá, pero tú te quedaste con los niños no?

Rini: ¿Te causaron problemas?

Mina: Este... No! para nada... jajajaja

Entró Erick con Claudia siguiéndole. En el momento en que vio a Mina le sonrió, pero esta volteó su mirada, evitando que vieran su sonrojo. Solo Claudia y Serena lo notaron.

-En otra dimensión-

Frente a los preciados trofeos de su hermana, Telsa se encontraba pensativa. Astre acababa de decirle que sus planes se aplazarían un poco, solo lo necesario para que sus ang-co se fortalecieran.

Telsa:_ Con la gran cantidad de alas de poder que obtuvimos de los niños podremos darle más poder a nuestros ang-co... No debería ser así. _

Astre: ¿En que piensas?

Telsa: En los niños dueños de estas joyas...

Astre: no deberías atormentarte con esto... -tapó sus ojos con sus propias manos y la alejó lentamente de ahí- No te preocupes más, hermana... yo haré el trabajo sucio por las dos, tu solo tienes que preocuparte por ayudar a los ang-co

Telsa: Pero... -Se destapó

Astre: Pasaste mucho tiempo como mano derecha de la diosa Sere, sé que es difícil para ti ver esto sabiendo que estas haciéndole daño a los humanos. Pero para mí no... Estoy acostumbrada.

Telsa: Astre! Lamento hacerte pasar por eso, pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí... Haré mi parte del trabajo. Tus días como el ángel de la muerte terminaron!

Astre: Lo sé... Ya no sirvo al Dios Eri. -Tomó la mano de su hermana y fuertemente la apretó para darle confianza- Te prometo que estaremos bien... cuando ellos paguen estaremos bien!

-En la preparatoria Juban-

Entre clase y clase, Serena y Claudia se pusieron de acuerdo para interrogar a Mina durante el descanso, pues su comportamiento hermético respecto a la noche del sábado las tenía intrigadas.

Serena: ¿Tú crees que algo haya ocurrido?

Claudia: Es lo más probable... esos dos tienen su historia y con la casa sola pues...

Serena: Como Lita y Taiki!

Claudia: Eso es lo que me preocupa...

Serena: ¿Por qué? Sería muy lindo! o es que... a ti te gusta Erick?

Claudia: No no no! -risa nerviosa- nada que ver...

Serena: Como me contaste que han estado casi toda su vida juntos pues pensé que quizás...

Claudia: Lo veo como a un hermano! y no dudo que Mina sea una muchacha única, es solo que... -cambia el tema- Mira, ahí va!

Logran interceptar a Mina justo antes de que ella se pierda escaleras abajo. La pobre chica no tiene ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando se ve arrastrada hasta una esquina del pasillo.

Mina: ¿Qué ocurre?

Claudia: Queríamos preguntarte algo -empuja a serena- anda, dile!

Serena: ¿Eh? ¿Yo?... -resignación- bueno pues... -glup- como no dijiste nada sobre el sábado y has estado actuando extraño, Claudia y yo nos preguntamos si ocurrió algo que quisieras contarnos...

Claudia: Con Erick!

Mina: Queeeeeeee???!!! -un poco roja- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Él LES DIJO ALGO???!!!!!

Claudia: No ha dicho nada... pero ahora sabemos que algo paso...

Serena: ¿Nos vas a contar? -Mina esta indecisa- guardaremos el secreto

En otro lugar de la misma escuela Tai se pasaba su descanso frente a su computadora investigando. Llevaba un buen rato sin obtener nada. No había ni un solo dato sobre algo relacionado con sus sueños.

Tai_: ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? y si pongo... _

Sus hábiles manos teclearon "la rosa azul" e inmediatamente apareció el nombre de _"Jean Chypre" _un francés que escribió hace 12 años un cuento llamado "la rosa azul". El nombre le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba ubicar de donde. Al dar clic encontró una página dedicada a algunos escritores infantiles, donde eligió "Chypre, Jean" y se encontró con una pequeña página que contenía los nombres de algunos libros, unas cuantas fotos, una breve biografía, y varias entrevistas que le habían hecho. El encabezado de una entrevista llamó mucho su atención, así que entró.

Tai:_ "Todo por un sueño"... -_clic- "El autor afirma que su idea de la rosa azul, surgió de un sueño". "Al entrevistar al Sr. Chypre nos relató lo interesante del surgimiento de su único cuento no infantil, el cual, nos confesó es su obra predilecta". "Todo ocurrió tan mágicamente. Me encontraba en Japón hospedado en la casa de mi vieja amiga Nicollette Dette, mejor dicho, Evans, disfrutando de un cálido trato. Normalmente yo soy de las personas que se acuestan tarde, pero ese había sido un día tan ajetreado que me fui a dormir al rededor de las 9. Entre sueños ví claramente cada uno de los relatos de mi cuento, los rostros, y circunstancias de cada uno de mis personajes, pero muy extrañamente no ubique ningún nombre. Era como ver una película. Me desperté 3 horas después aproximadamente y desde ahí no paré de escribir hasta que estuvo terminado."

Tai: _Nicollette Evans?_ Es el nombre de la mamá de Yunny! -continuó leyendo, hasta descubrir que la fecha del sueño era la noche del 13 de octubre de hace 12 años.- ¡¡¡Esa noche!!! ¡¡¡ES ESA NOCHE!!! -cerró todo, guardó su labtop en el maletín y se alejo del árbol y su maravillosa sombra que la habían acogido. Se dispuso a buscar a su amiga cuando Seiya apareció.

Seiya: Que bueno que te encontré! Necesitamos hablar...

Tai: Si, ya se que te prometí practicar en el descanso, pero...

Seiya: Esta bien! No es por eso... o mejor dicho si! -Tai había comenzado a caminar así que Seiya tuvo que seguirla- Oye!

Tai: De verdad Seiya, tengo algo que hacer ahora y...

Seiya: Escúchame! Detente un minuto!

-Ambos se detienen en medio de un pasillo-

Tai: Esta bien! Un minuto... si quieres ensayar..

Seiya: shh! Adivina! -Tai lo miraba sin comprender- Tengo la canción perfecta para nuestro dueto!

Tai: Cual dueto? Tú y yo?

Seiya: Aunque te rehúses a tocar el piano en el concierto...

Tai: Ese era un tema cerrado, que no?

Seiya: Espera a escuchar la canción! no podrás resistirte...

Tai: OK, OK, en la tarde hablamos... ya me puedo ir?

Seiya: no quieres escuchar el nombre de la canción... se llama "Tears" -Sin más, Seiya vio alejarse apresuradamente a Tai

Claudia: Qué pasó después de que llegaron con los niños? -A pesar de que Mina al principio se había rehusado a contarles los detalles de la noche del sábado, terminó cediendo. Estaban las tres sentadas en un rincón alejado del pasillo-

Mina: Esto parece interrogatorio policial... -suspiró cansada- Les di a los niños de Cenar. Erick había estado muy distante, así que le di su espacio. A las 9 los lleve a dormir. Cuando baje -se puso roja-

Serena y claudia: Qué?

Mina: Estaba la sala algo oscura, solo se veía un poco por dos velas que estaban sobre la mesa. Había música, un vals. Erick estaba parado en medio de todo, sosteniendo una... una... rosa blanca. -muy sonrojada- Me dijo que sabía como lamentaba yo no haber ido con ustedes, así que esa noche, sería como estar ahí. Yo lo tomé por broma, pero cuando me saco a bailar, accedí rápidamente. Bailamos mucho, y nos reímos de la situación. La estaba pasando de maravilla, hasta que..."

Serena: Que?

Mina: me beso!. No lo podía creer. Acordamos que fue un impulso, nada grave y o hemos hablado desde entonces...

Claudia: ¿Y te gusta?

Mina: que? pues... no lo sé.

Serena: pero, ¿Quieres saber si tu le gustas?

Mina: … no le digan nada! No tiene importancia.

Tai: Yunny, Tu conoces a Jean Chypre?- La joven había vuelto a la escuela ese mismo lunes, pese a los intentos de Ken por protegerla.

Yunny: El escritor? Por supuesto, es mi tío. Bueno, no precisamente, pero es muy buen amigo de mis padres y siempre lo he visto así. Por que?

Tai: por nada importante, solo me entro curiosidad...

Yunny: Exactamente como te entro la curiosidad?

Tai: Estaba buscando sobre un cuento llamado "La rosa azul" y me tope con el...

Yunny: Es normal. Pero que hacías tu buscando ese cuento? No conocía ese lado tuyo... Estás muy extraña.

Tai: Para nada. Oye, podrías decirme exactamente de que trata?

Yunny: Es sobre una princesa de una lugar de fantasía que tenía prohibido amar.

Tai: ¿_Una princesa que tenía prohibido amar?_

Yunny: Aparentemente era la heredera de unos dioses, así que la enviaron a cuidar ese lugar. Le dijeron que no debía enamorarse de ninguna persona pues tenia el deber de cuidar a cada ser con igual cariño. Debía proteger cada sueño, cada ideal, sin importarle siquiera su propio bien... como un sacrificio por los demás

Tai: Entiendo... y ella lo aceptaba, no?

Yunny: Si, hasta que conoció a un guerrero del que se enamoró.

Tai: un gue...guerrero? –Piensa- la gata dijo que Terra era una mujer atormentada con mucho amor para dar… jamás menciono que estuviera enamorada de alguien.

Yunny: Al parecer se sacrifico a si misma para salvarlo. Al final ambos mueren y no logran estar juntos... una historia de verdad triste. No prefieres que te preste el libro?

Tai: si. Hey, -intento parecer casual- encontré en Internet una entrevista a tu tío, donde relata que estaba en casa de tu madre cuando se le ocurrió ese cuento.

Yunny: si, estaba con nosotros. Yo tenía como 5 años, y no recuerdo mucho, pero mi tío me ha contado que solo se fue a dormir y bang! Apareció en sus sueños…

Tai: ¿Recuerdas la fecha?

Yunny: -la mira raro- de verdad que estas muy rara…

Tai: No que va!

Yunny: Fue por octubre, no se exactamente que día… Mi tío me contó que mamá preparaba una fiesta para Halloween, por eso tengo presente el mes.

Tai: oh, y ¿el nombre de la heroína? Del cuento

Yunny: Eso es lo mejor! –Se encontró muy entusiasta- En ningún lugar lo menciona, es como un gran misterio… uhhh jajaja

Tai: ahh A ver cuando me lo prestas –dijo resignada-

Yunny: Pasa por el en la tarde si quieres.

Por la tarde y después de la escuela cada Sailor se encargó de sus asuntos personales. Mina, junto a Yaten, Claudia, Erick y Taiki, fueron a ensayar al "Domo Estelar", el lugar donde darían su concierto en dos semanas. Seiya acompañó a Tai a casa de Yunny para asegurar que no se escapara del ensayo.

Yunny: aquí tienes- le entregó un libro bastante delgado, quizás unas 100 paginas, que Tai sostuvo con nerviosismo.

Seiya: ¿Pasa algo?

Tai: no, nada –sonrío- te lo devuelvo luego… -ambos se fueron. Afuera, Seiya la interrogo.

Seiya: ¿para que quieres ese libro?

Tai: para leerlo, no es obvio?

Seiya: no sabia que te interesaban –tomo el libro y leyó la contraportada- las historias de princesas y guerreros… -Tai se lo arrebato. No era conveniente que Seiya se interesara en el.

Tai: Es bueno leer de todo. Además, Yunny me lo recomendó. –Decidió que era momento de cambiar de tema- Así que, cuéntame sobre esa canción.

Seiya: Ah si! Es perfecta! No puedes rehusarte a cantar algo así…- Conforme caminaban, Seiya cantaba pequeños pedazos de la canción que se le habían grabado…

_Doko ni _

_yukeba ii _

_Anata to hanarete _

_Ima wa sugisatta _

_Toki ni toikakete _

Seiya: Luego sigue algo como:

_Loneliness, your silent whisper _

_Fills a river of tears through the night _

_Memories, you never let me cry _

_And you, you never said good-bye _

Seiya: El coro es… "Dry your tears with love"

Tai: suena bien!

Seiya: te dije que no podrías resistirte!

Tai: Aún no acepto cantarla… lo pensaré… -continuaron peleando hasta llegar al domo.

Serena y Brian terminaron por fin el programa. Todos aplaudían complacidos y el público comenzaba a levantarse. Brian apagó los micrófonos mientras serenas buscaba algo entre sus cosas.

Brian: ¿Pasa algo?

Serena: Prende la compu –señalo la portátil del muchacho- Traigo las fotos de la fiesta, como lo prometí. –sacó el CD que apenas 2 horas antes le había dado Darien y se lo pasó al joven.

Comenzaron a pasar foto por foto mientras Serena hacia un pequeño relato de cada una. Cuando llegaron a las de la noche de la fiesta, Brian se detuvo en una grupal.

Serena: esa es muy buena, aunque Hotaru no quiso salir y ella tomó la foto. Mira –Se adelantó unas 10 fotos rápidamente y la mostró- Aquí esta ella…

En la fotografía, se apreciaba una sonrojada Hotaru bailando con Hunter Oki. La chica ni siquiera mira la cámara, sus ojos están centrados en el vacío y su rostro muestra un poco de serenidad. Lleva un maquillaje muy ligero y el cabello sostenido por varios broches a los lados.

Brian: ¿Hotaru?

Serena: No la recuerdas? Es quien junto con mi prima Rini hizo la sección "desde afuera" para el programa especial…

Brian: ¿Es ella? - La chica de complexión delgada que el recordaba como Hotaru no se parecía en nada a la joven de enigmáticos ojos que tenía en la pantalla. Aquella era para el una chiquilla, esta parecía una dulce mujer…

Serena: ¿Te pasa algo? Estas todo rojo…

Brian: nada, nada –tosió- sigue mostrándome fotos…

Serena: ¿De todos o solo de Hotaru? –sonrió cuando vio aumentar el color en las mejillas de él. Le mostró otra foto donde estaba ella sola, de frente a la cámara, más sonrojada que antes por la pena. Llevaba las manos detrás y el vestido se apreciaba completamente: Halter con corte imperio en negro y púrpura. -¿Se ve linda verdad? – le dió un codazo a Brian, quien no supo si fue para hacerlo sonrojar o para sacarlo de su trance.

Serena se encontró con Rini, los niños y Hotaru fuera de la estación esperándola. Brian iba con ella, y no pudo evitar que sus dotes de Cupido salieran a flote.

Rini: Te tardaste!

Serena: Fue por una muy buena razón, te contaré luego – le sacó la lengua- Hola Hotaru, ¿te acuerdas de Brian?

Hotaru: Taedo-san, como ha estado?

Brian: -rojo a más no poder- Bi..bien! bien! Eh y tu?

Hotaru: Muy bien, muchas gracias…

Eren: Poque tas lojo?

Brian: eh?

Serena: ajajaja … Porque no nos acompañas unas cuantas calles Brian, ¿te molesta?

Brian: Para nada…

Caminaron en silencio. Rini y por delante con Eren y después Serena y Arie. Hotaru Y Brian estaban hasta atrás.

Rini: -susurrando- ¿Que pretendes?

Serena: shhh … Serena, diosa del amor ha encontrado una dulce pareja… jajajaja

Hotaru: ¿Pasa algo? –confundida por la risa de la rubia-

Serena: nada!

Rini: -otra vez susurrando- no se porque lo haces pero tus razones tendrás…

Serena: Ya luego te contaré… -se limito la conversación de Brian y Hotaru

Hotaru: ¿Tu madre es americana?

Brian: si, por eso el nombre… y tu?

Hotaru: Mi padre lo eligió. No se por que.

Brian: ¿No te gusta?

Hotaru: claro que si! –sonrió- Pero nunca me ha dicho como lo escogió.

Brian: Debe de haber sido por que es muy bonito… va contigo -se sonrojo- pe… perdón!

Hotaru: gracias… -un poco roja-

Brian: Vas en primero de preparatoria verdad? ¿16?

Hotaru: aja.

Brian: Yo tengo 20… voy en el segundo año de Universidad…Estudio comunicación

Hotaru: ¿Cómo combinas los estudios y el trabajo?

Brian: Con mucha organización. Además me permitieron aceptar el trabajo en la estación de radio como el servicio, así que por ahora llevo la escuela un poco mas relajada, con menos materias. Quizás me tome un año más, pero vale la pena.

Hotaru: que bueno!

Brian: ¿y tu que piensas estudiar?

Hotaru: no lo he pensado mucho, realmente hay muchas cosas que me interesan y no me he concentrado en solo una.

Cuando llegaron a la casa después de despedirse de Brian, Rini subió a su antigua habitación. No sabía que la traía de nuevo, pero tenía la necesidad de estar ahí, de verlo.

Se paró en medio de la habitación y como si hubiera sido invocado, Helios apareció.

Rini: Helios… estaba pensando en ti.

Helios: ¿Ya no estas disgustada? –Rini no comprendía. Desde que llegó solo había querido verlo, como pensaba que ella podría enfadarse con él?

Rini: No estaba enojada… solo algo molesta, incomoda…. – La pelirrosa no podía mirarlo a los ojos sabiendo que el conocía sus secretos…

Helios: ¿por que incomoda? ¿Somos amigos o no?

Rini: si es solo que…

Voz desde abajo: CHIQUILLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Helios: ¿Quién es?

Rini: Es Yaten! Le prometí que le ayudaría a preparar la cena hoy!

Yaten: HEY FASTIDIOSA!! ¿VAS A VENIR?

Rini: YA VOY! – A Helios- ¿te veo luego?

Helios: De acuerdo. –Rini se fue-

Rini: ERES UN DESESPERADO!!! YA CONSIGUETE UNA NOVIA!!!

Yaten: PARA QUE SI CONTIGO TENGO PARA FASTIDIARME LA VIDA!!!

Rini: LAS NOVIAS NO SON PARA ESO, TONTO! –Helios escuchó un sonoro golpe- Eso Claudia, enséñale!

CLAUDIA: ESO TE MERECER POR CERDO!!

-Helios desapareció-

Sin moverse de su sillón favorito desde que llegaron del Domo, Tai estaba terminando de leer el cuento. En el, había descubierto muchas cosas que se le hacían conocidas de sus sueños. La historia hablada de una chica, que en una época de magia fue creada por los dioses para regresar la fe a las personas de la Tierra. Ella se convirtió en su princesa y vivía aparentemente feliz. Pero estaba muriendo por dentro al tener que guardar su amor por un guerrero, que era su maestro. Ella tenía que sacrificar este sentimiento para lograr convertirse en una Diosa y proteger su amada tierra desde el cielo. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero el amor la consumía día a día. Su maestro, que también la amaba cultivó una flor muy extraña, llamada "la rosa azul" que le entregó antes de morir. Ella jamás supo que su amor era correspondido. Así cuando salio a pelear y lo vio morir de manera violenta, renegó de su destino. Se dejó morir para estar junto al él. Pero al morir, ella lo olvidó. Como tenía mucho remordimiento por no haber cumplido su misión de proteger la tierra, cuando los dioses le dieron la oportunidad de estar con ellos, ella no aceptó e hizo un nuevo sacrificio. Otorgo su alma para la protección de la tierra.

En ese momento del cuento, el autor hace un verso muy significativo para cerrar el cuento:

"_Ella dejó de existir al hacer tal sacrificio. Ya no recordaba a su amado, pero su memoria quedó encerrada en la bella rosa azul que fue enterrada con él, así, el alma de él vaga aún en su búsqueda, adolorido por ella, que solo puede reconfortarlo con un suave viento de verano, como a todos los demás, sin recordar, que el le era especial."_

Tai: Él aún la busca… y lleva con él, la rosa azul… - ve que al final viene una anotación de Jean que dice la fecha exacta en que se le ocurrió el cuento- Lo sabia! Si era esa fecha!... Esto es demasiado!

Seiya: ¿Ya terminaste?

Tai: ah si! Estuvo excelente!

Seiya: ¿Entonces podemos ensayar ahora?

Tai: Eres un negrero! Esta bien, dame 5 minutos! –Seiya se va y Tai reflexiona sobre lo que leyó. -_Esto no puede ser una confidencia. Que haya soñado todo esto el mismo día que mis padres tuvieron ese accidente y yo perdí la memoria es demasiado extraño. No, definitivamente no es una coincidencia… estoy casi segura de que es la misma historia y alguien la puso ahí para que yo la encontrara. Esto no es obra del señor Jean, alguien le dio esos recuerdos y el solo lo escribió. Pero, si esto es cierto, ese hombre que tiene la rosa azul, mi maestro, aún me busca y cuando lo encuentre, recobraré todos mis recuerdos. Quizás de esta forma sepa a que se enfrentan las Sailors Scouts._

Los siguientes días los ensayos de Five lights se habían prolongado llegando a un momento en que se les veía a ellos y Mina bastante cansados a todas horas, por otro lado, Tai se mantenía alejada de sus problemas sobre Terra. Pero ya faltaba muy poco para el gran concierto, que les proporcionaría nuevas oportunidades. Mientras esto ocurría, Serena progresaba notablemente en su trabajo de Cupido reuniendo a Hotaru y Brian cada vez que le era posible. Ya había explicado a Rini los motivos por los que la pareja le sonaba tan bien, pero la pelirrosa no compartía su interés en dicha relación, pues tenía sus propios problemas: Helios se aparecía constantemente y conversaban un poco pero eran interrumpidos por lo que él desparecía y la plática quedaba inconclusa.

-El día del concierto por la mañana Rini subió al ático a buscar un suéter para Eren, quien lo olvido sobre la cama y Helios la sorprendió en ese momento. Tenían conversando unos cinco minutos.

Helios: ¿Vas a ir? –le preguntó sobre el concierto

Rini: Por supuesto! Tengo que apoyar a los chicos. Aunque no se si llevar a los niños, puedes ser peligroso. Pero no tengo con quien dejarlos.

Helios: Entonces no vayas. –Rini lo miró sorprendida-

Rini: ¿Qué?

Helios: si es peligroso para tus hermanos no vayas! Quédate con ellos.

Rini: ¿Cómo supiste que son mis hermanos? –recordó unas palabras en su diario –Sabes, nunca me dijiste que tanto de mi diario llegaste a leer…

Helios: -se sonrojo- Yo… lo siento! De verdad!

Rini: Tu eras quien me visitaba en sueños ¿verdad? Tu me salvaste de mis pesadillas! –El chico solo pudo susurrar un débil si- ¿Por qué?

Helios: Por que te lo debía… Tu me ayudaste cuando yo tuve problemas, fuiste mi amiga, es momento de ayudarte a ti.

Rini: no se de que hablas

Helios: Se ha decidido cumplir tu deseo… Aunque ahora no se si realmente lo quieras

Rini: -ya mas alterada- No te entiendo. Solo hablas y hablas pero no me explicas nada. Quiero entender!

Helios se sentó junto a ella en la cama y sin mirarla comenzó a hablar.

Helios: Hay personas en mi hogar que han decidido cumplir tu deseo, por la ayuda que me prestaste cuando yo era perseguido…

Rini: Pero yo no deseo nada. Te ayudé por que eras mi amigo. Lo eres.

Helios: Aún así, ellos quieren ayudarte. Pronto vendrán momentos difíciles y consideran que debes de ser feliz antes para poder ser fuerte cuando todo eso pase.

Rini: ¿Te refieres a la batalla contra Telsa y Astre?

Helios: No puedo hablar mucho de eso. Pero si. Así que me encomendaron para descubrir tu deseo, uno que ellos pudieran cumplir.

Rini: Por eso robaste mi diario.

Helios: no es algo de lo que este orgulloso, fue la única forma que encontré para saber tu deseo sin que me descubrieras. Lo leí todo.

Rini se asustó un poco. En el diario hablaba de sus sentimientos hacia él, por lo que Helios ya lo sabía.

Rini: Entonces…

Helios: Tu mayor deseo era volverme a ver… Por eso estoy aquí.

Estaba feliz. De verdad que eso era lo que había deseado desde hace mucho, pero…

Rini: ¿Por cuento tiempo? –temió preguntar-

Helios: Eso no lo decido yo… -Sin esperar siquiera, nada importaba, Rini se abrazó a él. Su amor de infancia, aquel constante deseo de volverlo a ver y revelarle que lo quería, que en parte la habían orillado a tomar esta misión de la comandante, estaba con ella. No importa el tiempo, ahora él estaba ahí.

Helios la separó de él para verla. Aún conservaba su imagen de aquella niña tierna e inocente que el tanto quiso. Pero ahora, no era igual. Rini vio que algo no estaba bien.

Rini: ¿Qué ocurre?

Helios: Necesito saber si de verdad este es tu deseo…

Rini: si, esto es lo que yo quiero!.

Helios: ¿Y Yaten? – la pregunta le extraño.

Rini: ¿Qué hay con él?

Helios: Con mis visitas he notado que son muy unidos… y yo creo que… -Rini se sonrojo, pero captó lo que quería decir-

Rini: No estarás celoso.. ¿o si? –Helios la miró- Si ya leíste en mi diario que… te quiero –estaba roja- no deberías de dudar…- ambos se sonrojaron-

Helios: No, ya no dudo.

Se abrazaron un poco más, y Helios dirigió sus labios a los de ella. Se sentía tan bien, como aquella primera vez, que ella aún guardaba en lo profundo de su corazón.

El domo estelar era un edificio diseñado especialmente para conciertos y eventos nocturnos. Construido apenas 3 años atrás, se había vuelto popular al tener una cúpula de cristal que permitía ver el cielo estrellado. Cuando Serena y compañía llegaron a ese lugar y ocuparon sus asientos en primera fila los sorprendió todo lo que se había preparado. En el frente, se añadió una pasarela hasta los haciendo de atrás, dividiendo el domo verticalmente en dos pedazos con dos sectores de asientos a cada lado. Al final de la pasarela se hallaba un mini escenario que permitiría en un momento a las personas de los asientos más alejados ver a Five Light. Alrededor del escenario se hallaban varios juegos de luces y lo que Darien identificó como pirotecnia. Faltaba una hora para el concierto.

-Baskstage-

Tai revolvía sus manos nerviosamente. No entendía aún como Seiya y los lights la habían convencido de que tocara el piano e hiciera un dueto con el ya mencionado. En fin, no tenía caso preocuparse por eso. Debía concentrarse en lo que haría.

Tai: Y para colmo aún no logro saber de donde saco esa canción…

Flash back

_Seiya: _-cantando- _Nagareru namido wo, Toki no kaze ni kasanete, Owaranai kanashimi wo, Aoi bara ni kaete_

_Tai: Espera! –_Seiya se detuvo- ¿La rosa azul? ¿De donde sacaste esta canción?

_Seiya: Eso no tiene importancia…_

_Tai: Claro que si! Tienes que decírmelo…_

_Seiya: Por que te preocupa tanto que diga:: Acumula las lágrimas que fluyan, En el viento del tiempo, Devuelve la tristeza sin fin, A la rosa azul… No tiene nada de especial, es solo algo que alguien escribió…_

_Tai: ¿seguro?-_ pensando- _no, no es una coincidencia…_

_Seiya: Claro!_

Fin del Flash back

Tai: Aún no estoy segura si creerle o no…

Claudia: -vestida con su traje negro de cierres azules- ¿de que hablas?

Tai: ah nada… ¿nerviosa?

Claudia: Mucho! –sonrió- pero podrías ayudar- sacó por detrás de ella una bolsa negra y se la entregó a Tai- ¿Recuerdas esa canción "Spirit" que me ayudaste a ensayar?

Tai: Temo contestar…

Claudia: ja pues has sido elegida para cantarla conmigo… HOY!

Tai: no, tu estás demente! Los nervios te tienen muy mal… -Claudia la miró con ojos suplicantes- No, no y no! – La castaña aún la miraba- y supongo que en esta bolsa está el atuendo que quieres que use, ¿verdad?

Claudia: sabía que aceptarías! –Hizo un símbolo de victoria y grito a todo pulmón- CHICOS, ACEPTO!!!

Tai se encontró invadida por los restantes integrantes del grupo que la felicitaban.

Yaten: Haces muy bien en ayudar a Claudia, es terrible!

Claudia: CÁLLATE!

Erick: No peleen! Estamos por comenzar!

Taiki: Es cierto, mejor te alistas Tai, la canción de Claudia es la cuarta… -Tai asintió y se metió a los camerinos, aún tenía algún tiempo para repasar la letra.

A las 8 en punto, con el cielo reluciendo por las estrellas y el domo en completa oscuridad, el esperado concierto de Five lights comenzó. Millones de luces plateadas revoloteaban al sonido del intro de "Search for you love", mientras en el frente se encontraban 5 sombras y por encima de ellas, acróbatas vestidos de mariposas doradas.

La letra de la canción comenzó un poco lenta y poco a poco, los integrantes de Three light salieron de la oscuridad para cantar su aclamado pero antiguo éxito. A la primera estrofa se les unieron dos nuevas voces, recibiendo del público cantidades de gritos excitados. Uno a uno, tuvo la oportunidad de cantar unos segundos solos, demostrando así, que los cinco eran excelentes por separado. Cuando la canción termino, ya había demasiadas personas levantadas aplaudiendo. Taiki dio la bienvenida al concierto y después continuaron con un nuevo éxito: Pink Spider.

A la cuarta canción salió Tai, que al igual que claudia, vestían shorts cortos negros con una blusa pegada que les llegaba un poco abajo del busto de color azul cielo y que tenía unas alas bordadas en lentejuela negra. Por detrás, cada una llevaba dos mini alas transparentes y el pelo suelto.

Claudia: Kutsu no soko ga suri kutteru marude ima no KOKORO mitai...

Tai: tanin to fukaku hodokari autte muzukashii to kanjita yo

A cada letra daban un paso coordinado casi a la perfección. Lo bueno era que Tai había ensayado la coreografía con Claudia, según dijo la chica, para ayudarla a practicar, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizás ya lo tenía planeado.

Claudia: unazuku kotoshika dekinai jibun iya ni natteru

Tai: Yo no naka ni wa omoi toori ikanai koto aru keredo

Claudia: ochikomu dake ochikon dara waratte mata arukanakya

Claudia: Dakedo yuzurenai taseitsu na mono wa mamori to oshitai

Tai: YUME jitsugen suru tame no gisei wa mou YADA yo

Ambas: Kimochi ni usotsuku youna koto wa yamete

Yes no IIKO wa sotsugyou shiyou

sou sureba kitto jibun no koto wo SUKI ni nareru hazuda yo

tsuyoki de ikou

En el momento de terminar esta estrofa, cada una agarro para una esquina y motivaban a público a seguirlas con aplausos.

Claudia : Ichime horede koi ni ochita kare to wa ni nen tatta kedo

Tai : DOA wo shimeta oto de wakaru mou dameda ne watashi tachi

Claudia: Dareka to watashi no aida wo ittari kitari shiteru to

Tai: kiduite itakedo hitori ni naru no kowakatta

Claudia: Tamashii wo uru youna koto wa yamete

tsugou no IIKO wa sotsugyou shiyou

mayoi no aru jinsei datte ii yo

donna nayami datte koete miseru

Tai : Iyawaretakunai omoi ga jiyuu no hane tou mitsuketa

tobenai mama owaritakunai omoi no mama ikite itai

Aquí regresaron al centro para el gran final.

Ambas: Kimochi ni usotsuku youna koto wa yamete

Yes no IIKO wa sotsugyou shiyou

sou sureba kitto jibun no koto wo SUKI ni nareru hazuda yo

tsuyoki de ikou

Mayoi no aru jinsei datte ii yo

donna nayami datte koete miseru

Claudia : Tatta hitotsu shikanai jibun SUKI ni narou

Se inclinaron para agradecer y salieron del escenario. En ese momento entraron los cuatro chicos vestidos de traje negro y llevando un ramo de rosas cada uno. Taiki amarillas, Yaten rosas, Erick rojas y Seiya blancas. Conforme cantaban "Japanesse Gigoló" una canción que hablaba de un hombre que ama a muchas mujeres sin entregar su amor a una sola para no ser herido, arrojaban a las enloquecidas fans las rosas.

-Backstage-

Claudia: -cambiándose ahí mismo a un míni vestido rojo- lo hiciste muy bien!

Tai: Estaba muy nerviosa… pero tu cantaste excepcional! FELICIDADES!

Claudia: me imagino que ya has descubierto por que te insistí que ensayaras conmigo…

Tai: Eres una malvada! –Supo que los chicos estaban por acabar- Vamos, que ya entras! –Llegó Mina y la arrastró hasta el escenario para que cantara la última parte de "Japanesse Gigoló" que hablaba de la mujer que los había herido. Después de esa, cantaron "Forever love", entre los cinco y después "Kurenai".

Canción tras canción, detrás del escenario Tai moría de nervios. Recibió un mensaje de Serena deseándole mucha suerte. La había visto en primera fila cuando cantó "Spirit", a ella y a los demás: Darien, Hotaru, Brian, Lita, Rei, Amy, Yunny, Ken y Yoy. Pero ni rastro de Rini.

Cuando Five light terminó "Dont't love my best friend!", que hablaba de un hombre que le pedía a la mujer que quería amarlo a él, no a su amigo, el escenario se quedó a oscuras. Del suelo salió un piano y Tai supo que era su momento. Salió a escenario con la oscuridad cubriéndola. Llevaba un corset negro strapple a la cintura y una falda negra a la cadera que tenía aberturas a media pierna, demasiadas para su gusto. Se sentó junto al piano y comenzó a tocar. Después le siguieron los violines y la voz de Seiya apareció.

Seiya: Doko ni

yukeba ii

Anata to hanarete

Ima wa sugisatta

Toki ni toikakete

_A dónde puedo ir Después de separarme de ti Le pregunto ahora Al tiempo que ya pasó _

Ahora era su turno. Debía continuar tocando mientras cantaba.

Tai: Nagasugita yoru ni

Tabidachi wo yume mita

Ikoku no sora mitsumete

Kodoku wo dakishimeta

_En una noche demasiado larga Soñé con hacer un viaje Vi el cielo de un país lejano Abracé la soledad _

Seiya se sentó junto a ella, y mientras cantaba le tocaba dulcemente el rostro. Ambos acordaron que para darle un toque extra debían interpretar a una pareja de enamorados que no puede estar junta. Eso era lo que la canción les reflejaba, un amor que debía olvidarse aunque les doliera.

Seiya: Nagareru namido wo

Toki no kaze ni kasanete

Owaranai anata no

Toiki wo kanjite

_Acumula las lágrimas que fluyan En el viento del tiempo Siente tu suspiro Sin fin _

Tai: Dry your tears with love

Dry your tears with love

_Seca tus lágrimas con amor Seca tus lágrimas con amor _

Tai tocó hasta que una guitarra eléctrica le dio la señal a Seiya de que era su turno. Este reemplazó a Tai en el piano y ella se levantó para abrazar a Seiya por detrás y escucharlo tocar.

Seiya: Loneliness, your silent whisper

Fills a river of tears through the night

_Soledad, tu suspiro silencioso Llena un río de lágrimas a través de la noche _

Tai: Memories, you never let me cry

_Recuerdos, tú nunca me dejaste llorar _

Seiya: And you, you never said good-bye

_Y tú, tú nunca dijiste adiós _

Tai: Sometimes the tears blineded our love

We lost our dreams along the way

_A veces las lágrimas cegaron nuestro amor _

_Perdimos las lágrimas por el camino _

Al decir esto dejó de abrazar a Seiya y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente. Seiya la miró y con la mirada le reclamo.

Seiya: But I never thought you'd trade

Your soul to the fates

Never thought you'd leave me alone

_Pero nunca pensé que venderías, Tu alma al destino, Nunca pensé que me dejarías solo_

La guitarra eléctrica sonó más fuerte y el sonido de un piano que no era el de Seiya se dejó escuchar. Los violines aumentaron su ritmo y Seiya se levantó. Caminó hasta Tai mientras cantaba.

Seiya: Time through the rain has set me free

Sands of time will keep your memory

_El tiempo a través de la lluvia me ha liberado _

_Las arenas del tiempo conservarán tu recuerdo _

Tai: Love everlasting fades away

Alive within your beatless heart

_El amor eterno se desvanece _

_Vivo en tu corazón que no late _

Se abrazaron. Seiya por detrás rodeándola su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Ambos: dry your tears with love,

dry your tears with love

_Seca tus lágrimas con amor_

Aquí, hubo unos momentos de Guitarra y piano. Después de un rato los chicos se separaron uno a cada lado del escenario.

Seiya: Nagareru namido wo

Toki no kaze ni kasanete

Owaranai kanashimi wo

Aoi bara ni kaete

_Acumula las lágrimas que fluyan En el viento del tiempo Devuelve la tristeza sin fin A la rosa azul_

Tai: Dry your tears with love

Dry your tears with love

_Seca tus lágrimas con amor _

_Seca tus lágrimas con amor_

Seiya: Nagareru namido wo

Toki no kaze ni kasanete

Owaranai anata no

Toiki wo kanjite

_Acumula las lágrimas que fluyan En el viento del tiempo Siente tu suspiro Sin fin _

Seiya le cantaba a sus fans llevándolas hasta la locura haciéndoles creer que era todo para ellas, pero en su corazón, él estaba descubriendo que no era así. Hace mucho que no existía una dueña, pero esta canción, desde que la descubrió, le decía que la elegida estaba ahí, cerca de él, solo tenía que reconocerla. Ahí, unió su voz con la de Tai.

Ambos: Dry your tears with love

Dry your tears with love

Dry your tears with love

Dry your tears with love

En este momento el resto de Five light apareció para cantar la última parte de la canción.

Seiya, Taiki, Yaten: If you could have told me everything

You would have found what love is

_Si me lo hubieras dicho todo _

_Habrías descubierto lo que es el amor _

Tai, Claudia y Erick: If you could have told me what was on your mind

I would have shown you the way

_Si me hubieras dicho qué había en tu mente _

_Te habría enseñado el camino _

Todos: Someday I'm gonna be older than you

I've never thought beyond that time

I've never imagined the pictures of that life

For now I will try to live for you and for me

I will try to live with love, with dreams, and forever with tears

_Algún día voy a ser mayor que tú _

_Nunca he pensado más allá de ese tiempo _

_Nunca me he planteado las imágenes de esa vida _

_Por ahora intentaré vivir para ti y para mí _

_Trataré de vivir con amor, con sueños, y para siempre con lágrimas_

El público se levantó a aplaudirles cuando terminó de sonar el último violín. Serena estaba llorando, muy feliz y Darien se preocupaba en abrazarla. Le dio un tierno beso y puso su mano cariñosamente sobre su cabeza. Yunny y Yoy gritaban "Bravo Tai, Bravo Claudia, Bravo Five Light" mientras aplaudían efusivamente. Mina Chiflaba desde backstage.

Salieron todos del escenario. Las luces se apagaron unos segundos y luego una música muy movida comenzó. Five light entró de nuevo ya cambiados con su traje de siempre negro, el mismo con el que abrieron el concierto, para cantar la última canción… "Seishun"

Taiki y Yaten:

nari hibi ita

_El teléfono_

keitai denwa

_Sigue sonando_

iya na yo kan ga

_Y siento en mi pecho_

mune wo yogi ru

_Que algo malo esta pasando_

Reiseini nare yo!

_No te preocupes!_

Mi amigo!

Seiya y Erick:

Nasakenaize tasukete kure

_Estoy sufriendo! ayúdame!_

Rei no yatsu na ni

_Ellos me están..._

Owareteru n da

_Persiguiendo!_

Mou dame kamoshirenai

_Quizás aun no soy bueno_

Mi amigo...

Claudia:

Futari wo saku youni

_Es como si nos estuvieran rasgando en pedazos..._

Denwa ga kireta

_Cuando se corta la llamada telefónica_

Todos:

Si oretachi wa itsudemo

_Si nosotros éramos..._

futari de hitotsu datta

_Como uno solo!_

jimoto ja makeshirazu

_Derrotando a todos..._

sou darou

_Eso no estaba bien..._

Si oretachi wa mukashi kara

_Si en el pasado éramos grandes..._

kono machi ni akogarete

_En este lugar!_

shinjite ikitekita

_Vivimos creyendo eso_...

naze darou

_Por que seria?_

Claudia:

omoidashita keshikiwa

_Recuerdas el paisaje?_

tabidatsu hino kireina sora

_en el día que salimos, el cielo era hermoso_

dakishimete

_No me sueltes!_

Erick y Yaten:

nari hibi ita

_El teléfono_

keitai denwa

_Sigue sonando_

iya na yo kan ga

_Y siento en mi pecho_

mune wo yogi ru

_Que algo malo esta pasando_

Reiseini nare yo!

_No te preocupes!_

Mi amigo!

Taiki y Claudia:

Nasakenaize tasukete kure

_Estoy sufriendo! ayúdame!_

Rei no yatsu na ni

_Ellos me están..._

Owareteru n da

_Persiguiendo!_

Mou dame kamoshirenai

_Quizás aun no soy bueno_

Mi amigo...

Seiya:

Futari wo saku youni

_Es como si nos estuvieran rasgando en pedazos..._

Denwa ga kireta

_Cuando se corta la llamada telefónica_

Todos:

Si oretachi wa itsudemo

_Si nosotros éramos..._

futari de hitotsu datta

_Como uno solo!_

jimoto ja makeshirazu

_Derrotando a todos..._

sou darou

_Eso no estaba bien..._

Si oretachi wa mukashi kara

_Si en el pasado éramos grandes..._

kono machi ni akogarete

_En este lugar!_

shinjite ikitekita

_Vivimos creyendo eso_...

naze darou

_Por que seria?_

Yaten:

omoidashita keshikiwa

_Recuerdas el paisaje?_

tabidatsu hino kireina sora

_en el día que salimos, el cielo era hermoso_

dakishimete

_No me sueltes!_

Todos:

ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Si oretachi wa itsudemo

_Si nosotros éramos..._

futari de hitotsu datta

_Como uno solo!_

jimoto ja makeshirazu

_Derrotando a todos..._

sou darou

_Eso no estaba bien..._

Si oretachi wa mukashi kara

_Si en el pasado éramos grandes..._

kono machi ni akogarete

_En este lugar!_

shinjite ikitekita

_Vivimos creyendo eso_...

naze darou

_Por que seria?_

omoidashita keshikiwa

_Recuerdas el paisaje?_

tabidatsu hino kireina sora

_en el día que salimos, el cielo era hermoso_

dakishimete

_No me sueltes!_

Se despidieron del público y regresaron al backstage gritando de alegría. Tai se encontraba ahí para felicitarlos y Mina había salido segundos antes para ir por los demás.

Claudia: no lo puedo creer! No lo puedo creer! LO HICIMOS!!!!!

Erick: -Telepáticamente- ¿Qué tienes?

Claudia: -Telepáticamente- Déjame disfrutarlo!

Mina: -llegando con los demás que corrieron a abrazarlos- Esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba!

Serena: Todo estuvo muy bien! Grandioso! –A Tai- No sabía que cantarías con Claudia…

Tai: Me engatuso de último momento… -sonrió.

Darien: Lo hiciste bien! Te felicito

Tai: Gracias. –pensando- Ahora recuerdo que Darien es mi hermano. Quizás nunca pueda llamarlo así. Tengo que encontrar pronto esa rosa azul.

Un rato después salieron del gran domo. Brian ya no estaba con ellos y en casa los esperaba Rini. Ahora que se encontraban más relajados y con menos trabajo, se dieron cuenta que no habían tenido ataques por parte de Telsa y Astre. Quizás, hasta ellas se tomaron unos días, de paz y tranquilidad.

C O N T I N U A R A . . .

Notas de la Autora:

Bien! Ya esta listo! Originalmente iban a ser dos capítulos pero dije, que más da! Ya de una vez, luego no tendré tiempo. Y es que estoy a tres meses de graduarme de Universidad y luego… A TRABAJAR! Comencé Terra cuando tenía 14 años y ahora a mis 21 le he tomado gran cariño. Se me hace muy difícil escribir por que pienso… "Eso lo haría ella" ó "Eso no lo diría tal personaje" e incluso he llegado a elaborar una lista con lo que sucederá en cada cap. para no desviarme mucho del tema, por que a veces me he sorprendido haciendo fanfics de esta historia… jajaja

En fin, solo quiero agradecer a las personas que han seguido esta historia, pero que se no ha sido nada fácil, sobretodo por mi laaaaaaaaaaaaargo bloqueo mental! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Ahora que me toca enfocarme en mi carrera por 3 meses no quiero descuidar este fic, por lo que haré lo que esté en mi para adelantar caps y terminar Terra pronto, aunque eso incluya ponerme a escribir muy temprano por las mañana para que nadie me descubra!

Como sea… Espero sigan leyendo esto que hago con mucho cariño! Y solo quiero mencionar que las canciones utilizadas en este episodio son:

Pink spider, Kurenai, Forever love y Tears de X-JAPAN (uno de mis grupos favoritos) … Spirit, Ending de Jigoku sensei Nube… y "Seishun" de Nobuta wo produce, cantaba por mi graaaan ídolo YAMAPI!

Kisses of milk!

Saky


	17. Una no tan blanca navidad

SAILOR MOON TERRA

By: Saky v

Cap 17: "Una no tan blanca Navidad"

Una semana después del concierto, Mina dio a Five Lights la estupenda noticia de que su disco estaba entre los diez más vendidos, por lo que ya se prepararía el segundo. Esto no era ni la quinta parte del estrés que tenían en los ensayos, aún así el grupo no se permitía flaquear, mucho menos Mina

Este tiempo no fue pacífico, pues Telsa y Astre volvieron a atacar con una versión mejorada de su Ang-co, llamados "Wing'angel", que hacía alusión a las alas de poder que robaron. Ahora eran más difíciles de derrotar, a veces necesitaban de los poderes de 3 sailors mezclados para destruirlos y habían aprendido a quitar las alas de poder y desaparecerlas en el instante, por lo que las sailors perdieron en 5 ocasiones las alas de poder de sus victimas.

Fue hasta que Rini y Hotaru recibieron un nuevo poder que les permitía congelar al "Wing'angel" 7 segundos, lo justo para desaparecerlo o quitarle las alas de poder.

Flash back

Durante una pelea en que el Wing'angel tenía adormecida a su víctima y había logrado esquivar el poder de Serena, el tiempo se detuvo.

Light: ¿Qué sucede?

La guardiana del tiempo, Sailor Plut apareció en una imagen espectral frente a Light, Ychibimoon, Ysaturn, Amercury y Emars.

Plut: No tengo mucho tiempo… ten –le lanzó a Rini dos gotas cristalinas con un reluciente punto morado en el centro. –Para ti y para Ysaturn. –Miró a Hotaru- Algo nos impide cruzar completamente y no podemos auxiliarlas. Sailor Mercury desarrolló con nuestra ayuda estos poderes, colóquenlos en su muñeca y se incrustaran a su piel, lo que les permitirá…-comienza a desaparecer- usarlos si-sin ser sailors… -desaparece- di-digan Freeze!

El tiempo regresó a su naturalidad y el Wing'angel comenzó a atacarlas.

Emars: ¡¡ENDLESS FIRE!!

Light: Vamos Rini, Hotaru… ¡háganlo!

Rini pasó a su compañera la gota cristalina y ambas se la colocaron la muñeca. Las invadió un agudo dolor cuando la piedra abrió su piel y se incrustó, dejando un relieve por fuera. Rini señaló al Wing'angel y conjuró "Freeze". Al instante un camino se dibujo por la mano de la pelirrosa hasta su dedo índice de donde desprendió un casi imperceptible rayo morado que dejó a la criatura paralizada.

Light: ¡Esta es la Luz del Futuro...

Emars: ENDLESS FIRE!!

Amercury: AMAZING SILVERRRR SHINEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Light: ¡¡DE LIGHT!!

El Wing'angel fue destruido y la víctima comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento.

Ysaturn: Será mejor irnos…

Fin del flash back

Con este nuevo poder las sailors Y (Saturn y Chibimoon) se hicieron indispensables. Hotaru pasaba más tiempo en casa de Serena y la acompañaba a las grabaciones de su programa; Rini entre tanto se quedaba en casa o iba a las conferencias con Five Lights, lo que la dejaba triste pues no tenía tiempo para ver a Helios quien, como en su infancia, era un secreto que le ocultaba a Serena y los demás.

La época de frío ya los invadía y Navidad estaba cada vez más cerca. En un intento por traerles algo de tranquilidad, Serena se decidió a hacer una fiesta en Noche buena.

- 24 de Diciembre, 15:35 hrs.-

Mina: Lamento no poder ayudarte con los preparativos, Serena, pero tengo mucho trabajo antes de navidad…

Serena: no te preocupes, solo me faltan pocas cosas… las chicas se encargaran de la decoración y lita, y Taiki prometieron ayudarme con las compras…

Mina: ¿Los dos? Ay serena, no se que saldrá de eso…

Serena: Si, tienes razón. Rei ha dicho lo mismo cuando le conté… Pero ya le había pedido la ayuda a lita y Taiki se ha ofrecido poco después, además me faltan muchos ingredientes para preparar una cena decente para 26 personas

Mina: ¡¡Pues a quien has invitado?!

Serena: -con un dedo sobre su barbilla- déjame ver… somos nosotras 5, Rini y Hotaru, los niños, los chicos, Tai, Erick y Claudia, por supuesto que mi amado Darien… Richard y Nicolas también vendrán, Brian, Yunnuette, Ken y Yoy… ¡ah! y el hermano de Tai que vive aquí, con su hermanita menor

Mina: Son 24…

Serena: Ah si, Seiya me sugirió que le mandar un mail a Julie para que pase las navidades aquí, se que ha Tai le encantará tener a su hermana…

Mina: últimamente no ha sido ella- Recordó con algo de tristeza

Serena: lo sé. –Seria- Ya antes lo había notado, pero pareció volver en sí cuando visitamos a su hermana, por eso no me preocupé. Sin embargo, desde que regresamos ha vuelto a ser distante…

Mina: Parece distraída, como si algo la molestara…

Serena: Puede que solo sea mi imaginación, pero creo que oculta algo…

Mina: ¿Tú crees?

Serena: ¡Tonterías! –Volvió a sonreír- Deben ser las fiestas que me están volviendo loca… jajaja

Mina: Ojalá sea eso -pensando- aunque serena también ha cambiado. Desde que se convirtió en Light se ha vuelto más intuitiva….

...

Recostada sobre su colchón, con un cuaderno y un lápiz en la mano, Tai no tenía idea de que sorpresa le preparaba Serena. Aparentaba estar enfocada en la letra de una canción, para no molestar a Seiya, pero en realidad se encontraba divagando

Tai: -pensando- … Aún no se donde puede estar ese hombre, mucho menos aquella rosa… Debo darme prisa, tengo que encontrarlo…

Seiya se acercó a ella, y al darse cuenta de que solo movía el lápiz por inercia sin la menor intención de formar una palabra, la despertó.

Seiya: ¿Estás bien?

Tai: ¿Eh? Ah... perfectamente- sonrió- Aun no encuentro nada que vaya bien con… ¿cuál era la palabra?

Seiya: Era una mala mentirosa… ¿En que pensabas?

Tai: no tiene importancia…

Seiya: La tiene para que estés distraída… -le quitó el cuaderno y la miró a los ojos- ¿Por que no puedes decirme? Algo te molesta, lo sé

Tai: No insistas en eso, no me pasa nada

Seiya: Estoy harto de que no confíes en mi, ¿No te he demostrado que soy de fiar?

Tai: Esto es distinto –volteo para otro lado. Algo en los ojos de Seiya la haría confesar, y aún no estaba lista.

Seiya: Debes de romper esa burbuja, aún si no puedo ayudarte, necesitas ser escuchada

Tai: gracias, pero…

Seiya: Ya se que te gusta hacer las cosas a tu modo, solo recuerda que habemos personas a las que nos interesas y nos preocupamos por ti –cambio de tema- sigamos con la letra, ¿te parece?- sonrió.

...

Helios: ¿Segura que no duele? –Le tomó el brazo-

Rini: Ya te he dicho que no –lo abrazo- me encanta que te estés conmigo y te preocupes por mi, pero también tenme confianza, cree en lo que te digo…

Helios: Creo en ti, pero no por eso dejaré de cuidarte…

Rini: Soy una Sailor, y parte de ser una Sailor es hacer este tipo de cosas sin pensar en nada más que no sea ayudar… -Vio la piedra incrustada en su muñeca, sin estar ella convertida en Sailor. No dolía, pero tenía que ocultarlo siempre. – Esto nos da una oportunidad contra ellos… -sonrió-

Serena: -desde el piso de abajo- ¡¡ RINI !!

Rini: -a Helios- Es Serena, prometí ayudarle a decorar la casa… -a Serena- ¡¡Ya bajo!! –A Helios nuevamente- me tengo que ir ya… -lo beso suave sobre la mejilla- nos vemos a quince minutos después de media noche… ¿OK?

Helios: -asintió- ¿Te parece bien que ocultes esto?

Rini: Se que es difícil de entender, pero no quiero darles más cosas en que pensar. Tenemos enemigos más fuertes y se que las cosas no marchan tan bien como deberían… No se como explicarlo, pero prefiero que no sepan aún.

Helios: De acuerdo.

Rini bajó y Helios desapareció.

...

El timbre la estaba volviendo loca. Que no podía alguien simplemente abrir. Hasta ahora nunca entendió completamente como los humanos perdían la paciencia con tanta frecuencia, pero comprendía que a veces se debía a un dolor de cabeza intensificado por un sonido constante.

Erick: ¿Qué te pasa? –en la puerta de su alcoba.

Claudia: No se para que inventaron eso, es una tortura.

Erick: Creo que no comprendo…

Claudia: -molesta- ¿Alguien irá a abrir de una buena vez?- Como respondiendo a su súplica, Rini pasó corriendo con dirección al piso inferior- ¡Ya era hora!

Erick: Estás algo irritable, "hermanita", ¿puedo preguntar por que?

Claudia: No lo sé. Creo que esto de ser humanos ha terminado afectándome…

Erick: Veamos: Dolores de cabeza, mal humor, estrés…es probable ¿Has pensado mucho en tu sabes quien? Quizás, has pasado más tiempo del recomendable preguntándote por que no se ha comunicado con nosotros…

Claudia: -una mano sobre su frente, masajeando fuertemente- me conoces tan bien. Entre eso y el grupo, creo que necesito un descanso… -intentó sonreír-

¿Por qué esto no te pasa a ti?

Erick: Ya conoces mi filosofía: "No apresurar las cosas". De un momento a otro se comunicará con nosotros, y el grupo es algo que me tiene sin importancia…

Sabes, deberías buscarte un hobbie

Claudia: ¿Cómo?

Erick: Una buena distracción te relajaría y ayudaría a aclarar tu mente.

Claudia: Nunca he tenido tiempo para distracciones, no sabría que hacer…

Erick: Creo recordar que te gustaba crear buenas historia, como las que contabas a… -al instante se detuvo. La sola mención de su pequeña hermana menor le traería más desdichas- perdón, no debí…

Claudia: Esta bien- sonrió- No debemos olvidarla nunca, por eso le conté a esos pequeños niños del futuro la historia de ella, para que alguien más, aparte de nosotros, conozca a Kluy, la Diosa del amor.

Erick: Era tan linda –sonrió- Parece que la veo, corriendo por nuestro hogar, llena de felicidad, cuando era muy pequeña…

Claudia: Nunca debimos hacer ese pacto –su voz se quebró- Era demasiado pequeña para comprender lo que prometía… -recordó a Terra- Le hacemos lo mismo a ella, a nuestra hija. –Vio a Erick- Intentamos privarla de algo que nosotros no conocíamos.

Erick: Los Dioses no pueden amar, ese es el pacto de tres.

Claudia: Todavía no era una Diosa, no como nosotros o como Kluy.

Erick: No queríamos perderla como a nuestra pequeña hermana

Claudia: De todos modos la perdimos. –Reflexiono- no quiero cometer el mismo error otra vez.

Erick: Debemos seguir con lo acordado: Ella esta viva y no lo recuerda a él, esa es una ventaja. Debemos llevarla con nosotros y protegerla.

Claudia: No se irá tan fácil. La conozco y sé que no estará feliz hasta completar su misión. Debe salvar la tierra, y luego…

Erick: Luego será una Diosa, Tres Dioses para hacer el pacto. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué nos pida le demos la oportunidad de amar?

Claudia: ¿por que no? ¡Merece ser feliz!

Erick: ¿Y si vuelve a pasar? ¡Dime! ¿Qué pasaría si deshacemos el pacto y la perdemos también? Si lo encuentra, se quedará con los humanos, y perderá toda posibilidad de volver con nosotros. Entonces, me tocará escoltarla el día final de su vida, y la habremos perdido para siempre, pues aquellos que fueron Dioses y murieron como humanos no pueden estar eternamente en el templo. No, debemos llevarla antes de que realice el sacrificio, y antes de que lo encuentre…

Claudia: no se porque siento que eso esta mal…

Erick: Es por tu forma humana, luego de descansar un rato y ocupar tu mente en otras cosas verás todo con más claridad.

Claudia: Eso espero.

...

En la cocina, la recién llegada Hotaru era invadida de preguntas. Desde que pasaba las tardes en la estación de Radio su amistad con Brian, el compañero de Serena, se había vuelto muy cercana, lo que llevaba a la rubia a asumir que ambos se gustaban

Serena: Confiesa Hotaru ¿te gusta?

Hotaru: Ay serena! –Sonrojada- no se por que preguntas eso

Rini: Déjala en paz, ¡Serena! –Le arrojó una bolita de papel que hizo con una servilleta- es asunto suyo y de nadie más…

Serena: Rini! –sobándose, como si hubiera dolido- Solo pregunto por que de ser así yo puedo ayudarla... Soy una buena cupido!!

En ese momento, Claudia entró a la cocina

Claudia: ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? –Había intentado dormir, pero los gritos de Rini y Serena se lo impedían-

Rini: Serena metiéndose en lo que no le importa!! –tomo la mano de Hotaru y huyeron escaleras arriba-

Serena: ¡Rayos! Se me escapó otra vez…

Claudia: No sé que traen ustedes tres pero… -Ve a Serena masacrando con un cuchillo a unas pobres manzanas- … si quieres te ayudo.

Serena: Gracias –volviendo al tema de Hotaru- Intento sacarle si le gusta Brian…

Claudia: ¿Tu compañero?

Serena: ¡Aja! Han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y sé que a él si le gusta Hotaru.

Claudia: Espléndido… -viéndola fijamente- ¿tienes algún plan?

Serena: Pues lo invité a la cena navideña, aunque no sé que hacer para unirlos…

Claudia: Quizás solo sean buenos amigos…

Serena: Me gustaría que algo pasara entre ellos… -sonrió- quiero que todos estén bien. Son tiempos difíciles y sé que algo de felicidad nos caerá bien.

Claudia: Eres muy optimista –Se calló un momento- Ya sé, te ayudaré a unirlos…

Serena: ¿eh?

Claudia: Hotaru y Brian –dijo, como si no fuera obvio- además de a otras parejitas que les falta un empujoncito…

Serena: ¿Cómo Erick y Mina?

Claudia: Eh –dudando- si, como ellos dos, aunque me refería más a Taiki y Lita, ó a Yunny y Ken…

Serena: Tres parejas, podría funcionar… -sonrió- De acuerdo, ¡lo haremos!

...

Rini: Confiesa… ¿te gusta o no?

Hotaru: Creí que solo era mi asunto- sonrió

Rini: Era para alejar a Serena… vamos Hotaru, dímelo.

Hotaru: -sonrojada- Bien, pues… -tomo la almohada de la cama y se cubrió hasta la nariz- ps ps ps ps ps

Rini: ¿Qué?

Hotaru: Que si… -sonrió-

Rini: Genial!! ¿Y? ¿Te ha dicho algo ó se ha insinuado?

Hotaru: No. –Dejó de sonreír- nunca conocí a alguien como él: Atento, inteligente, y muy lindo. Creo que podemos pasar horas enteras conversando, aunque nunca lo hemos hecho. A veces, me mira de una forma tan cálida, y parece que quiere decir algo, pero nunca lo hace.

Rini: No te preocupes- tomo su mano. Lo siguiente lo dijo leyendo una confesión en los ojos de su amiga, a veces ocurre eso cuando pasas mucho tiempo con una persona: sabes leer su mirada. –Él siente lo mismo que tu, pero creo que es tímido. Ya verás, que pronto se animará a confesar sus sentimientos…

Hotaru: -bromeando- ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan experta en las relaciones?

Rini: Pues – recordó a Helios. Hotaru era su mejor amiga, pero no podía confesarle que él la visitaba. –… es solo sentido común… jajaja

...

En el supermercado, Lita y Taiki repasaban la lista que Serena les diera

Lita: Solo faltan manzanas…

Taiki: Bien… -tomo unas cuatro y las puso en una bolsa

Lita: Son pocas, -le dio 4 más- con esas creo que alcanzarán…

Taiki: Siempre he admirado tu instinto para la cocina… -Lita se sintió algo incomoda, por lo que comenzó a caminar. Taiki la siguió en silencio mientras pensaba- Desde que rompimos no hemos hablado mucho, pese a que he hecho el intento de seguir siendo amigos. Pareciera como si nunca hubiéramos sido amigos

Ya fuera del supermercado caminaron en silencio cada una cargando tres bolsas de mandado, por mucho que insistió Taiki en ayudarla, Lita se negó.

Taiki: ¿Puedo preguntar por que no ayudaste a preparar la cena?

Lita: Ya lo hiciste no… -miró a Taiki- Perdón. No quise ser tan grosera, pero últimamente no me siento bien… debes ser el frío.

Taiki: No te preocupes, no debí preguntar porque parece que te incomoda…

Lita: Como dije, me siento mal… Quizás este por pescar un resfriado y no creo conveniente cocinar en este estado...

Taiki: ¿Solo por eso?

Lita: Si, solo por eso… -Se detuvo

Habían llegado a la calle donde Lita fue atacada. Antes de ese día, que fue el mismo en que rompió con Taiki, estaba muy deprimida. Su parte futura le brindó demasiados datos que ahora preferiría no saber, como su trabajo y su inexistente vida amorosa, por lo que la Sailor del presente decidió que no tenía caso seguir en una relación que no llevaría a ningún lugar, y aún mejor si lo hacia pronto.

Después de eso, caminando por esa misma calle, sintió un enorme vacío en su corazón. Ya extrañaba a Taiki. Pensó en regresar a buscarlo e intentarlo pero entonces un ang-co atacó. Lucho contra él en completa soledad, y perdió. Despertó poco después y para su sorpresa estaba bien. No había sufrido ningún daño, pero había regresado a ser Lita. La chica a quien intentó ayudar estaba a su lado, y se veía bien.

En el camino de regreso a su casa, se sintió mejor. Ya no le dolía haber roto con Taiki, y su futuro no pintaba tan mal: ¿Qué importaba no tener una florería, una pastelería o una bella familia? Su yo futuro parecía contenta, entonces sería feliz y eso era lo que importaba.

Y Hoy, caminando nuevamente por la misma calle, fue que comprendió algo. Aquél día no solo perdió la batalla, sus sueños, anhelos y su amor hacia Taiki fueron hurtados. Ese día, perdió sus alas de poder.

Taiki: ¿Pasa algo?

Durante un instante, pensó en decírselo. _Taiki, he perdido mis alas de poder… Cuando rompimos fui atacada y no recuerdo mucho de la batalla pero estoy segura de que las perdí. Entonces el preguntaría por que estaba tan segura y ella le contestaría que le faltaba algo… Me falta mi dolor. Por no tener el futuro que yo quiero, o alguien a mi lado… Me falta esa sensación de calor dentro de mi estómago al verte, y mis ganas de cocinar… Taiki se preocuparía después de eso, su rostro cambiaría. Y Lita le agregaría que desde un tiempo atrás se siente cansada, sin ganas, algo que una vez escuchó decir de los amigos de Yunny… Pero no lo hizo. Lita prefirió guardarse eso par si._

Lita: No, nada. Vámos…

...

A las 8, todo estuvo listo. La mesa la pusieron entre Rini y Hotaru; Yaten y Erick habían comprado un precioso árbol por la mañana; Rei enseñó a Eren y Arie a hacer adornos con palomitas de maíz; Amy, Richard y Taiki colocaron luces en la entrada y sobre el árbol: Lita, Mina, Tai y Seiya decoraron el árbol; Serena, por supuesto, hizo la cena y le pidió a su amado Darien que recogiera unos pays que ya había ordenado.

Justo a esa hora comenzaron a llegar los invitados, que como había dicho Serena, eran amigos cercanos. Yunny, Ken y Yoy fueron los primeros en llegar.

Yunny: Todo luce tan bien… -sonrió-

Ken: Muchas gracias por invitarnos…

Serena: No fue nada… jajaja

Yoy: ¿Y las chicas? –Refiriéndose claramente a Tai y Claudia-

Serena: Claudia esta en la cocina y Tai debe de estarse cambiando…

Sentados en la sala se dedicaron a conversar. Serena era una excelente anfitriona: Ofrecía bebidas, bocadillos y sostenía una charla agradable. Poco a poco la sala se lleno de las personas que vivían ahí.

Serena: Ella es Rei Hino, creo que no la conocen…

Ken: Encantado, señorita Rei

Rei: Igualmente –saludo a Yunny- Me da tanto gusto conocerlos, Serena y las chicas me han hablado tanto de ustedes…

Serena vio que Darien, quien acababa de llegar con los pays, venía acompañado de Mark y Julie.

Serena: ¡¡ JULIE!! – Se alejó de Yunny y los demás- Mark, que bueno que ya llegaron…

Darien: Me pareció correcto ir por ellos, por eso me tarde…

Serena: Que bueno eres, mi querido Darien –le dio un ligero beso en los labios -Tai se va a poner tan contenta –ve a Seiya- ¿la puedes traer? –sonrió. Seiya no dijo nada, solo subió.

Seiya: -tocando a la puerta de Tai- ¿Tai? ¿Estás lista?

Tai: Si ya voy –le abrió- Lo siento, me entretuve con una letra –le acercó la libreta para que leyera en lo que ella se arreglaba el flequillo lila- ¿Qué te parece?

Seiya: Excelente –sonrió- Vamos entonces, te estamos esperando… -dejó a un lado la libreta…

Tai: ¿Qué te pasa? –se extraño- Todo el día estas sobre mi para que termine alguna frase de la canción y cuando la entrego casi completa no le prestas la menor atención…

Seiya: Esto es importante –la jalo- Ahora si sonreirás de verdad, No con esas muecas extrañas que crees que me engañan…

Tai le iba a decir algo más, pero Seiya ya la tenía prácticamente en las escaleras, con los ojos tapados y ayudándola a bajar con la otra mano

Tai: ¡Me voy a matar!

Al pie de la escalera la esperaban Julie y Mark, así que cuando Tai estuvo libre de las manos de Seiya y pudo ver con claridad, sonrió de verdad.

Tai: JULIE!! MARK!! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –los abrazo.

Mark: Fuimos invitados, que grosera…

Tai: jajaja… ¿pero quien?

Serena: Sabíamos que esto te haría muy feliz…

Tai: ¿Tu? Muchas gracias…

Serena: Para nada, la idea fue de Seiya, yo solo le escribí a Julie para que viniera… -Tai se volteó hacia Seiya y en un gesto inesperado por el cantante, la chica lo abrazó.

Tai: De verdad Seiya, muchas gracias… -le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró a conversar con su hermana. Todos parecieron seguir a las chicas, Seiya se quedó en su lugar, ligeramente sorprendido y tocando donde lo habían besado. Y Mark, viendo lo anterior, decidió que era el momento de hablar con él.

...

Cenaron a las 9:30 y para las 11 ya estaban de nuevo en la sala conversando. Los niños hacían un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse despiertos para esperar a Santa, por lo que de vez en cuando se les veía cabeceando. Algunos como Darien y Taiki bebían café, pero la mayoría optaba por chocolate caliente.

Julie: ¿Y entonces?

Claudia: La obligamos a salir a cantar!! No iba a permitir que dijera que no…

Tai: No sigas…

Julie: Es increíble que lo hicieras…

Yaten: Con baile y todo.

Claudia: Y el vestuario… lo bueno fue que me había ayudado a ensayar días antes…

Tai: Una treta vil, si me preguntan…

Julie: Aún así caíste! Por favor, díganme que lo tienen grabado!

Darien: Te haré una copia…

Julie: ¡Gracias! Esto será lo mejor que ha pasado en mucho tiempo por la casa, ya me imagino la cara de mis hermanos… a Hunter simplemente le encantará!!

Y Airi deseará hacerte una pintura de eso…

Tai: Ah! –gota- Yuka y Karen no me dejarán olvidarlo jamás…

Darien: Si te molesta tanto, puedo no dársela –le susurró a Tai-

Tai: No creo que sea una buena idea, ahora que se lo has prometido no te permitirá olvidarlo… Pero no te preocupes, es parte de mi familia…-sonrió-

Julie: Darien, también tienes video de su otra presentación? Si lo tienes será genial… ¿Tocaste el piano verdad? Mamá estaría tan orgullosa de tus talentos…

Tai: Vamos, no exageres…

Mark: Pero si tocas hermoso, no entiendo por que nunca quisiste dedicarte de lleno a la música…

Julie: Y no solo el piano, también algo de violín y cantas hermoso…

Tai: No es que sea buena, solo lo se hacer y ya, no tengo un estilo propio o algo más

Serena: Pero eso por si solo es suficiente

Seiya: Deberías aprovechar más tus talentos

Tai: -ve que Rini lleva a uno de los niños a dormir- Eh, te ayudo Rini –tomo a Eren y se perdió escaleras arriba

Serena: ¿Qué le pasa?

Julie: Ah, mi hermana –gota- Siempre se va cuando alguien la está elogiando…

Darien: Parece que no toma muy bien los cumplidos…

Julie: No es por eso, Lo que pasa es que le incomoda tomar el tema de su futuro –Serena, Darien, Yaten y Seiya la ven- Tai siempre ha sido muy talentosa, y desde pequeña Mamá se ha interesado en fomentarle esos talentos: Escritura, música, canto, teatro, idiomas, por mencionar algunas, pero nunca ha mostrado un especial gusto en alguno.

Mark: Sé que no le gusta la idea de volverse una figura pública al convertirse en la octava Oki., y pienso que es por eso que no desea destacar específicamente en algo

Julie: Puede que tengas razón, Siempre he imaginado que sería feliz con un vida sencilla, un trabajo estable y muy lejos de la prensa.

Yaten: ¿Casada?

Julie: Creo que no. Jamás me hablo de algún chico en particular, de quien estuviera enamorada o le gustara un poco. Antes, creía que su corazón estaba ocupado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que su vida ha sido su familia y sus talentos… Espero equivocarme y que de verdad encuentre a alguien que la haga muy feliz – ve que bajan Tai y Rini- Y dime Serena, ¿como va tu programa?

-Instantes antes-

Desde que Rini se fuera, Claudia se había perdido la conversación. Era la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo el plan trazado por ella y Serena. Le aseguró a la rubia que conseguiría unos cuantos muérdagos, aunque en realidad pensaba crearlos de la nada en el momento ideal.

Un momento como este.

Hotaru y Brian sentados sobre el sillón dándole la espalda a la ventada no eran consientes de lo que ocurría sobre sus cabezas; una pequeña rama crecía de la nada enrollándose y estirándose hasta convertirse en un perfecto muérdago de escasos 10 centímetros. De hecho, nadie se dio cuenta de ese detalle hasta que Rini regreso.

Rini: Oh vaya! No había notado eso… -sonrió. Varios de sus amigos voltearon también. Hotaru se extraño que las personas de repente prestaran atención a ellos, hasta que Brian con la mirada le explicó porque.

Hotaru: ¿Eso estaba ahí? –Serena vio a Claudia que le sonrió y se apresuró a contestar.

Serena: Por supuesto que si... –sabia que no era así. Unas horas antes no había nada y no entendía como Claudia lo había puesto ahí, mucho menos adivinado que una de las parejas se sentaría en ese lugar… Pero no le dio mucha más importancia.

Rini: Que bueno que me quite o eso hubiera sido extraño…

Hotaru observó que sus amigos los rodeaban con claras expresiones de diversión, ansiando algo. De repente se puso roja.

Hotaru: -nerviosa- esperan que… nosotros… -tragó

Serena: Es tradición… -sonrió-

Brian: Serena, creo que por esta ocasión podemos dejarla por un lado…

Claudia: ¡Claro que no! –Tosió- por que cosas horribles pasan a quienes no respetan las tradiciones... ¿no lo sabían? –los demás voltearon a verla.

Erick: ¿De verdad? –Sonrió divertido- jamás he oído algo así

Claudia: Por supuesto. –Le hablo telepáticamente: _Deja de reír, este es mi hobby. –_En general- ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que decían donde crecimos?

Erick: No, ¿Qué dicen?

Claudia: Pasarán 7 años de mala suerte si no se besan, eso dicen.

Amy: Eso es por romper un espejo

Mina: Yo creía que te traería fortuna y riquezas…

Lita: Ay mina!

Claudia: Son 7 años de mala suerte en el amor –a Brian y Hotaru- No creo que quieran tentar a la suerte de esa forma, ¿o si?

Hotaru y Brian: Pues… -se ven y se sonrojan.

Rini: Vamos chicos, no tenemos toda la noche…

Hotaru: Rini- traga con dificultad mientras su amiga ríe divertida

Brian: Bien, si no hay más opción… -su tono rojizo desapareció. Se mostró completamente convencido cuando miró a Hotaru y en solo segundos ya tenía sus labios sobre los de ella. No fue más de un pequeño beso que no duro mucho, pero generó en ambos ligeras descargas eléctricas.

Claudia: Ya ven, no fue nada- sonrió con malicia cuando los vio sonrojados- Sigamos con la fiesta! –Serena se le acerca.

Serena: Todo va muy bien –sonrió- Tienes que decirme como lo hiciste…

Claudia: ¿Quiénes son los próximos?- le preguntó para cambiar de tema. La vista de serena se desvió hacia Rei, que en esos momentos entraba a la cocina.

Serena: Rei y Nicolas, pero tiene que ser en privado, sino nunca sucederá…

Claudia: ¿Lo dices por Rei?

Serena: Aja… ¿Qué hacemos? – Serena vio a la castaña concentrarse por un instante, lo que no notó fue una rama de muérdago creciendo en el techo de la cocina, justo encima de Rei.

Claudia: -abriendo los ojos- ahora recuerdo que hace rato coloqué un muérdago ahí, solo asegúrate que Nicolas vaya ahora, ya luego nos encargaremos que nadie entre… jeje

Serena le guiña un ojo y se acerca al chico. Claudia no pone atención a la conversación, solo observa la cocina. Cuando presiente que Nicolas se levanta de su asiento y voltea, serena ya se le acerca.

Serena: Todo bien, ahora vamos

Claudia: ¿Qué le dijiste?

Serena: Que Rei lo necesitaba en la cocina.

-en la cocina-

Nicolas: ¿me llamó?

Rei: ¿eh?

Nicolas: Serena me dijo que me pidió ayuda…

Rei: Tonterías, solo vine a prepara más chocolate…

Nicolas: Ah, ya veo –luce decepcionado- ¿no necesita ayuda o si?

Rei: No, gracias. –Notó que estaba triste- pero puedes acompañarme- sonrió.

Nicolas: ¡por supuesto! –Su ánimo se restauró en un instante, lo que alegró a Rei. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, y cuando se sintieron sonrojar, Rei miró hacia abajo y Nicolas para arriba- vaya! ¿Que curioso no?

Rei: ¿eh? No recuerdo haber visto eso ahí antes- volteó hacia la entrada de la cocina y alcanzó a ver a Claudia y serena antes de que se escondieran –piensa- serena tonta! Así que eso es lo que querías…

Nicolas… estamos los dos, solos…

Rei.- pensando- no puedo creer que te atrevieras a hacerlo

Nicolas: cuando ya hablamos de…

Rei: -pensando- y tu también claudia…

Nicolas: …que solo seriamos amigos.

Rei: hablando- me las pagaran- Tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados

Nicolas: ¿perdón?

Rei: 'Eh? No me hagas caso –se iba a ir, pero Nicolas la detuvo- ¿que haces?

Nicolas: No se usted pero yo soy algo supersticioso

Rei: Nicolas, ya lo hablamos, solo somos amigos...

Nicolas: eso lo tengo muy claro, y le aseguro que solo busco librarme de una posible mala suerte- la tomo fuerte y la beso suave- listo! No fue tan malo ¿o si? –La soltó- de verdad lo siento, pero no puedo arriesgarme a pasar 7 años de malos amores ahora que voy a seguir co mi vida. Espero lo entienda y no me juzgue por eso... –Rei continuaba ida, así que solo asintió- De acuerdo! –le sobo el hombro- ¡que buena amiga es! –se fue

Rei: pensando- ¿solo por eso me beso?

...

A los 5 minutos para la medianoche la perspectiva de Serena de unir a más parejas por un beso desapareció. Ni ella ni claudia encontraron oportunidad con Yunny y Ken o lita y Taiki, después de que Nicolas regresara de la cocina con una shockeda Rei siguiéndole los pasos.

De ahí, la fiesta siguió con algunos villancicos, y aunque Seiya insistió mucho, Tai no quiso acompañarlos a cantar.

Julie: ¿Por qué no?

Tai: No lo sé, creo que no estoy de humor

Julie: Pero es nochebuena!

Tai: lo sé…

Julie: ¿Te preocupa tu futuro?

Tai: -La miró- es algo así –pensó- más bien mi pasado…

Julie: Sé que no te gusta hablar de ello, pero no esperes resolver las cosas por ti misma, apóyate en alguien –vio a Seiya- un amigo tal vez

Tai: no sé de qué hablas…

Julie: OK, OK, -rió- ¿Por qué no hablas con mamá? –su hermana la observó con la inquietud en la mirada- Mamá nos entiende, digas lo que digas. Sabe lo que hicimos, hacemos y haremos en nuestra vida. Conoce lo que es mejor para nosotros, ese es su instinto. –miró a Mark- Espero algún día ser tan buena como mamá…

Tai: Entonces tienes que volverte más estricta

Julie: Si, jajaja. Es extraordinario como busca ayudarnos en lo más mínimo, sobre su propio interés…Toda madre es así.

Tai: -pensando- Ayudarnos, aún sobre su propio interés… espero que tenga razón y todas las madres sean así…

Serena: ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!

Julie: Eh! Feliz navidad hermanita!!

Tai: Feliz navidad Julie!!

Entre los gritos de "Feliz navidad" que inundaron la sala, una persona que sostenía la mano de otra en un cordial saludo logró decirle "necesito hablar contigo", por lo que la segunda persona asintió.

-00:15, 25 de Diciembre, Ático-

Rini: Feliz navidad, Helios- se acerca

Helios: Feliz navidad- la besa

...

Era pasada la una cuando Brian se ofreció a llevar a Hotaru a su casa. Se despidieron de todos y al salir, se toparon con Mark y Seiya conversando. También se despidieron de ellos, subieron al carro y partieron.

Seiya: ¿de que querías hablarme?

Mark: De tai.- lo mira de forma severa- Cuando llegamos, la forma en que la mirabas, de hecho, siempre la estas viendo…Es una persona excelente, aunque últimamente se parece menos a quien fuera cuando niños. Ha cambiado: Su pelo, esa distracción y misterio que la rodea, la poca alegría que tiene. Un paquete menos atractivo que la vieja Tara oki

Seiya: Aún así es una perfecta –lo dijo con coraje. Mark sonrió. Seiya era en efecto alguien muy fácil para sacar de sus casillas, y su estrategia para hacerlo confesar dio resultado.

Mark: Es mi amiga. Durante mucho tiempo fue la mejor y por eso te digo, Si decides hacerlo y sale lastimada, vendré por ti.

Seiya: No sé de que rayos hablas, ¿hacer que?

Mark: Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras, pero yo sé lo que está sucediendo. Te estás enamorando de ella. – Sonrió – No puedes negar algo que es muy obvio, y más cuando la defiendes así.

Seiya: De verdad estas loco…

Mark: Escúchame Seiya. Si le hablas de tus sentimientos, no sé como reaccionará, por eso te sugiero que lo pienses muy bien antes de hacerlo. No lo hagas a la ligera, piensa en como se sentirá si no puede corresponderte, pues conociendo a Tai, no creo que pueda hacerlo.

Seiya: ¿No la crees capaz?

Mark: No es como cualquier chica que hayas conocido…

Seiya: Eso lo sé

Mark: Ya lo dijo Julie, jamás ha demostrado tener interés romántico por alguna persona- Su mirada se perdió- Antes, eso era bueno para mí pues creía que podría llegar a enamorarla, más o menos lo que tú sientes ahora: Ser su mejor amigo es el camino correcto hacia su corazón. Pero descubrirás que no existe tal cosa. –Ahora miraba el interior de la residencia tsukino donde apenas se distinguían las siluetas de las hermanas Oki- No creas lo que dije antes, ella siempre ha sido así, algo misteriosa y reservada, pero como sabrás perfectamente es parte de su encanto. –Sonrió- Es extraño como pasaron las cosas, siempre pensé que Tai y yo estaríamos juntos, pero me alegro de que no sucediera, pues mi felicidad está junto a Julie. –Vio a Seiya- Aunque no somos amigos, espero que seas a quien ella necesita y sepas apreciar eso –se va-

Seiya: -ya solo- gracias.

-En el interior-

Ken: Será mejor que lleve a Yunny a casa

Serena: Pero a un es temp… -suena su celular- permíteme. –ve que es Hotaru, y se aleja para contestar- si, bueno?

_Hotaru: Serena! Un enemigo apareció! 10 calles al suroeste!. Ahhh!! –sonido del celular __cayendo_

Serena: Hotaru? Bueno?! –A Ken y Yunny – Creo que se les poncho una llanta jajaja –Vio a Darien quien entendió al instante- Será mejor que vayamos por ellos… Lita, Mina, Rei, Amy vamos!

Claudia: No se preocupen! Nosotros nos quedaremos por cualquier cosa…

Julie: ¿esta todo bien? Parecen algo agitados…

Tai: No te preocupes, ya dijo serena, solo es una llanta- pensando- es mi oportunidad! – A Julie- ahora vuelvo. –se escabulló sin ser vista hasta la puerta de enfrente. Al salir, comenzó a correr sin dirección aparente, hasta encontrar un callejón lo bastante oscuro. Tomó la gema azul de su collar y la colocó en su frente. Instantes después ya era Terra.

Terra: DIOSA SERE!! DIOSA SERE!! NECESITO QUE VENGAS DE INMEDIATO!!

Una figura apareció frente a ella. La silueta de la mujer era cubierta por un hermoso vestido halter e imperio de un blanco deslumbrante. El cabello de la Diosa, largo hasta el suelo, era castaño, pero resplandecía como su fuera oro.

Sere: Antes me decías madre…

...

Ysaturn: ¡¡ YELL OF DEATH SHADOWS !!

Light, Emars, Amercury, Ijupiter, Uvenus y Tuxedo Mask se habían unido a Ysaturn, en la lucha contra el Wing'angel.

Emars: ENDLESS FIRE!! –el ente lo evadió. Dio una vuelta y ataco de regreso a Rei con un rayo plateado y viscoso.

Light: es demasiado rápido, necesitamos que lo congeles…

Ysaturn: Ya lo he intentado, pero evade el rayo… -ve a Brian recargado en carro, con sus alas de poder sobre él. –quizás si lo atacamos todas a la vez.

Ijupiter: ya está! ¡¡DARKNESS IUTION!! -rayos verdes brotaron del anillo de Lita, pero al Wing'angel los esquivo.

Emars: ¡¡ENDLESS FIRE!!.

Amercury: ¡¡AMAZIN SHINE!! –aunque esquivo el de Rei, choco con el poder de amy, que se había anticipado

Ysaturn: ¡¡FREEZE!! –el rayo fue certero esta vez.

Light: BIEN!! Esta es la luz del futuro…

Uvenus: ¡¡ UNIVERSAL POWER OF LOVE !!

Ijupiter: ¡¡ DARKNESS ILUTION !!

Emars: ¡¡ ENDLESS FIRE !!

Light: … ¡¡ DE LIGHT !!

El Wing'angel desapareció. Hotaru corrió hacia Brian parea cerciorarse de que sus alas de poder regresarán. Serena y las chicas se destransformaron.

Hotaru: Será mejor que se vayan, despertará en un momento…

Serena: OK. –La voltea a ver antes de subirse al carro de Darien- No te preocupes, estará bien…

-se va-

Brian: ¿Qué ocurrió? Hotaru! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Hotaru: Un gato salió de repente, chocó con el cofre y perdiste el control del carro. Te golpeaste muy fuerte!

Brian: Vaya! Que susto nos llevamos ¿No? –sonrió. Hotaru se puso incómoda.

Hotaru: -roja- será mejor que me lleves a casa… ¿estás bien? Si no te sientes en condiciones de conducir podríamos llamar a Serena y…

Brian: Tonterías! Me encuentro perfectamente- la toma del rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla- gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí…

Hotaru: de… de nada!

...

Sere: ¿Me llamabas?

Terra: Debo hacerle unas preguntas. Aquella vez cuando me toco, creí recordar todo, pero…

Sere: ¿Qué quieres saber?

Terra: Siendo humana he tenido sueños, donde un hombre me da una rosa azul… a él no lo recuerdo.

Sere: ¿y por qué te preocupa tanto? Son solo sueños…

Terra: No mienta –la mira desconfiada- Se que es mi madre, me creó para proteger la tierra y convertirme en Diosa como ustedes, pero eso no le da derecho a ocultarme la verdad… ¿Quién es él?

Sere: tu…

Terra: Encontré un libro en el que habla de la Rosa azul… Una princesa que no podía amar se enamoró de un guerrero y este le dio una rosa azul. Al morir él, ella perdió su memoria e hizo un sacrificio para cuidar de la Tierra… ¿es verdad?

Sere: En parte…

Terra: ¿Cual parte?

Sere: Tu aún no has hecho ese sacrificio, por eso regresaste a la Tierra… por eso estás hoy aquí… Pero yo he venido a detenerte! No tienes que sacrificar nada, puedes regresar al palacio de los dioses con nosotros…

Terra: Pero no seré una Diosa, a menos que lo realice… ¡Quiero que me explique todo!

Sere: Tú llegaste a nosotros hace unos 12 años. Al parecer viajaste en el tiempo desde el siglo 30. Esta época se conecta con otra por medio de un puente y lo usaste para regresar…

Terra: ¿Desde el siglo XXX? ¿Qué hacía yo ahí?

Sere: Dormías en tu ataúd de cristal!,

Terra: Me está diciendo que nadie me despertó desde el milenio de plata hasta el siglo XXX?

Sere: Así es. Cuando llegaste no recordabas mucho de la batalla contra Beryl en el milenio de plata, solo que habías fallado, o eso nos dijiste.

Terra: ¿Cómo falle?

Sere: El hechizo para destruir a Beryl nunca se completó. Fuiste encerrada en un ataúd de cristal por Telsa y Astre. Después El milenio de plata se destruyo…

Terra: Yo fui la responsable de eso, que…

Sere: Tú no soportabas esa culpa, así que decidiste aparecer en la Tierra y buscar tu redención, aún cuando te pedimos quedarte con nosotros. Te buscamos durante mucho tiempo, sin tener una pista sobre tu paradero, hasta aquél día…

Terra: ¿Entonces, mi otro yo? ¿Usted sabe quien soy? Sabe que crecí como Tai Oki, ¿no es así? ¿Y ese accidente donde murieron mis padres? Ellos eran mis padres ¿o no?

Sere: La niña que viajaba con ellos también murió, tu solo ocupaste su lugar en el mundo… -leyó su mirada- No, tu no causaste ese accidente…

Terra: ¿Cómo puede saberlo?

Sere: Al tocarte yo vi tus recuerdos…Esa niña había muerto cuando llegaste en su ayuda, Solo tomaste su cuerpo y lo transformaste a tu medida…

Terra: ¿Entonces Tai?

Sere: Tai es Terra, ¿lo comprendes? No hay una separación, ni son dos personas distintas, son una misma. Al principio estabas dividida, y la conciencia como Terra se mantenía dormida, ahora, casi estás completa. Tu carácter y personalidad como Tai es la misma que cuando eres Terra, lo único que cambia –sonrió- es tu cabello. Quizás como Tai te sientas triste y melancólica, más desde que descubriste que eres Terra, pero te aseguro, eso es parte de ti. Después de todo, eres una mujer atrapada en un cuerpo de una adolescente, justo como antes, cuando tuviste ese retroceso de edad. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Terra asintió. La conversación se mantuvo silenciosa por un instante.

Terra: ¿por qué no termine el hechizo? -vio que la diosa no desea responderle- Dígamelo, por favor. Necesito saberlo.

Sere: Él murió frente a ti… no pudiste seguir.

Terra: ¿Él?

Sere: Ku, tu sensei…

Terra: ¡Eso no puede ser!, Yo solo tengo dos senseis: Kail y Keishi…

Sere: No, tenías tres. El hermano menor de ellos dos era Ku, y estabas enamorada de él. Lo amabas, pero nunca dijiste nada…

Terra: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? ¿Qué me hicieron?

Sere: Nada, cuando llegaste a nosotros no tenías recuerdos sobre él. Solo hablabas de encontrar la roza azul. Nosotros sabíamos que él te dio ese regalo, la primera roza azul, y dentro de ella, están tus sentimientos por él…

Terra: Si la encuentro lo recordaré… Eso decía el libro…

Sere: ¡Pero no! No debes… Todo es mejor ahora…

Terra: ¡NO!. Tengo que recordar.

Sere: ¿Por qué? Si amarlo te hizo tanto daño. ¡No quiero volver a perderte! Tanto tiempo sin poder hacer nada, viéndote dormir en ese frío lugar… ¡NO! ¡ME REHUSO A DEJARTE IR!

Terra: ¿No lo entiende? Necesito saber quien soy y conocer toda la historia para no volver a cometer los mismos errores…

Sere: Pero…

Terra: Se que tenía prohibido amar, y yo dejé a un lado mis responsabilidades por él, no sé que fue lo que me llevó a eso pero no volverá a pasar… le aseguro que realizaré los sacrificios necesarios para pagar mi deuda con la Tierra, aún sobre ese hombre…

Sere: Entonces ¿por qué quieres volverlo a encontrar?

Terra: Por que quiero ser la Terra de siempre, completa, con mis demonios… -sonrió- además aunque yo lo haya amado, no creo que el me haya correspondido…

-La diosa no la miró en ese momento-

Sere: Entonces ten –le arrojo un circulo plateado parecido a una moneda con varios kanjis donde se leía "Espadachín de la Corte, Ku" –Era de él y brillara cuando este cerca de su dueño… Espero te ayude a encontrarlo…

Terra: Gracias…

-la diosa se dispone a irse-

Terra: ¡Espere! –Se detiene- Usted envió ese sueño a Jean Chipre, ¿verdad? –Sere asintió- ¿por qué? Si no quería que yo lo buscara, ¿por qué lo hizo?

Sere: Por que eres mi hija, no podía dejarte así. Te amo tanto como para ayudarte en contra de mis principios y mi propio bien. Sabía que encontrarías esa historia y que nada te detendría, ni Eri ni yo.

Terra: Gracias…

...

Serena: ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Darien: ¿qué querías decirnos?

Ya todos se habían ido a acostar, solo Darien, que no pertenecía a la casa, Serena y Rini estaban despiertos. De un momento y sin muchas explicaciones, Rini los llevo al ático, donde en la oscuridad contemplaban la tierna imagen de los dos niños durmiendo.

Rini: Este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, -vio a sus hermanos- Ellos son sus hijos, los pequeños Darien y Serenity…

Darien y Serena: ¡¡CÓMO??

Rini: 10 años después de nacer yo, llegó el pequeño Arie y 2 años después, Eren…

Darien: ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

Rini: Pensé todo el tiempo en hacerlo, incluso ellos me lo pedían, pero aún no estaba permitido. Yo no decido que se puede decir y que no, solo cumplo órdenes.

Serena: Hablas como si fueras soldado o algo así…

Rini: Esa es otra cosa que puedo decirles. Como soy una Sailor, era necesario que recibiera entrenamiento, por lo que pertenezco al equipo especial de protección de la tierra. De hecho, esta misión me fue asignada por la comandante de las fuerzas armadas de la tierra…

Darien: ¿Eres parte del ejército? ¿Y nosotros permitimos eso?

Rini: A los 15 años fui mayor de edad y yo tomé esa decisión. No puedo ser la futura reina de Tokio de Cristal y no haber luchado por ello. Mamá lo aceptó mejor que tu –sonrió- pues ella pasó por los mismo a mi edad…-vio a Darien- No te preocupes, te aseguro que en esta época hay más problemas que en el siglo XXX

-En la dimensión de los Dioses-

Eri: Te llamó…

Sere: ¿Es una pregunta?

Eri: No. –Se sienta junto a ella- ¿Qué quería?

Sere: Saber sobre sus sueños. Hay cosas que no recuerda

Eri: ¿Le dijiste de Ku?

Sere: Sí –lo miro- Te dije que no cometería el mismo error. No le ocultaré nada si me pide información.

Eri: No entiendo por que lo haces…

Sere: Por que es mi hija, la quiero, y quiero que sea feliz. No la someteré ha estar a mi lado si desea quedarse en la tierra…

Eri: Yo también la quiero, pero no soportaré verla morir algún día…

Sere: Si eso pasa, tomaré tu lugar.

Eri: no tienes que hacerlo, tu error aún puede remediarse. Si se convierte en Diosa, queda la posibilidad de que venga con nosotros, aquí.

Sere: ¿Crees que hará el sacrificio? Perder su mortalidad para convertirse en Diosa de la Tierra significa dejar atrás a Tai y Terra. Ya no tendría ningún recuerdo de sus vidas, ni de él.

Eri: Pero será una Diosa, Geo. Obtendrá poderes inimaginables y vida eterna. Si vence, por que lo hará con nuestra ayuda, sé que dejará todo atrás para reunirse con nosotros, ese es su destino, por eso la creamos.

Sere: Fuimos muy egoístas al crearla para ser nuestra compañía…

Eri: Y ya que sea Diosa, si nos plantea la idea de romper el pacto de los Dioses solo hay que negarnos. No puede hacerlo sola, nos necesita…

Sere: No estoy muy segura de que ese pacto deba de seguir vigente…

Eri: Pero Sere! Eso nos asegura que no seremos poseídos por entidades malignas al sentir amor u otra emoción.

Sere: Ya sentimos amor ¿no lo ves? Queremos a nuestra hija, o por lo menos yo sí.

Eri: No es lo mismo…

Sere: Es exactamente lo mismo. Sentimos cariño, dolor, compasión, y demás, todo eso derivado del principal sentimiento, el amor. Nosotros no lo comprendemos, solo Kluy lo hacía. El poder del amor no es como tu poder de destrucción o mi poder de creación, no es algo que deba de llevar una sola persona, es demasiado fuerte. Debe de ser libre, cada corazón debe elegir a quien amar, justo como pasa ahora. Por eso nuestra hermanita fue poseída. No tenía la suficiente fuerza para cargar esa responsabilidad y además defenderse de los entes malignos. Cometimos un gravísimo error al creer que jurándolo podríamos evitar amar. Somos seres con sentimientos, parecidos a los humanos, solo que el dolor de perder a Kluy nos ha vuelto fríos. Pero antes, cuando estaba con nosotros, éramos una familia y nos amábamos, a pesar de ese estúpido pacto.

Eri: Quizás tengas razón, pero si rompemos ese acuerdo la perderemos...

Sere: También si no lo hacemos. De todo, prefiero que viva una vida plena como humana junto a la persona que ama, a que sea infeliz por la eternidad como Diosa…

Eri: Entonces, ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?

Sere: Ayudarla a ser feliz. Que tome la decisión sola. Ya sea quedarse en la tierra ó convertirse en Diosa. Lo que ella quiera…

Eri: -se voltea- Lo consideraré. Solo algo más… ¿Le dijiste que Ku habló con nosotros?

Sere: Aún no. Pero quiero hacerlo…

Eri: De acuerdo, pero yo decidiré cuando lo hagamos…

Sere: Si, hermano.

C o n t i n u a r á. . .

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Si!! Al fin, al fin. Ya se que me atracé como 4 meses con la navidad, pero mejor tarde que nunca...

_kisses of milk,_

_saky_


End file.
